If Guys Were Horses
by butterfly collective
Summary: After the series finale, a fed up C.J. takes off and gets a job training race horses and Matt wanders up to confront her. Just borrowing the characters for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Another blurby fan fiction...

* * *

C.J. pulled up the spirited colt and dismounted, handing him off to a groom before she walked up to the trainer standing by the rail, with a stopwatch in his hand.

"39 and change," she said, before giving him the chance to announce the colt's time for three furlongs on the dirt oval.

Not shabby for a first work, he had been the fastest two year old that she had ridden since she started work a month ago at the Pine Crest Racing Stables. The owners had moved the operations to the small racetrack up in Northern California in preparation for the meet which would be starting in a couple of weeks. The racing schedule would be packed, the purses fairly modest but the betting revenue would pay for a lion share of the town's budget for the upcoming year.

She had accepted the seasonal position from Rusty, the trainer on a lark. After having been on the road for a couple of weeks, she had on impulse stopped by at the impressive spread she had seen advertised on a billboard sign on Highway 1. Just to check it out, she told herself, because she loved horses so damn much. Almost more than most people and after meeting up with Rusty who had given her a tour of the place, he had offered her a temporary position and she had accepted it on contingency. That she prove her mettle over a couple of weeks and by the end of it, she had gotten some bumps and bruises but had impressed Rusty enough for him to offer her the job.

Even though she didn't know how long she would be working there before either heading back on the road or maybe…thinking about going back to the life she had walked out on back in L.A. Not that she had wanted to dwell on her departure all that much anymore because she couldn't change it and she didn't want to do that. Even though he hadn't gotten married to Elizabeth, she had still left to go spend some time on her own away from her life.

When Matt had told her that he had gotten engaged to the heiress from some suspect Irish family, C.J.'s eyes had nearly popped out of her head. What in the blazes was he thinking getting married to a woman he had known, about a month or two and most of that time she had been gone settling some family business before returning into his life out of the blue. But whether it was true love or raging hormones, Matt had decided to propose to Elizabeth shocking everyone who knew him.

But the wedding had never taken place because some madman from Matt's past terrorized everyone and afterward, Elizabeth tearfully told Matt that she couldn't live with his kind of lifestyle and they had said their goodbyes.

C.J. had never warmed to Elizabeth even though she had loaned her use of her house and her bed to cavort with Matt in, a decision that she later regretted. Then Elizabeth had asked her to be her maid of honor even though they barely knew one another and then C.J. had that conversation with Matt admitting she had some feelings of jealousy. Matt had glossed over that with some patent reassurances and then C.J. and Chris had decided to throw a bachelorette party for the bride….which hadn't exactly set the tone for what had been called the wedding of the year.

Everyone had hit the alcohol pretty hard and Chris hit on the stripper that they hired and had gotten his phone number before he waltzed off. Elizabeth turned out not to be a pleasant drunk at all and began making accusations that C.J. had been trying to sabotage the wedding which riled C.J. because she had fantasies of doing just that but her tight friendship with Matt stopped her in her tracks before she could carry them out.

And if that hadn't been bad enough, everyone on the bride's side had been hung over on the wedding day and after Elizabeth had tearfully broken it off with Matt, she had run into C.J. the day after that.

Elizabeth had clearly been hoping that C.J. could help her find a way to patch things up with Matt and get the wedding back on track because after she had gone back to her hotel room to think about it she realized she might have been somewhat rash. But C.J. had been busy at work at the office filing old investigative cases that had been completed when Elizabeth had just walked into her office unannounced.

She quickly plead her case to C.J. about why she had to make Matt understand that she had been overly emotional after the wedding had crashed and burned and she really was ready to take him back and maybe reschedule the wedding for the last Saturday at the end of the month.

But C.J. had finally had enough of this needy, passive-aggressive woman that somehow Matt had narrowly avoided marrying even after the vengeful assassin's attempts to kill him had been thwarted. If they were going back on track with the wedding, then she decided she wanted no part of it. She finally took a deep breath and relayed that to Elizabeth.

"But…you must help me," Elizabeth had responded, "He'll…he'll listen to you…he does respect your opinion."

C.J. folded her arms.

"No Elizabeth…I'm not going to help you," she said, "You're pulling this hot and cold number on my best friend…If that's what you both want then fine, but leave me out of it."

Elizabeth sighed, wringing her hands.

"I really love him and I believe he loves me," she said, "This time, I think we're going to make it."

C.J. didn't believe that at all, but the woman standing in front of her had really begun to irritate her.

"Well maybe that's true, maybe not," she said, "but either way I'm not going to be a part of it and I don't appreciate you treating my best friend in this way."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she pushed her frizzy red hair back over her shoulders.

"I knew it…you are sabotaging my relationship with Matt…you never wanted him to find happiness with me or in other woman because you want him for yourself."

C.J. just stared at her thinking she was starting to start a little bit like Erin, Matt's one night stand who had become fixated on him and he had forced him to shoot her when she held a knife to C.J.'s throat. After she had gotten back on her feet and watched Erin's breakdown, she had thought that Matt really knew how to pick them.

His engagement to Elizabeth had really cemented that realization that Matt had this thing for women that he rescued on various cases that they investigated which was how he had met Elizabeth in the first place.

"Elizabeth…I am not out sabotaging anything," C.J. said, "If Houston wants to marry you, he'll marry you and whether or not I agree isn't the issue, he's my friend and I'll always love him…even when he screws up."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Yeah right…I've got your number…you don't just love him, you're in love with him and it must be killing you that we might be walking down the aisle again...Don't deny it, I've seen how you look at him…even at the wedding…well before that evil man ruined it."

That caught C.J. off guard because she had been looking at Matt while Elizabeth walked down the aisle towards him and a part of her…for a brief moment in time, maybe might have wished it were different…but she'd get over it.

"Elizabeth, I might be in love with him but that's not the point," she said, "He chose to marry you and that's that….if you two do decide to marry, then I can certainly put my own feelings aside and wish him the best of luck."

Elizabeth's mouth hung open.

"So you do love him," she said, "and you do wish it were you who he loved in return."

C.J. didn't bother to deny it.

"Maybe…but there's what could be and then there's reality and that is that he chose to marry you," C.J. said, "and I can live with that because he's my best friend."

Elizabeth didn't seem very reassured by C.J.'s admission but she nodded somewhat reluctantly.

"So you give us your blessing…again and you mean it?"

C.J. was getting weary of having to be called upon to reassure this ninny but she smiled anyway.

"Yeah whatever…excuse me, I've got work to do…"

Elizabeth took the hint and left the office and C.J. walked out after her to go pour herself a Scotch which she felt might be helpful right now when she saw a whole line of secretaries standing there watching the two women. C.J. looked across the row of them and finally at Chris.

"What's going on here?"

Chris smiled weakly.

"You know that conversation you just had with Elizabeth…you…must have had your intercom switched on because it went on blast all over the suite."

C.J. put her hand to her chest, deciding that one glass of Scotch might not cut it, but it might be a good place to start.

And that's when she started thinking about maybe getting away for a while, of getting in her convertible and putting L.A. in her rearview mirror.

* * *

She had done just that and the whole episode of Matt's aborted wedding and Elizabeth's plans for reengagement had slipped away from her mind when she started hitting the more scenic spots of Highway 1. She stopped in places like Carmel, Morro Bay and stayed in San Francisco with Cindy, her sorority sister, before checking out wine country in Napa and Sonoma Counties.

Now she was up in Humboldt County near a small rustic town, where she had rented a Victorian house to stay in while she worked at the horse racing meet alongside Rusty, the trainer, Gloria who also rode horses and Pedro the main groom. She did mostly exercise riding but also knew enough to help with training even though she didn't have an official license. In the mornings, before dawn, she headed to the track after having java to warm her and spent the hours before the sun came up working and training racehorses and then she spent the rest of the mornings until early afternoon poring over their schedules with Rusty in his makeshift office. She hit the diner with a menu filled with enough specials to make it the perfect greasy spoon and then flirted with some of the local men when she socialized in the main drag during the evenings.

And not once did she think about her life back in L.A. during her six weeks away from it. Okay, well maybe on a slow night she remembered that she was a Harvard trained lawyer who worked with a private investigative firm and spent the days…well she had been out in the field with Matt until the arrival of his uncle.

She headed back to the backstretch of the racetrack with Gloria to check the schedules before meeting with Rusty.

"So you going out to Rosie's tonight?"

C.J. took off her helmet and shook out her hair before shrugging.

"I had plans to go check out that new play at the theater," she said, "It's supposed to be a murder mystery."

Gloria wrinkled her brow.

"Too highbrow for my taste," she said, "I'm heading to Rosie's for a bite and then to the Wrangler to meet up with Brian…he's got a twin brother who's a lawyer."

C.J. made a face.

"No way…have I had my fill of that."

Gloria frowned at her.

"Wait a minute wasn't that what you did back in L.A.?"

C.J. rolled her eyes.

"I'm trying to forget that for a little while, okay?"

Gloria laughed and the two of them went their separate ways. C.J. grabbed the clipboard hanging off the wall of the shed row and went to meet Rusty.

* * *

Matt drove along the highway having just crossed the border into Humboldt County, and looked in amazement at the redwood trees that loomed tall above the highway on both sides. He checked the slip of paper where he had jotted off some notes while on the phone with someone who had spotted his wayward associate and best friend who had left town a while back. He had really believed that C.J.'s departure from L.A. would be short in duration but as the days turned into weeks, he began to get concerned. Actually he had been blown away by what had happened earlier than that but he had some entanglements to sort out and he didn't think she would exactly welcome him coming after her…guessing that she needed some space for a while. But what had she gone off and done…joining up with a horse trainer to prepare some young horses for careers on the racetrack? Yes, he knew that his best friend was an accomplished rider, having grown up in the saddle. But this was a lot different than the type of riding that both of them had done.

He had just gotten off the plane before leaving L.A. after finishing a case where he and Roy had done surveillance on a mark before engaging in the car chase and foot pursuit which had added new meanings to both by the time they had caught up with the guy. Matt had decided when he returned to L.A. that he needed to take some time off and relax a little while. So maybe it had been time to go check up on C.J. and casually ask her when she planned to return back to her life in L.A.

Because damn it, he had missed her very much…his engagement to Elizabeth had fizzled out for obvious reasons…well at least he knew that now and she had gone back to Ireland. Actually they hadn't gotten back together at all, because when she had broached the topic, he had told her that he couldn't do it and they weren't meant to be together being two very different people.

She didn't believe him at first but it finally sunk in and she sniffled and said that she'd be better off without him. He had no doubts about that because she deserved to be with a man who could love her as much as she loved him. Matt had loved her but he had loved his lifestyle more and that had won out in the end. But actually it hadn't been that simple.

But as he drove down the scenic highway towards the town where C.J. now stayed, he wondered how he would say what needed to be said and how she would respond. After all, they hadn't spoken since she had left town.

His phone rang and he picked it up.

"Chris, is everything okay?"

"It's just fine…Roy is assigning some work to the secretarial pool on the invoices for the firm," she said, "It should be nearly done."

"Good…because I'm not sure how long I'll be gone," Matt said, "I'm almost there now, just about an hour away."

"Oh Matt, I hope C.J.'s doing fine," Chris said, "It's not like her not to call and check in …or send an email…but she was pretty determined to get away at least for a little while."

Matt certainly knew that judging by the terse note she had left on his desk announcing her departure on a road trip. He had hoped that she didn't run into as much trouble when she had taken the long scenic route to Santa Fe on a business trip but wound up crashing her car and getting amnesia. It had been a close call there and not hearing from her…he had been worried if she had been safe until he received a report that she was working for a horse trainer up in Northern California.

This was where he had headed once he had flown the Lear Jet to San Francisco and then picked up one of his favorite Porsches that had been sent to the airport for his use. He then took the coastal highway up while trying to figure out what he was going to say to her, to get her to come back to L.A. with him.

He willed the car to go faster but it was already pushing its limits as it snaked around the curvy road towards its destination.

* * *

C.J. headed home and showered after the day's work on the track. The water cascaded over her skin and she thought that the vacation hadn't turned out that badly even though typically it had turned into a working one. But at least it was a different type of job that allowed her to spend a lot of time outdoors with her favorite animals. Horses weren't nearly as complicated as people and she appreciated the change.

She got out and went to put on a pair of jeans that she had bought in San Francisco along with a jersey shirt that fit her like a glove, accentuating her figure. Perfect for dinner and attending the mystery play which she would be attending solo. She had plenty of requests for dates from the local men but the last thing she wanted right now was a guy in any way, shape or form. Or at least nearly all those things, not after what she had been through in L.A with the whole Matt and Elizabeth, would they marry or not nuptial affair. She hadn't even checked the society news to see what the next installment would be and she didn't care, she had just buried herself into her own life.

After fixing her hair, she grabbed a slim wrap and then her purse and headed out the door to her car to drive to the Priory to get some dinner.

* * *

Rusty smiled at the man standing before him, and just shook his head.

"Matlock, it's been a long time since I last saw you…you were…"

"A huge fan of yours," Matt said, "Back when you played baseball for the Astros…my father used to bring me to your games…you were the best outfielder that ever wore a glove."

Rusty sighed.

"The Astros didn't think so, or did the White Sox but I don't regret my baseball days," he said, "But I found something I like much better…got a job with a friend of the manager who trains horses and never looked back."

Matt nodded.

"I heard you've got some nice prospects for the Triple Crown…"

Rusty chuckled.

"Boy I wonder who built me up," he said, "No, not yet but I do have some nice two year olds."

Matt scratched his jaw.

"I heard you hired a young woman by the name of C.J."

Rusty furrowed his brow and nodded.

"Yeah…she's a lively one but excellent with the horses," he said, "Never would have guessed from a real Ivy Leaguer."

Matt smiled.

"She grew up with them on a ranch like I did," he said, "Did she say how long she's planning on sticking around?"

Rusty frowned.

"No she didn't…and I didn't ask because she's seasonal…though I'd take her on as a permanent assistant trainer and help her get licensed."

Matt wondered if C.J. would ever consider ditching law and working with him to take on horse racing permanently. He thought she enjoyed practicing law way too much and had seemed to enjoy working with him but he hadn't ever known her to just take off like this and not even call…or return her calls.

"You looking for her son? You sound like you know her."

Matt nodded.

"Just to talk to her for a moment," he said, "We go way back."

Rusty crossed his arms.

"Hell of a long way to drive just to talk to someone…I mean in the age of cell phones and all that."

"She didn't answer my calls."

Rusty considered that and then looked at him directly.

"Then maybe she doesn't want to talk to you."

Matt knew that but he needed to talk to her. Apparently there had been some falling out of sorts between them but he had no idea what had happened. Well, maybe a little bit of an idea but he needed the whole story. So she needed to fill him in on that.

"I know she might have been upset…but I have a few things to say and I've driven a long way."

"You have a place to stay…because it might take a day or two."

"I'm planning on staying in an inn on Main Street…and I don't know for how long."

Rusty nodded.

"Okay…I guess you've got to do what you've got to do," he said, "but I won't have you upsetting my best employee or you'll have to take on me and I will hurt you."

Matt knew that Rusty didn't make idle threats…actually he didn't make threats either but he would deliver on this promise.

"It's nothing like that," he said, "I'm sure we can work it out."

Rusty just looked at him, a bit doubtfully.

"She's left for the day and I don't check on her to see what her plans are," Rusty said, "but she'll be back to work at 4 a.m. tomorrow."

The early hour hardly bothered Matt and he knew he could make it to the racetrack and then talk to afterward, what could be so complicated about that?

* * *

C.J. rose up without an alarm the following morning and got dressed quickly enough before heading out to her car to head down to the racetrack. She had turned in after returning from what had turned out to be a pretty good play. Suspenseful and funny to boot, it had gotten her mind off of what she didn't want to think about for a while. A man who she had met in the lobby after the show wanted to take her out, Randy was his name and he had an art gallery in town but while she had been rather impressed at the sight of him, she politely declined, choosing to focus on work for now.

The truth was that she didn't want just any guy…she wanted…but no point in traveling down that road again…no she had her mind finally made up on that one. Matt would always be her best friend and she had to be satisfied with that. After all that's what their relationship had been like since they were kids and it had been enough for all those years, so why not now?

She reached the racetrack and parked her car, heading straight out to where she and Gloria would start in on the first string of horses to be worked over the surface. The dirt oval was somewhat crude but believe it or not had been pretty well maintained considering but then it had been trainers like Rusty who had put the pressure on the management of the facility to make sure it was safe.

A groom held the horse for her and she got aboard, taking the rains and looking over at Gloria who had done like. They trotted their spirited horses over to where they would start the training work.

* * *

Matt looked out, leaning on the track rail out at the horses getting ready to get into position to where they would start their speed work, with what looked like C.J. riding one of them. She certainly looked capable of handling the youngster who was getting its introduction to what it had been bred to do, to run fast.

"Nice one…"

Rusty nodded.

"It's by a champion and out of a pretty solid mare," he said, "but that's no guarantee."

Matt settled in to watch the work, and listen to the thundering of the hooves on the track as they sped by where he stood. C.J. hunched over the withers of her charge, her hands controlling the speed of the work, deftly.

"It's just a breeze…to work the kinks out of his leg from the shipping."

They sped around the turn past the finish line and then both riders pulled their horses up slowly. For a brief moment, it had been a struggle because after all these horses were hardwired to keep running until past being tired but they finally pulled up to where they trotted back to Rusty, the steam from their exertion filling the chilly air. Matt watched as C.J. stopped her mount and then a second later, the colt kicked up his heels and threw her right off onto the track. Instinct nearly made him hop over the rail and run to her aid but he didn't think his response would be met warmly. Besides, she had fallen many times and had always gotten back up. And she did, grabbing the colt before he could take off, then after handing him to the groom; she brushed the dirt off of her clothes.

"Should have seen that coming…"

Rusty shrugged.

"It happens…his father did the same thing a time or two when I trained him."

She took off her helmet and her hair came cascading down around her face and then she looked and saw him.

And her smile disappeared, not the response that he had hoped for when she saw him there.

"Houston…"

He remained by the rail as she stood still looking at him in consternation.

"C.J…"

She finally approached him slowly.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

He didn't miss a beat.

"Nice to see you too…"

She folded her arms and shot him a look.

"Oh don't give me that…I mean it, what the hell are you doing all the way up here?"

He tried to act all casual though he felt anything but at this point.

"I thought I'd drop in and see how you were doing," he said.

She just shook her head and walked away from him.

"I can't believe this…I can't even go on a vacation without…"

He sighed.

"It seemed like more than that from your brief note," he said, "A lot more."

She glared at him.

"That's none of your business."

"I think it is since you work for me…"

She shook her head.

"I work with you," she said, "I haven't worked for you since we became partners."

He conceded that point.

"C.J. I came all the way up here to talk to you…about what happened."

She walked through the opening into the grandstand area.

"Then you wasted your time," she said, "Besides I got work to do."

Rusty shrugged.

"You got a few minutes to talk to the fellow here," he said, "I don't need an employee who's riled up all day…go on get it out of your system."

He walked off before she could respond and so she turned back towards Matt.

"Okay…I'll give you a couple of minutes to present your case."

"That's better…counselor."

She looked at her hands.

"You better get started instead of being all smart with me."

They went over to sit in the front row seats of the grandstand and she looked at him expectantly.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

Matt looked at her sitting there expectantly, but with more than a hint of wariness in her eyes as well. He knew that he had been the one to put it there and didn't know how far his words would go at removing it.

"Elizabeth went back to Ireland…we didn't get married."

"I figured as much since I didn't see a wedding ring," she said.

Matt glanced at his own hand and then back at her.

"She thought that maybe we could try it again but I told her that I couldn't marry her…we're two very different people and even though I loved her, I couldn't change who I am and didn't want to do that."

She softened a little bit.

"Well, it's your decision who to be, your right," she said, "Any woman who loves a man should because of who he is, not who she wants him to be."

Matt paused and looked out at the horses being ridden around the racetrack.

"Is that why you love me?"

She looked at him, startled and he thought for a second she might get up and leave him, but she stayed and put on an easy smile for him instead.

"Well of course I love you," she said, "We've been friends for ages."

"That's not what I mean," he said, "I'm talking about what happened in the office before you left."

She looked puzzled for a moment.

"What do you…oh that…"

"Yes…that."

She started fidgeting with her hands.

"I suppose you heard about what happened with what I said to Elizabeth being broadcast over the intercom."

He rubbed his forehead.

"No actually, I heard it," he said, "I was working out in the gym downstairs."

Oh lord, she thought quickly, not even able to look at him right now. So he heard her declaration of love and what she had told his ex-fiancée. But then what was really the problem? After all, she had told him twice she loved him to his face and he just hadn't responded, not even to say he'd get back to her.

"So you heard…everything."

He nodded.

"I heard you tell her that you were in love with me."

Now under his gaze, she felt flustered. Damn, office equipment, she didn't even know she had an intercom activation button in her office until it was too late.

"Well don't read too much into it," she said, "because it's not the first time I ever said it."

He closed his eyes knowing she spoke the truth because she had told him right before they both believed they were going to be shot down in a hail of gunfire and right before she hid a bullet wound from him for as long as she could.

"I know…and I'm sorry I didn't really listen."

"Doesn't matter…it's bad form to say those things under the circumstances I did," she said, "Besides I've moved on…I want the best for you Houston, but I want that for me too."

"And that's here?"

She sighed.

"I don't know but it makes sense for now," she said, "I get to work outdoors with the horses and still have enough time to do other things. Meet other people."

"Have you met anyone?"

Meaning another guy, she figured but she shook her head. She had been tempted to say yes, but she wanted to be honest with him. So she got brutally honest.

"I may have feelings for you but I'll get over them," she said, "It just might take longer to recover from than the flu."

Matt looked a bit dismayed at her choice of words, enough to nearly make her wince. So she softened them up a bit because hurting his feelings really wasn't the point.

"I didn't mean it that way," she said, "I just clued myself into the fact that I'm not the kind of women that you're looking for."

With that, she stood up and walked back to the backstretch before he could say anything else.

* * *

Damn, Matt thought as he watched her walk away from him, looking lovely as she did so. She really had gotten upset with him since he'd seen her last, the note she left behind hadn't done it justice. Had he made things worse by showing up out of the blue and confronting her? At least she had talked to him that had to be a start even though he hadn't much liked what she told him.

She had nailed him good and proper with her words about him not paying attention to her when she had told him that she loved him. He had no one to blame but himself either especially after he had just had this epiphany that his feelings for her were somewhat stronger than he knew but by the time he had realized it, she had already left town.

So he had finally caught up with her and what did she tell him, that she didn't think he could go for a woman like her. He sighed, knowing he had his work cut out for him. Gloria came walking up to him, looking at him sitting in the grandstand suit.

"You lost or something?"

He glanced up at her.

"Something…no I guess this is going to be tougher than I thought."

Gloria proved to be a quick study and glanced over at the direction C.J. had gone.

"Oh, so you're the guy who burned her," she guessed, "Yeah, you're definitely going to have to bring your "A" game…because I don't think she's in the receptive mood if you get my drift."

"No I guess not."

"Well, she didn't talk much about you, except to say that she left L.A. partly because of some guy…and I figure that's got to be you."

Matt couldn't deny it.

"We just had a little disagreement…"

Gloria snorted.

"Yeah right…that's what guys like you always say when you dump a woman and move onto the next."

Matt raised his hand.

"I didn't dump C.J.," he said, "I decided not to marry my fiancée."

Gloria didn't look all that impressed with his pronouncement.

"So…I'm not sure what that accomplished since you guys always seem to have some other action on the side anyway."

"That's not how I work…and she does know that."

Gloria folded her arms in skepticism.

"I can see that…It's too bad because you're gorgeous but maybe that's part of your problem."

"Excuse me?"

"The good looking ones like you always have women flocking to them, like attracting like. Now don't get me wrong, nothing wrong with that but someone always gets hurt and it's usually not the guy."

Matt looked at her sharply.

"I'm not out to hurt anyone least of all my best friend," he said, "I just wanted to talk to her."

"Then you'd better really change your technique Cassanova…because you just struck out."

Matt looked at her as if he needed to be reminded and Gloria just shook her head at him and walked away.

No most definitely not.


	2. Chapter 2

C.J. loved the Victorian house she was renting, that went without saying, but what she didn't like was that Matt had driven all the way up from L.A. to this quiet little village to act all bossy with her. She had hoped that he would have taken her need to suddenly go on an open ended road trip as a sign that maybe she just didn't want to talk with him or even see him right now.

But no, maybe it had been too subtle for him. She didn't appreciate him showing up in front of her new boss and the people she worked with to stake his claim or whatever he called it on her. After all, just because she had said that she had been in love with him and it happened to get put on blast all over the office didn't give him the right to come all the way up here not long after breaking it off with his latest fiancée to push her into talking to him.

She had made her choice to cast her lot with horses over people because though they had their spirited moments when they could certainly toss you on your ass, they weren't nearly as complicated as men. Men like Matt who thought nothing of playing with a woman's feelings about him…because come on, that confession in the office had hardly been the first time she had told him that she loved him. More like the third time wasn't it?

She showered and decided to head into town to check out Randy's art gallery located on the one main street in the village which was nestled in redwood topped hillsides. She decided that walking the short distance there and maybe stopping at Rosie's for lunch afterward would do her some good, clear her head after her run in with Matt earlier. She wondered what he was really up to because she had no intention of returning with him back to L.A. Not right now anyway, Rusty needed her and she liked the break from her complicated life.

After grabbing her purse and leaving the house, she headed down the street several blocks where it wove onto the main strip which was lined with historic buildings mixed in with newer designs, both shops and restaurants dominated the décor. She smiled when she saw the art gallery and headed on inside. Randy had been talking to a young woman who admired a wiry sculpture and he walked on over to her.

"So you decided to check this place out after all?"

She nodded.

"It looks very nice," she said, "Is modern art your specialty?"

He chuckled.

"The more unique the better," he said, "I set up this gallery when I first moved here from San Francisco five years ago."

"It's all so impressive," she said, walking and looking at the tapestries on the walls.

"These are more local," he explained, "One woman who lives outside of town started doing them when she was a teenager picking up the skills from her grandmother."

"Wow…look at the intricacies of the detail."

He smiled at her.

"I didn't know you knew much about art, being a lawyer."

She chuckled.

"The two aren't necessarily mutually exclusive," she said, "I've gone to art galleries back in L.A. when I've had the time."

"So why did you leave that lifestyle…to come out and work with horses?"

"I grew up on a ranch with horses and cattle before I moved to California," she said, "and I realized after things were getting hectic in the city how much I missed it."

He smiled.

"Well it's nice to see a beautiful woman like you in these parts," Randy said, "You're not seeing anyone right now are you?"

She thought about how to answer that.

"I…I kind of left L.A. to get away from all that," she said, "not permanently but for now I'm putting myself first."

"Okay…so that means you're not going out with anyone?"

She sighed.

"I'm in a confusing situation right now that I have to work through…it kind of followed me up here I noticed."

"I see…"

But clearly he didn't, but then C.J. couldn't blame him for that because her life confused even her.

"No…Houston came here just to talk…oh never mind about him," she said, "He should have stayed in L.A. even if he didn't marry his fiancée."

"Sounds complicated…"

C.J. shrugged.

"Well it is, but I really shouldn't be laying all this on you," she said, "You seem like a nice guy but the timing's just really bad right now."

He nodded.

"Okay…so are you interested in any art while you're here?"

"Just to look at it," she said, "It kind of is relaxing…if you could give me a tour, that'd be nice."

And so he did that, showing her the ins and outs of his little gallery and she thought he really did seem like a nice guy.

* * *

Matt wandered out of the inn where he had been on the phone to Murray assuring him that no; he didn't bail out on the company or his investigative firm. He just had some things to do up north before heading back to L.A. Murray actually had been in a mellow mood and had told the "big guy" that there were no problems he needed to handle and to have a good time and to tell C.J. hi for him. Even though Murray personally thought she was certifiable for running off on them, he wanted only the best for her. Matt walked the tree-lined stylish little street enjoying it. It seemed a perfect place to check out art galleries, go antiquing or even buy a new saddle.

But he decided to go and get something to eat after at least checking out the new saddles. He still kept his horses back on a spread near L.A. even though he didn't live there anymore. So he walked into the saddler shop to check out the merchandise and what he saw impressed him. It brought back memories of the days that he and C.J. had spent on his ranch kicking back with some beer and good chili and shooting the breeze with his two ranch hands, Bo and Lamar who had moved back to Texas to take care of the family spread back there. Bo had married again to a woman who liked taking care of him and Lamar had taken to playing the harmonica in a musical quartet that traveled through the state. The man who showed him the saddles also had family who lived in southern Texas so they compared notes on the Lone Star state. Matt still missed it sometimes even though he loved California. Then he heard the door bell ring and looked up to see C.J. walking in the store with a smile on her face for the owner.

"Hi Salty," she said, "How things going?"

Salty touched his hat and smiled back at her.

"Great C.J how are you," he said, "I hope Rusty's not working you too hard."

She shrugged.

"I'm done for the day but he wanted me to pick up a good figure-eight for one of his two year olds."

Salty nodded.

"We've got a good selection back here…"

She followed him back to the rear of the store. As she passed Matt, she nodded at him but really he still had her ticked off after the episode this morning but she wasn't going to act out in public. At least not from now on…or any more than she had this morning. Gloria had called her up and told her she had set Matt straight on a few things and C.J. had no idea what that meant but she really didn't want to know.

But the bottom line was that she really didn't know this Matt. Yeah, she knew the guy standing close by since they were both young and rambunctious kids but the man who had come up all this way from his life in L.A. to confront her about his feelings for her? Totally unprepared for that, because after all, hadn't she told him she had loved him what twice now? And even if the situations had either been dire like being shot at or the timing a bit off, like the day before he walked down the altar with Elizabeth, he still had no really good response either time.

And now all of a sudden she was supposed to believe that he wanted to discuss their relationship? Please, C.J. didn't just fall off the hay wagon yesterday…she knew that Matt had just been upset because she had gone off and left without telling him to spend some time by herself. Yeah, that was it, he felt like he had some entitlement over her because they worked together and had known each other so long…but she had told him just how wrong he had been about that! She was her own woman, and she could seriously have any guy she wanted…if she just put out some effort but then again, she didn't want any guy. She could have accepted Randy's offer to go out but she didn't want to go out with him. She wanted…oh she could just slap herself just for thinking it.

Matt wasn't the serious kind of guy anyway…love them and then leave him was his motto. Except for an errant engagement here and there, that's the way he had always been with women. She just couldn't bear it if he did that to her, breaking her heart in a million pieces. Not what she wanted right now, she didn't want to have to mend the damage that only a man like Matt could do to her. Healing herself from her great relationships ended tragically like Carl and her not so great relationships ended through acts of betrayal like Robert wasn't something she enjoyed after all.

But Matt, that could be a whole different kind of hurt…

"These are great Salty," she said, fingering the reins on one of the bridles, "It's for a filly who just takes turns so wide she nearly brushes the outer rail."

Salty grimaced.

"That could definitely hurt her racing career."

"Yeah and she's very fast so that makes it worse," C.J. said, "I think she just needs a bit more control."

"Well a figure-eight will help," Salty said, "and it won't harden up her mouth which you don't want either."

C.J. nodded, not noticing that Matt had approached.

"Nice looking tack…"

"I think so," she said, "Top of the line according to Rusty and everyone else around here."

Matt studied some of the bridles hanging on hooks.

"So you got a filly that needs more control?"

She nodded again.

"She's high quality, just a bit headstrong."

Matt smiled.

"Sounds like someone I know."

C.J. ignored his comment and removed a bridle to study it closer.

"She needs someone with authoritative but gentle hands," he said, "I think you'll do just fine."

She smiled back at him.

"Gee thanks Houston," she said, "I think so too."

"C.J…I didn't mean…"

She turned to face him, still holding the bridle.

"Houston…I know exactly what you mean," she said, "and I am not a filly. I'm not _your_ filly either. As I recall, you had your chance with me and you blew it."

Now he looked confused.

"I did…when was that…?"

"Don't play like that with me Houston," she said, "You know when I laid my heart out and told you how I felt about you."

He nodded, remembering.

"Yes…when we were pinned up inside that abandoned building and getting shot at," he said, "Difficult circumstances to have a conversation about that don't you think?"

She just looked at him exasperated.

"I didn't say that I loved you just to dialogue about it," she said, "I said it because…"

"you thought we were going to die," he finished, "but we didn't though you getting shot…that scared me."

She brushed her hair back.

"I might have been more scared but I was worried about you getting arrested if you took me to a hospital."

He sighed.

"There's no way I wasn't going to do that," he said, "Letting you bleed to death, not an option in case you're wondering."

She looked at him thoughtfully.

"No…I understand that though I know I got upset with you and said a few things," she said, "Look, I know I don't always time these revelations right and I'm sorry about that."

Matt watched as she placed the bridle back carefully on the hook.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he said, "Don't ever apologize for your feelings."

She looked at him as she chose another bridle to examine.

"Nice design…great quality," he said, looking it over.

She agreed and called Salty over to package it up for her and put it on Rusty's charge account.

"It'll be perfect with the filly," C.J. said, "She's sweet tempered just a bit headstrong. It runs in her family."

Matt's slow smile back made her want to slap him.

"Don't look at me like that…"

"Like what?"

Oh she hated it when he tried to look all innocent when he was anything but.

"Like I told you Matt, I'm not a filly and I'm certainly not yours."

A brow arched up from his face.

"Did I say anything…?"

She looked at him and then walked away to go pick up her purchase. He watched her go, enjoying the view. Although dressed in jeans so faded, they were nearly gray and a sweatshirt, she looked like she always did, beautiful and totally unaware of it. C.J. had been a woman who had always prided her brains over her looks knowing which of the two would get her further in life. But the truth was, she lacked for neither and Matt realized that the mixture of her brains and beauty could be quite…intoxicating. So much so…he just shook his head because the way she had looked at him right now…it could be dangerous.

But then again he never had been a man who ran away from it.

"Hey C.J.," he said, approaching her, "Would you like to get a bite to eat?"

She looked at him folding her arms.

"I'm busy can't you see that?"

He stifled a smile the way she looked at him, somewhat indignant.

"Oh come on C.J. you worked awfully hard this morning, got tossed by a horse and it's about lunchtime."

She considered that carefully.

"What do you want Houston," she said, "Because seriously I don't want to play this game anymore."

He read her face and chose his words carefully.

"I just want to have lunch with my best friend," he said, "I promise…"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever…okay I have no plans this afternoon so I was going to pick up some takeout at Rosie's and head to the park to eat."

"That'll work," he said, while Salty wrapped up the bridle.

"Oh wait a minute…I didn't bring my car…"

"That's fine," he said, "We can drop the bridle off at my place…it's on the way isn't it?"

She thought about it and nodded, and so they left to do that before heading off to pick up the food. The inn, a converted Victorian, he stayed at looked really lovely and his room, nice.

"Impressive…"

He looked around the spacious but cozy room.

"The current owners spent three years renovating it," he said, "Just opened it six months ago and already have gotten a lot of business…mostly honeymooners."

C.J. could believe that…thinking it the perfect spot for a couple to spend time together…even romantic.

* * *

They headed to Rosie's to pick up two sandwich specials to go and headed off to the park which looked more like a wilderness preserve with gorgeous statuesque trees which formed a cathedral where their branches met high above and a small bubbling stream which wove through them like a ribbon and tons of ferns and horsetails of different sizes.. C.J. had never seen so many of them. They walked a little while and picked out a clearing that allowed in generous sunlight and was close to the stream. Follow it downstream and it widened, softened its current and made a good fishing spot for steelhead.

Matt sat down under a tree and she joined him and they unwrapped their food, popped the lids off of their bottles of soda and enjoyed their food on such a beautiful day. The breeze wafted, carrying a hint of the ocean that was less than a mile away. He marveled at the scenery.

"Beautiful…"

"It is, isn't it?"

She looked serene sitting there eating her sandwich, handling it delicately while she ate it with much enthusiasm. .Like him, she loved eating delicious foods and had always been open to trying new cuisines, a useful skill given that they had traveled all over the world on business and pleasure.

"You planning on staying here long?"

C.J. didn't respond right away which told Matt an awful lot more than any words might. He knew that she had to be thinking about it…what if she never planned to return to L.A.?

She sighed, running her hand through her lovely mane of hair and didn't look at him right away.

"I don't know…I suppose eventually…"

"Eventually…what does that mean?"

She shot him a pointed look.

"It means that right now I'm where I want to be," she said, "I like the town, I like working with Rusty and he's going to be here a couple months running in the meet before heading back inland."

Matt nodded, processing her news.

"Will you be going with him?"

She bit her lip and he knew that she had been considering it but hadn't come close to making her decision…useful for him to know.

"Maybe…look Houston if I did leave…," she said, then took a deep breath.

"L.A…"

"Yeah…I would give you plenty of notice," she said, "Enough to find a replacement…"

He closed his eyes, knowing there would be no replacing her with anyone else. But apparently she believed that was possible. That she was just a position that could be filled.

"C.J…"

"We'll always be friends Houston," she said, "but I really need to get away from L.A. and do something else for a while. I'd been frustrated back in L.A. for a long time and I think I should have told you that but everything…well it got so busy."

He couldn't argue with that. The caseload had multiplied and he and Roy had handled most of it together. He didn't know when that had happened or why but now he knew that the distance that had grown between them as a result might be difficult to bridge but it couldn't be impossible, could it? He took a deep breath for what he really needed to say, what he had been meaning to say…

"What if I want more than that?"

She withdrew from him at that point but mostly to give him a closer look. He saw in her face, disbelief first, anything else she might have felt, she kept to herself.

"Houston…you were just engaged not too long ago."

"It's been a few months," he said, "and yes, I do know what I'm doing and I certainly know what I want."

She studied him carefully, noting the resolved look on his face. But seriously, this was just him being crazy…maybe having still unresolved feelings for his…

"I could never give Elizabeth what she wanted or needed," he said, "I think what I wanted was to be married…with my dad gone, I've been thinking a lot about family lately."

She couldn't blame him for that, having spent most of her life without either parent and family had become the most important thing to her, but she had learned if you didn't have any known biological relatives, that there were other ways to build family. She had done that with Matt and his own family and they had welcomed her into their fold.

"Yeah well, I know that feeling Houston, I really do," she said, "but it has to be with the right person, someone you love an awful lot."

He sighed.

"I know that…I think that really hit home this time around with Elizabeth. I loved her but we're too different and I think my lifestyle would have driven her away."

She sipped her soda.

"It would make many women think twice…and that's not a reflection on you…but I know that it's given some men I've been with pause."

And that had been the truth except for Carl, which had been one of the qualities which had made him so damn special to her…but look at what had happened to him because he had been in a relationship with her.

"But not you…you embrace life like I do," he said, "and you haven't let anything stop you…not even getting shot more than once."

She winced.

"Well that makes it tough but I really believe in the work we do Houston," she said, "I don't regret it…it's just that everything changed so much in the past six months."

He knew it went back even further than that…that she had a most difficult year what with her near engagement to Robert, being shot again, the amnesia and losing her close friend Julia.

"I know…and I never meant to shut you out of anything," he said, "That wasn't my intention."

She nodded because she believed him about that but she understood enough about herself to know that she had needed to get her space too.

"So what are you going to do while you're here," she said, "I know you…you can't be idle for long."

Matt scratched the back of his neck.

"Actually…I got a job…working at the racetrack."

Her jaw fell open.

"You're working for Rusty?"

He shook his head.

"I'm working for Red Jackson," he said, "Helping him organize his operation…I do have an MBA after all."

"He and Rusty go way back," she said, "and their rivalry almost as long."

He smiled back at her, leaning back against the tree.

"You afraid of a little competition," he drawled.

She gave him an indignant look.

"Hardly…can I handle anything you can toss out…"

He nodded thoughtfully, thinking that they would just see about that. But suddenly she had a thought.

"If we're working for rivaling stables…should we even be doing this…I mean I don't think Rusty would be happy with me hanging out with the enemy."

Matt didn't miss a beat.

"Rusty help set this up for me," he said, "It's a friendly rivalry most of the time."

"Oh…I see…"

And suddenly she did, shooting him another pointed look.

"Houston if you think…"

Then he did something that surprised them both, he leaned closer to her and suddenly she found his lips brushing against her own, which silenced her pretty quickly. His mouth probed hers sending all kinds of sensations through her. Then as quickly as it had started, it ended. But she had to catch her breath as he looked at her, brushing her mouth gently with his fingers.

"That's much better…and you were saying…"

But she just stared at him, not even knowing what to say to what he had just done…but then what could be said about a kiss like _that_? Obviously her memory of the last time he had kissed her had been accurate.

"I…well I just don't think that…I…"

He raised his brow at the Ivy trained lawyer who know was at a loss for words.

"Maybe you think too much…here have some of these French fries, they're really quite delicious."

She tried them and he was right, but her minds were on other things besides food…and in the back of her mind, she thought things could get very interesting indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh she could just kill him with her bare hands. No really she could, C.J. thought as she headed back into the Victorian house after she had returned from her time spent with Matt. After all he had interrupted what she had been telling him by kissing her and as he did that, she had realized that the buss he had given her after the frog jumping contest several years ago had just been a hint of his talent in that area.

No wonder the women she saw leaving the penthouse suite in the early morning hours wore such brilliant smiles on their faces. When he had been kissing her in the park elation had filled her, not that she would ever let him know that. Then he had recovered much more quickly than she thought possible and had returned to the conversation they had been having about his new job. It had been as if he hadn't kissed her at all and that rankled at her because her heart had raced and her breath quickened, her skin flushed with warmth even while she tried to concentrate on what he'd been saying.

But he had been talking so matter of fact even after they had finished their lunch, got on their feet and brushed themselves off to head back to his room at the Inn so she could pick up the figure eight bridle. He had cited off some listings from the third quarter mutual earnings report and said that Murray would be faxing the report that he would be presenting at the shareholders meeting in Dallas next week.

"Houston…maybe you should go with him," she said, "After all, he might need your help."

Matt shook his head.

"He'll do just fine…he'll be where he needs to be and so will I…After all, I have a new job now and Red said to report to the backstretch office bright and early tomorrow morning."

They walked up the trail back to the main street, and C.J. couldn't help but marvel at the scenic display of ferns near the park entrance.

"I've got three horses to work tomorrow including one of the fillies," she said, "and we're going to outline some training strategies for the older horses."

"That sounds like a plan…say, our stables are just one shed row apart aren't they?"

She glanced over at him.

"Well…yeah…why…?"

"No reason…I just think it's nice for us to be working close to each other, that's all."

"We're both going to be very busy," she said, "I know Red works his employees pretty hard."

They reached his room at the Inn.

"But we'll both have light schedules in the afternoon," he said, "leaving us plenty of time to do other things."

"Houston…are you really going to be happy up here," she said, "After all it's a bit off the beaten track of all that excitement in L.A. you are used to… and what about all those women on your Rolodex probably wondering what happened to you?"

He looked pained.

"C.J. about that Rolodex…"

She waited for what would come next, a defense of his dating practices which she hadn't even been criticizing…not really.

"What Houston…you brought it with you?"

He paused.

"No I burned it…"

Her eyes widened at that news.

"What…you did what?"

He sighed.

"C.J. don't look so shocked," he said, "It was a long time coming…I thought about it right before my wedding to Elizabeth but maybe…anyway let's just say it got a little too close to the fireplace at the office and now it's gone."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing…had Matt fallen off the helipad before he came up here, had he been knocked around too hard on the head or something, what was going on here?

Still, they were working for opposing stables so they couldn't be fraternizing with each other…not while their horses were competing against each other. In fact, they were standing too close to each other right now.

"Houston…I think I'd better leave now…"

He looked at her as they stood in the doorway of his room and the way her hair framed her face, he blinked his eyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then…just in passing of course."

She nodded and with the bridle, she just looked at him, really planning to head back home but...

"I really enjoyed lunch…especially…"

He moved closer to her and tilted her chin up towards him with one hand cupping it gently while he brushed his mouth against her own, in a whisper of a kiss.

"So did I…"

Her breathing threatened to get away from her again.

"Houston what…"

"It's called a goodbye kiss," he said, "Since you're not coming inside with me."

She touched her mouth.

"No I'm certainly not," she said, "I'm heading on home to fill out some paperwork and then enjoying a nice long soak in a tub…with some candles…some lavender salts…some…"

The way he looked at her then made her stop rambling, her mouth feel more than a bit dry and she knew what he had just been imagining. Why had she even said those words out loud, and since when had she been into candles and bathing salts…this town must be rubbing off on her.

"Then you best be going," he said, "before morning comes along."

She nodded again and walked away from him, but damn it if she didn't keep thinking about him all the way back to the house…even when she had run into some of the folks she had met since her arrival…they had said hi and she had been, hmmm what did you say?

Oh this was the ultimate betrayal to herself to allow herself to harbor any feelings towards her best friend that wouldn't ultimately come back to haunt her because all he could do in the end would be to hurt her and damage their lifelong friendship. But damn every time he kissed her, she just wanted more of that which was just crazy.

She just couldn't believe that he had even traveled all the way from his busy social calendar in L.A. to play with horses up in the Victorian Village. Sure, he had grown up with them like she did but after all; it had only taken him a couple years of living in L.A. before he had sold off his ranch and to adopt the urbane persona. The socialites all loved it and him when he did that but somehow she still saw him as the cowboy she had known so well, the same guy who hated tuxes with a passion and had worn his favorite hat and nothing else in his office hot tub. She sighed trying not to imagine the times she had wandered into the office late at night to do some work and seen him there enjoying the bubbly with a glass of bubbly. Most of the time she had just slipped on past him but she would throw a peek too. After all, her best friend did have a fine physique even if her view of it had been somewhat limited. Even though she wanted to kill him right now for confusing the hell out of her, part of her couldn't wait to see him the next day.

Now if he showed up to work at the racetrack in a pair of chaps, then she knew she would really be in trouble.

* * *

"Murray, relax…take a sip of that Scotch I just ordered you to pour for yourself…yes the vintage bottle…and you'll do just fine…"

Matt sat on his bed with his robe on after having showered; trying to relax with a Zane Gray novel that had apparently come with the room and then the phone had rung…his blasted cell phone. He had thought about not answering it but then if it had been someone calling him to tell him his corporation had gone under, he might need to take that call. So he picked it up and Murray had poured his latest case of nerves to him. The presentation he had to give to the shareholders next week…he just couldn't deliver it with as much charisma, as much flamboyance as the company's former CEO.

So Matt had ordered him to go to the wet bar and pour himself a glass and then breathe deeply three times before explaining to him exactly what the problems were with his presentation. When he had done that, Murray had started talking again and he was somewhat calmer but he still felt at a loss.

"Okay Murray, you just need to look out at your audience and pretend they're dressed only in their skivvies."

"Dressed in what?"

Matt sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"What's underneath those three piece suits Murray," he said, "I find that usually works on a bad case of nerves."

"But what will the women in the room think if they know I'm doing that?"

"If you don't tell them, how will they know," Matt said, "Besides, it was C.J. who passed along that tip to me. Helped her while she presented back at Harvard."

Murray sputtered.

"Really…Our C.J. said that…I thought I knew her."

So did Matt and he had known her far longer than Murray had but she still had the ability to throw him through a loop and tie him in knots when he wasn't expecting it. She'd make a hell of a showing in the cattle roping competition in the rodeo, if she chose to go that route.

"It really works Murray and if you're nervous…that and putting some brandy in your mug instead of coffee will work wonders."

"Oh…okay…well I guess I'll get back to work on my presentation," Murray said, "I'll fax it to you for a look when it's done…"

Matt said good bye to Murray and returned to his novel. He loved Zane Grey's westerns a lot…they helped him relax after a difficult day and this one had certainly been eventful. He had poured himself a Scotch and had settled back to read it, but every time he tried, he imagined softly lit candles…bath salts…bubbles and in the middle of it, his best friend. Drops of water delicately adorning her soft skin and the light bringing out the life in her eyes, the animation on her face, leaving everything else to the imagination.

He thumbed through chapter one, oh yeah, here the silent hero had been riding his horse across an endless range for day after day awaiting the day he would be reunited with his long-term sweetheart who ran a ranch on the edge of the prairie. A good solid heroine for the hero who loved her even more than he did his faithful horse. Then there was a scene where the villain had been hiding behind some awfully big tumbleweed for the unsuspecting hero to ride by for an ambush. But while Matt tried to read to find out whether or not the hero would figure out that the hairs on the back of his neck were rising because he was being watched, his mind wandered again to C.J. and that ethereal bathtub delight.

He sighed slamming the Zane Gray book down and deciding that he needed to do some exercise like go for a vigorous run instead. So he put the Scotch aside and went to change into his running attire.

* * *

C.J. parked her car in the darkness of the lot next to the stable. She yawned as she carried her thermos of coffee with her to meet with Gloria and Rusty so they could fetch the first string of horses to take out to the racetrack. She knew she would be riding Rogue an ornery but fast filly first so she better have her wits about her. But she felt well rested from a good night's sleep and ready to face the day's work. That soak in her tub had really done the trick because she thought after that spill yesterday she would wake up a bit sore. But she felt great, and ready to sit on a fast filly and take her around a racetrack. Gloria would be paired up with her on another impressive filly so they went to the shed row waiting for the grooms to tack them up. Out of the corner of her eye, C.J. saw Matt arriving only he looked like he limped a little bit.

"Hi…"

He looked over at her ruefully.

"You look energetic," he noted.

She gave him a critical eye.

"And you look…sore…did you fall out of bed?"

He shook his head and she thought even limping, he looked amazing in his jeans and jacket, she had to admit. But then she had grown used to that.

"I went running last night and was spurred on the last mile…by a goat."

"A goat…really…?"

"Yes, really…it must have gotten out or maybe it's the town mascot but it sure could run and its horns…"

She winced.

"How bad," she asked.

"Not much…but if you come by later on and render some first aid, I won't say no."

She just shook her head at him.

"You'll have to do better than that," she said, "Well you'd better tell Red about it to see if he agrees to keep you on. He's pretty strict about such things."

"I'll do that…who you riding today?"

She tilted her head.

"A horse…a filly actually named Rogue first...and then a couple of others."

He nodded.

"Well then I'll see you later," he said, "when we're both finished."

"But…"

"No…I think you'll like what I have planned."

She just looked at him confused, as he started to walk away.

"Houston…what if I have plans…"

"We'll talk about that too."

She just sighed as he walked away toward Red's shed row. Damn him, for already getting her off her game when she needed to be focusing on the horses she would be riding. Gloria just looked at her as they waited until the fillies had been saddled. Rogue pranced a bit, eager to take off running no doubt so C.J. definitely had to keep focused on her. She got in the saddle, taking the reins while Charles rode a lead pony, in front of her and Gloria as they proceeded out to the racetrack still shrouded under several haloes of light though C.J. saw a hint of the sunrise on the horizon.

Loving this time of morning, she nudged Rogue with her legs and the filly dutifully trotted after they went through the gate. She looked over and saw Red and Matt talking to a young man preparing to ride a bay horse.

She turned back to looking out at the track and rode her horse to where the workout would start.

* * *

Matt watched C.J. skillfully handle the young filly as they galloped around the track, Rogue's head next to the flank of Gloria's mount. He knew that Rogue had plenty of speed coiled up in her young body but being young, she needed to learn control and how to rate which was why she didn't take the lead as she could easily enough. But after they hit mid stretch, he saw C.J. move slightly in the saddle and the filly lengthened her stride. In a couple of steps, she had taken the lead and started drawing off as they hit the wire. C.J. rode her through the finish line knowing that if she pulled up earlier, then Rogue might do that by herself during a race close enough to the finish line to lose it.

No, they were obviously being very careful with this talented horse, who still had some growing up to do. He watched C.J. trot her up to Rusty and lean over while he gave her instructions. She dismounted and led the filly who hardly seemed tired from her exertion back to a groom who walked the filly back to warm down.

He marveled at C.J. as she prepared to board a chestnut colt with a blaze on his face, Red had marveled at the conformation of this youngster earlier. Rumor was that the colt would likely be sold before it even raced but no one could possibly know for sure.

After riding one more horse, C.J. took off her helmet and shook her hair which Matt never minded watching as she went back to the shed row deep in conversation with Rusty about the morning works. Gloria wandered over to where Matt had stood by the rail watching Red's horses work as well as C.J.

"You are watching your own horses or her?"

He smiled at her, wondering why she was even asking.

"Both."

She shook her head at him.

"You know, if you really care about her, why don't you ask her out?"

He folded his arms.

"Did that already…"

"And…"

His brow rose.

"Are you always this inquisitive?"

She smiled.

"No…but she's a nice girl…great rider and she obviously left the city to get away from something…or someone."

"We're best friends," he said, "Whatever's between us we can work out just fine."

She shrugged.

"Whatever…but It doesn't seem to be working out so well so far."

He looked at her evenly.

"It's still early…there's plenty of time left."

She chuckled at him, shaking her head.

"You certainly do sound determined," she said, "Well the best of luck then…boy is this going to make life more interesting."

Matt watched her leave to go back to join C.J. He then headed to go meet with Red to go over the operational budget for the stable that had been recorded in some ledgers that were scattered haphazardly in the makeshift office.

* * *

C.J. fluffed her hair out and walked outside to where she saw Matt standing there waiting. She folded her arms and just waited for him to say something, like what his plans had been.

"Well you have my attention," she said, "So what are we doing this afternoon?"

He looked at her, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes and she just thought, uh oh, I got to watch myself with him.

"I thought we'd go for a little drive…as for the rest it's a surprise."

She gazed at him warily.

"One I'm going to like, I hope."

He grew quiet for a moment, almost reflective.

"I think you'll like it very much…"

And so they left the racetrack together.


	4. Chapter 4

After picking up some sandwiches and drinks at Rosie's they had gotten in Matt's car and took a bit of a drive outside the village and onto the highway driving alongside the river that snaked its way through the valley. The farmlands whipped on by and then the redwoods in all their majesty reappeared. C.J. always felt incredibly small next to these wondrous giants. They had been there if not since the dawn, at least some of them before there had been people in this region.

"So how are far are we going anyway?"

He smiled at her.

"I guess we'll see about that…"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I mean on this drive…"

"So did I," he said, "It's coming right up where we'll park the car…and then we'll take a little bit of a walk."

She looked at him puzzled.

"This isn't some plot of yours to help your new boss beat my boss."

He looked hurt, and she bit her lip to keep from laughing. Oh, she had spotted that glimmer in his eyes and she had known he was up to something. Maybe not so diabolical but something appropriately bizarre, but she couldn't wait to see what he had up his sleeve. He pulled off the highway into a small dirt parking lot that appeared to be empty at the time. After parking, they left the car and he gestured towards a small dirt path that appeared almost invisible from the lot because of the tall grasses and ferns that surrounded it. Oh someone had clearly given him some directions.

"My boss didn't tell me about this," he said, "The woman who owns the Inn did when I asked her about the area's hot spots."

They continued up the path and she had to marvel at the beauty. She had really been enjoying her vacation in this neck of the woods. Not to mention being so glad she had left the bustling city behind for a while. She thought she had left him behind too but apparently not, since he was walking alongside her right now. Bird twittered from somewhere up in the trees and the buzz of insects on the warm day followed them as they continued on the trail which narrowed further. They didn't change elevation much but the trail did meander some in one direction and then the other, small wildlife scattered in the bushes but they didn't' see anything.

"Not much longer according to the directions…."

"Sure you're not lost?"

He shot her a glance.

"I could think of worse things right now but…no."

Suddenly, the path widened a bit and C.J. thought she could hear the roar…of water rushing through some rocks and Matt heard it too, taking her hand before she knew it and leading her through the reeds that had sprung up on either side.

"Come on…this should be it."

And boy was it, she decided when they moved into what looked like a box canyon with rocky faces, with mosses growing on them like emeralds on them. Ferns grew quite large all around the area and she could see cracks in the walls up high where water had pushed its way through the rock and flowed through rocks below creating a waterfall of sorts.

"It's….it's beautiful…"

That's all she could say because the sight pretty much made her speechless.

"Definitely worth the trip don't you think?"

She just nodded.

"It's a popular sight for tourists…and for couples…"

She shot him a look, and folded her arms.

"Oh yeah…so which one are we anyway?"

He waggled that brow at him in that wicked way of his that drove her nuts.

"I'd like to think…"

"I'm sure you would Houston," she said, "but like I told you, I don't think it would work between us…you are quite the guy with the ladies and you enjoy that…I think that's great…but for me it wouldn't work."

He watched her carefully as she kept coming up with the reasons why they wouldn't work. But finally she felt silent and moved away from him stroking the walls with her hands, feeling the fissures within them, amid the smoothness.

"It must have taken nature millions of years to create all this…long before anyone could have been here to witness it."

"Well some folks did show up eventually and when they saw this beautiful spot, they made up a legend."

She turned to face him, her eyes inquisitive.

"Oh and what would that be?"

He furrowed his brow.

"You look like you think I'm getting ready to spin up a tale here."

"Well you have been known to do just that," she said, "Not that they aren't very entertaining."

"Well, I heard this from some of the locals," he said, "that if a couple kisses next to the waterfall so that they can hear its special song for them, they will enjoy…eternal love."

She had to struggle to burst into laughter. She settled for putting her hands on her hips instead.

"Oh is that right…well good for them but if you think I'm going to test that legend with you, you have another thing coming."

"Oh come on C.J…think of it as being good for science," he said, "Now you and I, we're both pragmatic people not prone to fairy tales or folklore…so why don't we just test that legend ourselves and see what happens?"

She sighed.

"Because even if it was true, and we did find this…"

"Eternal love," he finished.

"Thank you…yes for you that would be akin to torture Houston…because what if we were…and another pretty woman caught your eye…wouldn't you feel trapped?"

He got a little quieter then and she wondered if she had said too much to him.

"You think that little of me that I would be like that?"

She relented.

"Okay…I'm sorry but come on, yes you had the engagement with Elizabeth but face it, you had a very busy year before that."

He couldn't deny the truth behind that but…

"And you're not shy about allowing people to be…aware of that part of your life."

Fair enough as well he thought.

"Why would you want to even risk it," she said, "if it's true then what would that mean for you anyway…for us?"

He shook his head at her.

"You sure talk an awful lot about things that should be self-explanatory."

"What?"

"I would think if we got together, that would mean a lot of happiness…some adventure and lots of passion…"

She swallowed noisily.

"You think so?"

He gazed at her directly and her eyes couldn't leave his and they certainly didn't seem to want to do that.

"I know so…"

She sighed, thinking he sounded so sure of himself but then he most often did, whether it was tying up a business deal, identifying a murderer in a case or pursuing some woman. But seriously did he view her as a woman like the others he had gone out with for a while before moving on and how would their friendship fare if she fell in that category? Because she didn't think she could fall into a relationship with him that involved…passion if it were just a passing fancy for him. If after allowing him into the parts of herself she usually kept private she didn't know if she wanted to lose him to someone else. If that made her crazy, so be it, because she knew he would be a man who could easily drive her in that direction…damn she was crazy already for even considering it.

"C.J. would you stop thinking for one moment, he said, his voice soft but its tone clear.

She sighed.

"I have to…look it's much easier for you…this mating dance of yours…"

"My what…C.J. what in blazes are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm saying so don't play dense with me Houston," she said, "You want me to put our lifelong friendship on the line to kiss you next to some damn waterfall thinking that it might actually mean something."

"It does…it means that I want to take our relationship to the next level…what is so difficult to understand about that?"

Oh, she could …no….she had to be the voice of reason here because he had so clearly lost his…must be all this crisp, clean air filled with oxygen, so different from back in L.A.

"I'm trying Houston…really but if I did that with you and it didn't work out…I don't know if I can recover from it and move on as easily as you do it."

He heard what sounded like a trace of fear mixed with her pique with him in her voice, she really was afraid of what she thought might happen. Well, he didn't want to admit it to anyone let alone himself because he was the guy here, but he felt the same way…if she walked away from him…somehow he knew it'd be different than some other woman. But Matt had always been the eternal optimist which drove some folks around him crazy at time but he knew no other way to be.

"Then we'll make sure it works out…but it's going to take two of us."

She rubbed her forehead, thinking about that. The expression on his face spoke to his sincerity to what he had said.

"Come on C.J," he cajoled, "We just kissed yesterday…twice and the world didn't end."

She smiled at that but this was much different.

"Houston…we weren't here with this legend hanging over our heads…this is so much different."

He bit his lip to keep from chuckling at her which he knew she definitely would not appreciate right now.

"Okay…maybe we could ask whoever's in charge of eternally together forever with a single kiss to maybe soften it up a bit if that will make you feel better."

"Houston…"

"I just want to kiss you rather than talk about all the reasons why we shouldn't."

She sighed.

"Okay…I suppose we can hope for the best.."

"Always….and we're in a beautiful spot enjoying it…not lining up for the guillotine so put a smile on that pretty face of yours okay?"

She did just that and he loved the way her eyes lit up and the way her mouth curved up. And those lips, so kissable, he sighed.

"Come on, a little bit closer to the waterfall…"

He reached for her hand and she slipped hers in his own as they walked over there.

"Houston…it really is beautiful here isn't it?"

"It sure is...a beautiful place perfect for a beautiful woman."

She wondered how often he had used that line before on other women but her thoughts evaporated when she looked up into his soft brown eyes and he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Houston…"

And then he bent his mouth seeking out hers and she met him halfway, their lips brushing at first, feathery and soft but their kiss deepened…and oh the jolt of electricity between them. She forgot everything around him and her arms wrapped around his waist. Because nothing really mattered as long as they were together…not their pasts or their futures just the here and now, and when they finally broke...she felt the separation keenly.

He stroked her face, looking at her.

"See what I mean…the world's still here."

She just nodded in response, trying to collect her breath. The man certainly could kiss, she felt everything about him, beyond what she thought she had known…realizing in some ways she didn't know him at all until now.

* * *

C.J. thought about as they drove on back to the village after spending some time together there, walking some more while talking and then eating lunch on a rock overlooking where the waves broke on the rocky shore. The ocean reminded her of how she felt inside while spending time with her best friend now, her own feelings as fiercely intense but she kept them mostly to herself.

Afterward they had walked back to his car and headed back to the village not really saying all that much but falling into a comfortable silence. He drove her to the house she was staying at and walked her to the doorway. And this time, she had kissed him and it had been as pleasurable as it had been at the canyon.

"I'll see you in the morning…"

She nodded as she watched him walk back to the car before walking inside her house. Dinner would be a simple affair that night because she had some leftovers and would just heat them up in the microwave and settle down to watch some DVDs that had come with the house. She favored mystery and suspense with the occasional period romance. She brought her dinner on the couch and watched, but her mind wandered to Matt and what he might be doing. She had thought about inviting him to dinner but she didn't know how to handle anything further with them…if he stayed for dinner the issue of taking it into the bedroom might come up…and she didn't feel ready for that. To share that side of herself with him…felt so strange, wonderfully so but…no she really had to think about that some more.

Not whether or not she wanted to explore more of the physical side of what was happening because the kisses had left her wanting more but the more complicated emotions…she felt she needed to be more prepared. God, she hadn't pictured this happening in a million years especially seeing as he had been about ready to walk down the aisle with Elizabeth, a woman about as different from her as one could be.

She pushed all these thoughts aside, because if she didn't, they would keep her up all night and she felt tired, had a lot of work to do early in the morning and couldn't wait to see him again.

* * *

Matt settled down on the porch with a beer and the faxed report that Murray had finished and sent to him which looked just about perfect except for a notation here or there. Murray had left a message giving him a heads up on it and Matt had picked up the fax in the business office area that the Inn reserved for clients. He had picked up some pizza at the small restaurant on the corner, a meat special of course and had eaten a few slices while looking over the report which he would fax back out in the morning.

But even as he tried to focus on business, all he could think about was her. His lifelong friend who had been through both good and bad with him, their lives interwoven so much that he hadn't known how they could richen even further…and wait, what was he doing, thinking about how it had felt to kiss her and what it would be like to…his skin grew warm at the thought. Her skin had felt so soft where he had caressed it, and she had relaxed in his embrace as he knew that she would. But her eyes…they had been cautious even when he had kissed her goodbye at her door. It had been difficult to leave but he knew she had needed time alone…if only to overanalyze the pitfalls of hooking up with him. He knew what scared her about the idea of them and truth be told, he had his own fears but he had always been a man born in a family of them who had seized the bull by the horns so to speak when it came to living his life.

And he definitely knew what he wanted in his life and it had been standing right in front of him the entire time. He had been denser than he believed he could ever be about women…including that most important one but that had changed. As would the road that both of them traveled on together, one that promised so much and had begun to deliver.


	5. Chapter 5

C.J. walked into the shed row to see Gloria waiting for the grooms to bring the horses out for them to work that morning. This time out, they would be jogging out some older runners a couple of laps around the racetrack. A much different prospect than the faster works involving the youngsters though you had to be on your toes with some of the veteran runners including the gelding who usually waited until after he was done galloping before tossing his rider and heading back to his stall.

But C.J. would have his measure and give him plenty to do during his work so that he would be too busy to even think about dumping her on the track. The last thing she wanted to do be thrown from a horse right in front of Matt who had taken it upon himself to park at the rail and watch the morning works. Oh, he had told her it was because it was part of his job to keep an eye on Red's own horses in their training and though she almost believed him, she thought…no that wasn't the complete answer not by a long shot.

Two days had passed since they had tested that timeworn legend at the waterfall and C.J. didn't notice anything different. Matt had taken her out to lunch twice and dinner once, but they had mostly just talked about work…meaning horses, tack, training schedules, horses, upcoming races and horses. Oh, and he had kissed her goodnight after dinner but then he had walked back to his car, leaving her feeling…well like…no she couldn't because she had to think about the future and whether or not she wanted to see the most important relationship, her deepest friendship crash and burn on the launch pad in an attempt towards something else. But she loved kissing him, more than she had ever thought possible…the softness of his mouth, the tickling of his mustache and the tongue dancing too…that was nice. But no, watching him take off in his sports car, that was the best thing to do under the circumstances.

One wrong move, like her inviting him inside….and ka-boom! Because no matter what he had told her, the guy had been a player most of his adult life beginning when he had been 18, and the star quarterback on his high school team. The golden boy who had enough money to go to any university yet won a full-ride for his football prowess. Back then, she had to push her way through throngs of cheerleaders and pom-poms to even see him. She had been the valedictorian, the president of the honor society, the debate team, the Young Lawyers of Tomorrow and the team captain of the barrel racing team. It had been an unwritten rule of course that jocks and brains didn't cross paths very often and when some cheerleaders had caught her talking to Matt, everyone went on catfight alert.

It never got that far because C.J. knew how to fight from growing up on a ranch and the head cheerleader; Brandi hadn't hit her twice before she wound up flat on her back. That of course had been some time ago but she carried that image with her that Matt had his life, and his taste in women and she had her life and her choice in men. Carl had been president of the young entrepreneurs club and editor and chief of the college newspaper who she had almost hooked up with at Rice University even as she had done the sorority thing and Matt of course had been the star quarterback who wound up leading his team to victory in the Cotton Bowl.

She contemplated all their complicated histories that somehow had intertwined despite some serious odds against that considering they had their differences as well. But now, this new wrinkle, she couldn't even think about it… because she knew if she got involved with him, really involved, she couldn't walk away when it was over because he had the power to really break her heart.

More so than Robert Tyler had when after their whirlwind courtship he had proposed to her. Robert had seemed so perfect, handsome in a dashing gent meets laid back beach bum kind of way and had a wicked sense of humor. He had been delightfully wicked in other ways but alas, he had hidden a seriously flawed character from her. As it turned out, Robert might have been a stylish dresser who had moves on the dance floor but he had turned out to be a garden variety sociopath underneath the tux. He had kidnapped and murdered his way up the career leader even before he had returned to L.A. And in order to land the holy grail of anchoring jobs in New York City, he hadn't let anything or anyone stop his ruthless plan, even his college buddy Matt.

C.J. cringed now when she thought of how she had cut Matt down when he tried to tell her the truth about her boyfriend and she had gotten all haughty with him and threatened to resign. Of course, she didn't because her common sense had caught up with her soon enough and she wound up betraying him to help the police bring him to justice.

She got aboard Karma the gelding who liked to dump riders and headed out to the track to jog with Gloria a couple laps…willing to ditch any thoughts of that cad, Robert. But she had loved him or so she thought but thinking back, she thought she had just been caught up in his return. At the time, she had felt really devastated by the whole affair watching her boyfriend pull a gun and threaten to kill her because he thought she was some socialite blackmailing him in a motel room and then as police dragged his soggy self away after Matt had dunked him in the harbor.

A couple bottles of apple juice and dinners spent with Matt and she had been on the way to recovering from that broken mess of a relationship but she had become much more guarded after that…as she had been when she had lost that sweetheart of hers, Carl to a murderous stalker.

She rode by and saw Matt dressed in his jacket and jeans talking to Red who had just sent his exercise riders out with some horses.

"So how are things going with him," Gloria asked.

C.J. looked over at her.

"Oh Houston, he's a pain in the butt," she said, "Besides he works for Red and I don't think Rusty would go for me cavorting with the enemy camp."

Gloria chuckled.

"Oh I think he thinks that you and Matt there make a good pairing," she said, "He'd just rather you get on with it so you're not wondering about it all the time and getting distracted."

C.J. considered that.

"Oh…well, we're just friends…and nothing more."

Liar, she told herself, friends even best friends didn't kiss like they had been doing lately but she didn't want what she and Matt really weren't doing become shed row gossip.

She focused on keeping close tabs on her mischievous gelding but he jogged dutifully around the track for two laps actually behaving himself…and so she scratched him behind the ear.

And then….boom, he kicked up his kind legs out sideways and she went flying over his head and reacted quickly enough to do a quick roll to the side when she hit the ground. She gingerly assessed her body and then she carefully sat up. Gloria looked down at her a bit concerned from her mount.

"Where's Karma," C.J. asked,

Gloria shrugged.

"I think he's going back to the stall now."

Then C.J. looked up and Matt had started heading towards her and she just shook her head at him.

"No you don't…I'm just fine…he got away from me a little bit…"

"Yeah C.J. I heard the whole story about Karma, I assumed you did too?"

She carefully got back on her feet and brushed the dirt off of her clothes.

"Yeah I did…but he'd been acting so nicely…I shouldn't have been caught off guard."

Matt reached over to gently brush some dirt off of her face and she just stood there, caught in his gaze.

"It could happen to anyone…are you hurt anywhere?"

She shook her head, still looking at him. God, she really was in serious trouble here…no she hadn't broken any bones in her spill but she just had this way of reacting to him.

"Maybe you should have a doctor…"

"Houston…just drop it…I'm fine," she said, walking away from him, "In fact, I have another horse to ride."

"C.J. I don't think…"

She turned to face him.

"That's your problem then…when I fall off a horse I always get back on," she said, "and well, since Karma kind of ran off, I'll have to find me another horse."

Matt just shook his head at her as she did just that walking towards a blood bay filly with white socks. Damn she could be so stubborn at times, more than anyone else he had ever met. He watched her ride off on the filly looking right with the world again and he turned to talk to Red.

"Which filly are you watching," the older man asked.

Matt just looked at him.

"Excuse me?"

"She's mighty pretty…the two legged one but she's working for Rusty so you be careful with her."

Matt pursed his mouth.

"I've known her most of my life…I trust her more than I trust you."

Red just chuckled and shook his head.

"My you've got it bad…well okay, go have your fun as long as it doesn't mess with the work you're doing for me."

Matt just watched Red walk towards a groom then he looked back over at C.J. who had started another couple of laps jogging with the filly. He hadn't liked what the man had implied that C.J. would only be interested in him for reasons of treachery, to help Rusty get the advantage over his racing rival. He knew with her that had nothing to do with it, she had harbored feelings for him for a while now just as he had towards her but she worried about the impact a relationship between them would have on their friendship.

So had he…but when they had kissed in the canyon…he hadn't cared about that, all he had wanted was her. Not in the same way he had wanted other women not even Elizabeth, with C.J. their lifelong friendship made the kisses they shared more intoxicating than he could have ever imagined. And he wanted much more…but he realized that he had to convince her that their friendship would not only survive more but that it would even thrive.

* * *

C.J. handed off the filly to the groom and finished with her riding, went back to meet Rusty in the barn to discuss some training schedules. The meet would begin in a couple of days and they had a couple horses ready to run in the first week. The county fair would be in full swing by then and between the two events, thousands of people were expected to show up.

She would be eating lunch with Matt if he finished with his own work and got an hour off. Rusty looked up at her as she entered the room.

"How you feel after Karma's stunt?"

"Just fine…been bucked off before…"

"I'm sure you have…and the horse made it back just fine," Rusty said, "In fact he's nibbling on his afternoon hay."

C.J. figured as much, it seemed that he had been one of those geldings that nothing could keep down.

"So you're going out to lunch with that boyfriend of yours?"

She gazed up at him, blinking her eyes.

"My what…?"

Rusty just furrowed his already lined forehead.

"I was young too…years ago and I know what it's like to be around such a pretty woman and I remember what he used to be like when he was a younger buck than now."

"We're both all grown up now."

"I can see that…," he said, "Okay but don't let it interfere with your work or Red and I are going to have to get together and ground the both of you."

Her eyes widened.

"Excuse me?"

He winked at her.

"I've never seen him like he is now," he said, "If I didn't know any better…"

She put up a hand.

"Look what's going on between him and me…if anything…is our business, not yours and not Red's and whatever we do, it won't affect our work for either one of you."

He looked at her and nodded after a moment.

"Okay…that's more than enough for me," he said, "Now run along and meet your fellow…we're done here for now."

She got up and left the office and he just looked at her and shook his head, remembering what being young was like back in his day.

* * *

Matt sprawled out in the field behind the abandoned barn, just a short drive from the racetrack. They had spread out a blanket and had their lunch there marveling at the greenery on the hills in front of them, marked with redwoods and the blue sky above them, nary a cloud in sight.

Somehow after eating lunch, they had wound up with him lying down and her head resting on his chest. Oh there had been some kissing but when his lips began to leave hers and mosey on towards the line of her jaw towards an earlobe, she had to force herself to not be lured by the sensations that he evoked and to move away.

"What's the matter," he asked, honestly perplexed.

She looked down at her hands.

"I don't think I can do this right now."

"Do what…we were just kissing…no harm in that right?"

Oh, if he only knew.

"This is a little scary for me Houston," she said, "I've never felt like this with anyone, like I wanted nothing more than this…but then I think…"

"Don't think then," he said, "Just enjoy."

She sighed.

"One of us has to be thinking," she said, "This is a huge step for us."

His brow rose.

"No, if we were talking about sex, that might be a big step," he said, "But we're just kissing right now…that's okay right?"

"I know…it's great…but it's not enough and it's too much at the same time, if that makes sense."

His brow furrowed.

"Maybe…I could dial it down a bit…but you're just so beautiful…and hard to resist."

Her breathing slowed down a little bit, and she shook her hair out with her hand and he watched, not able to help himself.

She nodded.

"That might work…"

He got settled and then gestured towards him.

"Come here…"

"Where," she asked.

"Closer to me…you've got to check out this great looking sky and you can't do it properly sitting up like that."

"If I get too close to you, I'll forget about the sky."

He smiled.

"Well that might be true but if so, I won't be complaining and besides we have about 30 minutes left."

She looked at him a long moment and then she settled and he pulled her so that she could use his body as a pillow.

"That's much better," she agreed, "The sky's as blue as the Caribbean, remember that trip we took…the one that didn't end in a hijacking."

Matt didn't need to be reminded of that horrendous ordeal, one of the greatest nightmare experiences of his life. But when Murray had cajoled them to fly on back out to the Bahamas and not let one bad traveling experience scar them for life, they had done it, checking out the resort for both business and pleasure and having a wonderful time. And it did feel good lying her like this, with the man that she…she couldn't say that word… her best friend sounded so much safer.

Matt realized that too when she had backed away from him a few moments ago. He knew she wanted to go further with him as much as he did with her but it might take her some time to realize by taking those steps, the universe wouldn't implode or anything like that. He knew now that what he wanted was right in front of him and that given enough time and some extra persuasion, she would see that too.


	6. Chapter 6

She felt too damn comfortable lying on the grass with her head on his chest, looking up at the clear blue sky, with not a single cloud even to mar it. It made her think back to the time when he had tried to provide comfort to her when both of them had been piled into a van after having been abducted by a group of religious cultists. The road that the van had traveled on had clearly not been paved, the way the vehicle bounced around which might not have been so bad if she hadn't been harboring a bullet wound from having been shot while she and Matt had been about to leave the compound with an incriminating blood sample from a young heiress living there.

Her whole world had gone dark after she felt like something hard slammed into her knocking her to the ground but not long enough. She had been jolted back from where she had slipped away to find herself in agonizing pain, like she'd been stabbed with a hot poker and Matt trying to stop her from bleeding to death. She had tried to call out to him but her voice barely responded even in a whisper, she could only gasp when a jolt of sharp pain struck her. One of the cultists had told her to shut up inside the van and Matt had retorted something back, and she had heard the anger, mixed with other emotions including fear in his voice even from where she lingered between life and death. His voice had been the lifeline she had grabbed onto when she had needed it.

He must have noticed her growing silent when these images from a while ago returned.

"What you thinking about?"

She took a deep breath.

"Oh not much…I was remembering that little adventure we had trying to free Peg English from that cult."

He grew quieter than she had been and perhaps because he had remembered too. She had woken up god knows how many hours or days later and he had been holding her hand, looking like he hadn't slept in a long time. His face unshaven, his eyes bloodshot but she had watched him smile when she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I remember how you stayed with me," she said, "and how a part of me wanted to just slip away from all the pain…it would have been so easy except for leaving you behind, you know."

"I'm awfully glad you didn't…I was scared that you would…that if I looked away or even left for one moment, you'd be gone…"

She had discovered from her doctors how perilously close she had come to doing just that, dying inside that lighthouse…the time when for a brief second, the kind that seemed to last a lifetime she saw that flash of light. Peacefulness and warmth had permeated her and she felt a sense of calm where before there had been fear and pain. But then she remembered how much Matt had done just to give her a chance to live and how much she wanted that life. She envisioned so many things that she had no business seeing about the future…about their future…things she never told anyone else.

"I hate getting shot," she said, "The pain's always bad as long as I feel it…and staying in hospitals."

He smiled, knowing that like with him, she didn't like them including the food. In fact, when she had been able to eat a normal diet, he had smuggled some of her favorite takeout food to surprise her.

"I don't like those gowns they make you wear," he said, "and how the doctors always give me strange looks when I try to check out early."

She chuckled.

"Maybe if you weren't wearing those gowns when you tried it," she said, "Though I think you look fine in them. They show off your better side."

"You really think so?"

She turned her face to look at him.

"Come off it Houston…you know you've got a great…some really great parts to you."

He just listened to her, as her voice became somewhat flustered.

"I mean you were featured in PEOPLE magazine…sexiest millionaire cowboy alive…"

Truth be told, Matt had been embarrassed when he discovered that the weekly magazine with a circulation in the millions had been interested in doing that kind of feature on him. The photo shoot had been somewhat…awkward because doing any type of modeling just didn't appeal to him, him being a man of action…and the questionnaire, a bit embarrassing but not nearly as much as the interview. Who in Hollywood he had slept with…what kind of question was that anyway…he wasn't a man to kiss and tell. C.J. and Chris and even Slim before she had met and married surfer dude had teased him about it.

"C.J…I really don't think…"

She didn't even tell him how she had thought about what it would be like especially when she saw that cute little photo with him wearing nothing but a strategically placed cowboy hat. Slim had snapped that one herself when he had been getting out of the office Jacuzzi after one of his lady friends had departed. Matt had protested weakly something along the lines of not wanting to be treated like a sex object…and the women in the office had gotten a good chuckle out of that…because after all, look at the man's own social calendar. So yeah, when Matt had said he was more than just a pinup, they had nodded and said, yeah sure and then had gone back to working at their desks while he grabbed his robe to cover himself and then went downstairs to find some clothes.

He had always kept himself in shape, being athletic in school and spending years working on the family ranch while growing up. Not to mention lifting weights, running, swimming and sparring with a bag and sometimes with a real person.

"About my parts…"

"What?"

He cleared his throat as if he were trying not to sound embarrassed.

"They all work…"

"I'm sure they do Houston," she said, "It's getting late…I promised Rusty I'd help him fill out the training schedules for next week."

She stood up and so did he and he picked some dried grass out of her hair. Of course they had to kiss after that…for what reason she couldn't remember but of course it had felt great. For some reason, they seemed to get better at it with practice…she noticed but their technique still needed some more…work. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder after they picked up their things and headed back to the car.

* * *

Rusty just looked at her while she wrote some modifications in Rogue's training, which was being eased since her first race would be coming up soon. She felt the filly was ready to test her development as a racehorse and they would be meeting with the jockey who would be riding her soon.

"She's looking good for the sixth next week," Rusty said, "Just the right distance…"

C.J. agreed.

"How big's the field going to be?"

"Too early to tell…maybe seven…and since it's a sprint, she'll need to draw a good post."

"What about the jock," C.J. asked, "I heard that he's really very good but pretty wild."

Rusty nodded.

"Heard the rumors too but he's not currently locked up and if he stays that way, it'll work now…because he has a nice set of hands."

C.J. hoped that it would work out. Flash had a bit of a rep as being a heavy hitter on the party circuit, with a different woman on his arm every time…hmmm sounded like someone she knew only Matt had never spent time in jail…except for a time or two when he had been arrested on bogus murder charges.

"He'll be here the morning of the first race and ready to ride…or at least he'd better be."

"C.J. filled those notations on the appropriate spaces on the chart. She had been trying to focus on what Rusty had been saying but naturally her mind kept wandering back to the man working a couple of shed rows away. She smiled as she remembered lunch which was quite silly given how many similar occasions they had shared together over the years. Then again…most of the lunches hadn't been like the ones they had been sharing lately. But then she had never imagined it could be this way…that she and he would be locking lips, even as she had imagined what it would be like plenty of times. But then who in her situation wouldn't do that, she was a normal woman, as red blooded as the rest of them

It didn't mean she was ready to go out and get her heart broken because she knew that he could do that if he decided to walk away. His feelings couldn't be nearly as serious about her as hers were about him after all. Because when they had kissed after the frog jumping contest, he had made that silly frog noise just to remind her as if she needed it, that he hadn't meant it to be anything but a joke. For a second there, when she still tasted him on her mouth, she had thought…even hoped that maybe…but whatever she had thought might be came crashing down to earth the moment that he waggled that damn eyebrow at her. And now, a part of her waited for a repeat performance.

"C.J…are you writing this down?"

She looked up suddenly to see Rusty giving her a funny look.

"Oh yeah…I sure am," she said, "Flash will work out just fine."

"That's good but that was 15 minutes and three horses ago.  
"

Damn, busted, she thought. She had to stop thinking about him and what she wished could be which was so different than what was and refocus on her work. It's not like he was sitting in another cramped office zoning out on when Red was talking, thinking about her and imagining…well what it would be like…C.J sighed at that point, and knew that she had to stop thinking about anything about race horses, their blasted schedules and the fact that the racing meet was about get started.

* * *

Matt sat back in his chair chewing on his pen thoughtfully as Red outlined the budgetary expenses for his training operation including the bills incurred since he had brought his flock of runners to the racetrack. But honestly, it was hard to keep track of what he was talking about, the words were clear and succinct enough but Matt's mind had been elsewhere. Back to that meadow where he had been lying on the soft grass with C.J.';s head resting against his chest. So beautiful, dressed in casual work attire that nonetheless hugged her curves. He hadn't moved at all, concerned that if he did, she might pull away from again. God, she was being ornery about his attempts to get close to her, using their lifelong friendship of all things as a barrier, a shield against his attempts to move their relationship up a notch. He knew not all of her felt that way, her body had felt relaxed against his when they had kissed and the exhilaration that had filled him, well he had seen it on her face as well.

She seemed to be worried that his interest in her was a passing thing, as it had been with so many women before her but Matt knew differently.

"Matt I think we're done here," Red said, closing the ledger, "I hope you got most of that."

"What?"

Red smiled.

"I thought I lost you for a while there," he said, "Whatever you were thinking of, it must be great."

Matt just looked at him.

"I got everything," he said, "And I think I can point out a couple areas where you can save some money."

Red leaned back in his chair.

"I'm all ears."

And he sat back to listen to Matt's presentation.

* * *

They sat at Rosie's and C.J. chuckled at Matt's account of his meeting with Red. He loved the animation on her face, she had always been a woman who when it came to joy and laughter she hadn't ever held back. Hopefully that would transfer to other areas as well, he thought. They had ordered burgers, shakes and fries and had been enjoying what would be dinner for both of them.

Something they had done so many times before but so much had changed. At least Matt thought so but what about C.J.?

"Houston, come on what were you thinking about that kept your mind off of work?"

He just gazed at her and smiled. She got the hint.

"Okay maybe I don't want to know…but excellent recovery…you're obviously more skilled in this than I am."

His brows rose.

"In what..."

She smiled, her face blushing into a nice shade of pink.

"How to cover for the fact that you were thinking some illicit thought," she said.

He blinked his eyes.

"Excuse me?"

She sighed, but happily.

"You see, I have a confession to make…I sat there with Rusty going over with me the training schedules for the horses and I thought about you…"

"Really," he said, then his brow arched, "What was I wearing?"

Oh, now that shade of rosy pink darkened and she burst into laughter.

"I'm so busted aren't I?"

"That depends…on what I was wearing…or not wearing?"

She tried to stop laughing but that became difficult considering the comical expressions his face made.

"Stop doing that!"

He waggled his brows some more.

"Doing what," he said innocently.

"Doing that thing with your brows…I'm being serious here…well kind of…"

He smiled at her again.

"You were about to tell me what I wasn't wearing."

She took a deep breath to avoid laughing again.

"Okay…remember when you were picked as one of the sexiest men for that magazine?"

Matt made a face, not exactly the favorite chapter in his life.

"How can I forget?"

She tilted her face studying him.

"Look I know it was very painful for you to be objectified like that and honored for your looks but we…the female contingent at the office, we enjoyed it very much."

"I can imagine…I remember that photo of me that circulated around for a while."

Her smile broadened then and it didn't upset him at all because he loved looking at it.

"The one with the…hat, yeah well Slim took it when you weren't looking and had copies made," she said, "We could have sold it and probably made a fortune."

"But you didn't?"

She shook her head.

"But I kept mine…it's in my office …Houston what are you so embarrassed about, believe me you don't have any reason."

Matt just looked at her a bit dumbstruck at the direction their conversation was going. C.J. hadn't spiked the milk shakes had she, but no, they had looked innocuous enough.

"Is there a point to all this revisiting of a rather delicate period of our history?"

She looked at him a moment, and nodded.

"Yeah…I always wondered what it would be like…you know…to see you up close and personal."

That admission definitely perked his interest.

"You have…"

"And what it would be like if we just forgot about being best friends for a little while and just…you know…got it on."

Matt had been glad he hadn't been sipping his shake then because he would have probably spit it out. But he must have visibly reacted to her words because she frowned a bit just then.

"Okay, Houston…I know it sounds ridiculous and I assure you that thought didn't linger in my mind for very long."

"C.J…"

"No, you think it's silly…and I understand that because you have a type of woman after all."

He sighed, furrowing his brow.

"C.J…I don't think it's ridiculous at all," he said, "and I'm glad…you shared that with me."

"Look you were the one who asked me what I was thinking about instead of listening to my boss and I told you."

He cleared his throat.

"So you did…"

"And you clearly are not happy about it…but that would be your problem."

He shook his head.

"Actually I'm very happy about it…and just so you know…I spent the meeting with Red thinking about the afternoon we had just spent together and you being dressed in that little…red…bikini outfit you wore at the company outing last year."

Oh yeah, when Matt had taken the office employees out on his favorite yacht and they had moored off of Catalina Island and had spent the afternoon eating delicious cuisine, swimming and sunbathing. And yes, she had worn a brand new bikini, scarlet red with nice trim that of course she had bought for herself and not for him. But seriously she didn't think he had noticed since he had spent most of the time either playing poker with the guys or talking to his girlfriend at the time.

"Houston, I hardly even saw you at that party," she said, "You were with Candy or what was her name again?"

"Taffy…"

"Oh yeah…she didn't last much longer than that."

But he didn't miss a beat either.

"You were with what's his name…the engineer…"

"Michael…yeah well his ex came back into the picture," she said, "They tied the knot a month later."

"You never told me…"

She shrugged.

"You never asked…but I'm fine as you can see."

They kept bantering back and forth like that while they enjoyed their dinner, having a grand old time together. Like the lifelong best friends they had always been with the awareness that things between them had definitely begun to change.


	7. Chapter 7

She soaked in her bathtub with the lavender salts and those candles nearby that she loved so much that had been purchased in a specialty store on Main Street. When she had gotten home from her dinner with Matt, she had prepared a sudsy bath and lit the candles, inhaling the cinnamon and sandalwood scents that emanated from them. She never took herself to be the kind of woman who enjoyed such sensual delights but she had found that it relaxed her enough to help her sleep at night and eased the tension out of her tired muscles.

Chalk it up to another new thing she had learned about herself lately.

Of course, it left her mind encumbered enough to wander off into other areas of thought while she soaked in the tub. Thoughts about the man who had kissed her goodnight before heading back to his car to drive back to the Inn. He never pushed the issue with her about being invited inside and she hadn't invited him. She had just gone inside and poured herself a glass of wine, turned on some soft music and then decided to do more relaxing before she turned in for the night. She had another early morning at the racetrack and she figured that Matt probably did too. The racing meet and the accompanying county fair would be starting the day after tomorrow and she knew that Rusty had been more nervous about the upcoming races than he had left on. She had felt more nervous about this burgeoning thing with her best friend than what would happen with the race horses. They would all sort themselves out for better or worse while competing on the racetrack but she didn't know if she could do nearly so well.

She couldn't stop shaking her head, because she never thought that she would be dealing with this quandary, that she would ever be weighing her relationship with Matt. Then somewhere her phone rang…she moved around trying to find out, the water swaying inside the tub.

Oh yeah…she grabbed it finally and found out it was Chris back in L.A.

"Hi Chris…"

"Hi yourself, you ever coming back?"

Leave it to her friend who manned Matt's office to get straight to the point but C.J. had to give that question some thought.

"I'm not sure…I've been having a great time here…"

"Playing with horses," Chris said, "I mean I grew up on a farm but I'm pretty sure I'm a city girl."

"The trainer I'm working for is very nice," C.J. said, "and I enjoy the work, it's so much different than what I usually do."

"Where you really that tired of working here?"

C.J. sighed.

"Not really Chris…I'll be back but I really needed this change in my life."

Her friend paused and C.J. braced herself for what she knew was coming.

"How's Matt?"

C.J. ran her hand through her hair that had the fingers of the man in question stroking it not too long ago.

"He's…fine…"

"Is he there with you?"

"Well…no…I'm in the tub actually surrounded by scented candles, who would have thought?"

Her friend chuckled in response.

"Oh come on, you always had that softer side of you…"

"I didn't think so," C.J. said, "but this nice woman at the store recommended them and they've' been great…helps me sleep too which is nice since I have to get up so damn early."

"Where's Matt been sleeping?"

C.J. felt exasperation hit her.

"Chris…You think he's been here the entire time," she said, "He's staying at an Inn on the main street. It's not like that between us."

"Oh come on, there's got to be some reason you're embracing the bath and candles routine…I only did that when I was with some particularly hot guy getting some action."

"Like I said, it's not like that with us," C.J. said, "Well not really…"

"What does that mean?"

C.J. wasn't even sure about the answer to that question, just that things had definitely been getting more complicated.

"We've been working for rival racing operations," she said, "so we have to be respectful about that."

Chris just laughed.

"Imagine that a millionaire investigator and an Ivy League trained attorney working in the horse racing industry…it would make a great reality show."

C.J. blanched at that, she could only just imagine what that would be like. The whole fish bowl environment of the sexiest millionaire cowboy alive episode still stuck with her.

"There'd be some places those cameras definitely couldn't go," she said, "like in here."

"Well I'm glad the boss is up there with you and not here in L.A.," Chris said, "He was getting awfully squirrely."

"What do you mean?"

Chris sighed deeply.

"Elizabeth, you know she really did have second thoughts about not marrying him," she said, "and she tried to get the wedding back on track."

"I know…she was trying to get me to help her in that crusade remember?"

"I think the entire office still does…after it played out live."

C.J. still felt embarrassed about that little episode but it had been one of the things that had brought Matt up here and in her space.

"But Matt had closed the book on that relationship," Chris said, "and had moved on…after all it had been several months."

"If he loved her how could he walk away so easily," C.J. said, "I mean it hadn't been long before when he had proposed marriage to her."

Chris didn't seem nearly as mystified as C.J.

"Maybe he didn't really love her like he thought," Chris said, "Maybe he was more in love with the idea of marriage."

"Houston…in love with marriage…I hardly believe that," C.J. said, "He's only proposed to two women in his entire life and if the first one hadn't been brutally murdered, Elizabeth probably wouldn't have been in the picture."

"Maybe…but life didn't work out that way," Chris reasoned, "and his thoughts were of going out and finding out where you had gone…he questioned everyone in the office."

"Really…"

"Yeah really," Chris said, "Even if we had known, we'd have never given you up that easily but he seemed very determined."

"Well, he did find me…and he's still here."

"It was pretty clear that he heard what you had said to Elizabeth like the rest of us."

Oh, C.J. knew that already. But those had just been words that she had said, in an outburst because at the moment when she had been responding to Elizabeth, they had just seemed right to say.

"I know that too."

"So what was reaction?"

C.J. smiled to herself.

"Very interesting…"

No, she didn't feel like telling Chris what she and Matt had been up to lately. What it had been like to kiss him when he left her wanting more and how his skin felt when she touched it. Not exactly news she wanted traveling around the office. Because within five minutes, Murray would be on the phone with her telling them not to do anything that might drive the share prices down on Wall Street.

"That's somewhat vague," Chris noted, "Can't you feed me more than that?"

"Maybe later…got to go Chris…"

Her friend said goodbye quickly and she went to fetch the call that had been put on waiting.

"Houston…"

"Sorry if I called you so late but I just finished up what will have to be the final draft of that quarterly report for Murray and I'm sitting back with a beer watching some television."

"Anything interesting," she asked.

"I think it's supposed to be a comedy but I'm missing all the punch lines," he said, "I had a great time tonight."

"Me too…I hadn't laughed so hard in a while."

He chuckled, at the memory because he had felt so relaxed with her at Rosie's and had enjoyed the stories they had shared with each other.

"I'm taking my nightly soak of course…"

The silence which met her made her wonder if she had said too much. Damn, he was wondering…well damn it he'd better be.

"Houston…I know what you're thinking."

"I don't think you have any idea," he said, with a sigh, "You might hang up on me if you did."

"Oh just try me…"

"I can't wait…"

Her face flushed then and she was glad a couple miles separated them.

"Did you just…"

"Good, I thought I was being too subtle."

Never a problem with him, she thought, no the guy wore his heart on his sleeve. But was he playing with her right now, but then what about her? She didn't think she could not with the way she felt. There had just been times in the past when she had thought…maybe he could be serious about her…and then those damn eyebrows waggled, his mouth curled into a smile and then came the joke. She had smiled and covered up for how she had really felt but it didn't change anything.

"You…never…"

He chuckled at that.

"Houston, what are we doing here anyway?"

He didn't miss a beat.

"You were telling me about this soak that you were taking in the tub."

She remembered that part.

"Oh yeah, it's a really nice one, you know the old fashioned type with claw feet. I had always wanted to wile away some time relaxing in one."

"Alone?"

She almost rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see them.

"That…depends…but anyway; I'm…here with some incredible lavender salts and these candles I picked up at the store…they smell amazing."

"I'm sure you look amazing."

Oh my, she had a live one here…had Matt been hitting the Scotch a bit hard tonight?

"Before you ask, I've only had one beer since I got back."

Damn…he could read her mind too, she was in serious trouble.

"So,..Houston…what are you wearing…"

Mostly to get the discussion away from her…lack of attire. Because really she didn't know what stunt he thought he was pulling but she was so onto him.

"That royal blue bathrobe…"

"And…"

"That's it…actually," he said, "I was in the hot tub earlier…on the deck."

Oh dear, it was getting warm in here.

"C.J. you still there…?"

"Hmmm…yes."

"Good I thought I might have lost you."

"Oh no…I'm about to get out and get ready for bed."

"I see…"

"It's an early day tomorrow after all," she said, "for both of us…Goodnight Houston."

"Goodnight and see you tomorrow…"

Matt hung up the phone and ran his hands through his hair, wondering how he was supposed to sleep. When she had mentioned soaking in the tub…well his imagination had gone a bit wild for a moment. He was a guy after all…and he knew she was a beautiful woman even if he didn't act like it. She had talked to him freely enough with lightness in her voice but the hint of wariness had been there too. He didn't know how to convince her that she had nothing to fear from him but if he didn't come up with some ideas here soon…

The joke had really been on him because he hadn't know that his feelings for the woman he had known most of his life would take this sudden turn. But then maybe it hadn't been like that at all, maybe they had been there lying dormant all along. She had been the one who had more freely expressed her feelings about him, like telling him that she loved him. And what had he done, acted as if she had never said those heartfelt words. Then when she had expressed then on the eve of his wedding to Elizabeth, he had come up with some very pat explanation that she had been more concerned about how the marriage of one of them would impact their deep friendship. She hadn't had much to say after that.

But that confession he had overheard at the office, he couldn't just let that go. Not when he had realized the truth himself.

He turned off the television and settled back in his bed, looking up at the darkened ceiling, wondering what she was doing right now, what she was thinking after their conversation. Probably that he was certifiable for choosing this time to realize he wanted her after all.

More than he had ever wanted anything or anyone…

* * *

C.J. sighed as she cleaned some tack while sitting on a chair on the shed row. She had ridden a couple of horses but since she had some time left over, she had taken it upon herself to clean some of the bridles that would be used by horse in upcoming races. The grooms were pretty busy looking after their charges during this critical period so she had taken it upon herself to do this chore.

Gloria dropped on by thinking the same thing so they sat together cleaning bridles.

"Flash is out of jail…so he should be riding tomorrow," she said, "I think Rusty's still going to chew him out."

C.J. nodded.

"He can plead to community service and a fine," she said, "That's what usually happens in disturbing the peace cases."

"Funny name for a bar room brawl."

"It's a reduction on the original charge of public fighting," C.J. said, "otherwise he might still be in jail."

"All his girlfriends and ex-wives almost got into a brawl over him in the waiting area."

Now C.J. couldn't figure that out at all. Flash had long been a talented rider but his private life proved to be so volatile that she wondered why all these women remained attracted to him.

"Never a dull moment…"

Gloria laughed.

"Speaking of which…I saw Matt today. He had a spring in his step. Your doing?"

C.J. shrugged.

"I don't know what put it there," she said, "We're just…"

"I know, I know…you're close friends and you don't knock boots when the sun goes down,"

C.J. blinked.

"Excuse me?"

Gloria smiled.

"You know…if you want to meet some guys…Flash has got a couple of friends."

"Just like him I'd guess?"

Gloria smiled wider.

"Maybe…maybe not…There will be plenty of opportunities now that the fair's getting ready to start."

C.J. shook her head.

"No thanks…I'm here to work."

"BS, you came here to get away from Matt, didn't you?"

C.J. put the bridle down and rubbed her forehead.

"I just needed some space…he was getting married…then he didn't. That kind of thing."

Gloria looked intrigued.

"City life really must be more complicated," she said, "but anyway, there's going to be a party just after the fair opens at the clubhouse."

"That sounds fun."

"It's a good opportunity to kick back and relax…plenty of booze and great food…and some eligible men if you're interested."

"I'm really not much of a drinker and I'm not really looking but I always enjoy great cuisine."

Gloria brightened.

"Well, no one's perfect…we'll see you then."

C.J. returned back to her work, thinking about the party, and the days ahead of the summer. She really had no desire to leave now and head back to her life in L.A. not when everything she wanted was right here.


	8. Chapter 8

C.J. heard the news when she came back from lunch with Matt that Flash the jockey that rode for Rusty had been arrested again for stripping off his clothes and trying to swim in the fountain in front of City Hall. And of course who had to use her legal skills to try to bail him out?

Her of course.

She loved her vocation, truly she did but it was on days like this when she could seriously take or leave it. After all, she hadn't gone to Harvard to graduate and represent drunken jockeys who thought they were the bomb to every women within sight. When she had gone and bailed him out, he had made some crude passes at her and she had felt like slapping him. But instead, she dropped him off at the motel near the fairgrounds to sleep it off and told him to report later that evening to Rusty. She had some dinner plans with Matt and went home to get ready, showering to get all that dirt of the track that she still felt on her because she had taken another spill that morning. But then she had great skills for either falling or being thrown off of horses without getting hurt.

That broken collar bone she did get from a bad fall in junior high had made its impression on her after all.

Lunch had been great with Matt, pretty light with them hitting Rosie's and eating sandwiches and potato salad and then finishing it all off with a piece of fresh key lime pie that the manager had just made that morning. Delicious they thought, the crust flaking in their mouths. C.J. had two pieces but hey, she had worked awfully hard that morning with some recalcitrant horses so she felt entitled, and Matt certainly didn't say anything but kept her regaled with how Red had chewed out one of the grooms that morning for the way he wore his hair. She always enjoyed being with him, well most of the time unless they were arguing about something. And when he had kissed her softly before heading back to work, she had just watched him walk away.

She styled her hair in front of the mirror and thought it looked nice, given that her hair had taken this wavy bent since she had arrived here, probably from the time spent under a helmet that she used when riding. Her dress clung to her figure and was pretty casual. She didn't want to startle Matt by dressing up too much just for an informal dinner but they were heading to the Italian eatery which some of the folks in the backstretch had frequented and liked.

Matt rung the doorbell promptly and she smiled, grabbing her purse and they walked out to his car.

The food indeed was delicious, the atmosphere lovely and the owner and his wife came over to talk to them personally. C.J. enjoyed the music that piped throughout the restaurant and the garlic bread…heavenly. She tore a piece off in her hand and stuck it in her mouth, heavenly. Matt watched her eat, content to sip from his beer while they waited for their pasta to arrive, the house dish recommended by the owners.

"So that sounds like your legal skills came in real handy there."

C.J. made a face.

"Yeah…and my self defense skills came in handy when he tried to cop a couple feels."

He smiled.

"I can imagine…"

"I had half the mind to drive him back to the fountain and dunk him in there myself."

He watched her eyes liven up just at the thought of it, and the way her hands gesticulated her point.

"I'd like to see that."

Their pasta came and they dug into it.

"Well you just might if he doesn't shape up by the end of the meet," she said, "I mean does he really think women get turned on when he acts like an ass?"

Matt could tell that her encounter with Flash had bothered her, but knew that she could handle anyone with aplomb or with a dunking if necessary. After all, she had dunked him that one time in the trough…though looking back, he had deserved it.

He cleared his throat and she just looked up at him.

"Houston…?"

"You look really nice tonight."

She smiled, obviously pleased, unconsciously stroking a strand of loose hair over her shoulder.

"Thanks…you always look great."

And he did, so she wasn't being anything but honest in her assessment. He had dressed in casual slacks and a button down shirt. Obviously he had packed to spend some serious time here with her.

"Houston…how are things going in L.A…I called Chris and she said that Murray was a bit…stressed about some report he had to present at conference."

Matt sighed, enjoying his food.

"You know Murray…I really think he needs a hobby or something to calm him down a bit," he said, "I proofed the final draft of his report and we should pick up a couple points on the stock exchange after its release."

"Houston Enterprises is doing just as well as a foundation as it did as a business empire."

Matt nodded, happy because that would mean more money that could be spent helping people including that new adoption center that he had founded not long after turning it into a charitable fundraising effort.

"We both worked very hard building it," he said, "We make a really great team."

She agreed…at least on the business front and they had always been great friends, proving that to each other in so many different ways.

"It's always been like that between us," she said, "I couldn't find a better friend than you've been Houston."

He looked at her seriously then; obviously choosing his next words carefully and she jut braced herself, because she couldn't help it. When he looked at her like that…she felt butterflies inside her, both in anticipation and yeah, a little bit of fear.

"Okay then…it just makes sense that we could be great in other ways as well."

She furrowed her brow.

"I don't know if I'd call it making sense…in fact I'm not sure it would work…but I'm not going to deny that I wish it could."

He read the trepidation in her eyes and he knew he had put it there, perhaps without meaning to, because of how he had conducted himself with women. Looking back with an unflinching eye, he realized he really had been a love and leave them kind of guy. One night stands were his bread and butter for most of his adult life, intermixed with occasional long-term relationships with several women and yes, a couple of aborted engagements.

But he didn't feel that way about her…not by any means. In fact, even as a player in the dating arena, he had felt a bit taken aback by his feelings lately. How it had felt to hold her in his arms and kiss her, now that had definitely been much different. Much more so than he ever knew it could be.

He knew she had those same feelings…he could see it in her luminescent eyes. But she hadn't been like him in her relationships with the opposite sex. Hers had been fewer, longer termed and she had lost men she had loved to tragic events, not to mention betrayal. He knew that her relationship with Robert had definitely changed the way she viewed the world…not that she had become more cynical so much but definitely more cautious.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'd never do that."

She bit her lip looking up at him.

"You could do that without even trying."

That gave him pause because he didn't think he could do that but obviously she read it differently.

"How…?"

She sighed, and picked up her beer to take a sip.

"I just think sometimes our signals get messed up…like when Bo and Lamar challenged Rupert to a jumping contest…which you one because…"

His mouth curved into a smile.

"Because you were one slick item…"

"Yeah well…you said that right before you kissed me Houston, remember?"

"I couldn't easily forget…could I," he said.

"Yeah…well it was a joke right," she said, "Not that I minded…really because you had just broken up with what's her name Squeaky."

"We never got back together," he said, "and that kiss…it was really something…and I think it surprised me…and it's gotten even better since."

She couldn't deny that…not that even more practice might help…so they could get even better.

"Yeah, they certainly have."

He played with his fork, wrapping the rest of his pasta around it.

"So how do you feel about us going out?"

She leaned closer to him.

"Is that what we're doing?"

"Yeah…and hasn't it been fun?"

She rubbed her forehead looking at him thoughtfully.

"Yeah…it has been…"

"You sound surprised?"

"Not really…okay maybe…because you never offered any hint to me that you felt this way," she said, "I thought it was one-sided and I just figured that things would keep going on the way they've been going."

"Is that why you came up here?"

She shrugged.

"Well that was definitely one reason," she said, "because I know Elizabeth really loved you Houston but I didn't feel like I should help her get you back…what happens between the two of you is up to you…"

"Nothing happened…except we said goodbye…and I realized a few things later on."

She tilted her head, eying him carefully but he looked absolutely serious in what he was saying to her now.

"Like what?"

"That I don't know when it happened exactly but I wanted to get to know you better."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Houston, we already know each other so well…I mean we've been friends for years."

He paused.

"Not the ways that I'm talking about…"

That definitely gave her food for thought.

"Oh…wow…"

"Yeah, I'd agree," he said, "But I'm not going to push the issue with you…if you're not comfortable with it…just to say that I'm a very patient man…"

"But one who's accustomed to getting what you want," she said, "and I don't know if I'm really it...I mean maybe right now."

He sighed again.

"Well that's definitely a start don't you think?"

Yeah, it was certainly but she didn't know if she could even start with him if she was already thinking about the end. And damn it, she hadn't been that kind of women before but with him…all the rules were different as were the feelings. She had never thought things could be as complicated between them as they appeared now, yet something elemental existed between them.

"Yeah…maybe…I'm definitely glad that you're here," she said, "I wasn't running away from you when I left…I just needed some time out of L.A. to think about some things in my own life."

"I didn't interrupt that did I?"

She smiled at his concern.

"Well yeah…but in the best way," she said, rubbing her arms.

"Okay…so I'm here and you are…and damn you are so beautiful…"

She chuckled.

"It's the dress Houston…"

He arched a brow.

"I don't know about that…something tells me you look even prettier with it off."

She sucked in her breath, hoping he didn't notice but surely he had to notice her pink cheeks.

"And that's the beer…"

He shook his head, and then rested his chin on one of his hands.

"No…it's the truth…

She just looked at him and sighed wondering what she would be getting herself into here with him.

"Houston…I think I'm in way over my head here with you."

"You really think so?"

She nodded.

"This side of you,..it's certainly very…interesting but why are you flirting with me like this," she said, "Does it have anything to do with us being out of town and acting like we're different people?"

He considered that for a moment.

"We're still the same people…now I know we're both taking sabbaticals for a while from our regular lives…"

"Our real lives Houston."

"There's nothing that's not real about what's going on here," he said, "both in what we're doing in the workplace and out of it."

She bit her lip in thought.

"It doesn't feel real that you're suddenly sitting in an Italian restaurant flirting with me," she said, "making it clear what you want from me…because it's never been like that between us in all the years we've known each other."

He sipped his beer.

"Things can change…and change can be a very good thing."

"I agree…and it can be a necessary part of life but what's really changed here?"

He looked at the question that she had asked and saw it on her face.

"Is it your intention for us to just throw caution in the wind, everything we know about each other aside and have some sort of fling before we head back to L.A. when this adventure is done?"

He grew silent then and she wondered if she had caught him with that question but she really needed to know his answer…before she went even further down this road.

But as she looked into his eyes, she knew that the answer might not be what she expected.


	9. Chapter 9

It had started as a kiss goodnight and had turned into something else. He had driven her home and had meant to just walk her to the door to make sure she made it inside safely. He had never really answered her question she had asked him at the restaurant but had just cleared his throat and had ordered them both some gelato for dessert which was delicious. But he had certainly left what she asked hanging between them.

Or so she thought until they had reached her house and he had walked her up to her door. Was he going to ask her something, she wondered, and if he did what would she say.

But the kiss had started and then she had done something that surprised her, which was to wrap her arms around him and pull him closer. The tickle of his facial hair, the scent of his cologne…combined to make her headier than she had been when his mouth had met hers. Every time it just got even better…she wondered if it were just she that thought so.

But no, he ran his hands through her hair and then down her back.

"Houston…"

"Hmmmm….?"

"What are we doing," she asked, out of breath.

He looked at her, smoothing some hair out of her face before stroking her skin.

"Saying goodnight?"

She remembered then.

"Oh yeah, right…"

He returned his attention toward kissing her and she had been the one to touch skin first, slipping her hands beneath his shirt, marveling at the feel of his muscles beneath her fingers.

"Unless you want me to stay…"

She broke away then and looked at him, biting her lip again. Seeing that hopeful look that every man wore in his eyes when standing at the door of a woman's home while kissing her, she just sighed, trying to catch her own breath. She licked her lips, before noticing her hands were still resting on his hips.

"I…not tonight…"

She watched his face wondering how he would react to her refusal of his attempts to invite himself into spending the night in her house and her bed. But he just smiled and stroked her face again, cupping her cheek and she let him.

"Okay…then I'll see you tomorrow at work…"

"Houston…"

He looked at her thoughtfully.

"And no, I don't think I'd consider what's happening between us just a fling…but we'll just leave it at that for tonight, okay?"

She just looked at him and the earnestness in his voice then elicited a simple nod from her.

He kissed her again but this time his lips just brushed hers and she watched as he walked back to his car to head back to the Inn. Then she shook her head mostly at herself and unlocked the door before going inside.

* * *

She sat on the couch later with a cup of chamomile tea to help her sleep. Because how could she after kissing her best friend like that on the porch? Now while she had been growing up back in Texas, she had gone out with guys while still in high school and they had driven her home after dates, kissing her on the front step. But she had usually pulled herself away and said, goodbye before slipping inside before her uncle came out to check up on her.

For a couple of minutes there, she had felt that way with Matt, a guy that her uncle had never felt bothered by because their friendship had been just that. Her uncle had known Matt most of his life, since they lived on neighboring ranches and he had known Matt to be a diligent worker and a very conscientious man. One of the few people who C.J. associated with while she was growing up there that he respected as a young person worth his salt.

A part of her wanted to invite him inside to explore the feelings developing between them but her more cautious side prevailed. She had never been one to jump into a physical relationship with anyone and that had tried more than one man's patience with her but she figured that had proven to be a useful litmus test for sorting out the men who were interested in her. Plus, her early childhood loss of her own parents particularly her beloved father had made her wary of getting too attached to anyone…too soon. She knew how easily a person could be taken away from her…love hadn't been nearly enough to prevent that from happening.

Matt would never knowingly hurt her, she knew that and she really did trust him with her life…but her heart that was something entirely different. He had the skills to keep anyone safe and most of the time that had worked for her. But she still didn't know what his intentions were and where his real feelings lay…was this really something genuinely special to him or did he feel this way towards her because they were so far away from their normal lives?

She sipped her tea thoughtfully and it soon worked its magic on her and she didn't know what would happen during the next day to come. Only that it most definitely wouldn't be boring…

* * *

Matt woke up and after getting ready for work and grabbing some breakfast, he got into his car and headed to the racetrack while it was still dark. He didn't want to be around Rusty's barn when he got into it with Flash who had a difficult time staying out of jail. If it hadn't been for C.J…he's still be locked up on the disturbing the peace and disorderly conduct charges. He had thought about her when he had tried to fall asleep but it had been so difficult because her kiss still lingered on his mouth and his skin still felt where her fingers had touched it.

But she had been right to send him packing, even though he knew it had been difficult for her to do so. Because he didn't want to be there unless she felt entirely comfortable with it and that might take some doing.

He reached the racetrack and parked his car. C.J. had already arrived and must be getting ready to do some riding on the track. He walked through the backstretch past the jockey's room which remained dark until later in the day when the first races would be run and to the grandstand which would then be packed with people to watch the races.

There he saw her riding a chestnut gelding that looked asleep while Gloria had her hands filled with a grey colt whose eyes were rolling back into its head. Acting studdish, Matt guessed, he knew the feeling. But C.J. started to take the veteran campaigner out onto the track to begin loosening him up for a race at the end of the week. He had been a successful campaigner in claiming races up and down the California fair circuit and would be dropping a couple levels in the ranks in his first start here. He set off down the track not looking like he wanted to pick it up very much and C.J. didn't push him on that issue. Gloria finally got the colt jogging out to where he's blow out a couple furlongs mostly to take the edge off. Matt hadn't been too familiar with his background…only that Red had tried to buy him at an auction once back when he'd been a yearling.

Red walked on over and told him there were figures that needed to be adjusted in the budget sheets before post time. He had entered in a couple of horses and asked Matt if he would be willing to ride them out as an out rider and Matt said yes, if he had a horse to ride and so Red introduced him to El Senor, a gray dappled gelding of indeterminate age who gazed at Matt with some interest until he realized he had come empty handed.

C.J. got off of her gelding and walked over to where Rusty stood. He looked at her critically.

"Anything wrong," she asked.

He shook his head and then returned to his roster.

"Flash is hung over…went out drinking with the other jocks last night."

C.J. just rolled her eyes.

"I'm amazed he ever became a success," she said, "if he spends half of his time in the drunk tank."

"He's won a dozen riding titles including two at this meet," Rusty said, "When he concentrates on his riding, he's among the best."

C.J. didn't feel all that impressed. Maybe if the guy chose his riding career over his carousing then he would have made an even greater name for himself. But maybe he had merely fallen into the occupational hazard that other jockeys faced, after all he hadn't been partying alone.

Rusty just continued walking back to check on the other horses including the two that would be racing later on…hopefully responding to their training regimens. She watched him go and then she looked up and saw Matt standing there.

"What are you doing here?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets and didn't move.

"I could be asking you the same thing counselor."

She tilted her head and just looked nonplussed.

"Houston…you're supposed to be busy doing…something aren't you?"

"I'm taking five minutes…before I go into talk Red into how to save some more money."

She chuckled.

"I don't envy you that," she said, "I'm glad my job here is more physical."

Matt smiled.

"Well, I'll be doing some out riding on some gelding that looked like he might just roll over and fall asleep in the post parade."

She smiled at him back.

"Me too…I'm riding the buckskin mare so maybe our paths will cross…"

He walked the several feet left towards her and before she knew it, he placed his hands on her shoulder and kissed her thoroughly on the mouth. She didn't know if anyone was watching and for a second or two she didn't care…her focus had been on him…but then she remembered where they both were right now.

She breathed a bit ragged when she looked around her after he had released her.

"Houston…we're at work."

"I know…but I was going to ask you something…and I forgot what so that helped remind me."

"Oh it did, did it?"

He nodded.

"I've got two tickets to the carnival tonight, would you like to join me?"

She folded her arms.

"This is where we play a few games, go on some rides and eat all kinds of crazy food?"

"Exactly…come on C.J. it's been a while since we last went to one," he cajoled, "Wasn't it back a while?"

"Houston, the last time we went was when that social columnist blew herself up sky high, remember?"

Oh yeah, that had been one of the many cases they had solved together but not the easiest one if he recalled correctly. But they had gotten to the bottom of who had killed who and why just as they usually did.

"I do remember…but this one will be all about having fun," he said, "and there's even a fun house."

She laughed at him then, waving her hand.

"I think I'll pass on that," she said, "I think I'll have my hands full with you enough without living too dangerously."

"Oh you will indeed," he said, "and then we'll move on from there."

She rolled her eyes.

"I thought we were going to the carnival to have fun Houston."

He gazed at her, all innocence.

"Oh absolutely…"

She knew he was up to something then, as if the mischievous look in his eyes didn't tell her that already.

"Okay…Houston you have a deal," she said, "I'll go with you tonight…but you have to promise to behave yourself."

"C.J…"

"At least a little bit okay?"

He looked at her carefully and then nodded.

"I'll be good…I promise."

She raised her brows at him before turning back to work.

"Just promise not to be too good…okay?"

He watched her go before he could think of any way to respond.

* * *

Rusty sat while Flash paced inside the office and C.J. walked inside to see how the two men were getting along because Flash had to ride his first horse pretty soon. Since post time started at 1pm, she hadn't been able to leave the track for lunch and Matt had been very busy himself with Red's operation. Neither had a horse in the first race but they would later on and both Matt and C.J. would be riding out with racehorses in the same race.

They heard the noise of cars driving into the parking lot and excited sounds as people lined up to bet on the first race. C.J. had watched as Flash walked to the jockey's room after running into a couple other jocks on their way there. She hoped there wouldn't be any liquor stashed inside the building but once the jocks were inside there, they were closely guarded. She just shook her head at him and headed to talk to Rusty before she headed back to get her mare ready for her pre-race duties. She snapped the lead shank on the mare and took her outside of her stall to get ready, noticing that Matt had done the same with the bored looking gelding.

"He's gone to toss you if you're not watching…"

He tied up the gelding and reached for the brush to give him a good grooming.

"Why do you say that," he said, "The old guy and I have an understanding."

"Oh you do…do you?"

Matt nodded.

"You see he being a gelding, he doesn't see much action as well but he loves to trot out in front of the stands and receive his share of the applause…oh they might be cheering for the racehorses but he might not know the difference."

She ran the curry comb through the mare's mane.

"Sounds like someone I know actually."

He glanced over at her.

"What are you saying C.J…that I'm like the gelding?"

She grinned, while trying to remain serious. But to do so was such a losing effort when he started acting like this with her.

"No…not in some very important ways…but you like attention…even when they did that sexiest millionaire cowboy deal…you acted like you hated it but come on…part of it had to be fun."

He considered it, and she almost chuckled at the expression on his face as he did so.

"I've got a fan who keeps a photo of me in her office…and I have to ask why…"

Her skin flushed as she worked the brush over the mare's neck, before moving on to her withers and belly.

"Come on Houston…that was just for fun…Slim took the photo after all."

"Well you kept a copy of it…and it had to be because you liked the fact that I had hardly a stitch on."

Okay he had her there…there had been that but the photo had been damn funny too because of his reaction.

"Well there's that…and besides we women have liked it…given that you have this…habit of not wearing anything in the Jacuzzi except your hat."

"No one's ever complained about it."

She shrugged.

"Why would we…we all appreciate eye candy as much as any other women do."

He frowned for a moment, forgetting the gelding for a moment.

"Is that how you all view me," he said, "as some object?"

She knew he wasn't being serious, at least she didn't think so. And the gelding didn't much like being ignored.

"Watch out Houston," she warned.

He acted quickly nudging the gelding's mouth away from grabbing hold of his shirt.

"Thanks C.J…I like this shirt."

She finished brushing her horse and went to go saddle her up.

"I'll see you in the post parade," she said, "and I placed a little wager that Rusty's horse will beat Red's."

Matt rubbed his gelding's neck after he finished brushing it.

"Is that so…well I think you're going to lose your shirt…"

She just shook her head at him.

"Oh it's typical for you to say something like that…when you could very well lose yours…in more ways than one."

His eyes blinked, did she just?

But she had already started walking away leaving him while she headed back to the shed row.


	10. Chapter 10

The first day of horse racing at the fairgrounds proved to be eventful. Matt hadn't been able to cruise through his duties as outrider because his charge took off running down the backstretch of the track before Matt spurred the gelding to give chase finally grabbing the reins. The crowd applauded when he did and he nodded at the audience but he noticed that C.J. just shook her head at him, bemused. The horse she held onto tugged at its own reins, wanting a piece of freedom.

"No you don't," she chided gently.

The assistant starts loaded the horses in the starting gate and with a clang of the bell, they were off. C.J. and Matt headed back in the opposite direction to pick them up after they crossed the finish line. The race proved to be competitive, but C.J.'s horse beat another horse by a head and Matt's was back a length further in third. She cantered the mare out to retrieve the horse and after catching him, took him back in front of the grandstand to prepare for the winner's circle photo. Rusty looked pretty happy to have the first racing day off to a good start with all the drama behind it.

She had gone back home to eat a light dinner and change into some comfortable jeans and a shirt before Matt would pick her up and they would head off to the carnival together. A lot of locals and other folks would be attending opening night and some music bands would be playing at various spots, country/western, jazz and rock and roll. And there would be a beer garden that Flash had been ordered to stay away from. She just hoped to have a good time with her favorite person in the whole world. But she knew she would definitely have to be on her toes with him as well. Although that might wind up being a lot of fun, she decided.

He arrived and she got into the car with him and they drove back to the fairgrounds. He parked in a lot which had already filled up and streams of people including couples and families walked towards the entrance into the carnival. C.J. marveled at the country western band that stood on a makeshift stage off to the left as they entered the gates. Matt took her hand and she smiled at him as they headed off to the areas where the game booths had set up. Barkers lured fairgoers to shoot out the target, pitch the dime on the plates or land the ball in the basket, and win the prizes on display. It didn't take long for Matt to win a stuffed panda for shooting out a target and C.J. to win some gaudy jewelry for being deft at darts. Matt put the glow in the dark, twinkling necklace over her head and admired it.

"Wow…very nice…"

She grinned.

"I don't know if that's quite the look I'm going for but thanks."

They enjoyed the view and watching people walking by all excited around them including kids who tugged at their parents' hands when they saw the clown handing out balloons or an exciting looking ride. Then they saw the Ferris Wheel and C.J. decided she wanted to ride it. Matt looked at it dubiously.

"Are you sure about this," he asked.

She nodded happily.

"Yeah…it'll be fun especially if it stops at the top and we can get it to sway."

Matt swallowed audibly.

"C.J. I don't know how to tell you this but I'm nervous about high places."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Since when," she said, "We went skydiving not too long ago for goodness sakes."

"That's different…"

She just shook her head at him and went to get them into line.

"Look I'll hold your hand if you'd like," she offered, "and when we get up real high, I'll find ways to distract you."

That perked his interest up and seemed to allay some of his concerns. Really, she just thought he was making excuses. After all, it's not as if he had never scaled tall buildings or mountains or leapt from one building to the next, 50 feet or so off the ground.

The attendant helped them onto the ride and it started moving and sure enough it stopped to unload and reload the next car. She looked over at him to make sure he was handling it all right.

"It's quite a few," he admitted.

And indeed it was, they could see the racetrack in the darkness and the sparkles of lit houses beyond that, not to mention the stars that coated the night sky.

"It's beautiful…"

"So are you."

She turned and looked at him and of course he used that opportunity to move closer and kiss her.

"Come here a little closer…

Now she looked at him a bit dubiously but she moved closer to him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"The view…"

"Is just fine up here," he finished and they started kissing again,

The car creaked as they shifted their bodies a little bit and he began stroking her cheek with his thumb. She looked beautiful just sitting there, not even wearing anything fancy and a novelty necklace to boot. Their kiss deepened and they lost sight of everything around them, focusing on each other and the sensations they elicited while kissing. Matt wished they were somewhere more private than a Ferris Wheel he thought as they finally broke for air. She gazed at him, her mouth still tingling and then she looked around.

"Houston…"

"What?"

She furrowed her brow suddenly.

"We've been up here for a while haven't we?"

He tried to think…but it was hard to figure out how much time had passed when while they had kissed, it had seemed to stand still.

"I guess we have…"

Then they looked down and noticed that a throng of people had suddenly gathered around the contraption.

"I wonder what's going on…"

C.J. tried to make sense of the scene below them.

"I wonder if they can't get it to start moving."

Matt thought that might be a possibility, that maybe something had gone wrong with the ride. Suddenly one man put what looked like some sort of megaphone to his mouth and pointed it upward.

"To you folks up there at the top, we're doing everything we can to get this ride up and moving again…"

C.J. gazed at Houston, in surprise.

"I guess we are stuck."

Matt figured that as well at this point and that they were stuck up there waiting until the ride was fixed again. Well, things could definitely be worse and at least they were there together.

"It looks like they're working on it," he said, "It just might be a while."

"You are going to be okay?"

He looked at her, remembering what he had said earlier.

"I might need someone to keep me distracted from how high up we are," he said, "to keep my mind off of it."

"Oh Houston, just stop that…we both know that a guy who's rappelled down buildings for christ sake can't be scared of a little thing like heights."

He sighed.

"I won't be if you hold my hand…"

She figured she could do at least that much so she took a hold of his and he rubbed her hand with his other one, massaging it and she found herself closing her eyes.

"Don't fall asleep…or you might fall out of here."

She looked at him, her lips pursed.

"I'm just relaxing…it's much better than panicking don't you think?"

He smiled at her still rubbing her hand in that really talented way he had with his fingers.

"If you want to relax, we can come up with other ways."

"I'm sure Houston…but they'll be getting us down any second and then we can go on the roller coaster."

Suddenly he raised her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"That'll be a date."

"Oh so that's what we're on?"

He nodded.

"I'm having a lot of fun, what about you?"

"Yeah…I've always loved carnivals," she said, "even while we were growing up in Texas. We used to go to them all the time."

"Not like this," he said, "Not really together."

She paused, looking back out at the view of the carnival below them.

"No I guess not…This is all so different for us."

"Better…and better yet to come."

She sighed thinking about that knowing exactly what he meant.

"Houston…we're going to talk about that some more," she said, "I know for you it's easy but for me…"

He stroked her face again.

"Okay…we will but it's all going to work out."

"You seem so confident."

"Comes from knowing a great thing when I see it…"

She had to smile at his words because he sounded so earnest and she thought maybe he doesn't view this thing so casually. And then when he bent to kiss her again, she forgot all about the words.

As it turned out, the fire department hadn't been needed to rescue them from the Ferris Wheel after all. Someone had finally kicked some part of it and it whirled back to life, and after a few moments, they were once again back on terra firma. They rode a couple more rides including the roller coaster which filled C.J. with a rush because she did love them.

He then took her hand and they headed off to the food court and got some tacos al carbon and drinks before heading off to listen to some jazz music. They sat down in the grassy area with other people and they ate the food which turned out to be quite tasty and then she leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around her as they settled in to enjoy the jazz. She could definitely get used to this, being close to him…it would be all too easy. He had told her that he didn't want a casual fling and that made her feel better but what did he want? Every time she thought about what she wanted with him, her feelings got away from her.

He tightened his embrace and started kissing her near her ear which tickled at first and then felt much better.

"Houston…"

He smiled at the surprise in her voice, intertwined with delight.

"You like that?"

She sighed pleasurably.

"Well yeah…who…wouldn't?"

"The music's really great," he said, "This act should try out the clubs back in L.A."

She turned her face slightly.

"That'd be great," she said, "Chris and I would definitely go see them."

Matt nibbled on her earlobe and she nearly jumped.

"I'd take you dancing there…"

"Houston…I never knew you were big on that," she said, "But it would be nice."

"It sure would…"

She smiled enjoying his attentions…then suddenly something crashed nearby and they heard some yelling. They looked towards where the noise came which not surprisingly was the beer garden.

"I don't even want to look…because last time we passed there, I saw Flash."

"He's on probation isn't he?"

C.J. nodded.

"If he gets into any more fights, he's going to jail…and he can't get arrested tonight…he's got two mounts tomorrow on Rusty's horses."

She pulled away and jumped on her feet. Matt looked up at her.

"C.J. where are you going," he asked.

"I got to find out what's going on over there and kick Flash's ass before he gets arrested."

She took off and Matt got up and followed her. He knew that she didn't care all that much about Flash believing him to be a salacious lout but she did care about Rusty. She knew how hard he had been working to try to excel as a trainer. But Matt didn't want anything to happen to her.

Sure enough furniture was flying, beer spilling and quite a few jockeys had gotten into it with some locals and C,J. looked and saw Flash coming out of the porta potty.

"Flash…"

He looked over at her and he grinned. That's before he apparently saw a beer can flying out of the corner of his eye and ducked, while it flattened itself against a wall.

"I'm going to kill you," one man said, after some beer had splashed his outfit.

"You're on probation, you can't get in any more fights," C.J. said after reaching him.

"Baby I didn't start this one and if someone's going to challenge my manhood," he started.

"Forget your manhood," C.J. said, "If you get arrested, you won't be able to ride for Rusty and it will break his heart."

"Rusty doesn't have one."

C.J. had heard that said about the crusty trainer but she knew it wasn't the truth. But someone had apparently decided he didn't like Flash because he approached with his fists raised.

"C.J. watch out," Matt warned.

She turned and right when the man swung a punch at Flash, he missed the jockey and hit her in the face instead.

Damn that hurt, as she nearly saw stars but she kept her focus despite the pain and pushed the man away from Flash. Then she turned to the jockey and waggled her finger.

"Now you stop this…we need you to ride in the fourth tomorrow and you're not doing anything to get arrested and tossed in jail."

"He started it…"

"I don't care…it's ending right now," she said, exasperated.

Flash looked defiant but made no further moves.

"Your eye's going to swell shut," he noted.

Oh well C.J. decided she could deal with that when she knew that Flash had settled down. Matt on the other hand took one look at her getting hit and went after the man who did it, slamming him against a wall.

"What's your problem," the guy slurred.

"You hit a woman and I definitely don't like that," Matt said, "Understand me?"

The guy blinked his eyes and belched.

"I get it…now can you let me go…I need a beer."

Matt just flung him aside and went back to where C.J. stood.

"What a crowd here…you okay?"

She tried to smile but her eye did hurt some.

"I'm fine…I got in the way of a punch."

He took a closer look at it.

"We need to get you some ice," he said, "Come on, we'll find some."

One of the bar tenders did find them some ice and put it in a bag, which Matt gave to C.J. to put on her face after they sat down.

"I'm fine Houston…really…"

He sighed.

"Some night out, isn't it?"

She smiled back at him, reaching to stroke his jaw line.

"I'm having a great time," she said, "I've got a great date, it's just never a dull moment I guess."

"I guess not…ready to go home?"

She nodded, holding the bag against her face.

"It looks pretty bad…maybe you should go to a doctor."

She'd have rolled her eyes at him if she could.

"Maybe it'll be just fine in a day or two…"

He looked concerned.

"Maybe you shouldn't be alone tonight…just in case."

She shook her head.

"I'll be fine…and no you're not spending the night," she said, "We still have to have the talk."

"The what," he asked.

She just looked at him in disbelief.

"You know what I'm talking about," she said, "Don't play coy with me. This is serious stuff."

Comprehension lit up his face.

"Oh…that talk…okay…we don't have to do anything. I just want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine…but thanks," she said, "Well maybe you can stay for a little while…but only that."

"All right, then let's get going then," he said, as they headed to the car, his arm wrapped around her and her head leaning against him.


	11. Chapter 11

Matt walked with C.J. inside the place she had been renting and found it quite impressive. But his attention had been focused on her as he made sure she had settled herself on the couch.

"I'll get you some more ice for your face," he said, "Are you sure you didn't want to go to the doctor? You might need an x-ray."

She shook her head.

"Oh god now…the last thing I want is to wind up in a hospital for any reason."

He smiled at the resolution in her voice because he knew that she like he had grown to dislike the times they had been hospitalized for bullet wounds or any other injuries from the work they did for the investigative firm. He went into the kitchen and went to get her some ice in a towel to put on her blackening eye, which would reduce the swelling further. He had been furious at the man who had thrown the errant punch and more than so with Flash, the jockey who had avoided getting into trouble for the melee at the carnival.

He handed the towel to her silently and she gingerly put it against her eye and cheek.

"Cold enough…?"

She shot him a quick glance.

"Thanks…really you don't have to stay," she said, "I can handle it from here."

He sat down next to her on the couch.

"It's okay…," he said, stroking her face on the other side, "and you shouldn't be alone."

She looked at him critically.

"Because I got popped in the eye…Houston, I wasn't the intended target…I should know better than to get in the middle of a bunch of testosterone infused men comparing caliber sizes."

Matt's brow rose.

"That's one way to put it," he said, "When they sober up in the morning, they'll probably forget what happened."

"I had a good time tonight…"

"Even with the broken down Ferris Wheel…?"

She grinned but carefully.

"Especially that part," she said, "Because I was up there with this really great guy who kept my mind off of it."

He smiled.

"I thought I was the one with the fear of heights."

She snorted.

"Oh Houston, just give it a rest…that's just some line you fed me to get me to kiss you."

"Did it work?"

She sized up his own expression and then nodded.

"Yeah, I think it did…you know I really enjoy the time we've spent together…"

He pursed his lips.

"Why do I hear a 'but' coming?"

She shook her head again.

"There isn't one Houston," she said, "I had a great time tonight…well before the fight of course."

"Me too…"

She nodded at his response and then she sighed, shifting the hold she had on her makeshift icepack.

"But I think this is different for me than it is for you," she said, "and I'm trying so hard to remember that…really."

He tilted his face, because he had seen her face struggle with its emotions.

"Remember what?"

She removed the pack for a moment and winced.

"Not to get involved in this with you," she said, "I don't want to get hurt and I would if one of us took it more seriously than the other."

That gave him a start.

"C.J…I do take what's happening between us very seriously," he said, "and I'd never hurt you."

She sighed, and put the ice pack down for a moment. He winced when he saw how her face looked.

"You say that…and I know you mean it…but I don't think anyone could do it without meaning to like you."

"You think that this is casual for me?"

She hedged on her answer to that question because she saw that her words hadn't made him happy but she needed to be honest with him. Better now than down the road when the differences in how they saw each other came further to light…and ultimately between them.

"I think it's not something that you see as being long-term," she said, "and don't get me wrong, that's fine as long as we both are okay with it and it's just that…"

Her voice grew softer.

"I'm not sure I can do that…not with you."

She bent her head and rubbed the back of it with her hand.

"Why?"

She looked up at him after a long moment and she tried to focus her attention on him.

"Because we've been friends for so long," she said, "because I don't know what's going to happen next and it…it scares me a little bit."

"Yeah I know…but it's wonderful too isn't it?"

She looked up at him, startled by the emotion in his voice.

"Houston…but you're so good at this…much better than I am."

"You think so," he said, "Maybe not."

She thought about that, that maybe he had to find his way through the labyrinth they had both been caught up in recently just like she did.

"You just sound much more relaxed…you flirt better than I do for sure."

He smiled, leaning back against the couch.

"I don't know…you're so damn appealing when you try it…you just seem like you're out of practice…"

"Well thanks!"

"Maybe it's me then…do I really unsettle you that much?"

She frowned for a moment considering that point too.

"No…I've just been so busy lately Houston," she said, "and after what happened with Robert…I guess I just thought I needed to take a step back and spend some time figuring myself out for a while."

"Meaning why you didn't see who he was until after you fell in love with him," he finished.

She sighed.

"Well yeah, I mean how does a woman who's got a law degree from one of the top universities, who's worked her way up to being vice-president of a corporation and I know that I'm a smart woman…just not enough."

"He could have fooled anyone," Matt said, "In fact; you weren't the only one who missed his murderous side."

"But you knew before I did," she said, "and you tried to warn me and what did I do, I threatened to resign from the company."

"You were in shock…I knew you'd figure it out when you let yourself do that because you are very smart…but when you fall in love or are even attracted to someone, sometimes it's not easy to see what's there…I know that from experience myself."

Yeah he did, and he didn't have to explain any further to her. Because she remembered those times, including the incident when she had been pinned by a deranged one night stand of his who held a scalpel to her throat.

"But what is happening between us matters very much to me C.J.," he said, "but I'm not going to push you where you're not ready to go."

She bit her lip, looking at him.

"You sure you can handle that?"

He nodded and reached over to caress her face again and of course his fingers felt wonderful against her skin.

"That feels really good Houston…"

He smiled and moved closer to her, reaching to put his arm around her. She leaned into him, carefully with her injured face.

"I know…"

And before she knew it, he kissed her softly on her lips, and she definitely wanted more of that.

"Does that hurt," he asked, looking at her.

She shook her head.

"Not if you're careful…"

"I'm very careful."

"I can see that," she said, as she kissed him this time.

The couch creaked as they adjusted their position with him pulling her gently down with him.

"Houston…"

"Shhhh…it's okay…this is more comfortable isn't it?"

She couldn't deny that but he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, slipping his hands deftly underneath her loose shirt to stroke the silky smoothness of her back.

"That feels…"

Then she felt something unfasten and realized he had found her bra.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"I think that's obvious," he said, dryly.

She sat up suddenly, holding onto her shirt and just looked at him.

"What's the matter," he said.

"Nothing…I just don't think we should be doing this before having the talk."

He gazed at her, looking at him with her hair loosely around her face and her flushed face.

"The what…oh the talk…"

"Yeah the talk…you know where we discuss protection…"

He nodded.

"Definitely should have that talk," he said, "but we're still a ways away from hitting the sheets."

She eyed him critically.

"I should say so."

He saw the expression on her face.

"We're just making out," he said, "In fact; I think we were working on second base."

"Houston…what is this…high school?"

"No…this is much better…"

She smiled at that because that had been so true and he had a point there, and the feel of his hands on her skin…she had really enjoyed that…and her own hands were eager to explore him…but they had a few things to discuss first, her lawyer mind reminded her.

"We're clearly not ready to move to the next level."

He looked at her in mild reproachfulness.

"C.J. this isn't some video game," he said, "We're just fooling around a little."

"A lot…and don't get me wrong, it's great…you're great but it's been a long day."

He read her mind pretty deftly.

"C.J. are you nervous about spending the night with me," he asked gently.

She just stared at him….and then she sighed.

"More than I ever wanted to be," she said, "and I'm sorry about that…it's not you really…it's me I think."

The tenderness on his face nearly made her cry and she didn't want that…she just wanted him to understand.

"You've got nothing to be sorry about…and if…when that happens, it will be when we're both ready for it."

She nodded at him and then arched a brow.

"I see…and until then, you want to fool around," she said, "because I am…open to that definitely."

He smiled.

"I can't wait to take you up on that counselor…but you broke up a fight with your face tonight and I think it's time for you to head off to bed."

"Alone?"

He hedged, because she looked so lovely with her hair unsettled, her lips riper from kissing and she still had a hand over her shirt as if it would fall off, which he found endearing.

"If I stay, you won't get much sleep…"

She definitely knew that because she wanted to fool around some more…but he was right…she needed some sleep because her face did throb around her blackened eye. So he stood up from the couch and helped her up, and swept her into his embrace.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning…if you're up to working at all."

She met his gaze with her own.

"I've never been one to let anything keep me from working," she said, "certainly not some minor injury."

He kissed her softly on the mouth and then he took his leave…because he really had to leave so she would get a good night's sleep. And she closed the door after he left and thought about all that he had said.

And then she headed off to bed…alone but looking forward to seeing him in the morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Damn her eye smarted, C.J. thought as she finished cleaning up the stalls in the barn while Gloria and another rider took the horses out to the track that morning. When Rusty had seen her face, he told her to take the day off from galloping horses. So she had decided to muck out some stalls and line them with fresh bedding for the horses for when they returned.

She didn't mind the work because the rest of her felt just fine. In fact, she felt more than fine after last night, when he had brought her home and they had done some couch time. She had loved the way his hands had felt on her skin, and his mouth over her own, she just hadn't felt so sure about where their relationship had been going…because after all, they'd kept it at a friendship level for so long. How would it really be to change that? When she was in his arms, she felt like it would be great, but when she really sat down and thought about the implications it would have on their friendship especially if it didn't work out, that gave her pause.

Maybe if she could use her legal skills to write out some sort of contract that they both could sign, promising each other that they wouldn't let their tight relationship crash and burn if after some romantic time, they went their separate ways. But that would be just silly.

After shoveling some manure, she put in some fresh bedding and then moved onto the next stall. She had cleaned out a lot of stalls while she had grown up on a ranch so she could nearly do the job in her sleep or at least while her mind was wrapped around other topics. She hadn't seen Matt this morning as he had arrived after her and likely headed straight to the office and then to the racetrack with Red. She wondered if Matt would talk to Rusty about Flash's near involvement in the fight at the beer court the previous night. Flash hadn't shown up this morning to do any riding saving his efforts and energy for this afternoon.

She used the pitchfork to clear out some old bedding, and felt the room growing warmer as the sun came up from the horizon. When she was done here, Rusty had tons of paperwork for her to help him fill out on the horses that were racing here. Then a short time for lunch before the afternoon's races where someone else would be handling her out riding duties.

The bruising looked pretty bad in the mirror this morning and for several days it would worsen still until the body started reabsorbing the blood which had created the bruising. So she wouldn't win any beauty contests or anything like that not that she was looking. But that's what you get when you step into the middle of a couple of brawling men hung up on their machismo.

"Hey you finished?"

C.J. turned around and saw Gloria standing there, covered with dirt head to toe.

"What happened to you…did Scary Good toss you again?"

Gloria just nodded.

"I should have seen it coming but there's this great looking jock out there today," she said, "Flash's cousin, Drake…seriously hot."

C.J. smiled, thinking she didn't need another man in her life having her hands full with one already.

"How does he ride?"

"You mean horses right?"

C.J. rolled her eyes at the other woman.

"Of course…anything else doesn't do the stable much good."

Gloria shook her head.

"Ever the practical woman…must be the lawyer in you."

"Must indeed…."

The part of her that C.J. thought she had left in L.A. even had hoped because she really needed to explore some of her other sides besides her critical thinking and over-rationalizing. But you really couldn't walk or even run away from yourself.

"Matt's out there talking with Red," Gloria said, "Looking fine as usual…you know if I didn't know you had a thing for him…"

C.J. folded her arms.

"I do…just haven't figured out how it's all going to work out."

Gloria sighed.

"With a body like his, who cares…," she said, "He's for sinning; every woman within 20 miles can figure that out…he's the kind of man you get your hands on and don't keep."

Yeah, C.J. had figured out that a long line of women had been happy enough just to do that though some wanted more of a longer term relationship. Like her…She couldn't have any other kind with him if they went down that road together. He seemed to want that…but hadn't he wanted that with Elizabeth? She sighed, wishing that things weren't so damn complicated.

"Why do you make it so hard on yourself," Gloria asked, "I mean, you're a woman, he's a guy and there's really not much to think about beyond just getting it on."

"Come on Gloria, it's not like we just met on the racing circuit…we've known each other for years."

"So much the better…though really I don't know how you managed to exercise so much self-control or self-deprivation rather all that time."

C.J. sighed.

"We had other relationships with other people," she said, "Kept ourselves pretty busy."

"Yeah right…well neither of you are now…you have plenty of daytime free after working and all night...seems if you're so smart and all you could figure out something to do with it."

C.J. had to smile remembering how she had spent last night…at least until she had practically sent Matt home. But if she hadn't…they would have woken up this morning together and she wondered how that would have gone.

She went back to working on the next stall after one of the grooms got Scary Good cleaned up from his escapade and in his cleaner stall. Gloria went out to pick up some late breakfast at the grill and C.J. thought she'd join her as soon as she finished cleaning.

"C.J. so this is where you've been hiding…"

She looked up at the sound of that familiar voice and saw Matt gazing at her from the shed row. After putting down the rake, she put her hands on her hips and looked at him bemused. He crossed the threshold into the stall and swept her into his arms, before planting a kiss that started off as a slow burn and sizzled up soon enough. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer.

"This is so nice," he said, looking at her finally, still holding onto her.

"Isn't it," she said, "Red keeping you busy enough?"

"Yeah…his ledgers were a mess before I got started on them and he needed some help sorting out the horses this morning."

"Any racing today," she asked.

He shook his head.

"I'm going to be in the grandstand today, what about you?"

C.J. smiled, pulling him closer to her again.

"I'm banished from riding today…on the account of not being able to duck when punches are thrown."

"How does it feel?"

She sighed, resting her head against his chest.

"Better…right now it feels just fine."

He squeezed tighter.

"I can't argue with that…how would you like to join me?"

"Yeah I would…and how would you like to come get some breakfast with me?"

They left the stall together and ran into Rusty who had been talking to Gloria.

"You two going someplace," Rusty asked.

"Just to get some food," C.J. said, "I cleaned most of the stalls and a couple of horses are already settled in and eating their morning mix."

Rusty nodded.

"That's good…I've been talking to Flash…trying to figure out what to do about him…and his partying habits."

C.J. sighed, running her hand through her hair.

"He didn't cause that fight last night," she said, "but he was at the beer court."

"I told him not to drink so much," Rusty said, "but at least he wasn't hung over this morning."

"Look I'm fine Rusty…the eye will be just fine," she said, "and I'm back in the saddle tomorrow."

She tried to sound firm with him because really, she didn't need to be grounded longer than today. Much of the swelling had gone down and the bad coloring would fade too. Matt looked at her and then at Rusty.

"She got punched trying to prevent a fight," Matt said, "So you best tell him to behave himself or next time, I'll slam him against the wall with the other guy and you might be out a jock."

Rusty sighed.

"The guy who threw the punch is worse than Flash could ever be," he said, "but I get your point and that you're just looking out for my rider here."

"Damn straight…"

Rusty smiled.

"She doesn't look like she needs it much," he said, "She's quite capable on a horse and off of one."

"I know that…but anyone who messes with her is going to have to mess with me."

"Houston...," C.J. started.

He slipped his arm around her waist as if he needed any excuse.

"I'll be just fine," she told him, "After all, who taught me how to handle myself in a fight?"

Yeah, Matt remembered, he had when she had approached him for help in defending herself and she had been a great pupil. Almost better than her teacher, he had learned when they did some practice sparring.

"Let's get some breakfast…"

They left together and went to the grill where there were some great tasting omelets and roasted potatoes, along with slabs of ham or bacon and slightly burnt toast. In other words, the perfect meal to start off the day and after getting their food, they sat down at a table with Gloria and her friend Stella who had driven up for a visit.

"So you heading to the races later on," Gloria asked.

C.J. nodded.

"Just kicking back in the grandstand and enjoying them," she said, "Rusty won't let me ride this afternoon…but I'm coming back tomorrow."

"Good," Gloria said, "Then you'll have all that time until then to play."

Matt and C.J. looked at each other.

"I take my work very seriously," C.J. said.

"Oh just shut up," Gloria said, "or I'm going to take your guy behind the shed row for a few moments."

Matt just cleared his throat. Gloria just looked at him.

"Oh come on cowboy, it's not that often we have a fine looking man like you wandering around here," she said, "A girl's got to try even if it's a no go."

"Let's just say I've got enough on my plate…"

C.J. just shot him a look.

"You better believe it."

After finishing her meal, Gloria just looked at the two of them and walked away.

"She's really something isn't she?"

Matt smiled at C.J.

"She quite some idea though…we could do that."

"Do what?"

"Go behind the shed row," he said, "I remember doing that in high school…only it was the gym building."

C.J. nodded, sipping her coffee.

"Been there a time or two…"

"With who," he asked.

"No one that you know…you were in the military academy back then…Unisex…poor guy."

"Yeah…it was quite strict…thought they did let us out occasionally."

They had gone to separate high schools, she the public institution and he a military academy several hours away but they still kept in touch through phone calls and the military. Matt's father thought it would give him the necessary self-discipline to take over his company some day but Matt of course had other plans.

C.J. fidgeted with her fork.

"Rusty was married once…years ago…"

"I think I heard that," Matt said, "My family's known him a while."

C.J.'s brows rose.

"Really…he seems like he made his choice at some point to live this nomadic lifestyle…following the horses and made a success of it."

"He could have been more successful, winning bigger races," Matt recalled, "but he and Red are part of a dying breed…they actually didn't hit the fair circuit by default."

"He has a son you know…but he hasn't seen him in years…that must be pretty hard."

Matt nodded.

"If I had kids, nothing could ever keep me away from them.," he said, "If you have a family, you're there for them and with them."

C.J. nodded, knowing family had been awfully important to both of them. Matt had his differences with his father but he had loved him fiercely. And she, well had lost her parents early on and though she knew her uncle cared about her, he had wished she had been a boy. He had passed away when she had been at Harvard and after burying him, she had thought a lot about what it had meant to have no family…and had struggled with that until Matt had come back from his military duty and had fully embraced her. After seeing his cousin die (or so he thought) he had learned that he couldn't let the opportunities slip by to let the people he loved know that that.

She never had problems letting him know he was the most important person in her life, the family she didn't have any more. But this…I love you as my best friend but I love it when you fool around with me or look at me in that way that makes me go weak in the knees was just something else. And she still had difficulty putting the two sides of how she felt about him together.

Matt just studied her carefully, watching her think and having some idea of what had been flowing through her head right now because it showed up on her face, causing her to look away momentarily.

"C.J…after the races are over, why don't we go to the river and have a picnic?"

She thought about it, taking off in his car and heading down to the river where during the day time people fished and swam in it but in the evening, it would be much quieter.

"The sunset's supposed to be spectacular," she pointed out, "and it'll still be warm enough to swim."

Now that sounded like a plan to Matt as they finished their breakfast and went their separate ways until they met up at the racetrack.

C.J. had thought the water felt spectacular itself against her skin. They had arrived at the river and had brought a change of warm sweats with them. She had worn her favorite swimsuit and as soon as they got out of the car, she started taking off her shirt while walking across the warm sand which enveloped her feet nicely. Matt watched, happy that she had worn his favorite bikini and he followed her into the water. The river flowed gently in this neck of its journey and the water…it felt warmed by the sun and the banks on the other side were lined with the forest of redwoods and ferns.

It was about eight feet deep in the middle and she tread water there looking around her, quietness surrounding both of them. Then he splashed her and she splashed back and they engaged in the water fights that had marked their growing up years when they had taken off from their ranching duties to go to the lake, sometimes alone other times with a bunch of their friends. Then when they wandered into the shallower part, where their feet sunk into the muddy bottom, he wrapped his arms around her and they kissed. She ran her hands on his muscular back and kissed him back, before slipping away to swim towards the shore.

He joined her and they sat on their towels, as the remaining sun dried the water off of them. Then he spread out on his towel and gestured to her.

"Come here…"

She just looked at him.

"Oh no I won't…the view's just fine up here…it's such a beautiful day."

"That it is…but you're more beautiful… and I want to get a closer look…"

She shrugged and lay down on her towel, looking up at the clear blue sky with tiny wisps of cottony clouds drifting across it. They turned to their sides facing each other.

"Water was wonderful," she said, "I might come down here more often."

He stroked her upper arm and she bit her lip.

"We could come here more often."

"Yeah…," he said fiddling with one of the straps on her bikini top, lazily drawing it down her arm, then he moved closer to kiss her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered at that, because it felt so good, then his mouth found hers, his hand caressing her hair as he intensified the pressure on it, slowly.


	13. Chapter 13

Oh she enjoyed kissing the man, she knew that but each time she did, it felt like she were falling…and she didn't want to be caught. She felt exhilarated and nervous at the same time. She'd fallen for guys before…but nothing quite like this…where the man had been someone that she had known most of her life.

She had fallen in love before with men like Carl, a man who she had known at Harvard where he had attended business school and then they had bumped into each other at a party in L.A. They had fallen into a relationship, and then in love easily enough, so much so that it felt like the most natural thing that would only get even better. Until his brutal murder on an empty street had snatched him away from her. She had been waiting for him with a fresh pot of coffee and some of his favorite brandy while he had been waiting for a tow truck to help him with his disabled car. When the car had started making strange noises suddenly and then rattled to a stop, they had thought nothing of it and she had been prepared to wait with him until Too-Mean Malone who had been hired by Matt to keep an eye on her had given her a ride home. The last time she had seen him had been looking out the window at him standing there alone.

However, he hadn't been the only one there as it turned out, his killer had sat in another car some distance away waiting. For he had cut the oil line setting up the breakdown so he could take advantage of it to abduct her, a plan that Too Mean had unknowingly walked into saving her.

But not Carl…

She forced that thought out of her head wondering what had brought it on so quickly. She had been lying on a towel on the sandy shore of the river looking straight at Matt who lay there too. He had been caressing her arm and then kissing her again, causing her to forget everything else.

But then Carl had come to mind. Not because she still harbored anything but bittersweet memories of their relationship which she had packed away after mourning his death but because of the fear that came with falling…in love. Because that was what had been happening after all with her and him, at least from her perspective. She had loved before and lost…

"C.J…"

She blinked her eyes and found them moist.

"Are you okay?"

She heard the concern in his voice and she smiled at him.

"I'm fine Houston…I was just thinking…about what it's like to lose someone."

Matt only knew that too well having lost a fiancée to a murderer and what that had put him through but C.J. had been for him when he felt his lowest during those difficult days. He might not have made it…if she had left the first oh, half dozen times he had tried to push him away. She knew somehow when she needed to stand by him and when she needed to give him space even when he hadn't been so sure.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, knowing that she had lost just like he had.

"I know you mean it…but you never know…now I'm sounding like Elizabeth…"

He stroked her hair.

"I've had my heart in my throat a few times with what's happened to you."

Oh yeah, like when she had been shot…three times which was three times more than most women out there. And getting shot at, was as awful as it sounded and damn painful, but she had healed up eventually each time and so had Matt when it had been his turn for a bullet to find him.

His risky lifestyle had torn at his father because during one of the times he had been shot, his father and her had believed he had died on the operating table. A half hour of her life she never wanted to relive, because the split second she had gotten the news about it, she had felt as if she had died too. And that's when it hit her how much she really loved him.

She sighed, trailing her fingers along his jaw line, where the smoothness of his skin met his shadow.

"Sometimes I wish it could just be casual between us," she said, "Because you're very sexy…and I could get lost in that so easily."

He leaned closer to kiss her again, nipping at her lip oh so gently with his teeth. That thrilled her and she closed her eyes then he stopped and she felt him looking at her.

"Casual…is…so…overrated…"

Accentuating each word with his lips against her skin….and she knew he meant it.

She sat on the couch drinking some wine and listening to some soft music having said goodnight to Matt. Oh they had fooled around at the river some more, she still felt the traces of his kisses on her skin and she had given back as good as she'd gotten. Learning about him through touch in different ways fascinated her because you could know someone for a long time…and not know everything. The muscular of their shoulders as they held you…the roughness of their skin to your softness….and their scent, mingling with cologne, intoxicating to the senses…all this and more. But she had stopped herself again because turning off her feelings that still lingered, the thought that yet another man she had loved could be wrenched away…like her father who had driven away one morning and not come back…those were harder to exorcise.

She'd been a little girl back then, totally confused and not understanding why her beloved father wasn't coming back home again. The one who had read her stories before she fell asleep…about princesses who fought dragons and rescued princes and who had taken her to the park and to the beach when her mother hadn't felt up to it. She had lost both of her parents close together and had lived most of her life without them.

And she knew it wasn't right to think this way but she didn't know what she would do if that had happened to Matt. After all, her father and then Carl, not coming back and when it had hit her about Matt…she sucked in her breath.

The music soothed her and she got comfortable on the couch. Back to work tomorrow, she would get back to riding horses and Matt would be back helping Red with his operation and they'd see each other at lunch…

The phone rang and she looked for it…then she saw it was Chris back in L.A.

"Hi Chris…"

"Hi…I went out with the stripper from Elizabeth's bachelorette party….I know it took me forever to get out from under this project Murray put me on but he's actually nice…we went dancing."

"Dancing…isn't that what he does for a living?"

Chris chuckled.

"No...Normal dancing…and the music was great at that new club on Sunset…"

"Sounds great…I'll have to check it out when I get back."

"When will that be?"

C.J. sighed, really having no idea at this point.

"Maybe after the racing meet is over…I'm not sure."

"You are coming back aren't you?"

"Of course I am…I'm sure Houston will be back pretty soon."

"I thought you…he…"

C.J. wondered how much she had figured out since the last time they had spoken.

"It's getting very interesting," she admitted, "We're going out together."

"Have you…"

"Chris…I'm not going to tell you that," C.J. said, "That's personal…"

"So you haven't then…that's cool…No need to rush things."

C.J. sighed.

"Though I don't know where you get your self-control," Chris said, "I know what I'd do if he looked my way."

Yeah, C.J. had a pretty good idea given that Chris had been working for Houston Enterprises and always had a friendly rapport with Matt. But she never made a play for him because getting involved with the boss…way too messy.

"Chris…I'm just trying to feel my way through this relationship with him."

"Feeling him up you mean," Chris interrupted.

"Chris…really it's not like that…"

Well actually yes, it kind of was but there had been more to it than that.

"You're not going to blow it with him…if you don't know that, you're being silly."

And her friend apparently knew how to read her mind as well…from miles away. Though she and Chris had gone out clubbing a time or two when life had slowed down for both of them just enough…and maybe she had loosened up from some nice alcohol and smooth playing music to admit a few things to her…like her long suppressed feelings about Matt.

"I'm not being silly…I'm being pragmatic…"

Chris just snorted.

"Oh come off it…you've got this really great thing going with a great guy…but it could be smoking hot up there wherever you are and the only one standing between what could be and where you are now...drinking wine alone in your house is you."

"It's called relaxing Chris…and I saw Houston earlier…"

"Pffft… whatever…well I expect better from you…after all…you did get up on that table and dance at the bachelorette party."

"That was the tequila…and Elizabeth drank us both under the table."

"True…but why don't you run down to wherever he's staying and show him some of that hot dancing?"

"It's getting kind of late…wait, I got another phone call coming in…be back in a sec…"

Damn, it was Matt calling her on her cell phone, now what would that be about? Oh wait, he was texting her.

"_What are you wearing?"_

Now what kind of question was that? She was wearing…what she had on when she had left him. Before they had eaten their dinner, they had both changed their clothes behind some bushes and she had put on a tank top and some cotton pants, almost like sweats. So what in blazes…oh wait, he was doing _that _kind of texting.

She sighed, then she put the cell phone down a moment to think…she didn't have to tell him what she was really wearing because that was blah, but she could make something up. She picked up the landline phone where Chris still waited.

"That was Houston…he was texting me on my cell…"

"Ah technology wins again," Chris said, "Tell him hi for me and that the office is running how does he put it, smooth as silk?"

"He's asking me what I'm wearing…"

"Oh….ohhhh…Okay…what are you wearing anyway?"

"Just clothes…pants and a tank top."

"Oh then you'll just have to make something up…something seductive and totally hot…that will leave him hanging on every word…you think you can handle that?"

C.J. harrumphed.

"I'm a lawyer…Harvard trained and I clerked with F. Lee Bailey…I think I can handle a few texts."

"Okay whatever…but I suggest go skimpy on the clothing…and have it be red….no black…men go crazy for that color."

C.J. said, okay and picked up her cell phone to text back to Matt.

"_A smile…..?"_

Before she pushed "send", she had second thoughts, now that was totally cliché, out of a bad romance movie she had watched when she was younger. No…it would have to be something better so she closed her eyes, imagined a picture of herself and then started clicking the phone keys.

"_I'm wearing that tank top I wore tonight…and some nice lacy…"_

She felt herself blush, thinking why did this have to be even harder to write about than to actually do?

So she tried it again.

"_Your favorite color...just a little something I picked up…silk and lace…What about you?"_

She sent that text before she could talk herself out of it. Parking her attorney voice was going to be imperative if she were going to master this texting. Matt didn't respond back right away.

Oh dear, was she doing this right?

She picked up the landline phone and the ever patient Chris asked her what she had said.

"I just told him I was wearing something special…in his favorite color."

"Oh… that'll work…let his imagination do the work…Better that way."

Then she picked up her cell phone and saw some words on the display.

"_A smile…?"_

She burst out laughing on the phone…and told Chris.

"That's cool…you're like in synch with each other…that'll help…now you need to say something back to that."

"Like what?"

"Jesus C.J., you really are over analytical...this is your chance to really express yourself and what you want."

Damn Chris sounded confident in what she was saying; did she moonlight on a radio show when she wasn't working in the office?

"I'd kind of like it if he had brought his chaps…you know the ones he used to wear…oh wait that was Pam not you…"

"Yeah well Pam's run off and joined a convent…I don't know how we could be twins since we're like opposites."

C.J. found that news somewhat surprising but then she knew Pam had been through a bad breakup with some guy that she had left Houston Enterprises to go live with half way around the world.

"He used to ride these broncos that he picked up for cheap," she said, "and a bunch of us back when he had a ranch used to wager on them. He dressed up in his cowboy clothes down to his gloves and his hat…and he so damn fine walking out there in the paddock…and even when the horse tossed him."

"Sounds like you miss those days…"

"Maybe a little bit…life just seemed more carefree back then…I used to look at him and think that someday…well then everything changed and he sold the ranch and he and I moved closer to the office."

"Well you're both up working with horses again," Chris said, "A good time for you to explore what you've got…okay so have you thought of what to write yet?"

"Maybe…"

She picked up her cell phone and typed some more words to send back across town to him.

"_Why don't you find your chaps and put them on…with that smile?"_

Heat flushed her face then…after she had sent the text…what had she just done? He'd think she was plumb crazy but then he texted back quickly enough.

"_Will do…are we going riding?"_

She picked up the phone to talk to Chris.

"He wants to go riding…he doesn't mean a horse does he?"

"Uh…no…I wouldn't think so…Geez, how did you ever graduate with honors?"

C.J. sighed…she was good at all that legal stuff and truth be told she was good with guys too or so she had been told but…writing it all down like this, that was what was new to her.

"I can do this…it's just talking about it…rather than performing the action."

There she was getting all technical again. She heard Chris sigh on the other end of the line.

"Well you've got to think of something to text back."

C.J. thought about it for a moment, and a rush of emotions hit her then. Because it was more than just the words she was writing, it was what she wanted.

"_Maybe…I'd like you to kiss me first…like you mean it."_

That wasn't too bad was it?

* * *

Matt frowned at the text message. Damn she was being frisky with him with her texts showing none of the reticence when they were together in the same place. It was all he could do to think of words to write to keep up with her. Technology wasn't the enemy and he knew that but he had to admit he was a couple steps behind the latest…and texting for him had been done for business purposes or short personal notes. But he had dated a woman after Elizabeth for a brief spell and she had been into…texting when they were apart.

But it still felt strange telling her what he wanted when what he really wanted to do was show her. And this suggestion that he put on his chaps…where had that come from? Sure he had worn them plenty when he had been working on the ranch in Texas while growing up and the ranch he bought and owned for a while outside L.A. But had she really found them sexy all this time? She never really acted like it, sticking to jumping into the paddock to help him back on his feet when the broncos tossed him…chaps and all.

He scratched his head thinking about a response back…not certain what to write back…not anyway as sure as she sounded but being a lawyers, she had a command of the written language a man of action like him lacked. But he could try his best, because she most definitely deserved that.

"_Wrap your arms around my neck and I'll show you what I mean…"_

Oh that sounded okay, he thought…imagining how he would kiss her if she stood in the room with him right now…like they had by the lake…only it got better with practice…plenty of it.

"_Okay…that will work…if you let me choose where to kiss you on your face…"_

He closed his eyes and he could feel her lips softly pressing against his jaw line…towards his ear, where just a little nibble on the lobe…he was becoming a poet.

* * *

C.J. waited his response which came quickly enough, so he was sensitive in his ears after all. That would work, she thought…trying to figure out what to write next.

Then she remembered Chris.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this texting thing…"

"Good…well I got to go now…because my guy just texted me that he's on his way back from the ice cream store…"

"Oh that's nice…"

"Yeah…he's that too…"

Chris hung up and that left C.J. with her cell phone. Then she got another text that Matt had gotten a call from Roy and had to discuss a case with him that needed a decision given that Roy had gone undercover as a bartender in a club.

"_I'll see you tomorrow…and wear my favorite color…"_

She rolled her eyes at that and put her phone away. This certainly had been a lot of fun but if he thought…no she would wear whatever she damn well pleased…wouldn't she?

Well maybe…she thought as she went to get ready for bed.


	14. Chapter 14

C.J. had fallen asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. She had thought about the exchange she had shared with Matt before Roy had called him away on business. Not that she had been too upset at the interruption; in fact she had been a bit relieved. Things had been getting a little warm there.

Well not entirely relieved because she had just gotten to the part in their interplay that was interesting. Where she had been kissing him, the way he liked it. At least in a cyber fashion, which in its own way felt almost real…like she could imagine the tactile sensations of her mouth on his skin and the sensations that elicited in both of them. Wow…words were powerful stuff and she knew it hadn't come naturally to Matt who had always been an action type of guy but he had managed to do quite well at texting her back…well maybe he'd gotten some practice.

But what was this about wearing his favorite color…at work…like she'd do that. Then again…maybe there would be a way. That had been her last thought before drifting off into slumber which had been waiting because the day had tired her out. At least her face felt much better and the coloring, not so bad.

Her alarm woke her and she looked into the darkness of her room. Early enough in the morning where the sunrise was still several hours away. She got up and got ready to go to work, getting dressed quickly enough and grabbing some coffee before she went outside where a hint of sunrise turned the sky a pale pink near the horizon. After arriving at the racetrack, she parked her car and headed to the shed row. Gloria greeted her and they both waited for their first horses to be saddled up for their workouts.

"Flash got chewed out for being at the beer court," Gloria said, "but it's not going to the steward so he's still clear to ride."

"He wasn't really involved," C.J. said, "Some local had too much to drink and was trying to start a brawl. His fist met my face and it ended not long after that."

"Heard that Matt slammed that guy against the wall and threatened him."

"He did stop him in his tracks," C.J. said, "before the fight got totally out of hand."

Gloria smiled.

"He's quite the hero for doing that," she said, "It's all over the backstretch."

C.J. hadn't known the story had spread that far but then again, she and Matt had been too busy to really pay attention to the gossip mill.

"He's kind of modest about these things…I don't know if he'll want a lot of attention."

Gloria nodded.

"We'd be discreet of course but don't you think it's a great excuse to throw a party?"

No actually C.J. didn't think Matt would go for that. He viewed his actions as simply doing what needed to be done and nothing heroic.

"I don't know about that," she said, "It might embarrass him."

Gloria scrutinized C.J.

"Is anything the matter here," she said, "I think it's you who's having a problem with it."

"Me…I don't think so," C.J. said, "It's not like it hasn't happened before with him."

Gloria furrowed her forehead.

"Oh that's right…he's like a super hero right only without magic powers."

C.J. sighed, was the other woman having fun with her?

"No…what he's about is helping other people when they're in trouble," she said, "because he cares about them."

"That sounds sweet but you do know there's always an angle…"

C.J. heard the cynicism in the woman's voice but she didn't think it was warranted with Matt who risked his life to save others without a second thought. It came naturally to him and she knew if it weren't for him…she wouldn't be alive right now.

"You don't really know him Gloria," she said simply.

She walked to get aboard her first mount of the day.

"Do you?"

C.J. nodded without hesitation, because she had known him for longer than she hadn't after all. Sure she was learning things about him she hadn't known but that didn't change the fact that she didn't have a fundamental sense of who he was and what he stood for certainly when it came to those closest to him.

But when she responded to Gloria's question, she didn't blink.

"Yeah I do…"

And with that, she took the reins of her horse and rode off to the racetrack.

* * *

Matt watched her ride by him and she looked in control of what Red had told him could be a very spirited horse. She had always been an excellent rider; horses always went well for her. He figured she was having a blast exercising thoroughbreds, the fastest breed of horses in the mornings. After all, she had raced him across meadows and pastures and up mountain trails when they had gone riding together and he'd learned never to bet against her.

Not that he wanted to do that.

But then he frowned, because she had dressed up in her usual clothes, jeans and a sweater. And none of them were his favorite color, he noticed. She saw him looking at her and gave him a wave as she headed out to meet Gloria on her horse. The two of them trotted off to the clubhouse turn towards the chute where they would start their speed work. About three furlongs of free running speed, not all out but quick enough for them to evaluate what these horses were made of before they started serious training.

He watched them reach the chute and then walked over to Red, who was reading a daily racing form, which he slapped against the rail indignantly.

"Can you believe that, they have Fairy Dust at 10 to 1 odds…despite that work she did two weeks ago…"

Matt didn't respond, not knowing what to say to that. He supposed the clocker who made the morning line odds had his reason for his assignments.

"So Matt…would you bet on her or against her?"

Uh oh, that sounded like a dangerous question and he hedged on his answer trying to find safe ground.

Red smiled.

"Or are you that hung up on Rusty's newest exercise rider?"

Matt blinked looking at his boss.

"Your affair with her is only the second biggest news going around after that fight in the beer court," Red said, "As long as it doesn't interfere with your work, I don't care what you do or who you do it with."

Matt looked directly at him.

"My relationships and who they're with are my business and I can keep my private life separate."

Red chuckled.

"I used to say the same thing when I was running around with an exercise girl or two…when I was just starting out…busted up one of my marriages that way…so be careful, that's all I'm saying."

"I'm not married…"

"But you've been close to it haven't you," Red said, "I can tell…it'd be difficult to believe if you hadn't at this point."

"A time or two…but it didn't work out."

Red shrugged.

"You've got plenty of time if that's what you want."

Matt didn't feel he needed any counseling on his personal life from someone who had been married as many times as Red had been, he'd figure out what he wanted in his own due time. And in the meanwhile, he had his life to live and one particular woman in his sights.

"She's a fine rider," Red said, "if I'd known, I'd have hired her."

Matt smiled.

"She learned how to ride when she started walking…just like me."

Red nodded.

"Just like most of the worthwhile people in this world."

Matt watched as one of Red's riders took one of the horses out onto the racetrack to start its workout as the trainer readied his timer. C.J. and Gloria's horses rounded the far turn with C.J.'s horse within a body length of Gloria's. Matt knew that C.J. had been instructed by Rusty to ride this way, to wait until about mid-stretch to make an accelerative move. If the horse was really responsive, all it would take would be a nudge.

"Rusty's got a nice looking runner there…"

Red laughed.

"I'm surprised you noticed…but yeah you're right…our owners both wanted it but his bid higher that time."

Matt noticed that Red didn't seem too heartbroken about it and figured he understood that this was how the game worked sometimes. You win some, you lose some…and you realize that while the former might be more elusive, when it happened, most definitely sweet.

Speaking of which, he would be meeting C.J. later on for lunch and he had found out from the owner of the Inn of a cape that provided a scenic view of the ocean. He figured that would be a nice spot for them to eat some takeout and enjoy being out in such beautiful natural surroundings.

* * *

C.J. looked out at the ocean and agreed that it provided a breath taking view while the two of them sat in Matt's sport car over looking where the waves crashed gently on the empty beach. Occasionally surfers wearing wet suits might be brave to try the waves, because the water was fairly cold year round and there were some wicked rip tides that would crop up unexpectantly.

But after looking at the view, the two of them focused on what was closer, and that was each other. Matt had pulled her closer to him after adjusting his seat back and got to the kissing part. That proved to be a challenge inside the confines of the car but Matt had been a pro at so-called parking when he had been a teen and that was a skill never forgotten as they both found out.

"You comfortable…?"

She sighed.

"Yeah…but I forgot how awkward this was…it's been a while."

He chuckled, caressing her hair off of her face.

"Come on…where's your spirit of adventure?"

She studied him, thinking that he looked awfully pleased with himself after that last kiss.

"Houston…I love parking as much as the next woman…especially with such a hot guy but if the police show up…"

"They won't…they've only got one deputy for the entire area…what are the odds they'll be patrolling anywhere near here?"

She considered that and thought okay, maybe they wouldn't get caught and have their mug shots published in some society column back in L.A. for indecent exposure…which well, that didn't apply here because they still had their clothes on after all.

Except…

"C.J…I seemed to remember that I had asked you to wear my favorite color today…but I looked and I don't see it."

She smiled knowingly at him, in a way that made his pulse race.

"That's because you didn't look carefully enough Houston."

Comprehension hit him suddenly and he nodded.

"Oh I see…so where should I start looking then?"

She tilted her head and adjusted herself so she could kind of sit on his lap and look at him, but damn the confines of the car…well that made it difficult but she managed anyway…somehow.

"I'll give you some help…"

And that's when she started casually removing her sweater.

"C.J…"

She furrowed her brows at him and put a finger to her lips.

"Shhh….we wouldn't want to attract a crowd would we?"

"No….I guess we wouldn't…"

His eyes widened after the sweater came off.

"Wow…you did wear my favorite…"

She nodded, before she silenced him with a kiss…which didn't give him much time to admire her lacy top but he played with the straps, lowering them slowly.

"You like?"

Silly question, he thought as he touched her bare skin and she rewarded him by intensifying her kiss. She released it finally, leaving them both out of breath.

"Hmmmm…I think this is what they call second base?"

"I'd say so…."

The sensations he elicited from her when he touched her…she felt like closing her eyes and shutting everything else out but…her eye caught something suddenly…wait…

She saw the squad car pull up some yards away and what looked like a sheriff deputy get out.

"Houston…."

"What….," he asked, still enjoying himself.

She reached to find her sweater …where had it gone…damn… He looked at her puzzled.

"What's going on…?"

"I need to find my sweater…"

"Now…you look much better without it," he said, "You're a very beautiful woman…"

Something caught in her throat when he said that, the emotion in those simple words but they weren't alone.

"Houston…do you see the deputy out there?"

He looked and yes he did see the tall guy in the uniform looking out over the cape.

"I think he's just here for the scenery C.J."

She sighed, still wondering where her sweater had wandered off to…it had just been next to her.

"Well, if I don't find my sweater…he's definitely going to see some scenery."

Comprehension hit Matt again.

"Oh…maybe it's on the floor…after all the way you whipped it off…really something…"

"Yeah…well it's going to be really something if we wind up locked up in jail for indecent exposure and our bosses have to bail us out."

He stroked her face.

"Not going to happen…now maybe…"

He shifted a bit and pulled it out from beneath where she had been sitting on his lap.

"I believe this is yours counselor…"

She just grabbed it from him and put it on…but something…

"C.J. I think it's inside out…"

She looked and yeah, he read that right and before they knew it they saw the deputy walking casually towards them.

"We are so busted…"

Matt smiled at the concern lacing her voice. Maybe a few words to the deputy man to man and he'd understand…then again maybe not.

She moved away from him towards her own seat but that came awkwardly.

"I forgot what it was like to do this Houston…."

She finally made it to her seat and fluffed back her hair with her hands when the deputy peered into their window.

"Hi folks…enjoying the scenery?"

Matt nodded, because that had been the truth though nothing outside had rivaled what he had been looking at inside.

"You know…this cape is famous for its breathtaking view…the ocean is so beautiful and majestic, how it laps the beach with each wave…and the sky, so crystal blue…the sunsets also majestic…"

"I see…."

The deputy then frowned.

"I'm glad that you do…it's also famous for some…other reasons…the high school kids and some older folks call this "look out point"…you do understand what that means don't you?"

Matt nodded.

"I think I do…We had a place like that where I grew up."

"Well, I understand the appeal of such places…hell I was a teenaged buck once but indecent exposure is still against the law and I can lock couples up for it…so some advice…keep the friskiness to a minimum okay…there's a convent up the road and it wouldn't do good to shock the sisters."

Matt agreed.

"We had no intention…"

The deputy smiled.

"Good…then we're on the same page here…enjoy the view and have a great day…"

He walked back to his car and the two of them watched him drive away. C.J. just sighed, as if she had been holding her breath the entire time.

"That was close…"

Matt grinned.

"Wasn't it though…damn, it's been a while…since I was asked to tone it down so to speak."

She smiled at him.

"We did get a little bit…involved."

He nodded.

"Yeah we did…and it was really nice…you're beautiful with your clothes on but…"

She put a couple of fingers over his mouth.

"Houston…we'd better get back to the racetrack."

He started the car and they pulled out of the cape and began heading back down the highway.

"Did you really like what you saw?"

He gazed at her then, answering her question in a way that pleased her.

"Yeah C.J. I did," he said, "You're really something…you know that?"

She looked back out the window, thinking about that, how it felt to have his eyes on her, and his hands stroking her skin. Too damn good…she really had to do some thinking about all this, it seemed to be happening so fast sometimes…but her feelings, they were the fastest of all and she couldn't begin to rein them in…not that she really wanted that.

But her heart still gave her pause…still made her hesitate and she didn't know how to change that…no matter how much the rest of her wanted to.


	15. Chapter 15

C.J. sighed as she soaked in her bathtub, the smell of lavender and lilac wafting from the silky bubbles which floated on the water. She had done the candle lighting deal and had plenty of them surrounding the tub. It hadn't been until recently that she had really gotten this whole bath and candles deal but now that she had taken the plunge and tried it out, she was truly a convert. A glass of white wine waited for her while she settled herself in the soothing water.

She had fallen off one of her horses in the morning and thank goodness, Matt hadn't seen it happen or he'd have jumped off the rail and come running to rescue her in front of all the other riders. That would just prove to be embarrassing adding to the rumor mill that had them engaging in some illicit but very scorching love affair. She hadn't figured out the gossip that she and Matt were cheating on their spouses back in L.A. because after all, neither of them was even married, not even secretly to each other which had been on the tip of one of the groom's tongues this morning.

In fact, they were just barely together…they hadn't done any more than kissing and okay, some feeling up inside the sports car at the village's version of lookout point but their interludes so far had been much tamer than what was being whispered about throughout the backstretch. If the gossip bothered Matt, he certainly didn't let on…he seemed entirely focused on her.

Matt had briefly left town with Red on a buying trip. A hot bunch of yearlings had come up for auction and they took a trailer to see if they would be returning back to the racetrack with one or two. She had found herself missing him…yeah it was only for a day or so but when he had kissed her goodbye on the shed row the morning after workouts…the memories of it still tingled inside her at the thought. And she sighed while soaking in the tub, knowing that she had done exactly what she swore she would never do…again, she had fallen for her best friend. She could remember the day of Matt's wedding to Elizabeth when she had sworn to herself that she would never fall for him ever again. She certainly wouldn't tell him that she had fallen in love with him and then tell him and then have him issue some tepid platitude about how his marriage to the woman he loved wouldn't jeopardize their friendship.

She had walked away from that conversation believing him to be more than a bit thick in the head but she had told herself, never again…he would never love her like she had loved him…after all, what kind of woman spilled those words out to a man right before he walked down the aisle? And what about her admission to him while caught in a hail of gunfire, hadn't that been all about getting it off of her chest before they were pocked with bullet holes?

Yes, she had told herself that as she lay in a hospital bed wearing one of those ridiculous gowns and recovering from yet another bullet wound that she got because of what both of them chose to do with their lives. And when she had told him that…what she had held close to her so deep inside for so long…he of course said nothing. Oh yeah, then she discovered she had been hit and he rushed her to the hospital risking his own freedom to save her life.

Hadn't that been love, well maybe not the scintillating kind but at least their friendship had deepened over time. Then again, if they were playing by the rules that they had kept to for so long, she wouldn't have been sitting on his lap in a car while he had been getting acquainted with her girls, as she called them. That made her blush…and she reached for her wine. If the only deputy assigned to the area hadn't happened to drop on by…but then again they could have easily been arrested for indecent exposure and their mug shots paraded on the evening news.

Not that it mattered because when they had been drinking beer and eating fish and chips at some impromptu clam bake at the beach held by the exercise riders and grooms, he had brought up memories of what the ranching kids had done back in Texas.

It had been Gloria's idea to hold the clam bake and even though there wasn't a clam within miles, everyone seemed thrilled to hang out at the beach as long as there was plenty of fish to substitute and beer to drink. Someone had lit a bonfire and some brave folks had started singing around it while others laughed at their efforts or called out requests. C.J. and Matt sat a ways apart and wrapped themselves up in a blanket when the chill started to set in after the sun set over the ocean. She snuggled against his warm body while he wrapped his arm around her. He had told her earlier that he and Red would be going to that auction in Honeydew. She told him she'd be too busy to miss him…much.

Matt had told her how much it reminded him of how the young folk in the ranching valley used to hang out at the lake, which was pretty good sized and an oasis in the scorching heat and humidity of summers in southern Texas. She remembered that because on some especially warm nights, she and Julia along with other friends from high school used to dare each other to skinny dip in the lake and one evening Matt and some of his friends arrived and luckily they had seen them coming and had been able to get out to get their clothes on.

But not fast enough as it turned out. And she just stared at Matt when she discovered that the guys had seen them.

"You know Julia had figured that you did," she said, "but the rest of us didn't believe her."

"I'm sure Julia didn't mind at all."

"No she didn't," she said, "She was a wild child back then."

"What about you," he pressed.

She just furrowed her brow at him.

"I was the girl who worked her ass off on the ranch and then spent the rest of her time playing book worm."

Matt had remembered how hard she had worked to achieve her goals while helping her uncle run his ranch but she sure knew how to let her hair down and have fun too.

"Oh come on," Matt said, "All the guys thought you were…something after you dated Randy."

She fell quiet then, playing with the edges of the blanket.

"They would…since as I recall, he was telling all the guys about us in the locker room."

He sighed.

"You know how guys can get…"

She looked at him and then smiled.

"Yeah I know...but it was nothing compared to what the girls were saying about you…"

She had deftly changed the subject away from herself and back to him and he had chuckled, saying he had changed a lot since high school. Gotten older for one thing, and hopefully smarter…not that he hadn't had his fun back then. So had she…but being a young woman, it had been much different for her because of some ridiculous double standard. Guys were studs and women were…she didn't want to say the labels that were given to young women who didn't adhere to some rigid set of rules they hadn't created, just inherited. That's what she told herself anyway when memories of that period of her life threatened to appear in her present.

"Yeah well, what did you say?"

That had caught her off guard.

"What…what do you mean…we weren't even acting that way towards each other…we were just good friends."

He scratched the back of her neck.

"I have a confession to make…because I wasn't thinking of our friendship when I saw you get out of that lake with your friends…I didn't even see your friends."

Her mouth opened and stayed open as she studied him.

"Really…?"

He nodded, tightening his hold on her beneath the blanket.

"I was thinking, wow…when did my friend grow up into such a beautiful woman?"

Her face flushed.

"Right when you grew up…to be a fine looking man."

"And I was thinking…trying not to but I couldn't help myself…what it would be like to…"

She chuckled.

"To have sex…well that would be normal in a situation like that where you had naked women in front of you…"

He knew what she was thinking or rationalizing and he reached over and kissed her softly on the mouth, pushing that thought away from her.

"To make love…because there is a difference and I was young back then but I knew that."

She sat transfixed, the emotions working on her face at the confession he had made to her years later and then she sighed.

"But it passed didn't it…"

"I thought it did…but never entirely,"

She heard how his voice sounded and she kissed him back, tasting him and wrapping her own arms around him. Totally shutting out the party and the rest of the outside world…in each other's embrace…until…

C.J. sipped her wine thoughtfully, remembering how Gloria and some guy named Hunt had called for them to join in while they washed the tides bring in the surf fish which a couple guys wanted to collect in nets that they had brought. So Matt had gotten up and C.J. had placed her hand in his and after she stood up, they walked over to where the group had gathered to watch. A couple men with fishing nets sought out the bobbing sea lions who were where the fish were and then walked out when the surf came in to try their luck. Soon the nets were filled with thrashing fish that could be fried or smoked later on.

Matt stood beside her while she idly stroked his back while they had watched. A while later they had all headed back to where they were staying and Matt had dropped C.J. off at the house with a goodnight kiss…not pressing the issue with her about being invited inside. That frustrated her a little bit but she realized that she needed some more time…because they had to get a few things straight first.

The wine warmed her insides pleasantly after sliding down her throat and she pondered how she felt about realizing that she had done the stupid thing and fallen for Matt yet again…without knowing whether it would ever be mutual. Yeah, there had definitely been this delicious chemistry developing between them that he wanted to explore as much as she did…but what about anything deeper than that? What about…she couldn't even say it…because then she would really be in trouble.

She grabbed the sponge, lathered it up and idly stroked it down her arms as she thought about missing him…which was silly in itself because he'd be back soon enough. His departure had given them both some breathing space which they definitely needed…to figure things out…though she doubted he gave it much thought…he probably was in some bar with Red and kicking back with some brews…having a grand old time.

Sighing, she reached for her mystery novel and started reading it.

Matt sat in his motel room after having gone out for a delicious dinner with Red at some barbecue place in Honeydew. But although he always enjoyed great barbecue, he missed her…damn it he really did. He had thought back to the party at the beach, the clam bake without clams and how he and C.J. had bundled under a blanket, their bodies tantalizingly close to each other.

Then he had made that little confession which had been on his mind for years now…about what he had been thinking at the lake. Maybe it had been a couple of beers that had aided in loosening his tongue but he had meant what he had said about wanting her that night…in a way that might be different than it had been with the other girls he had dated. She had processed his feelings about her and then had arched a brow at some point and had asked him why he had never told her. He got tongue tied at that point and didn't give an easy answer.

But she did that to him when she looked at him that way…she rendered him speechless…not that words had ever been his favorite way of communication…but still he thought he could respond back in how she favored speaking. Instead of saying, well I was too filled with my own machismo when out with the guys that I opted out, he just remembered back to the afternoon they had spent at lookout point, how lovely she had looked, creamy skin accentuated by her lacy top…and then when he had bared her skin…well when that memory had struck him out of nowhere, that's when he knew he was lost…he had most definitely fallen.

He lay back on his bed now wondering what she was doing now, but then what better way to find out than…he reached for his phone and pressed the right numbers. He heard it ring and then she picked it up.

"Houston…what in blazes…"

"Hello to you too," he said, with a smile.

"Hi…I just almost dropped the phone in the water…"

"Where are you?"

She chuckled.

"Where do you think?"

Comprehension hit him again; damn he was getting better at figuring things out.

"In the tub, surrounded by candles, right?"

She chuckled again.

"My you're sharp…and I of course am wearing nothing…what about you cowboy?"

He sucked his breath in…damn he could just about picture the sight…

"I'm still dressed…just got back from dinner with Red…best barbecue sauce in the county…and I think I might agree…"

She paused, as a question hit her suddenly.

"So what about when you get ready for bed," she said, "What do you wear anyway?"

"Who said I wear anything," he said, "Clothes just get in the way of a good night sleep."

She sighed, imagining that, feeling her skin get even warmer than it had from the water.

"That sounds…nice…so if I walked into that motel room right when you were ready…for a good night's sleep, what would you do?"

"Anything you like…which would be…"

Okay, so he wanted her to take the lead in what was this called anyway, ah phone sex, and tell her what she wanted.

And so she did.


	16. Chapter 16

Matt had stood with Red all morning evaluating yearlings of all colors and sizes bearing numbers on their hips that were led into the auction ring. He had always been a great judge of horse flesh even though he hadn't dealt much with thoroughbreds. No, he had spent most of his time with working breeds like quarter horses and paints. But these horses, more elegant in design and more streamlined in their musculature had impressed him. Red had looked noncommittal when most of them had been put up for sale but Matt knew how to read his expressions enough to know that he had liked a handful of them.

They had enough trailer space for two of them so Matt figured that Red after talking to his owners by phone would pick up one colt and one filly of his liking that he won with the highest bid. He had warmed up going through a couple trial runs, bidding strategically but losing in the final seconds when some last minute bidder incremented up outrageously and the auctioneer responded by pounding the gavel, and yelling, "sold" to so and so.

Matt enjoyed auctions having gone to them since he had been a kid but he couldn't wait to get back. It had taken him a while to go to sleep the previous night after getting off the phone with C.J. and waiting for his heart rate to return to normal. He had gotten up, almost missing his alarm going off and had joined Red for some early coffee and food. The trainer had eyed him critically and asked him if he was fully awake. After Matt had nodded between a bite of his eggs, Red had just shaken his head at him.

"I bet you stayed up all night on the phone with that girlfriend of yours," he said, "I can tell I'm going to have trouble with you."

Matt insisted that he would be just fine, but Red gave him that eye again.

'Well try to be awake…to hear the gavel when it pounds okay…and keep your mind on the auction and not on…other things."

Matt wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"I can do that."

Red chuckled.

"That's what I used to say way back before I met my first wife…I was a young buck and thought I knew everything and had it all under control…just like you but what I learned is that when it comes to women…a guy aint ever in charge."

Matt sighed, thinking it wasn't about who was in charge in a relationship. And while Red droned on, he found himself thinking about last night. C.J. could be very definitive in what she wanted from a man; he found not that he minded at all. He just wished he hadn't been all these miles away. But then he knew it was more than miles that separated them. She still seemed hesitant to take their relationship further even though it was obvious on the phone, she definitely wanted to…and the hotness factor…he had to close his eyes just then.

"You are falling asleep on me… that's what you get when you stay up all night thinking about Rusty's exercise rider…"

As soon as the auction ended and they loaded their purchases up, they'd be heading back and Matt watched as Red skillfully bid on a bay filly and scored the winning bid. The horse looked pretty impressive and came from good familial lines. Matt had pulled out his phone a couple times…wondering if he should call her but he knew she'd busy working with Rusty. Damn, Red sure had been right about him…he had spent most of the night awake thinking about her. But what could he expect after having talked to her on the phone like that?

He had his share of relationships of all different kinds and durations with the opposite sex but he had always been in control of his emotions, in fact he prided himself on that and felt it had been important as the CEO of a Fortune 500 company and then an investigator to have that skill. Not that he didn't fall in love or certainly in lust, of course he did but always a small part of him remained separate calling the shots to his heart or his libido which occasionally rode in tandem but with C.J….

Uh oh….he had said after finally clicking off his phone which should have scorched his hands after what they had shared together. He had tried hard mostly out of habit but he had failed miserably and the realization had actually made him smile….because it hadn't felt bad at all. He didn't know whether or not she felt the same way because talk about someone who was always in control of her feelings…well most of the time anyway. The lawyerly side of herself probably took charge of the rest of her.

"Matt…you still with me…we need to go check out the filly…"

He blinked his eyes suddenly and saw the crowd milling around him apparently in the act of dispersing. They walked to go get acquainted with the filly and she indeed was a beauty. Matt knew that C.J. would be very impressed with her. He thought about calling her again…but no she would probably be deep at work…he'd see her soon enough.

And he couldn't wait.

* * *

C.J. had spent her morning shoveling manure out of the stables again because one of the grooms had run off last night and eloped with her boyfriend. She didn't begrudge the young girl's impulsive act, just wished her the best but now Rusty had been busy trying to hire a replacement. C.J had offered to do the chores because she could muck stables in her sleep.

Not that she had gotten a whole lot of that last night. She had lain in her bed unable to believe what had just transpired on the phone with Matt. Her best friend since both of them had been kids…and she had been talking to him on the phone like that, playing the wanton woman. She blushed just at the thought of it and started to blame the wine…and the warmly scented bathwater and the candles…but stopped herself short. No, she had her full faculties when she had been engaging in steamy talk on the phone with Matt…she had known exactly what she had been doing…and it had felt exhilarating.

She wasn't any shrinking violet when it came to expressing her…more passionate side but considering it was her best…and platonic…friend, it hadn't felt quite the same as it had been with other men. Who would have thought that the deep friendship she shared with him had actually increased the heat factor? She had finally hung up with him and headed off to get ready for bed…but sleep…well that wasn't happening because she had felt so alive just minutes ago…wishing he were with her rather than so far away in some hotel room.

Oh well, he'd be back perhaps later today and she bit her lip hanging on to the pitchfork in deep thought.

Gloria stuck her head in the stall.

"How are things going…I'm finished with the two on the end and I got to go meet up with Jeremy…"

Another guy, C.J. thought, Gloria sure moved quickly through the backstretch but then she was still in the mood to having fun with different men. C.J. certainly couldn't judge her for that. She just had her focus on one particular guy…

"They'll be back soon," Gloria said, "The last session just ended and there's not much reason for them to stay in Honeydew…especially Matt seeing as any action he's going to get is back here."

C.J. sighed.

"He and I…"

Gloria just rolled her eyes.

"Oh just drop it will you," she said, "The backstretch has a betting pool on whether you and he can wait to keep your hands off each other until you leave."

C.J. started to open her mouth but just rubbed her forehead.

"Don't people have better things to do here than engage in rampant speculation about Houston and I?"

Gloria grinned and shook her head.

"Well I don't know if he'll be stopping by her or just going back to his place," C.J. said, "and I've got a lot of work still to do here."

"Rusty will let you leave early…if it's for a good cause."

C.J. returned to cleaning the stable…No she could put in a full workday like everyone else. She had always considered herself to be the consummate professional. Gloria walked out and then she felt her phone vibrate. She searched for it, finally pulling it out and she had hoped…but it had turned out to be Chris.

"Hi…how are things going?"

"Oh thank god," Chris said, "You've got to save me from him."

"From who Chris…what's going on there?"

Chris sighed.

"It's Murray…he asked me out…"

"You mean on a date," C.J. said, her mind unable to digest that, "How on earth did that happen?"

"It's a long story….you see the exotic dancer I've been seeing…well I caught him doing some…exotic dancing with some other chick…so I well, you know I kind of liked him so I hit Matt's drink collection…"

"You…you didn't…," C.J. said, thinking how unlike Chris this sounded.

"Yeah and the Vodka was just sitting there…so I drank a couple of glasses…and Murray walked in and well, he didn't want me to drink alone…and you know he doesn't handle the stuff well."

No, he certainly didn't, C.J. recalled, remembering the few times that Murray had hit the booze.

"Did he start singing?"

Chris sighed.

"The entire collection of Roberta Flack…he's not a bad singer at all but the entire collection?"

"So how did you wind up attracting his attentions…so he'd ask you out?"

"I was just getting there…We drank together and then we started talking…sharing a lot of our aspirations hopes and dreams…and what pissed up off and…"

C.J. couldn't even imagine what must have come next.

"You didn't…"

"Oh no, but I have to admit he didn't look bad after a few drinks…but he finally asked me out…and I thought about it…I'm still trying to process it."

"Murray's a nice guy underneath all of his mannerisms."

"I know…I just…it just feels so strange…but anyway how are you and Matt doing?"

C.J. paused.

"He's out of town on a business trip with his boss…so he hasn't been around…"

"Bummer…how long until he returns," Chris asked.

"Today…maybe later…I've been kept so busy by Rusty since one of his grooms ran off and got married…but Houston and I have been talking…"

"On the phone…well that's cool…I'm sure he misses you."

"Well yeah but we did a little of that…you know where you pretend that you're together in the same place."

"Oh yeah….you mean phone sex right…wow, I never took you for the type…"

"What does that mean," C.J. said, feeling a little miffed.

"Oh…I didn't mean it…in a bad way…it's just that well…I guess it makes sense because you're great with words…but wow…how'd it go?"

"I thought it went pretty well…I was sitting in the tub you know with the candles and I just told him that and we took it from there…"

"Just like that…what did you do?"

"We didn't do anything…we just talked."

C.J. heard her friend losing patience with her.

"I mean…what did you talk about doing?"

"Oh…that…I just asked him what he was wearing," she said, "when he got ready for bed."

"He doesn't wear anything…."

C.J. hadn't been expecting that response.

"Wait…how do you you know…did you and he…"

"Oh no…no but come on, we've both seen him in the Jacuzzi when we've come to the office in the morning and you know he's not wearing anything beneath the bubbles."

"Except his hat of course…yeah Slim and I used to joke about it."

"He's driven all us women there to fantasy but hey, we're just human…"

C.J. smiled to herself…definitely including herself in that group. But she had never focused on them very much believing them to be getting her nowhere. After all, it seemed he had been interested in a plethora of women, blonds, brunettes and redheads of different shapes and sizes. He just loved women as a gender and that quality and a few others drew them to him in droves. And yeah, he had fallen in love…occasionally and when he had been about to get hitched to Elizabeth…she and the secretarial pool had believed that this would really be it.

But life had its own designs and had thrown a curve at the engaged couple.

"I'll bet he really got into this phone sex deal."

"Yeah…he enjoyed it…he never seemed to be the kind of guy where words were enough…but we both had fun with it."

"So how do you feel about taking him on in the bedroom?"

C.J sighed; leave it to Chris to cut right to the chase.

"Uh…do you always get so personal?"

"What's the big deal….you want him…he wants you…it's not like one of those company secrets is it…certainly not on this end."

"You mean…"

"Everyone knows about it here," Chris said, "first of all there was your heartfelt confession put on blast so the whole building could hear it."

"The whole building…well that wasn't on purpose…"

"Maybe not…but then there was the squirrely boss who just couldn't settle down and do his work…and then puts in notice that he's going on leave…and where does he go…up to where you ran off to…"

"I didn't run away…I went on a road trip."

"Same difference…anyway I overheard him tell Murray that he wasn't coming back until he had found you and had brought you with him...and that he wouldn't fail at that mission."

"Oh he did…did he?"

"Yes…but don't give me that tone…this isn't about business…this is about the two of you…and then there was the time that Elizabeth showed up plastered to the hilt…"

Oh dear, no one had told her about that little episode.

"Yeah…she…well I thought at first she was going to pull an Erin…you remember that…"

How could C.J. forget the wild eyed woman who straddled her and put a knife to her throat?

"Why…Elizabeth appeared a little flighty at times but she always needed Matt and that seemed to be the most important thing."

"Well she just kept saying that at her bachelorette party you had said that you wished that Matt had been up there doing the dancing."

Oh that, well she had plenty of tequila inside her at the time that she had made that comment, but Elizabeth had just slapped the table and agreed with her, she hadn't seemed upset at all.

"I don't know why she brought that up…I wasn't the one searching for my phone to invite him to come on down and put on a show."

"No that was…Pam actually."

But yeah, C.J. had been guilty as charged, because she just thought that Matt would be much more stimulating fare than some stranger putting on a dance and strip show. What was so wrong with that?

But why did Elizabeth have to run off and tell Matt about it? Oh she was so never returning to L.A. In fact, if she made it home and got her bags packed and in the car…no running away never solved problems, it just insured that they kept following you.

"I don't know how to…handle him…It just never came up in all the years I've known him."

Chris chuckled.

"Oh yes you do…he's the man you've always wanted…right and don't deny it because we at the office…"

"You know all about it because…well of something else I did that's totally embarrassing that I know nothing about."

"No…you two have always been close friends…and I'm certainly no expert in relationships but maybe that's the best basis for a relationship."

C.J. thought about that after hanging up with her friend and as she finished cleaning the stable…as she thought about him and what she would say when he returned…wondering if he were on his way back thinking the same thing.


	17. Chapter 17

C.J. left the grandstand after the last race had finished. Rusty had started two earlier in the program and they had both finished in the money. She had thought that to be pretty good but Rusty had shaken his head and then gone off to yell at Flash who had ridden both horses. Gloria had sat with her for a while bringing some corn dogs and colas from the vendor and they had cheered for their favorite horses, done a little casual betting and pocketed some nice change from the windows.

She hoped that Matt and Red were on their way back to town. Matt had texted her a while back that Red had purchased two horses and the owners he represented were quite pleased with them. They would be grabbing a quick bite to eat and then starting the drive back. Red's grooms had prepped a couple of stalls for the newcomers until they could be picked up to head back to his home base.

"Matt should be back soon," Gloria said as they walked down the steps.

"Yeah…guess they got some really nice horses."

Gloria shrugged.

"Red's a great judge of horseflesh, "she said, "One of the best…and he works for some owners with big bankrolls."

They continued out of the grandstand to head back to the shed row.

Matt stood by the stalls in Red's shed row looking at the two newer horses settling into their stalls and nibbling on their hay bags. Red had met with his assistant trainer to get the news for the day and to check out a runner who had come back with some heat on one of his forelegs.

C.J. hadn't been around so he figured she was in the grandstand watching the races. He took out his phone and texted her while watching the grooms walk out a couple of horses on the shed row. His phone vibrated.

"_I'm cleaning tack in the room…by myself…"_

Oh…and oh…when the full meaning of her message hit him. Matt knew C.J. had to work harder because of the groom who had run off and eloped so he headed to Rusty's shed row eager to see her.

C.J. sat on the bench cleaning a bridle, after polishing the bit. Most of the tack was quite worn, the leather softening which made cleaning more difficult. She had spent hours doing this while growing up on the ranch, she really didn't mind it because it didn't take much concentration leaving plenty of room for her mind to wander. Matt had texted her back and said he was on his way to see her and she had smiled to herself. She really had missed him even though he hadn't been gone that long, missed the kissing and the how his fingers felt against her skin, his way of just bringing it.

"Hi there…."

She looked and saw him leaning against the doorway looking at her, wearing his faded jeans and his even more faded shirt. She stopped working, put the bridle down and folded her arms.

"What are you doing standing all the way over there?"

It was difficult to say who moved first, because she jumped off the bench and he stepped towards her but she jumped in his arms, wrapping them around his neck and her legs around his waist. He didn't seem to mind that at all as her mouth met his, in a searing kiss that made his legs weaken. Finally he set her down on a desk, but kept his arms around her as they kept their lips together. She ran her own hands underneath his shirt caressing his skin, lightly brushing the hairs on his chest and his muscles flinched…so he liked it too.

"Welcome back," she said finally looking at him.

He brushed her hair off her face.

"Missed you…"

She chuckled.

"It's only been a couple of days."

And a long night…he didn't add, kissing her more softly this time, inhaling the scent of her cologne, the one with a hint of honeysuckle and something else.

"Yeah…well we kept in touch," she said, "So how bad could it be?"

His mouth curved up into a smile.

"Yeah we sure did…and I spent most of the night thinking about it."

She furrowed her brow.

"You did…was I really that great?"

He kissed her again, answering that question and then his hands started unbuttoning her shirt, tentatively and then more eagerly.

"Houston…"

"Shhh, I'm busy here...," he said, finally finishing the arduous task," Much better…"

She looked at him as he gently slipped her shirt off of her shoulders and didn't say anything when he fingered her blue camisole straps.

"That's staying on cowboy…there's people outside…and I don't feel like putting on a show for them."

"What about for me?"

She smiled coyly.

"I'm thinking about that," she said, "Now off with your shirt."

He didn't argue with her taking his off, bearing his impressive chest and she nodded eying him in a way that meant she definitely liked. She placed her hands on it, and he closed his eyes while they kissed, and C.J. marveled at the sensations he elicited from her without trying much. She wrapped her legs around him pinning him to her.

The desk creaked beneath her.

"C.J…"

"Don't worry about it Houston…it'll hold."

Matt didn't feel too sure about that but he couldn't stop kissing her and the pressure of her fingers on his chest…it felt too good…but not nearly enough.

"C.J. why don't we go continue this somewhere private…somewhere beside this rickety desk?"

The ragged sound in his voice excited her as she considered that but she sighed instead against him.

"I…can't…I got some more work to finish before I can even head on out of here…"

He nodded.

"Yeah…me too…Red wants me to get started on the paperwork on those new horses."

She stroked his face with her fingers.

"Maybe later…"

"Yeah…definitely,.."

She straightened herself up.

"But not tonight…"

Now that frustrated him…they had been kissing and removing items of clothing and things had been progressing the way that they should…so what was wrong now? He knew she wanted him…he could hear it in her voice…and feel how her skin felt beneath her camisole…and he knew she could tell in other ways about how much he wanted her.

"Why not…"

She bit her lip pensively, her hair a bit mussed the way he liked.

"Because we still need to talk Houston…about what comes next…"

He gazed at her thoughtfully.

"I think we both know what comes next…the question is where…"

She sighed at him in exasperation then. God, how like a man…which made sense because after all, he was one. But she had some serious issues she needed to discuss with him…first and all he was thinking about was how to get in her pants. She pushed him away from her.

"The answer is…nowhere…"

Matt blinked and watched as she slipped off the desk and reached for her shirt…slipping it back on over that delectable camisole and buttoning up…messing up in the process.

"C.J…your buttons…"

She looked down at how haphazardly she had been doing it.

"Damn…now I have to start all over again."

She started doing that and he placed his hands over her own stilling them.

"C.J…what's really going on here?"

She looked at him directly.

"Nothing…I have work to do…"

Matt didn't miss a beat but then he appeared to be so damn good at this type of thing…much better than her. She felt like he had jumped way ahead of her.

"So do I…but I want to see you later…and if it's just to talk, then that's okay…"

Well actually he felt pretty damn frustrated but he'd get over it. Because he's picked up something that hadn't just been in her words but in her voice and body language that made him realize that she really needed to say something to him.

She nodded, working on her buttons again after he had let her hands go. Then she smoothed out her shirt and fluffed out her hair.

"I'll see you later…"

And then she slipped out of the room leaving him alone with his shirt off.

He reached for it and slipped it back over his head, then heard someone knocking on the door and saw Gloria standing there with a smile on her face.

"Saw her leave…Guess she's done cleaning tack."

Matt scratched the back of his head.

"Guess so…"

"She was giving you a hard time?"

Matt shook his head.

"No…we were just talking."

Gloria didn't look like she bought it.

"Yeah right…I can tell."

"Well whatever did happen…it's our business…"

Gloria nodded.

"I get that…but what I don't understand is why you're making something that should be easy enough so difficult."

"Meaning…"

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Look…you're a guy…she's a woman…need I explain more?"

"She's my closest friend," Matt said, "not someone casual."

"So…the body parts still work the same way don't they," Gloria said, "I thought my personal life was messed up."

Matt bristled a bit at that. Things were just fine between him and C.J…except that everything had changed between them. Gloria just shot him another look and left the tack room. The second woman who had left him there in the past several minutes but at least he still had his shirt.

* * *

C.J.'s phone rang while she had been in the kitchen cooking up some dinner for herself and Matt who she had invited to come on over. He had accepted and said he would bring the wine. But Chris had called her back up, to talk more about Murray and what he had just done.

"Can you believe it…not only has he asked me out…but I walked in the office after lunch and there was this huge bouquet of flowers…all different kinds…carnations…forget me knots and a couple of roses…"

"Sounds like someone likes you," C.J. noted, "Come on Chris, he's not that bad."

The other woman sighed, and relented.

"Okay…he's not but he's like this huge tidal wave that's come crashing and is trying to sweep me off my feet."

"What's wrong with that," C.J. said, "Maybe you should take him up on that date…"

"It's to one of those medieval style restaurants…where you eat like five courses and then watch men dressed up like knights fight each other."

"That sounds like fun…He's certainly creative in how he entertains his women…"

"I'm not _his _woman…but maybe I'll try…one date with him and see how it goes…"

C.J. smiled because she suspected that Chris didn't feel nearly as aghast as she sounded. Besides, she felt pretty sure that Murray wouldn't be out two-timing on her like her exotic dancing ex-boyfriend had just done. His loyalty to those he cared about certainly couldn't be faulted.

"What about you and Matt?"

"What about us…he's back from his business trip…and we were talking…"

"And…it had to be more than that…I can tell by your voice."

C.J. sighed.

"Okay…we made out in the tack room and a couple items of clothing came off…but he wanted to take it further…some place else and I said…"

"Hell yes, that's what you better have said," Chris said, "If you begged off again, I'm, hanging up right now."

C.J. didn't know how to respond to that.

"Oh you did…I can't believe it…what is the matter with you anyway…any woman in the office would have him in a second…but he wants you…you're just frigging crazy if you ask me…"

"I didn't ask you…and part of me, a huge part of me wanted to do that…god, I've wanted this for so long…imagined what it would be like…but…"

Chris sighed.

"You know what your problem is," she said, "You have what's called performance anxiety."

"The what," C.J. asked.

"I said performance anxiety…you know it's usually the guy that gets it but I supposed in your case,..well anyway, it's easily cured…but it might take therapy if you don't nip it in the bud quick."

C.J. went to check on her vegetables on the stove.

"That is not my problem Chris…I can do just fine in the sack…but that's not what it's about at all…it's about being there with him."

"You know, most women would jump at the chance to do the horizontal mambo with Matt…but you're deliberately putting obstacles between you and him."

To Chris' surprise, C.J. didn't argue with her.

"Yeah you're right…no…really I can't disagree with that…I just don't know what to do about it."

She checked her baked chicken and it looked just fine. At least she had no problem cooking a good meal.

"There's nothing to do…except to just take a few cleansing breaths and then get it on…geez,..he's coming over right?"

"Well yeah for dinner."

"Oh, dinner's just the prelude to what follows," Chris said, "You at least know that right?"

C.J. knew that her friend was exasperated with her but she wasn't standing in her shoes thinking carnal thoughts about the man she'd been best friends since childhood. It just felt so…new but then she hadn't had much trouble with talking naughty on the phone the other night…but then she hadn't been looking at him.

She looked at the clock…she still had a few minutes to get herself together before he arrived.

* * *

Matt got out of his car and carried the wine and his flowers to the doorstep. She had told him she would cook chicken and some vegetables, with some apple pie ala mode for dessert. But he hadn't come here for a good home cooked meal, at least not mostly. He had come here because she had said she needed to talk to him and he hoped that they could get that over and done with so they could fool around some more…and hopefully wind up in her bedroom. He sighed in anticipation but then he reminded himself that he couldn't jump ahead. One step at a time…and even though he felt like at times he had been walking across a damn minefield…it didn't matter because on the other side of it was the woman who mattered to him more than anyone…the one he…wow…she opened the door and left him tongue tied, as she smiled at him, dressed in her favorite pair of jeans and the camisole he had been admiring not too long ago.

She just smiled at him, inviting him inside.

An hour later, they were on her couch all tangled up in each other, with several items of clothing belonging to them on the floor. Dinner was indeed delicious but even as he enjoyed it, his mind had clearly been on other things…and they had spent all that time talking about horses, auctions, horses, the best brands of saddles, the best way to treat bucked shins…and horses. Then they had served dessert and had gone to the parlor of the old house…settling down on the couch to enjoy their food talking about hackamore bridles…horses…Red's new purchases, the weather which forecast rain…and horses.

After all, they had a love of equines that they had both shared their entire lives. But then the flow of words had stopped…the air between them had become charges…and one look…then one touch…and they moved onto better things than talking.

He caught the scent of her honeysuckle cologne while he had her wrapped in his arms and had been kissing her while she lay sprawled on top of him. He wasn't sure how that happened and didn't really care…her skin reminded him of honey and her hands on his own exhilarated him.

"C.J…"

She felt her own breath threatening to get away from her.

"I know…"

Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the sensations that his touch aroused.

"Look at me…"

She opened her eyes and did that, and he saw more than a hint of vulnerability within them as he touched her where her camisole had been.

"You like that…"

"Yeah…I do…," she said, her lips moving towards his again. "What about this?"

She traced her lips along his jaw line, approaching an ear. His eyes widened, enjoying her ministrations as he tightened his hold on her.

"Houston…"

He kissed her harder on her mouth and his hands moved down to her jeans to unfasten them. She shifted her position to help him, while running her fingers through his hair. She heard him pull the zipper down and sucked in her breath. She moved to reciprocate and they fumbled on the narrow couch,

And then she froze in his embrace and he saw something pass across her eyes. Something that stopped him just as quickly but he found himself unable to let her go, so she remained against him.

"What is it," he asked.

"I just need to ask you something…"


	18. Chapter 18

C.J. took a deep breath, looking at Matt who still held onto her. She didn't resist him but she didn't relax either. He stroked her hair off of her face.

"Okay I'm listening...what do you want to tell me?"

She paused, enjoying the sensation of his touch…trying to relax.

"I'm sorry…"

"About what we're doing," he asked.

"No…I want to be here with you…I'm sorry not to follow through."

He sighed.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about…and following through isn't a requirement."

She nodded.

"I just…I don't want to mess this up," she said, "You mean…a lot to me…and I don't even know how you feel…"

He arched a brow at her.

"Well, okay I know how your body feels but I don't know what you want from me," she said, "and what to do if it's not the same for us."

"How do you know it's not?"

She shrugged in his arms.

"For me it wouldn't just be about sex," she said, "And it's more than friendship…I guess you heard about that…I think everyone in the office building did."

He smiled.

"Yeah…I heard…and you didn't stick around long enough to give me a chance to respond."

"No I guess not…but I had to get out of there and just spend some time by myself thinking about what I did want."

"And have you done that?"

She nodded this time, more certain about her feelings.

"I want you…but I don't want to lose our friendship…"

"That isn't going to happen," he said, "Whatever's between us is going to get stronger…because we've already been through so much together…both good and not so good…and I've wanted this…for so long…"

"Really…?"

"Yeah really, and now that I've finally got you where I want you…"

Her heart started skipping beats then when he kissed her and she responded. They struggled to find a comfortable position on the couch until…

"Damn…."

They fell off the coach onto the carpet. C.J. just looked at him bemused.

"Are you okay…because there's plenty of ice in the kitchen if you're hurt…"

Matt didn't think it would help much anyway because after touching his skin, it would all melt quickly anyway but he saw some concern in her hazel eyes.

"No…I'm fine…just fine…"

"More than fine?"

He sighed, looking at her.

"Yeah…that…"

They started kissing and fiddling with each other's clothing.

"Are you sure," he asked.

She sighed, and nodded, He kissed her gently all over her face, while she just closed her eyes.

"Sure…I think we're both still wearing too much."

They worked on removing their pants and she pulled a comforter off the sofa to put over them.

"You wore my favorite color," he whispered as he lay next to her.

"Mine too…"

"You okay here…because the bed might be more…"

She pulled him closer to her.

"Do you always talk so much…"

He answered her by kissing her and she responded by stroking his back thinking never in her wildest dreams had she believed this would ever be happening. That she and he…wow…

"Are you ready," he asked, his voice jagged in her ear.

"Yeah…let's get it on cowboy as soon as you put it on…"

And that's when Matt realized he had forgotten something…

"I didn't bring any," he sighed, "How about you?"

"No…I don't have a stash of them here…"

He rolled onto his back.

"Aren't you…"

She ran her hand through her hair.

"No I'm not…I was…but I'm not now."

"Damn…"

She chuckled.

"My sentiments exactly…and no I'm not riding without a saddle cowboy…"

"I wouldn't think of asking you to do that," he said, "I think this is the first time I haven't carried any with me."

That caught her attention, that and the somewhat incredulous tone of his voice.

"Why…you taking some kind of sabbatical from sex…since Elizabeth…I would have thought the opposite…"

"C.J…"

"Houston, I don't mean it in a snarky way…it's just that I'm surprised but not as much as you sounded."

He paused.

"I packed so quickly to get on the road to finding you," he said, "It's probably not the only thing that got left at home."

She shrugged.

"I'm sure they sell plenty at the drug store…we could make a run if you'd like…oh damn it's probably closed."

"Yeah I figured…"

She turned toward him, stroking his arm.

"You're disappointed…I'm sorry about that but I'm not making love with you without protection…let's just say I learned my lesson on that."

His brow furrowed.

"What do you mean…learned your lesson?"

She hesitated, biting her lip and he moved closer to her, stroking her hair back with his fingers. She looked at him directly then.

"It was back when I was going out with Randy…you remember him?"

Oh yeah, Matt did, that had been back during their high school days and he'd been an athlete who had taken a shine to C.J. who had been his tutor. She had squeezed some sessions with students she tutored during lunch hours and on Saturday mornings.

"You were tutoring him in English and history as I recalled."

She nodded.

"And he was tutoring me…in other areas…he was my first…"

Her face flushed a little bit and Matt reeled just a little bit because he hadn't known that part, not that he had been paying all that much attention because he had his own whirlwind of social activity befitting a star football player.

"I liked him…I wasn't in love with him or anything like that but he made me…feel good…special…that he had picked me rather than other girls…back when those things mattered."

"Did he…"

She shook her head.

"No he was fine,.. he just didn't want to wear anything…and when I was with him, I wasn't thinking, I was just feeling…but I went through some time when I thought I might be…well that I got pregnant."

Matt sucked in his breath at that revelation. She touched his face and smiled to let him know everything was fine.

"So what happened…if you don't mind me asking…"

She shook her head.

"No it's okay…I want to tell you…he didn't take the news very well…he knew I hadn't been with any other guys but he asked…it doesn't matter now but back then it hurt to be treated that way."

"He doesn't sound like a nice guy to me."

She shrugged a little bit but he read the flicker of pain that had been in her eyes.

"Well…he must have been shocked too…but no, he didn't want to be involved…If it hadn't been for Julia…well anyway it was one of the loneliest times of my life…and even when the test turned out negative…that didn't change…"

"He's a jerk, it's as simple as that," he said "No man worth his salt runs out on a woman when she needs him."

"I know that now…I'm older and wiser…but I know that's not you…but what I learned was never lost on me."

He sighed, knowing that must have been a tough experience for her to handle even with Julia there. He wished he could have been there to pummel Randy for being such an ass and then throw him in the lake. But she had handled it the best that she could and had taken something away from it.

And now years later they were together.

"It's okay…the drugstore's open all day," he said, "I'll drop on by tomorrow."

She smiled at him.

"Are you sure you can handle it alone…this is a small town after all."

"I've been doing this for a while now, I'll be just fine."

She took a deep breath and released it.

"So do you want to call it a night," she said, "We could pick this up again sometime…when we're better prepared."

He shook his head and pulled her closer to him.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," he said, "There are other ways we can spend the evening making each other happy."

She looked at him and then nodded, believing that he did have a point.

* * *

C.J. hummed as she waited for the first horse she would ride to be saddled up by the groom. Gloria had shot her a look when they bumped into each other and just shook her head.

"Sleep well?"

C.J. wondered how to answer that question.

"Pretty well…I was up a little late," she said, "I was up watching the meteor shower."

"Alone…?"

C.J. sighed.

"I reserve the right not to answer that question," she said, "but the show was quite impressive."

After messing around a bit more, Matt and she had gotten dressed and taken a bottle of wine and some glasses along with a blanket out onto the grassy field behind the house and had sipped it while watching the streaks of light across the sky. She had forgotten how many times she had just wished...well actually for the same thing over and over. And they had talked in between gazing at the sky, mostly sharing memories of their lifelong friendship. Their hopes for the future, she had confided how her fears about being pregnant as a teenager hadn't meant she didn't want to have children someday…maybe no now but in the future.

"What about you Houston…do you want kids?"

He nodded with a smile, thinking a bundle of them running around and getting into everything would be great and he had their mama picked out though he kept that to himself…it was enough just to watch her face light up as she did her own dreaming…not knowing that it had been his dream too.

"Yeah…I want a whole bunch…but it's easy for me because it's a lot harder for the mother than the father involving the whole being pregnant part."

"True…though it's fun for both getting there I imagine," she said, "the harder work for both parents comes later on..."

C.J. got aboard her first horse, a filly and walked her out towards the racetrack for her morning gallop. The sky started lightening but it had clouded over and although the air had already begun to warm, a hint of rain had filled the air. Gloria joined her with her filly on the track and they both jogged around the oval.

* * *

Matt arrived at the office a little later, since Red said that he didn't need him until later in the day. He had stopped by the main strip to do an errand before arriving here, meaning he had gone to the drug store. An elderly woman dressed in a uniform sat behind the counter reading what looked to be a novel and he nodded at her before heading down the aisle to look for condoms. Something about the way the cashier had looked at him, the way she had pursed her lips…he just wanted to get his item, pay for it and leave. Not that doing this kind of shopping bothered him at all…after all he had done it many time before…including back in Texas.

But as he walked up and down each aisle he couldn't find what he was looking for which meant he had to go up front and ask the woman sitting there to help him. He walked up to her and smiled, and she just sighed and put down her novel, which looked a bit racy judging from the well worn cover.

"May I help you young man?"

He scratched the back of his neck and kept the smile on his face.

"Excuse me…where do you keep contraception…I couldn't seem to find it."

The woman scowled at him.

"That's because it has a way of walking right out of the store," she said, "Some of the younger folks are too embarrassed to pay for it so they just steal it…I don't know what the fuss is about anyway…if you're too embarrassed to buy it, you're not mature enough to use it."

Matt had the feeling a well worn sermon was coming and he braced himself, but she just shook her head at him.

"What do you need…oh I'm guessing the rubbers right…well we've got a whole selection behind here."

He looked at them.

"I can see that…you do carry all the brands…"

She shrugged.

"Not the fancy smancy ones that come with those what do you call them, to make it feel better for her…I don't buy into all the bells and whistles…I think simple is probably better in this case…what do you think?"

He coughed.

"I'm just looking for something that works if that's okay."

She nodded.

"That's very sensible…wouldn't want one of your swimmers to escape…"

"Excuse me," he asked.

"You don't want to get your lady friend pregnant," she said, "Well all these brands work and these…"

She pointed to one brand.

"Are very popular…we can barely stock the shelves especially during the tourist season."

"Those will be fine…I'll take a couple…"

"What size do you need…you know they don't come in small…that wouldn't do now would it…"

Matt just stood there listening to her rattle off her sales pitch…a woman old enough to be his grandmother and she was trying to help him buy condoms. Not that he had been embarrassed, because she certainly didn't act that way. He made his purchase and she had tried to sell him some edible massage oil too…and when he couldn't commit, tossed some samples in his bag.

He walked out of the drug store and the woman didn't reach for her novel but the telephone instead.

"Madge….are you there…yes I will be at Bridge tonight…guess who came into the drug store this morning…that gorgeous man who works for Red now…you know he's been seeing one of Rusty's exercise riders and from what I hear it's quite torrid…."

Being a small town it didn't take long for the news to spread.


	19. Chapter 19

Exercising horses went quickly enough that morning, two were galloped and a colt blown out a couple of furlongs and then C.J. headed back to help sort them out and get them ready to be returned to their stalls for breakfast. She stopped by the canteen herself to get an egg burrito with plenty of salsa and some juice. Matt hadn't been at the racetrack in the morning but then he had mentioned something last night about Red not needing him until later.

Rusty came to join her at the table along with Gloria, after they had picked up some food as well and they all dug into their meals. It had been a busy morning after all.

"The colt moved nicely," C.J. said, "He's got some real speed."

Rusty nodded.

"Comes from the dam's side," he said, "I think he'll be best at the mile…maybe a little further."

"I think the bay filly's ready," Gloria said, "She was pulling on the bit a lot on her jog this morning."

Rusty nodded.

"Maybe race her in a couple of weeks," he said, "I'll see if I can find a claimer."

C.J. bit into her burrito, half listening to the conversation and half thinking about Matt and what they had shared last night. She couldn't wait to see him again…beginning after they had kissed goodnight after the meteor shower…and he had gone back to the Inn to get a few hours of sleep.

She had warned him to rest up after all…and she had hit the hay, falling asleep pretty quickly for a change.

Rusty discussed several more horses with them and C.J. heard the fondness in his brusque voice that he had for his charges. Her uncle had loved his horses even if he hadn't much use for her. When he had found out that his sister had died leaving a daughter to take care of, he had reluctantly agreed to take her in so she wouldn't have wound up a ward of the state. Actually, Bill Houston, Matt's father, had shamed him into it, offering to adopt her if he didn't want her to live with him. Well, her uncle had been a man of pride who didn't want outsiders taking care of his family business so he had let her move in with him…as long as she understood that she lived on a working ranch.

And work hard she did, from sunrise to sunset and sometimes beyond that when she hadn't been in school. Matt had understood that kind of life because he had spent hours on his daddy's ranch working with the hands with the cattle and the horses. They had become fast friends bonding over hours spent herding cattle as part of a ranching collective and splitting fence. They rode their horses all over the valley and picnicked by the river, the place where on quieter days, they often fished. Not catching very much, but spending their time together talking and joking around. He had been at the military academy when she had her pregnancy scare episode but she wondered why she had never told him about it. Except she knew he would have beat Randy to a pulp over it and maybe wound up in jail for assault. After she had told him last night, he still looked like he wanted to confront him over it.

"C.J…are you listening to what Rusty just said?"

She looked at both of them.

"What…did I miss something?"

"Rogue's going to be in the sixth…and I want you to ride out with her," he said.

C.J. nodded.

"That'll be just fine…I think she's going to do pretty well."

Rusty shrugged.

"She's a bit ornery but she's got a lot of speed," he said, "Guess we'll find out what she's got."

C.J. knew the filly's temperament likely would improve if she had something like racing for channeling her energy. Rusty finally finished his meal and got up to head back to the office.

"Mind if I sit here?"

C.J. looked up to see Matt with an omelet and some bacon his plate. She tilted her face at him.

"Are you sure you want to be seen sitting with the competition?"

He smiled.

"It's just breakfast darling," he said, nodding at Gloria.

"Okay then I guess it will be fine," she said, "We're done being debriefed by Rusty."

Gloria grinned back at Matt as he sat down with his food.

"C.J. was telling me earlier about that lovely meteor shower that passed through last night…"

Matt looked at C.J. who wasn't much help. In fact, she winked at him and responded instead.

"It was quite a sight…the sky was filled with them…too many to keep an eye on."

Matt remembered the shower…vaguely. He had been too busy keeping his eyes on the woman next to him. The smile on her face as she watched the streaks of light that ebbed off into darkness…provided a much better show. Her hand had found its way into his and they fell silent for a while watching the heavens. Not the best way they could have spent the night together perhaps but nice enough because after all, they had the future ahead of them.

"Yeah…reminded me of Texas…"

She looked at him then and she remembered that too. The nights they had spent camping under a sky jam packed with stars, so close that they looked like one magnificent canvas. Nights so still, when the winds that swept across the region died down finally and warmth still cloaked the valley like a blanket.

Gloria just looked at them while standing up.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone then…the air's getting a little thick in here."

They watched her go and then back at each other.

"How'd your morning go," he asked.

She smiled.

"Horses were great...I have to pony one this afternoon…but it looks like rain later…feels like it too."

Yeah, Matt had noticed that too and wondered if that meant a monsoon would be riding in from the inland valleys which had baked in recent days, in contrast to the more seasonable coastline where they were. Not that it would affect their plans…he planned to be inside after all by then.

"What about your morning…," she asked.

He cleared his throat.

"Well…before I came to work…I went to the drug store and…this elderly woman educated me in the pros and cons of the different brands on sale."

C.J. chuckled.

"Oh wow…that must have been something…so did you take her advice?"

"Actually some of it…I agreed to keep it simple."

She nodded in agreement.

"Most definitely…it might be the only simple thing involving us."

He sighed.

"That might be true…but we've had a lot of fun."

"Oh definitely…and I'm looking forward to more of that tonight…"

He smiled slowly.

"Perfect weather to stay indoors," he said, "So I'll drop by your place after work…?"

"That'd be great…We can order some pizza…have some wine and just relax…listen to the rain falling."

Sounded like a great plan to him…he just had some paperwork to fill out in the office and then he'd check out the races, where C.J. would be working...wiling away the time until they were together.

* * *

C.J. rose out with Rogue and Flash didn't seem too concerned about what she had to say to him. He didn't seem to really bode well to taking instruction from women but Rusty had told Flash to listen to him if he didn't want to be smacked upside the head and dropped from the stable for a spell. Flash definitely didn't want that at least while he spent so much of his down time cooling off or drying out in jail. So he looked a bit put out when she provided him with some last minute directive before the starter took him to load in the starting gate. She watched Rogue load and the filly pranced a bit before being loaded.

She watched them all load and then the gates flew open and she rode back the other direction towards the finish line to await Rogue when she galloped out after the race. She saw the field approach the far turn into the stretch and Rogue had stretched out her neck with Flash crouched up on her withers and with a show of the whip, she took the lead and sped down the stretch opening up on the field. She won the race by three lengths and galloped out nicely, her head shaking a bit when C.J. finally caught her. The two horse settled into a jog to head back to the winner's circle where Rogue would have her photo taken with Rusty and Flash before being unsaddled and led by the groom back to the barn. When she reached there, Rusty walked up to her and by the look on his face…he looked more thrilled than he had so far since she had known him. She couldn't blame him, Rogue had passed her first test by breaking her maiden first time out…true the company hadn't been the greatest but she had been under wraps and had warmed out nicely.

She rode her horse close to the rail and saw Matt standing there and smiled at him while he nodded back at her. Only two races remained and the clouds had already blown in beginning to darken the skies, meaning rain would be imminent. She wish the day were already over so she could head on home…but she had work to do before she could call it a day.

Heading back to the barn, she saw that Rogue had still been cooling down and the groom said that she looked pretty good. C.J. helped get her stall ready along with Gloria.

"Looks like it's going to be raining soon," Gloria noted.

Yeah, C.J. had noticed that the wind had started picking up, rustling through the trees. A hint of dampness in the air, reminded her of Texas in the summertime.

"You heading anywhere tonight…a bunch of us are going to Rosie's and then to the Vibe."

She knew that was one of the night clubs located several miles up the highway. She shook her head.

"I'm staying in and having a quiet night."

Gloria harrumphed.

"I bet…you know where Matt was this morning don't you?"

Yeah she did, but she didn't feel that Gloria needed to know that. But apparently the cat had already gotten out of the bag.

"He was at the drug store," Gloria continued, "Edith, the town historian was helping him with some…purchases."

C.J. sighed, amazed at how quickly news traveled in this town. Suddenly her phone rang and she saw it was Chris.

"Excuse me…"

She clicked open her phone.

"Chris, thank god you called…great timing…"

"Why, what's the matter?"

"Oh…Matt went to the drug store…oh never mind…what's going on in L.A.?"

"Not much…Mayron's getting married …he proposed to his long-time girlfriend after the concert at the Hollywood Bowl."

"Cool…how did Murray take it?"

Chris chuckled.

"He hit the bourbon and then the piano again and started singing ditties…he'll get over it."

"So have you two gone out yet?"

"This weekend…it might be interesting and it might get him to settle down a little."

"One can hope," C.J. said, "Well it's going to be raining here and I'm spending the evening at home."

"Alone or will Matt be there?"

"What do you think," C.J. "He's coming over and we're having pizza."

"And…"

"Yeah well…it didn't quite work out for us last night but we're fully prepared now."

Chris hesitated.

"You sound like a girl scout…you do know you're going to have a great time."

"I think the whole town knows about it," C.J. said, "Apparently the woman who sold Houston…some condoms was the town gossip."

"Oh….wow…I forgot what that was like."

"Meaning…?"

"Oh when I was in high school, Joshua went on that errand before going out with me…not knowing that one of my brother's moonlighted at the drug store…it got very interesting when he came to my house to pick me up."

"I'll bet…well I guess things have been slow in this town lately…if Houston and I are attracting this much interest…"

"Don't worry about everyone else," Chris advised, "Just concentrate on each other."

"That's what we've been doing…last night…we couldn't…so we found other ways to have a great time…"

"Ah that works…well Murray's calling together yet another meeting in the conference room so I got to go…but have fun…and tell Matt hi for me…"

C.J. promised to do both and she clicked off the phone and to her relief, Gloria had moved on so she went outside to check on the horses on the automatic worker and then headed back into the tack room.

Matt sat there and she looked at him in surprise.

"What are you…"

But he got up and moved towards her drawing her into his arms and planting his lips on hers…that got her to stay quiet…as she wrapped her arms around his waist and drew him closer to her.

"I can't wait until later," he said, when they finally broke.

"Me neither…so I'll be waiting for you to drop on by then…?"

He nodded.

"With bells on…"

She shrugged.

"That might work…"

He stroked her hair.

"What will you be wearing…?"

She winked at him.

"I'll surprise you…and I'll get the pizza if you bring the wine…"

He nodded, excitement building because after all, this was what they had both been wanting.

And looking in her eyes right now, he definitely knew that feeling was mutual.


	20. Chapter 20

Damn, C.J. thought as she put the pizza in the warmer. She had ordered it with everything on it and it had arrived in time just before the rain and she had showered and gotten ready for her date but she felt like she was running late.

She hadn't left the shed row until after Rogue had been settled down in her new stall playing with her Bizzy ball which kept her amused for hours and hopefully would keep her mind off any storm that passed through. The filly appeared bright eyed but relaxed after her win and attacked her dinner with ferocity. So C.J. felt good about things when she left to head back to the house.

The rain sprinkled the windshield of her car and she knew it would be a downpour before long. The storm was forecast to be quite strong and Rusty had told her and Gloria before they left that they wouldn't be on the track in the morning and could drop on by in the afternoon. That suited C.J. just fine considering she had other things to do with that time…that is if Matt had been afforded the same schedule.

She looked down at the silk robe she had put on over…well something that she hoped Matt would like seeing on her…but not as much as taking it off. She wore her hair loosely in waves over her shoulders and slipped casual shoes on her feet. The rain had cascaded over the house, striking a staccato pattern as it struck the roof while she had gathered some flowers from the front garden and put them in a vase on the table where they would be eating…at some point she didn't know when because she was pretty sure when he arrived…their minds would be on one thing. Exhilaration filled her with a trace of nervousness because this step…well it hadn't been one that she had ever believed she would take with him…not for the longest time. And now…her skin felt prickly in anticipation, at what would be happening, at how it would feel for his hands to touch her, how it would feel when his lips met her skin and when their bodies joined…would it feel as if were meant to be?

The rain streaked down the window and suddenly she heard the doorbell ring…she smiled and went to open it.

On her doorstep stood Matt with the wine and a traveling bag…she raised her brows as he walked into the living room, water dripping off of him.

"You didn't bring an umbrella?"

He took off his jacket and set it on a hook on the wall.

"I was in such a hurry…must have forgotten it…but a little rain never hurt anything."

No it didn't, and she had to say he looked pretty damn sexy with his hair damp and his clothes…well she could help him with that.

"I'll take the wine to the kitchen…you make yourself comfortable…"

He watched her going intrigued by her outfit, which molded around her figure, the one he wanted to get his hands on…as soon as she returned. All the way over here he had been thinking how this would go…and then he decided not to think about it. But just to let his instincts guide his action…after all he was hardly new to being intimate with a woman, not with his track record. Still with her…the best friend he had known most of his life…it wasn't the same…but something brand new.

She returned smiling at him, running her hand through her hair, while watching him…mostly to see what he would do. Because she was as new to this as he was and wasn't sure how to make the first move.

"Would you like to eat…first," she asked, "The pizza's in the warmer."

He shook his head slowly.

"Got everything I need right here," he said, "God you look gorgeous…"

She smiled, somewhat shyly.

"It's just a robe…well actually not really…there's something beneath it…would you like to take a look?"

He nodded wordlessly; stepping towards her while she took a step backward.

"You're wearing way too much cowboy…take something off," she said, "Like that shirt…to start with…"

He grinned unbuttoning his shirt, and slipping it off his shoulders exposing his chest, sprinkled lightly with hair, his muscles very toned…she remembered what they felt like running her fingers over them, how they responded. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him in for a kiss that began softly, tentatively rushing her lips against his, reveling in the bristles of his mustache and daring to slip her tongue in between his own lips.

Matt didn't mind that in the least…he loved this assertive side of her and placed his hands on her hips returning her probing kiss with equal ardor. She placed her hands on his chest, palming it and applying light pressure while she explored his face with her lips. Brushing against his shadowy stubble, stroking his cheekbones with her mouth while he stood there memorized…his heart pounding. Then she slid her hands down his chest, and his abdomen to his jeans and they moved deftly enough unbuttoning them.

"C.J…"

"Houston…I'm busy here…"

She kissed his chin, and then the line of his jaw and he felt his skin tingling, his blood heat up. Struggling a bit with his pants, he placed his hands on top of her and pushed them down…and her eyes lit up with amusement.

"Briefs…I guess I won the office bet after all…"

He silenced her with a steamy kiss, while he stepped out of his jeans without falling and she felt her body begin to hum as he fiddled with the sash on her silky robe, the royal blue one he loved to watch her in. He unwrapped her, pushing the robe off of her elegant shoulders, watching it fall to the floor near his pants.

His eyes widened….wow…all these years she had been hiding _that _underneath her clothes. She looked stunning, her curvy body sheathed in a black lace negligee, which flowed over her legs, ending just above the knees. She smiled at his expression and sighed.

"Houston…are you just going to stand there gawking or are you going to help me take it off?"

He moved toward her and she put a hand on his chest.

"Come on…I've got a better place…"

She took his hand and they walked towards what looked like a bedroom, done up in Victorian style but at the moment, Matt didn't care. He suddenly swept her off her feet.

"Wait a minute there…"

He silenced her again with a kiss, pulling her close to him and then gently on the bed. She lay there looking up at him, biting her lip. She watched him looking at her; tenderness intermixed with passion…enough to cause her mouth to go dry. He slowly joined her on the bed and then grabbed hold of her pulling her closely to him, his skin felt hot and alive against her own, her lacy negligee brushed against him and he fiddled with the straps pulling them down slowly with his palms on her arms…inch by inch and she sighed until her skin was bared before him and his fingers tenderly caressed her.

She licked her lips as she pressed herself against him and after that, they couldn't move quickly enough to remove the rest of their clothing so that nothing came between them and each other. He positioned himself above her resting his weight on his elbows, stroking her lips again with his mouth. She clutched his shoulders and responded…while he nudged her legs apart.

"Did you…," she whispered.

He nodded and went to take care of that…while she closed her eyes, overwhelmed by emotions rushing through her…almost overwhelming…like an ocean tide.

And when she felt him join their bodies, she almost cried, the emotions swirling inside of her, but she didn't want to show him her tears as he moved against her. So she just held onto him and whispered the words that told him she loved him against his chest.

* * *

C.J. listened to the rain falling on the roof as her heartbeat continued to slow down to normal. Matt lay next to her and she wondered if like a typical guy he had passed out asleep after their exertion but then she felt his hand reach for hers and bring it to his lips.

"Hey there…"

She just breathed quietly, trying to remember what normal felt like…

"I'm still here…barely…"

He turned to his side and put his arm around her, kissing her.

"Yeah…me too….wow…"

She chuckled, knowing the feeling.

"You really are something...I knew you would be…"

He stroked her arm, lazily, and she sighed contentedly, closing her eyes. He reached for the comforter and pulled it over the top of them. She snuggled closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling her heart beating beneath his hands. Quickly just like his own…even his breathing…but in so many ways he had to still come down from what they had just shared.

"You tired…," he asked.

"A little…but mostly I just feel so relaxed…more than I have in a long time…"

He agreed with that and told her how good she felt in his arms, which she seemed to like.

Then he closed his eyes just as she done and they both drifted off to sleep in each other's embrace and his last thought before sleep took him, is that was exactly how it should be.

They laughed at each other as they ate pizza on the bed and drank some wine to go with it, not caring that the rain still poured outside. They even fed each other pieces of the delicious food. She marveled at how wonderful she felt with him, like she should have always known it would be this easy to just share an evening with him, with the rest of the world outside what they created together.

Then they moved the box on the stand next to the bed and he gestured for her to come closer to him which of course she did. He wrapped her up in his arms and pulled her on top of him. She looked at him, her hair spilling around her face and he stroked it with his fingers.

"Show me what you like…"

And so she did.

* * *

Later, when he had fallen asleep still holding onto her, his scent intermixed with her own; she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come and take her. Her muscles felt tired but in the most pleasurable way. They had made love again and she knew that she couldn't ever walk away from him…but what did he feel? She loved him, she knew that as surely as she had always known…and the emotion felt so fierce inside of her. But what did that mean exactly, what did it mean to be in love with your best friend?

He slept peacefully, clearly tired from their exertion and she snuggled closer to him beneath the comforter. She felt elated because she knew she had found what she had always wanted…but what she needed was the courage to go for it…and she needed to find it in herself…to push through her doubts which sometimes crowded her. Her last thought before drifting off to the rhythm of the rain on the roof and the beating of his heart.

* * *

Matt woke up and smiled at the woman sleeping next to him, the one who had given him so much pleasure…but even more than that…she had given him everything she had including her love. He had felt it as clearly as anything he had ever known. In her eyes, that's what he saw and what he felt from her fingers as they ran over his own skin. He tightened his arms around her and she stirred so he kissed her forehead gently. Her body had molded against his perfectly, her words in his ear had been what he had wanted to hear. She didn't hold anything back from him but met him head on…just as he knew she would.

He knew what he wanted and it was her, and not just in his bed but in his life, to weave her own with his, just as she had done with his heart. She was the partner he had been looking for his whole life. Touch and tender, bold and sensitive, everything he'd ever wanted in a woman, the one who would become his wife, the mother of his children. Just the thought, made him close his eyes and envision the life he wanted. But he sighed, knowing that he had to do what he could to help her see it too. After all, he knew she'd been hurt, had seen her dreams dashed by tragedy and betrayal. She needed to see that she wouldn't lose him.

No, as far as he was concerned, he would never walk away from her.


	21. Chapter 21

C.J. woke up to the sound of rain on the roof and gazed over at the clock on the table, and then she jumped up in bed, waking up the man sleeping next to her.

"Oh my god…I'm going to be late," she said, "Look at the time."

Matt sleepily lifted his head.

"C.J…neither of us is due at the racetrack until in the afternoon…so why don't you lie back down and we'll think of some way to pass the time."

She smiled at him, the way his hair looked mussed up, and she slipped back into his embrace, while he pulled over closer to him to kiss her properly. His hands sliding over her hips, positioning her beneath him…while she felt his kisses, around her mouth.

"Good morning…"

She loved how he felt this morning…the shadow on his face…the way his hands felt…okay so she didn't have to rush to get ready for work before the sun came up…but she had been surprised that she hadn't woken up on time. But then again, this morning she had a man resting his arms on either side of her head and kissing her so any thoughts of work left as quickly as they came.

* * *

They ate breakfast in the nook, next to the kitchen. Chris had called her sometime that morning to tell her that Murray had freaked out about some quarterly report he had to give but after a shot of brandy, he had passed through the meeting with flying colors…even had told some jokes…that were almost funny. At any rate, a couple of hours had passed and the stock prices for Houston Enterprises hadn't taken a dive so all looked to be well.

Matt hadn't been too concerned about it because his attention had been focused elsewhere. The rain had lessened and C.J. figured it would stop pretty soon…and the track would have to be dried out and treated so that by post time later that day, it would be ready for races. Rusty didn't have any horses entered today so she had planned to put in some office time and then perhaps would go to the racetrack afterward and catch a few races.

"So what's Red got you busy doing this afternoon?"

He kept digging into his eggs.

"Just the paperwork on some entries a couple days ahead," he said, "Nothing major…and no horses running today."

"Me neither…I was thinking of just kicking back in the grandstand…"

Matt nodded.

"I was thinking of doing that myself…would you like some company?"

She appeared to be thinking about it…after all, they did work for rival stables…even though it was a friendly rivalry. Hard to be thinking about what they were doing right now because professionally speaking, their lives had been so different not too long ago. But she looked over at Matt while he ate, and thought he appeared to be perfectly happy and content to be away from L.A. and essentially living another life right now. Far from being the urbane business tycoon turned investigator and she hadn't picked up a law book in…oh, a couple of months…the closest to her legal skills she had come to using had been to bail Flash out of jail. But at least he hadn't been in any trouble since…which had been quite a stretch for him.

"Okay…but maybe we should be careful when we sit together."

"How so…?"

"Well for professionalism sake, we should be sitting a certain amount of space apart," she said, "Say three feet?"

Matt shook his head.

"Too far…how are we going to be able to hold a conversation?"

She chuckled at the expression on his face.

"Somehow I don't think that's what you're really worried about," she said, "I don't think you're interested in talking at all."

He grinned, clearly caught.

"True…I just don't want to be sitting too far away from my woman…"

Her brow arched.

"Your woman," she said, "What are you talking about?"

He sipped his juice.

"Well we are dating now…"

"I don't know if I'd exactly call it that…but we've been seeing a lot of each other."

He nodded.

"Exactly…and when couples go out together…they are usually seen together."

She buttered her toast and then reached for the strawberry jam.

"I totally get that Houston…but we might have to tone it down while we're out representing our respective bosses."

He clenched his jaw, listening to her try to talk him into some place he wasn't sure he wanted to be. But he knew that on this point, he couldn't argue with her.

"Okay…maybe…but when we're not in public view…you'd better look out."

She shivered inwardly at the tone of his voice and the determined look on his face. Oh she had roped a live one here and thinking back to last night, she wouldn't have it any other way. She was already looking forward to the next night they would spend together.

"Okay Houston…and I do want to see you again…in private…you doing anything tonight?"

He pretended to think about it.

"I don't know…there might be a very important baseball game…"

She slapped him lightly on the arm and he slipped a quick kiss on her mouth. She pulled away and went to clear their plates and rinse them in the sink. He walked behind her and helped her do that, putting them on the dish rack to dry.

"We can go out to dinner tonight…at the Italian restaurant."

She raised her brows.

"Sounds lovely…I think I have a dress around her somewhere…"

"You can wear what you did last night," he said, "I'd like to see that."

She laughed as they left the kitchen.

"I'm sure you would…but I've got some other nice outfits…if that's okay with you."

He just looked at her speechless and she knew his imagination was working overtime. But she had taken some of her plastic to a nice boutique in town run by a free spirit of a woman named Teak who has shown her around the shop and helped her pick some items out.

Because yeah, there had been a point when she and Matt…well she knew that they would be slipping between the sheets. Not that he had to know that…though she thought he might have guessed.

"That's…just fine…," he said, "I heard this restaurant has really good gelato."

She nodded.

"So did I…and the thin crust pizza…well you know nothing can replace Mama's but it's not bad."

"Better than last night," he asked.

"Well, I kind of am having trouble remembering we even had pizza last night…we were kind of busy."

Oh yeah, they had feasted on it to reenergize themselves after he had walked into the house and they had their clothes off in nothing flat. More quickly than she had anticipated but chalk it up to a lot of passionate energy pent up for quite a while. No, but tonight, they would be going on a date…dressing up a little bit to go to a nice restaurant in the center of town. But she knew that was just a prelude to what would happen later…because she couldn't wait…no she had to put her mind on what had to be done today…including going to work…work before pleasure after all. But she felt sure enough that the day would pass by slowly.

And so did Matt.

* * *

Gloria had teased her at the racetrack telling her that she had been slacking at her work…mindful that both of them had been told to come in later that day because of the track being soaked by the rain. They watched as the crews worked on it hard to get it ready before the first post time. It wouldn't be fast…but it would be safe…and devoid of some of the uneven surfacing caused by the drainage.

"So you rolled in later this morning…and I noticed that Matt came in not longer than you."

C.J. shrugged as she walked down the shed row.

"And he looked like he had a nice smile on his face, a spring in his step…"

"So…he's in a good mood today…I think that's great…"

"You don't have anything to do with that?"

C.J. just kept on walking until she reached Rogue's stall where the filly had thrust her head over her stall door. The filly whinnied when she saw her and she scratched below her jaw where she liked it. Gloria just put her hands on her hips.

"You know I ran into Delia last night…she works at the library…"

C.J. just looked at her like she couldn't believe that Gloria hung out with librarians, considering she wanted to be the second generation of the wild child.

"Don't look at me like I'm someone who would never hang out there," Gloria said, "Delia and I go back actually…she used to be a dance instructor."

C.J. still didn't know what Delia and coming across her had anything to do with what Gloria was trying to get out of her…which was that she and Matt…but she certainly didn't feel like spilling the details to anyone. What the two of them had shared was between both of them...the whole town didn't have to know about it at least not until the racing meet was over.

But Gloria did get back on point soon enough.

"Delia said that she had been at a bridge tourney between the club players and that Madge…she's the holder of the purse earnings…small change mind you but the competition's pretty fierce…"

C.J. sighed.

"This is very…interesting but I have work to do…"

She patted Rogue on her withers preparing to head to the office.

"Madge knows Lois who works in the drug store and Madge told Delia and the others at the Bridge Club that Matt had been in there that morning…and walked out with some…interesting purchases not to mention free samples of edible massage oil."

C.J. furrowed her brow, remembering how after breakfast they had returned to bed…and oh never mind, but the freebie oils had been appreciated. But what in the blazes was going on…that Matt's purchase of some contraception had made its way through the gossip mill all over town? What he did…what he purchased should have been his own business…and not fodder for debate or discussion.

"Oh don't worry about it…they're all rooting for you to get together and get it on…in case that hasn't happened already."

Gloria sounded so casual, it was kind of unnerving.

"What happens between him and me…is our business," C.J. said, "and it won't have any impact on how we both do our jobs here."

Gloria shrugged.

"I'm sure that's your intention but you know…Rusty…Red…big time rivals and that goes back some years…if they find out…"

C.J. rubbed her forehead.

"I think they've been kind of encouraging it…Rusty anyway…don't know about Matt's boss…I told Rusty it wouldn't affect my work."

"Red might not be as open to his newest employee having an affair with Red's newest exercise rider."

C.J. sighed, she wouldn't call it an affair…because…well she knew that she wanted much more than a brief interlude with him...and it seemed that he might want that too. At least that's what she hoped…but then hadn't she done that before…when she believed her feelings for him weren't returned? But she didn't want to think about it now…she just couldn't wait until tonight.

* * *

Actually they didn't' have to wait even that long…they ran into each other in the grandstand and they sat a couple strategic feet apart from one another, looking at their separate racing programs and form sheets. She had no plans to bet…at least not at first.

But Matt had other hopes and she learned about them when he suddenly sidled up to her, so that their shoulders brushed. She willed herself to just sit casually next to him, even as the scent of his cologne reached her, causing her to start thinking not so business like thoughts…about what it would be like if they could just…but no kissing in the grandstand definitely not a great idea…

"C.J. who do you like in the third…?"

Startled out of her reverie, she turned to look at him.

"Oh…what…you mean the race," she said, looking at her form sheet, "I like the number seven…think it might be lucky."

He smiled at that.

"Okay…you bet on the seven and I'll take the four and we'll go make our bets…separately if you like at different windows and we'll see how the race turns out."

"Houston…neither of us is going to make much if they win…they're both at low odds…"

"Well, I wasn't thinking about those kind of winnings…I was thinking of something else."

That intrigued her.

"Do tell…what do you have in mind?"

He scratched the back of his head casually.

"Well I'll tell you what…if your horse finishes ahead of mine…pick your fantasy…and tonight we'll act it out."

Oh, that sounded tempting, she thought worrying her lip a little bit…considering all the possibilities. But…

"What if I don't?"

His smile came easily and damn sexy at that.

"We'll be doing one of mine…"

Her skin became flushed…because even if she lost…her mouth became dry and she reached for her cola.

"That sounds…interesting…"

"Doesn't it…and I have to tell you, I've got a couple lined up already."

She folded her arms.

"You're that confident…that your horse will beat mine?"

His expression nearly made her laugh…well she would just show him…damn straight she would take his wager.

"You're not going to make me do anything odd…if you win…"

He tilted his head, studying her, trying to read her face…because he wanted her to be comfortable with this little friendly wager.

"I promise you…even if you lose, you'll most definitely win…"

She took a deep breath and let it out…and then she nodded.

"Let's get to those windows…"

* * *

She looked into the mirror after changing into her dress, the one that fit her like a glove, and brushed her hair back after putting some curl into it. Murray had called her asking if it were a good idea to ask Chris out on a dinner date at the country club and she said, why not. That seemed to give the corporate president some confidence and C.J. knew the two of them would have a good time together even if they didn't hit it off.

Matt had won the horse race and she hadn't been too upset about that because she knew that he wanted nothing more than her to feel good when they were together…still she wondered what it would be…she had gotten back to the house after the races were done and the sun had come out full force, injecting the air with moist heat. Hopefully, the breeze that had started to kick up after they left would lessen the humidity.

She looked at her watch and realized he would be picking her up in a few moments…both anticipation and some nervousness filled her…which she soothed with a glass of wine…as she went outside to meet him when she heard his car drive up.


	22. Chapter 22

C.J. looked across the table at the Italian restaurant at Matt who was fiddling with the wine bottle.

"Need help with that?"

He shook his head and finally got to pouring wine in both of their glasses. Matt had picked her up outside of her house and had driven here after commenting on how nice she looked although that hadn't been the word he had used.

She sipped her wine thoughtfully. The food had been ordered and they had started in on the garlic bread that had been delicately buttered. He looked pretty nice himself wearing pants and one of his chambray shirts that she loved seeing him on him. She would love dealing with it later but for now, they were actually out on a date and she enjoyed herself.

"Did you ever think about visiting Vince and Mama?"

Matt furrowed her brow believing that to be an interesting question to be asked out of the blue. The ex-cop and his family including his mother had moved to Hawaii after he had retired from the LAPD and he ran a deep sea fishing business while his mother cooked up some of the catch in her new Italian and sea food eatery. Matt and C.J. had often talked about taking some time off and visiting them but…somehow they had never gotten around to it…something always got in the way like a challenging case that dragged on…or a work related injury…or planning a wedding. Matt had meant to invite them to his last wedding but somehow, he had been trying too hard to rush the ceremony along and keep it simple that it hadn't panned out…just as well given that Vince and his crew would have journeyed to L.A. from paradise for nothing…given that the wedding had gone kaput.

But Matt still kept in touch with his buddy and Vince seemed so happy and relaxed, much more than he had seen him act while a police lieutenant and he and his wife were even thinking about having more children…trying to break their streak of having only boys…and Mama no doubt was more than thrilled about that. No doubt she would be thrilled about him and C.J. hooking up and probably already making plans for them.

"Yeah I do…how about you?"

She nodded.

"I'm thinking about heading over to Hawaii next…when the racing meet is over here…"

That news surprised him…he just looked at her startled, not noticing that the waiter had brought their pasta to them.

"When did you decide this?"

She looked back at him.

"I don't know…I had left my options open when I went on this road trip…"

"You are planning to return to L.A. aren't you?"

She nodded again.

"Sure…but I've still got some thinking to do about what I want out of life…and I did a lot of thinking about the friends I lost like Connie and Julia…and the ones who moved away…I always called up Mama and she invited me to fly on out."

"After you're done here…"

"Yeah…"

"Planning on going alone…I hear Hawaii's quite the tropical paradise…great for couples."

She chuckled.

"Is that a hint Houston?"

He didn't drop his gaze.

"Well…"

"Hey if you want to come along…you're more than welcome…I hate traveling alone."

He smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"Sure thing…I know a couple nice places over there that we could check out…"

She smiled, picking up her fork to dig into the delicious smelling pasta.

"I'm planning on staking out a spot on one of those gorgeous beaches."

He picked up his fork too.

"Well we could do that…after we go climb up on one of those volcanoes. I heard the view is breathtaking."

"I think I'll take your word for it…okay I'll go parasailing and scuba diving but I think I'll draw the line at exploring volcanoes."

He watched her eat, how she made it clear that she enjoyed eating a delicious meal rather than picking at a salad or complaining about calories and fat. She'd burn most of it off through working with the horses, running and other…activities. But he thought back to when she and he had thrown Vince and Mama a going away party after Mama had sold the restaurant and Vince had forwarded all their furnishings to their new home. He had mixed feelings about his medically induced retirement but the doctors he had seen had said his ulcer condition would only worsen if he remained an active police officer. He had some friends in Hawaii, former cops working as PIs and in security who told him that a friend of theirs who moonlighted as a fisherman had put his boat up for sale and since Vince had worked as a salmon fisherman during the summers before becoming a cop he would be a natural for opening up a business to take tourists out on fishing jaunts. Matt had owned Vince a lot, not just for saving his life numerous times but for being a great friend…and helping him overcome his tendency to get seasick which had been cured when Vince took him boating off of Newport Beach all the way out to Catalina Island and back.

"Do you think they'll miss you back in L.A.?"

"I think they'll miss both of us," he said, "but I've been meaning to take this trip for a while."

She sipped her wine.

"I wonder what they'll think about…us."

Matt smiled, thinking the answer to that question was fairly obvious.

"Mama's going to be thrilled…she used to scold me about leaving you in the lurch…you know when we had lunch or dinner plans."

"Houston, that's different," C.J. said, "although she's asked why we…we weren't dating."

Matt sighed.

"She asked me the same questions…only in less refined terms…"

C.J.'s brow rose.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…she asked me once while I was helping her carry the heavy equipment out to the moving truck why we weren't…hitched and having kids…we weren't getting any younger."

"I think she just wanted us to be happy…and to her that meant having family…but there's more than one way to create that."

C.J. remembered when she had flown to Hawaii after having been shot by that damn religious cultist to recuperate and she had spent most of her time parasailing and lying on the beach, eating plenty of delicious food and even going dancing or strolling on the beach at night…including with a guy she had met there.

"I really enjoyed visiting her and Vince last year…when I flew out…to recover from that bullet wound."

Matt remembered that time all too acutely and he also remembered what had happened to him when a delivery of office paperwork had shown up at C.J.'s condo waiting for a signature and when Mama who had been visiting had seen it…

"Yeah…and I remember Mama calling me up and reading me the riot act for mailing out that paperwork during your vacation…reminded me never to get on her bad side."

C.J. chuckled, remembering that clearly.

"She and I were having some of her pizza out on the lanai when the delivery man arrived," she said, "She had it mailed back as I recalled."

Matt scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I have a confession to make…it only said paperwork on the front…I never actually sent it."

She looked at him puzzled and folded her arms.

"You're kidding."

"No Scouts honor…actually I sent you a care package filled with your favorite chocolates…you know the ones at that specialty shop…and that vanilla latte coffee that you like so much…"

She pursed her lips, shaking her head at him.

"Wow…I didn't even think to look…my bad."

He shrugged.

"Just remember that if any other mysterious packages show up at your door…"

That thought intrigued her and she remembered never a dull moment with Matt. Speaking of which…he still had kept her in the dark about what would be happening _after _dinner out at a nice restaurant.

"I'll keep that in mind…"

They continued eating dinner and Matt just spent most of the time watching her in between bits of conversation. She looked lovely in her dress, her eyes animated as she told him about her earlier days when she had been back on the home base farm about a hundred miles inland before the operation moved out here. Matt could tell she had thoroughly enjoyed herself on her road trip and realized how much she really had needed to get away from everything back in the big city. And when he thought about it, so had he.

* * *

"Houston…aren't we supposed to be watching the movie?"

But Matt was too distracted by the woman who was sitting on his lap inside his car right now. He had been kissing her just a moment before she had remembered where they were…at a drive in watching a perfectly god awful movie the kind that were made for airing in this venue. Because after all, Matt figured, no one ever went to drive thru theaters to actually watch the movies, so this was perfect. And his car had tinted windows which guaranteed them some privacy.

He caressed a tendril of hair off of her face.

"I was just remembering when we were both growing up in Texas…this was where we hung out on the weekends we made it into town."

She loved the way his fingers felt on her face, the way he touched her skin just before his lips met hers. He had bent his seat back as far as it would go…after about 15 minutes into the horrible flick involving some mutant tarantula that had descended on a poor town at of all places…a drive in theater. But that wasn't what was interesting…what was interesting was fooling around with C.J.

"Yeah…but we never shared a car…like now…"

Matt pulled her closer so that she faced him.

"True…isn't this great?"

She had decided to start unbuttoning his shirt during the scene when the tarantula outgrew the barn that it had been living in and then she ran her hands beneath it while she kissed him again. He started fiddling with her dress.

"What if anyone…"

"It's okay Houston…no one can see us," she said, and after zipping the back of her dress, he started riding it down over her shoulders so he could get a gander…his eyes widened a lot at her lacy bra.

"C.J…"

She just gave him a funny look.

"What Houston…oh this…I picked it up at the boutique…like it?"

He nodded putting his hands on it which caused her to stop breathing momentarily. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a nice, slow kiss…which hit him all the way to his boot clad feet. When she released him, his breathing had gone jagged and his eyes just blinked. She smiled at him, tilting his chin up with her fingers.

"Just you wait until you see what else I'm wearing…"

He wondered if she had been hitting the wine hard at the restaurant but remembered she had only one glass.

"Oh I intend to find out…in a sec…first…"

They kissed again…missing the scene where the tarantula got loose and flattened half of the town before spinning a web over the other half, with people in mobs running around screaming.

No they missed all that as they tangled themselves up in each other, their hands moving and their breath quickening.

"You got?"

He reached for the glove compartment.

"Yeah…I got…"

Even when the windows steamed up around them, they were too busy with each other to notice.

* * *

C.J. fiddled with her clothes after returning to her own seat, and closing her eyes for a moment.

"That's some fantasy you got…"

Matt's mouth curved into a smile.

"Oh that's a fantasy…but it's not _the_ fantasy…it's kind of a warm up."

She sighed, happily.

"Well I'm definitely warmed up…wait a minute…where's my dress?"

He reached around.

"I think I saw it around here somewhere…"

He started looking and she just relaxed waiting…and then suddenly someone rapped on the window…and her eyes shot open.

"Houston…what's that?"

He didn't know but he found her dress and she scrambled to put it back on….oh god, this reminded her too much of high school, she thought, as she pulled it on over her head and wiggled to get it to fit right. A dress which was definitely better to get off than on.

"Houston could you…"

"C.J. I think the zipper went in the back when you had it on a few minutes ago."

Damn!

"Excuse me…May I talk to you for a moment?"

C.J. and Matt just looked at each other…wondering if anyone knew…no they couldn't be seen after all…but Matt rolled the window down slightly.

"Just a moment…"

C.J. finally nodded and Matt rolled down the window all the way. A stern looking man looked down at him with a flashlight.

"What's wrong," Matt asked.

"I don't know if you're aware of this…but this drive thru is being evacuated because there's been a small fire in the projector room.

Matt thought he smelled a whiff of smoke but didn't see anything.

"A fire…really?"

The man nodded.

"Most everyone left when he made the announcement over the intercom…but I guess the two of you…were really into the movie."

Matt nodded.

"One of my favorites…"

The man nodded again.

"Well, you're going to have to leave now," he said, "The fire's out but the equipment was damaged and you…you can get a refund on account that the film melted before it reached the ending."

Matt glanced at C.J. Neither of them knew what had happened with the film because they had been so busy.

"My girlfriend really had her heart on watching this film…so maybe we'll take you up on another set of tickets if that's okay…"

He winked at C.J. and boy; she knew he didn't want to return to this rundown drive thru just to watch the film. And the thought excited her, because this had been one of the best movies she had never seen.

And she was looking so forward to coming back and not seeing it again.

* * *

C.J. chuckled as they both lay in the bathtub filled to the brim with bubbly bath and surrounded by those candles she liked. His arms were wrapped around her and he had been nibbling gently at her neck while she had recounted her adventures in the Bay Area after leaving L.A. She felt pretty damn wonderful, her body against his and the warmth of the water relaxing her muscles. After their trip to the drive-thru they had stopped for some ice cream and had walked around the art galleries for a while as there had been some type of artistic fair on Main Street.

She loved small towns like this one…and she ran into Teak and thanked her for helping her choose her purchases at her store. Teak just smiled as C.J. introduced her to Matt and he thanked her too.

And after that, they had headed back to her place for the night.

"I really had a good time tonight…"

"So did I," he said, "We should do this more often."

She nodded, totally agreeing with him on that…not wanting to be away from him…what was wrong with her…she was this independent woman after all…and she realized she had always been afraid to get to close to the men she had relationships with…especially since she had broken the rules with Carl before he had met his violent end. She had thought back so many times…if she had just stayed with him and the car…or if she had told him to just leave the car until the morning and come back with her for his brandy…but if she had stayed, then she might have been abducted by Christian Dean and Carl might still be dead. Too Mean had saved her…he just couldn't save both of them. And then the ex-football player had lost his own life helping Matt find and save Will. Life had offered up its share of tragedies but that meant that its gifts should be cherished.

And looking at Matt, that's what she decided to do.


	23. Chapter 23

C.J. stood in line at the drug store while the blue haired lady there waited on customers ahead of her. It took quite a while because she engaged in chit chat with each one of them, because most of them after all, were locals. They probably all went to the same church, hung out at the same hobby clubs and sent their kids to the same schools. C.J. had lived just outside a small town much different than this one.

And she remembered what it had been like to go to the drug store on this particular errand. Because after her scary with Randy, she had insisted that her boyfriends glove up and if they didn't have anything handy, she made sure that she did.

She idly listened to the lady counsel a young man on whether or not it was better to go to a college in or out of state and a woman on whether or not her husband coming home with a strange woman's lipstick on his collar really meant anything. C.J. rolled her eyes at that one…if one of her boyfriends or god forbid her husband did that…she'd send him packing. But then again, the man she was with now had been a player for years…had many girlfriends where the relationships had been of different durations but she knew he would never do that to her. He'd never disappear like Randy did during that crisis nor would be suddenly unavailable if she really needed to talk to him.

"Next…"

C.J. looked up suddenly and the woman smiled warmly at her. Looking totally nonthreatening and she wondered why she had ever been worried. Still, some of that teenage girl remained inside of her…

"What can I do for you, miss?"

C.J. sighed.

"I need some contraception."

The woman nodded.

"Oh you mean rubbers…yeah, we had to put them behind the counter because they kept walking on out of here and like I said, if you're not mature enough to pay for them at the counter then you probably shouldn't be using them."

C.J. didn't want to argue about that. She did know friends of hers who had stolen them to avoid paying for them. She and her boyfriends had just driven off to another town for the purchase because she didn't want word to get back to her uncle. She didn't know if the thought of her having sex bothered him more than the fact that while she was doing that, she was too busy to work the ranch.

But that was years and many similar purchases ago, and she felt more equipped to handle it now even dealing with a woman who had given Matt some pause.

Or so she thought.

"Why you and your fellow must be awfully busy with each other because he just bought two packs not long ago."

C.J.'s mouth dried but she hadn't heard any reproach in the woman's voice. Still, it really wasn't any of her business how, ahem, active the two of them had been…but they certainly had been busy…unable to keep their hands off of each other.

Even at work…they had been making some use of the tack room which meant they had to be quiet…which made it pretty damn exciting. But that's how it was when couples first got together especially ones with as much pent up passion as she and Matt clearly had been harboring for each other without realizing it.

"Okay then, what size…I can't remember offhand what he purchased…"

"I…the one on the right I guess…"

The woman nodded and reached for a couple packages…then added a third one.

"Tell you what…you buy two and I'll add the first one free…as kind of a special offer…that way you'll be in stock for a while if you're going to be at it so much…"

C.J.'s mouth hung open but she recovered and thanked her while the woman rang them up.

"You know…at least you're taking care of yourself in this relationship," the woman noted, "Most women leave it up to the guy to handle these delicate matters."

C.J. shrugged.

"I learned when I was younger to handle it myself," she said, "It's the woman's responsibility too."

The woman nodded.

"It was much harder back in my day…not as good quality…and quite a few shotgun weddings because that was the practice if a woman got pregnant outside of marriage."

"It's different now," C.J. said, "Couples can raise kids together or apart without getting married."

The woman nodded, not completely happy about that, C.J. could tell. C.J. didn't really blame her because she knew what group she would have been in if she had been pregnant with Randy's child. Her whole life would have changed, where she was today would have been completely different. Would she have been a good mother, would she have been able to balance motherhood with her own dreams? She had been relieved never to have to find out.

Now older and more settled despite this spontaneous road adventure, she knew she wanted kids some day but she wanted to marry the guy who fathered them and she knew who she wanted to do that…but how did he feel? The sex between them was spectacular and it had hardly ruined their friendship as she had worried, but were they engaging in this whole friends with benefits deal or was it something else?

"He seems like a nice young man," the woman said, ringing up her purchase, "Very polite and very handsome if I might say…if I were a bit younger…"

C.J. smiled, knowing that Matt had that effect on most women and sometimes wasn't entirely aware of it.

"Yeah, I've known him most of my life," she said, "but all this, it's a bit newer for us."

The woman smiled.

"That's great…I'll throw in some of our samples of edible massage oil…it's popular with the younger folk…some of the older too."

C.J. smiled.

"That's great stuff…"

"You tried it then," the woman said sounding pleased, "That's good…well, have a nice day dear and fun with your fellow."

C.J. said goodbye and took her purchases to head out to meet Matt at his place. It was their day off because the racing schedule had gone dark and he had a surprise for her…and she couldn't wait.

* * *

They had climbed up into the loft of the abandoned barn which had belonged to some farmer who had been forced to sell his property a couple months earlier. Now it belonged to the bank which had foreclosed and had been somewhat neglected but still looked plenty sturdy.

"Houston…isn't this considered breaking into a barn?"

"No one's using it right now…come on where's your spirit of adventure?"

She chuckled.

"Okay but if I have to bail us out of jail and only can do one of us…"

"It will be fine…you know the bank's never upkeep these properties," Matt said, "Now come on let's enjoy ourselves on a rare day off."

She couldn't deny she was happy about that, when Rusty and Red had told each of them that they wouldn't be needed today.

He reached his hand to help her into the spacious loft and looked around.

"Someone told me that a groom had used this loft as a living space," he said, "and they were right."

Indeed, she noticed as there was a nice trundle bed and a small dresser in the corner…near a window that looked out into the empty paddock.

"It's very nice…for a picnic…"

He wrapped his arms around her and looked into her eyes.

"I was thinking it's nice for something else…a little more private than the tack room…or the drive thru…or…"

"The park…yeah…that was a close one…"

He brushed some hair out of her face as he remembered that afternoon by the brook when they had been wrapped up in each other until they heard some voices approach…fortunately they still had their clothes on or it might have been embarrassing but he couldn't help himself when he was around her…and she appeared just as corrigible.

He kissed her softly at first and then with greater ardor and she sighed, as she returned his kiss, as he nudged her towards the bed.

"Whoa," she said, as she felt backward on it and in a second he joined her, wrapping her in his arms soon enough bringing her on top of him.

"This bed feels nice," she said.

He started kissing her again, his hands moving under her shirt.

"So do you…"

She chuckled in between kisses and then they sat up to catch their breath and to deal with the clothing before getting down to business.

* * *

They ate their lunch on the bed and she had grabbed his button down shirt and worn it while they were sprawled out on the bed, with her resting her head on his chest.

"I could live like this," she said, "Riding horses by day and a stud like you at night…"

His eyebrows rose.

"C.J. it's still day time…and it was yesterday and…"

She nodded, biting into her apple.

"Okay…but this a little different…since we broke in here."

"Walked in the door," he reminded her, "I don't think there's anyone around here to mind."

Neither did she, but you never did know not with their luck.

"So what did Murray say?"

Matt paused to sip his cola.

"He's not thrilled that we're not back in L.A…and to find out that we're taking off to Hawaii after the racing's done here…well he started stressing out again."

"Murray needs to get a hobby."

Matt chuckled.

"He needs to get a girlfriend."

"You know he's asked Chris out on a date," C.J. said, "and she took him up on it."

"Really…?"

"Yeah really…you know you shouldn't sound so amazed Houston because I went out with him a few times and he's a fun date."

Matt lifted his head to look at her.

"You…him…"

She smiled at his befuddled expression.

"Houston…remember all those lunches and dinners you had said you would take me out for and then had to bail at the last minute…"

"That was business…not because I wanted to…"

"Oh yeah sure…well you told Murray to take me out instead and he did…and he's great in his own way when he gets enough wine in him to relax…he's funnier than hell too…and he can sing."

Matt knew that because when Murray had hit the bourbon at the office, he usually wound up at the piano playing dirges and singing at the top of his lungs, only Matt had mistaken him more than once for a cow bellowing.

"Did you…and he?"

She shook her head and laughed.

"No…we weren't that close…but I think Chris and he will hit it off….and I don't think he'll have any problems in that department."

Matt didn't either if the guy would ever relax because after all, he and C.J. had caught him with a beautiful woman a time or two soaking in the Jacuzzi back at the office.

"What about us?"

She looked at him suddenly, surprised at the question.

"Well Houston…you know the answer to that…now I know what all the fuss is about…and why women left the office suite so happy in the mornings."

Matt flushed a bit at that.

"C.J…"

"Don't be embarrassed Houston…there's nothing wrong with your…skills…but it's more than that…it's being close in other ways."

"I know…I've never felt this way before."

She looked at him again.

"Really…neither have I."

They both fell silent for a moment and C.J. felt exposed after revealing that to him but then after what he had said…because after all, he had been with a lot of women…and been engaged twice…not to mention that whole Rooster and Squeaky thing.

But no, it had never been like it had been with him with any other guy…and that realization had both elated and unnerved her at the same time. But for her, there was no road back…if he felt that way then maybe they had a future. He sat back up pulling her with him and then placed his hands gently holding her face so that he could kiss her mouth softly…but it didn't take long for them to start sizzling again. The chemistry between them was undeniable. Neither of them had wanted to fight it any more so they had just set it loose.

"You look so much better in my shirt than I do…"

She smiled as his fingers reached to unbutton it, so he could slip it slowly off of her shoulders and down her arms. Her eyes never left his as he did that and then his hands were touching her skin again, goose pimples forming where he caressed her arms upward…while she placed her hands on his chest.

"God…I can't get enough…"

She smiled at his words, feeling the same way until his lips caught hers again, more frantically…as they felt control slipping away. They wrapped their arms around each other and molded their bodies together. She felt him grow harder against her and sighed.

"Houston…wait a second here…"

She reached for what she needed and he looked at her and the rest of the words died in her throat…all she wanted was him and she saw the same desire in his eyes.

"Let me," she said, kissing him while she prepared him for her.

And then they moved together in their own rhythm inside the loft of the old barn and she thought she had never felt so close to another person…so free…she pulled him even closer, as their sweat intermingled, their hands stroking each other, their lips communicating in other ways beside words. And then together….wow…they both thought at the same time…could it get any better than this?

When…suddenly…something had changed. Matt became aware of it before she did and he had a strange expression on his face.

"C.J…."

She still felt blissful, enjoying how he made her and the afterglow.

"What…Houston…"

"I think it broke…"


	24. Chapter 24

C.J. just sat there in disbelief after they both had gotten dressed in near silence as both of them tried to process what had happened. She had been shocked that such a thing could happen…didn't they test these condoms before they released them on the public? She remembered watching a documentary on the vigorous testing they had done on them at the production factory to ensure that they wouldn't fail. When had that been…she couldn't remember…oh well, it hardly mattered now, she had bigger problems to worry about if she had just gotten herself pregnant.

Matt watched her, knowing that beneath her pensive expression, she was probably freaked out about it and worried about what would happen next if she…if they…wow, his own mind couldn't wrap around the concept that the two of them might have created life together. Yeah it had unnerved him because in all his years, nothing like this had ever happened but he felt elation fill him and he couldn't figure that out…not at all…but judging by her eyes…she didn't feel the same way.

She looked scared and he wanted nothing more to embrace her and let her know that everything would be fine…but if he did that, he sensed she might bite his head off. But she looked beautiful sitting there, with her hair flowing around her face and her arms wrapped around herself.

"C.J…"

She rubbed her eyes then and then looked back at him.

"No Houston…it's okay…it's going to be okay…oh yeah…it will be…it better be…"

He sat on the bed and patted next to him.

"Come here…"

She looked up at him from where she had been sitting and tilted her head.

"Oh no…that's how we got in this position to begin with…"

He smiled.

"No…I just think we need to talk about what happened."

She stood up then and gestured widely with her hands.

"What happened is that the damn thing broke and right now your little guys are loose and looking for something to fertilize and I bet since they are yours, they're champion swimmers."

He raised his brows.

"C.J…is there anything…are you?"

She shrugged.

"I…let's see…come on, stop looking at me like that, I have to do some serious calculation here."

She ignored him sitting there on the bed and closed her eyes trying to count backwards…let's see her last period had been…okay then add the days after that…and…she looked at him crestfallen.

"Well…maybe…"

He patted the bed again.

"Come on…sit down here…and I promise I'll keep my hands to myself…I'll keep all my parts to myself…if you'll just calm down and relax…"

She sighed, folding her arms but she stopped moving.

"I can't Houston…god, I knew I should have stayed on the pill…but I really thought…"

She looked around the loft and then moved towards the other side of the bed and started looking closer.

"C.J. what are you doing?"

"Just looking for….got it," she said, grabbing the box.

He watched as she squinted her eyes to look at the box closer.

"Why are you reading the box," Matt asked.

"I'm trying to find the toll free numbers to call if the product is defective…oh wait here it is, the company name at least."

Matt waited patiently for her to calm down or just tire herself out but as he did, he imagined her with child, his child and found himself getting turned on…not that he showed that because she looked so freaked out but he wished she could see it as something less than a complete disaster.

"C.J. are you going to phone them right now?"

But she ignored him, and the expression on her face…it almost looked like it was leaning towards horrified.

"Houston…I recognize the name of this brand manufacturer…it's a subsidiary of Houston Pharmaceuticals…which is…"

She didn't need to finish because he could do that for her.

"A corporation under the umbrella of Houston Enterprises…"

She nodded glumly.

"C.J. are you planning on suing my company and me for the condom breaking?"

No she definitely wouldn't do that to him or to the conglomerate that the two of them had spent years building into a global empire before turning it over to charity. But something had to be done if the product were defective.

"No but maybe we should call Murray and have him notify the manufacturer and suggest that they do an investigation…they might have to do a recall."

He sighed.

"It might not require that type of drastic action…it might have just been one condom or one box…or the handling."

She put her hands on her hips.

"Hey cowboy, I've done this for guys before you…with my hands as well as…never mind but I'm not one to make mistakes."

Boy, she was getting worked up really quickly. He needed to get her to calm down so they could discuss this situation and decide what to do next.

"Come here and sit down…and we'll discuss this…okay?"

She looked at him, biting her lip but to his surprise, she nodded and sat down next to him, just not too close.

"Relax…okay…just because it broke doesn't mean that you…we are pregnant."

She gave him a funny look.

"Houston…men don't get pregnant, women do and that means that it's my body that's going to be impacted not yours…let's just get that straight…"

He nodded.

"Okay…I stand corrected…it's your body but you…and I…we're in a relationship and how you feel about this matters a lot to me."

She softened.

"Okay…but I'm so shocked right now and I'm confused…and I won't know if I'm pregnant for at least several weeks…and I can't even think straight…"

He saw a lot of emotions swimming on her face and he sensed that some of them were from what had happened to her in high school…when she had been in a similar situation where she thought she might have gotten pregnant…and her boyfriend that creep Randy had checked out of his own responsibilities.

"C.J. I'm not him…I'm not Randy…"

She looked at him surprised, but he knew he had read her correctly.

"I know…but this is huge Houston…a baby right now…we've only been together a short time…and this is just…"

He sighed.

"I know…but I think you're jumping the gun here okay? The odds of a pregnancy aren't absolute and even if you were…I'm going to be right here with you whatever you decide."

She blinked her eyes at him.

"What I decide…oh you mean…oh no, I could never…I know it might not sound fair to you but if I'm pregnant, I'm having this baby."

He felt relieved at that, not that he would have pushed her into something she didn't feel ready for or want but he couldn't turn his back on his own child. His own father had done that and even if his reasons might have made some sense, it hadn't made up for the anger and pain that Matt had felt when he had found out.

"Okay…well, we'll deal with it if it happens…but we're going to be just fine…"

C.J. sighed, wishing she felt as certain as he seemed to be. She knew she loved him, had loved him for a long time and truth be told, if she had children…it didn't feel right for them to be with anyone else but him…it was just so soon…she wanted children but not right now. But if she were…she knew she'd love her baby just like she loved its father.

She just didn't know how he really felt about this…the feeling that he might be rushed into fatherhood. Still, he didn't look all that fazed.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

She shrugged, not sure what to do at this point but she didn't feel like being alone…she had been there, done that years ago.

"Yeah…and if you don't mind…could you stay for a little while?"

He smiled and reached to put his arm around her, happy that she let him.

"I'll stay as long as you want…"

* * *

Matt and C.J. left the loft and headed back to his car to drive back to her house and the day…well it suddenly caught up with her. When they arrived, they decided to watch a movie in the living room. So they grabbed a comforter and both lay on the couch to watch an adventure flick first followed by a comedy, to get their minds off of what lay ahead. She laid her head against him as they watched the movie, and he wrapped his arm around her.

"This is nice…"

He sighed, at least the guardedness that had been in her voice earlier had receded.

"Yeah…are you hungry?"

"A little…I was going to make some soup."

In reality, her stomach was tied up in knots because the implications of what had happened still remained with her. She tried to focus on the movie but her mind wandered. She had to stop doing that if she ever hoped to make it through the next several weeks before she knew for sure. They finished watching the movie and they went into the kitchen to make some dinner. Matt knew how to make a great soup, having learned from the cooks that had worked for his father while growing up. And she liked watching him work in the kitchen, how he concentrated over each step of the process and then made up a couple steps of his own.

She went and got some bread to pop in the toaster to go with the soup, which would taste nicely with butter melting on top of it. Despite her nerves she did have quite a bit of an appetite and when they ate in front of the second movie, the comedy, she realized just how much.

And when they finished eating and cuddled together on the couch, she finally found herself able to relax and feel for the first time that things might just be okay after all.

* * *

C.J. kept herself busy the following day as she tried to during the week. She and Matt had fallen asleep on the couch and slept soundly until the morning when they both had to return to work. And C.J. had been busy with Gloria out working horses including some who had other ideas so that kept her mind busy rather than focusing on her life and its crises.

Matt had to go on another buying trip with Rusty so had been gone overnight again but C.J. had actually gone out with Gloria for dinner at Rosie's and then to a play that had arrived at the community theater in town. Not quite like going to the Music Center in L.A. or one of the smaller theaters in Santa Monica but she enjoyed herself. But she missed Matt and couldn't wait until he returned.

He had texted her as they left the theater asking her what she was wearing and she had just chuckled, leaving Gloria to throw her an odd look. And she texted back that she was heading back home to take a long soak in a bubbly bath surrounded by candles and she would be thinking of him.

And then she had received a phone call from Chris back in L.A.

"C.J…you're so lucky you're out of town," Chris said, with a sigh.

"Chris…what's wrong…how did your date with Murray go?"

A silence met her.

"Chris…?"

"Oh it was kind of fun…we went to that new comedy club…after dinner at the Spaghetti  
Factory and the guy was pretty funny…though I think he made Murray brush a little…and then we headed to my place and I was thinking what if…what if he makes a move on me?"

"Did he…?"

"He started…I thought he was going to kiss me and then his damn pager went off," Chris said, "I didn't even know he had brought it with him."

"Oh yeah…he never goes without it."

"Must be why he's still single…well anyway he got animated which I guess meant he was freaking out again…"

"About what," C.J. asked.

"Oh you know they were having problems with the pharmaceuticals company that's under the corporation's umbrella…"

C.J. was almost afraid to ask.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh they're recalling a brand of well you know…condoms that they sold and it's going to be massive…at least that's what Murray said."

Oh god, C.J. thought.

"I didn't even know Houston Enterprises even dealt with contraception…learn something every day I guess…but if they recalled it that means…"

"It means the product failed…does Murray think there's going to be any litigation?"

"He didn't mention that part…surprisingly enough…but they're pulling it off the shelves."

"I see…well I can tell you that the brand does have problems…"

Chris paused.

"Wait a minute…what are you saying here…did you use that brand?"

C.J. sighed, thinking she might as well get it out.

"Yeah…and the damn thing broke…right after…well you know and I…"

"You might be pregnant…got it…I don't know if I would tell Murray about that."

C.J. doubted she would ever be foolish enough to do that but while Matt had been gone, she had gone out of town to another drug store and purchased another brand because she wanted to jump Matt's bones because she was feeling her oats and they hadn't…well anyway it was going to be interesting when he returned. Surely two brands couldn't be releasing defective products at the same time but she had gone to the next town over so she wouldn't find up as gist in the town's gossip mill.

"Oh C.J…how does Matt feel about what happened?"

She thought about that, because he hadn't seemed nearly as concerned about it as she did…he certainly hadn't panicked like she nearly did.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think he was almost happy about it…Maybe that's not the right word but he's been awfully…amorous even for him and well, I said we couldn't..because of what happened."

"So just go out and try another brand…Murray will forgive you for not shopping Houston under the circumstances."

C.J. almost chuckled at the thought.

"So are you two getting married?"

C.J. almost dropped the phone…leave it to Chris to say something completely out of the blue.

"What?"

"Sure…if you're having a baby with him, shouldn't you at least think about it?"

"Why…things are fine the way they are…I wouldn't want him to feel he has to marry me out of some sense of obligation…"

"So you don't want to marry him?"

"I didn't say it that way," C.J. said, getting into her car, "I just mean that if we marry I want it to be because we love each other."

"That's already a given…you two have been friends forever and I know he cares deeply about you."

C.J. sighed.

"That's a little different than what happens to lead to marriage."

"Well hasn't the sex been great…I imagine it would be hot with a guy like him…I think all of us in the office would think that."

Well yeah, C.J. thought, she knew the answer to that.

"I'm not answering that question…"

Chris laughed on her end.

"I think you just did!"

C.J. just sighed.

"Got to go Chris…I've got to get home…"

"Okay, well keep me posted…"

* * *

C.J. said goodbye to her friend and drove back to her house to take some gelato she had picked up to go from the Italian eatery and to prepare her bathtub. Damn she felt lonely without him being with her and she thought, she had gotten too used to him.

The phone rang just as she had finished her dessert and leaned back to soak in the relaxing waters.

"Houston…where are you?"

"Alone in my motel room…how about you," he asked.

"I told you where I'd be…I'm in my tub and just finished that incredible gelato and the water's just perfect."

"I wish I were there."

"I wish you were too but you'll be back and you know this tub fits two."

He sighed, remembering the time they had spent there.

"I miss you a lot…no purchases this time so we'll be heading back in the morning…so I'll see you at the stable."

"I'll be in the office…waiting…"

"I see…."

He was already counting the moments.

"And Houston…I went shopping in the next town for some protection…"

"Yeah I just got a call from Murray…he said the manufacturer of those condoms has issued a major recall."

She chuckled.

"A bit late in my opinion…"

"C.J. how are you doing?"

She knew what he was really asking and she didn't know what to say…they were both playing a waiting game for her body to give her the signs of whether Matt's little swimmers had hit a home run or not.

"I'm…okay…but I miss you…so when I say I'm in the office…you'd better be on your guard."

He chuckled.

"Oh I will be…I've missed that too."

They talked a while longer and she hung up the phone happily enough, eager to see him the next day. She knew it would be hard but she wanted to focus on the present and let the future take care of itself.


	25. Chapter 25

C.J. tucked in her shirt, never taking her eyes off the man in front of her, who was buttoning his shirt.

"Welcome home," was all she said.

The first coherent words she had said to him since he had been standing in the doorway of the tack room, looking too damn delectable. And since everyone was at the racetrack while she had been stuck doing paperwork all by her lonesome, they didn't have to worry about being interrupted. As they wrapped themselves up in each other, she felt pretty convinced that she would never get enough of him.

She went back to sitting on the desk and he approached her and they started kissing again.

"How was the drive back?"

"Red grumbled a bit about not buying any horses but I did the driving back and I think I broke some speed records."

She smiled.

"Did Red mind?"

"No…I think he was eager enough to get back to what he thinks is left of his stable," he said, "He gets a little nervous about leaving his employees too long."

"Why…when his most incorrigible one is with him?"

Matt smiled and smoothed back her hair, thinking she had been the most beautiful sight to return to after a long drive. She didn't seem as tense as she had been when he left…he knew the possibility of being pregnant still weighed on her but she knew he'd be right there with her no matter what happened.

"I think he suspects something's up with us."

She nodded.

"I know Rusty's figured it out…I think that's why he stuck me with this paperwork."

"You mean…"

She folded her arms.

"No I don't think he knows that we were getting it on inside his tack room but he does like you…and I think he regrets some of his own past decisions about relationships that mattered to him."

"I can understand that…which is why I believe it's important to go after what you want or who..."

C.J. looked back at him, hearing the conviction in his voice and then she heard her phone ring.

She pulled it out and looked at it, her eyes widening.

"It's Mama…"

Matt looked surprised too.

"Hi Mama….I'm fine…how about you and the family? Yes…I've been eating plenty…no it's not as good as your food…I miss your pizza and so does Houston…he's up here with me working on the racetrack…"

She put the phone down and looked at Matt, her cheeks turning pink.

"She thinks I should be putting the moves on you…what should I say back to her?"

Matt smiled, stroking her hair, her face and her neck, causing her to shiver in anticipation.

"Tell her that we've been making up for all that lost time…years of lost time…"

"Houston, I can't say that…"

His brows rose.

"Should I tell her instead about how the reality sure beats any fantasy…come on C.J. what are you afraid of…that she might offer us up some tips?"

She didn't want to be the one to tell Matt that Mama had been doing that for years, telling C.J. not to wait for Matt to buy a clue but to take active steps to seduce him. Now she had acted all taken aback at the suggestions just like any perfectly respectable platonic best friend would do. Mama had been a bit wilder than she ever let on certainly to either Matt or Vince but C.J. knew.

"Well yeah…the birth control ones might be useful…"

'Speaking of which…Murray did beep me and he is going to send me a draft of the press release that's being planned in response to the product recall."

C.J. nodded.

"That would probably be best…we have to protect the public."

Matt knew that was a wise business decision if their product had been defective but as for he and C.J. if she were pregnant, they would deal with it. They'd get married and raise their baby together of course, and become a family. The thought excited him, as did the thought of the bodily changes she would undergo which would be evidence of what they had shared together and what it would be like to see their child for the first time.

He wrapped his arms around her while she sat on the desk and started kissing her, not that she complained. Oh no, not ever, certainly not when he made her body hum. But he had the strangest look on his face when he released her. Like he was envisioning something wonderful, that brought a hint of vulnerability to his face.

"Houston…what's getting into you?"

The thought of the future they could share with each other just really turned him on in ways he didn't understand but since he felt so incredible he didn't think much about it. Then she heard a familiar voice and remembered her phone. Still trying to figure him out, she reached for it.

"Oh Mama.,..no I didn't go anywhere…Houston's right here if you want to talk to him."

She handed the phone to Matt.

"Hi Mama…this is Houston…yeah I miss you too and don't worry I've got someone to keep me well fed…How's C.J…she's doing fine…in fact she and I…we're taking your advice and we've gotten together…and you're right, the amore is really great…that too…okay you can tell Vince he wins the bet and I'll pay up as soon as we get there…see you then…bye…"

C.J. looked at Matt, flustered but at least managed to find the words to say goodbye to Mama.

"What bet Houston?"

He looked a little chagrined.

"Just a little wager that he and I made because he thought we were good for each other…and I didn't listen…too thick in the head I guess."

"Yeah maybe…I hope it was just a little wager and you're not going to lose your shirt."

"C.J…I wasn't wearing it a moment ago…it doesn't seem to stay on for long when you're around."

"Houston…that's really weak…"

He scratched the back of his neck.

"Mama did give me some tips just in case…"

"In case of what…"

He looked bemused.

"We wanted to have a baby…what positions might be best…though I think we've tried most of them."

Now C.J.'s face turned nearly beet red.

"You're kidding…you didn't tell her…"

"That we might not need any help…Oh no, that's just between the two of us…for now at least."

Her brows rose.

"Well C.J. if you are pregnant, it's not going to be a secret for long."

No, he was definitely right about that but no point in putting the cart before the horse here. If she were, her body hadn't been giving her any definitive signs. Unless being insatisfiable was a symptom…

"You're going to be beautiful if…when you're pregnant…"

She sighed, believing that not to be the point and wondering why he didn't seem nearly as stressed out about it as she felt.

"You're just feeling like a typical stud because everyone will know it's yours…"

He smiled.

"Stud…like a stallion right…C.J. you know I love talking about horses until the sun goes down but I'm not a horse."

She nodded.

"You're right…okay then it's a guy thing…"

He reached for her pulling her off the desk, drawing her in his warm embrace. They kissed while his hands slipped beneath her shirt again.

"Houston…they're almost done at the races…"

But she wrapped her own arms around his waist anyway, and returned his attentions eagerly.

"Maybe we'd better take this home," she said.

"I think right here's just fine…"

Then they heard some footsteps approaching which stopped them cold and they released each other and then straightened their clothing. C.J. fluffed out her hair too and went to sit behind her desk while Matt just stood there.

Gloria walked in and looked amused at the both of them.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything," she said, "C.J. Rusty wants to meet with you about the races tomorrow."

C.J. nodded and looked over at Matt.

"See you later…dinner's on me."

"Look forward to it…"

She left and Gloria smiled at him.

"You've got a visitor…someone who really wanted to see you…."

"Who…?"

"Some lady with an expensive taste in clothes…said she'd come a long way."

Matt still felt clueless and Gloria walked back to the door and when she came back, another woman followed to her.

Matt's eyes just about dropped out of his head at the very familiar woman.

Elizabeth.

* * *

She smiled at him from where she stood. She had decked herself out in a stylish pantsuit with a silk scarf around her neck.

"Matt…I heard you were here…"

"Elizabeth…this is…what are you doing here?"

She chuckled at him.

"I'm here to visit my fiancé…or at least he was…and before you look at me like that, it's not you…he's the owner of the stable that you are slumming for."

Matt blinked.

She must mean Bryce Crawford…of the Crawford and Crawford law practice and one of the partners in the operation being run by Red, the owners that had bought those two nice horses a while back…

"Elizabeth…I had no idea…"

She nodded, looking supremely pleased.

"Oh yes…I ran into Bryce not long after you left me at the altar…"

"Elizabeth, I didn't leave…"

She shrugged.

"Well it doesn't matter because when I looked up across the auction and saw Bryce there…looking so distinguished…so confident…I knew I had to get to know him better and he…I well we had a whirlwind courtship even more so than the one we shared and we're getting married in a couple of months…"

Matt felt shocked, he had no idea how small the world had just become.

"Bryce is not too happy with the way that Red has been running things and he's coming here to keep a closer eye on him…and his employees…He asked me to join him in his summer estate here in this quaint little village and I of course said yes…I didn't know at first you were here too."

"I haven't been here that long…"

"You couldn't have been…we were engaged not too long ago…but Bryce has asked me to help him and I've already taken a look at his books…"

"We've been working on those…"

She threw him a reproachful look.

"You've been working on…something or someone…You've been spending more time playing than working from what I've heard…hopefully not with some local trollup. Well, whoever she is, you're going to have to tell her to take her wares elsewhere…"

"Hey…"

She just looked at her well manicured nails.

"Like I said, you'll be too busy working on getting this operation ship shape too much so to be rolling in the hay with anyone or Bryce will have no choice but to sell the entire operation."

That sounded a bit extreme. What exactly was going on here? Matt had been an investigator too long to not know something else was up here. She moved closer, eying him more closely.

"Unless you'll have some time for me," she said, "to get reacquainted."

"Your fiancé might not like that," he said, "so close to the wedding."

She shrugged.

"He does fancy me but partly because I'm beautiful and look lovely on his arm at public events and we both come from money. But he's a womanizer and in his circle, the wives and fiancés just learn to look the other way."

Matt couldn't believe the woman he had once loved would choose that kind of life. Had she always admired style over substance? If she had, he clearly missed it.

"The woman that Bryce will choose for his pleasure will be discreet…and with each one, he'll shower me with gifts so I won't object…but a woman must have her secretive pleasures too."

Oh Elizabeth had really changed since he had last seen her, or more like gone off the deep end.

"Elizabeth, I'm not interested in being your pawn in some game you're playing with your fiancé," Matt said, "I suggest that you sit down and think about whether or not this engagement is what you really want."

She sighed.

"What I wanted…I couldn't have…because we're so different after all and he wouldn't change for me," she said, "So I had to face reality and make changes in myself to find happiness elsewhere."

"Are you happy Elizabeth?"

She paused, fingering the diamond pendant around her neck.

"I think as much as I'll ever be," she said, "I will be checking the books tomorrow morning in the office…I need you to join me and we'll figure out an arrangement from there."

With that, she left him just standing there wondering if the world had just changed direction on its axis that day.

* * *

C.J. waited in the office for Rusty to return and she picked up a folder on the race entries and thumbed through it. She didn't notice that someone had walked into the office.

"Hello…who are you?"

She looked up to see a tall man with a muscular build and ebony hair, with a mustache and a goatee.

"I work here with Rusty…who are you?"

He smiled, leaning against the door.

"I'm Bryce Crawford…I own a bunch of horses that are in another shed row. I'm looking for a man named Rusty?"

C.J. nodded, finding the man's intense gaze unnerving. To say that she felt as if he would look through her, would be an understatement.

"He should be here soon…do you have business with him?"

"You might say that…are you working with him or is it personal?"

She folded her arms.

"I'm C.j., his assistant trainer and as for the rest of it, not your business."

He chuckled.

"My you're a feisty one…I like that in a woman…"

She just shrugged.

"You can wait here if you'd like…but I'm quite busy…"

"I can see that…maybe we can talk later…I'm having a party tomorrow night…I'd like you to come."

She just looked at him…clearly he was hitting on her and she had no idea who he was except that he owned racehorses.

"I think I'll be busy…I like quiet evenings at home…"

He chuckled again.

"Somehow I doubt that…well it's been nice meeting you…I'll talk with Rusty later…I've got a proposition for him."

C.J. watched him go, wondering what this guy really wanted and why she suddenly felt that something had changed.


	26. Chapter 26

C.J. just sat in her office in a daze after this Bryce character had walked out and she waited for Rusty to return. He had gone out to get some clerical supplies and had been gone awhile…was it deliberate? Was he avoiding a run in with the man who had come looking for him?

She had no idea what the man who owned the horses trained by Red would want with her boss in the first place and who was he to hit on her like that? Inviting her to some posh party that he was holding…not that she was interested…no way was she going to attend it.

Then in came Rusty who looked a bit more harried, certainly more than she had ever seen him.

"Who was that?"

He just looked at her dazed and then his eyes brightened.

"That was Bryce Crawford though he's more a problem for Red and his operation than he is for us."

"He just invited me to a party."

Rusty nodded.

"He's throwing a huge bash at his estate tomorrow night."

She folded her arms.

"I'm not going…"

Rusty didn't appear to like that very much and she tilted her head to look at him more carefully.

"Don't tell me that going to some swanky party is going to be a requirement," she said, "I don't know that guy from Adam and he came across like I should."

The trainer sighed as he sat down in his chair.

"He's some rich horse breeder who's not happy with the way his stable's been going here," Rusty explained, "Red's problem not ours…but Bryce isn't like Red, he doesn't play fair…which makes it our problem."

C.J. leaned back in her chair.

"How so…?"

"He could cause us a lot of problems," Rusty said, "He'd been away for a while playing in the construction business but when that industry collapsed he turned back to his hobbies, gambling casinos and horses."

"Well, he can tell Red what to do but not us…"

"Bryce also got engaged to some socialite…who broke off plans to marry some millionaire downstate. She's supposed to be independently wealthy and the courtship's been very short."

That surprised C.J. because of the way Bryce had come on to her.

"You know you can walk away from this…go back to L.A. and your life there…can't be as complicated as this can be."

"You don't know L.A…no I'm staying…no pampered playboy is going to tell me what to do…"

"He's not like that…he's hard core…and everyone knows that…and he plays to win."

C.J. had no idea that if he were someone with that kind of attitude, what he was doing spending any time at a bush league track like this one…unless…

"He's a gambler right?"

Rusty read her right and nodded.

"Then he's into race fixing?"

Rusty sighed, in a way that almost begged her not to pursue that line of thinking. But clearly he didn't know her very well then.

"Well is he…because that's illegal and he can be reported to the state's horse racing board."

Rusty threw up his hands.

"I don't know if that's what he does, no one can prove it…but there's been talk that some of the races last year were…fixed."

C.J. figured it couldn't be to get his hands on the purse money because it was so small but if he were placing bets…on long shots…knowing the outcome…

"No one's going to push to prove it…because no one wants to make any waves…"

C.J. ran her hand through her hair, because she wasn't in that category. If what Bryce was doing violated the law, then she wanted to make sure his butt would get hauled in for it. She wondered what Matt would think if he knew because he worked for Red…wait a minute, where was Matt?

"So why do we have to hang out with this race fixer at some party he's throwing again?"

Rusty sighed.

"Because it's expected to make it look on the surface as everything's on the up and up…and he does throw memorable parties. Plenty of booze if you're into that stuff and always the best catered food…and since this year he's got a new fiancée on display…it will be very entertaining."

C.J. could still pass…wanting to spend a quiet day at home with Matt and some condoms that actually didn't break. Not attend some swank party with a bunch of players…that was one of the reasons she had left L.A.

But she found herself agreeing to attend…and she figured that maybe Matt would be "invited" to attend his boss's boss's party anyway.

"Okay I might put in an appearance…but that's all…"

Rusty nodded.

"That'll be fine…wear your best dress…"

C.J. sighed later on looking at her closet, and the couple of dresses that she had, none of them were fancy but elegant…not sure if she knew that was what the party required but since she had no plans to stay long, she didn't really care. She had come back after work and Matt had texted her and said he'd be along soon.

She asked him if he had been invited to the party and he texted back that he had been but not much more than that.

And that he couldn't wait to see her, which brought a smile to her face as she answered him back.

* * *

Matt sighed as he sat in the car before getting out to head to C.J.'s house. His conversation with his ex-fiancée replayed itself inside his head. Of all the people, he really hadn't ever expected to see her again. And engaged to the boss of his boss here…who would have ever thought? But he had been relieved in a sense that at least she had been engaged to someone else meaning that she had moved on from their engagement just like he had done. He wanted her to be happy and in a better place since that's what he had found with C.J. He didn't want to be anywhere or with anyone else than his best friend.

He walked up to the door and rung the bell and she opened it soon enough, glad to see him and that he had brought her something.

"Wow, flowers…what's the occasion?"

She took them in her hand, carefully examining them…the roses …the baby's breath…the dash of wild flowers, which added a splash of different colors.

"Does there have to be any?"

He had gone out and bought them from a flower shop on impulse because he had missed her so damn much and their interlude in the tack room just left him wanting more…and everything was going well between them…yeah they might have jump started their family a bit early…but if that was the case, they would deal with it.

"I'll go put them in water…"

He followed her inside the house and saw that she had set some pizza on the table near the sofa, and some…root beer.

She saw him looking it when she returned.

"Hey I'm not drinking anything stronger…until I find out I'm not pregnant and if I am…"

He walked over and took her in her arms, hugging her tightly. She went with it without even thinking about it and they kissed for a while.

"Houston…I did miss you…"

"Me too…and this party tomorrow night…"

She shrugged.

"Don't worry about it…Let's have some pizza and just relax for a while."

Sounded great to him as they did just that but one topic weighed over his head. She chewed a bite thoughtfully.

"I met Bryce Crawford today…he came in the office looking for Rusty…I still don't know why."

Matt paused.

"I know he's here…I met his new fiancée."

"Oh…was she nice…what was she like?"

He didn't know quite how to say what he had to say.

"It's Elizabeth…"

She frowned.

"What are you saying…do you mean your Elizabeth?"

"C.J. she's isn't mine…we broke up months ago."

C.J. just sat there taking a moment to digest what he just told her.

"Wow…"

"Yeah…I was pretty shocked when she came in and talked to me in the tack room right after you left."

"Really…after we…"

He nodded and she just ate her pizza for a moment, not saying anything. Not really showing much on her face either and that made him a bit uncomfortable.

"C.J…I'm not interested in getting back together with her."

"I know that…but what about her…do you think she got engaged to this guy on the rebound from you?"

"I don't know and it doesn't matter."

"Well, I know how she sounded during my last conversation with her and she was pretty heartbroken."

"That might have been C.J…it was a difficult decision for the both of us but maybe she's like me, she's moved on…and found a guy who can give her what she needs and wants."

C.J. sighed.

"I don't know Houston…not based on the way he was hitting on me when he came in Rusty's office."

That news surprised Matt.

"Hitting on you…like he plans to cheat on Elizabeth?"

She rubbed her forehead.

"I'm not interested in him…in fact I didn't really like him…and I know it might sound strange because I don't know him…but if he's what Elizabeth wants…then maybe it works for them."

"Do I need to have a talk with him?"

She shook her head.

"No Houston, you don't need to have a talk with him…I'm a big girl and I can handle myself."

"I know you can…I've seen it…but I'm a bit suspicious as to why he's showing up right now."

C.J. tilted her face as she looked at him, wondering if he suspected what she did.

"Houston, there's some talk that he might be fixing races…and making money on gambling profits…"

Matt knew the practice was highly illegal and the penalties if caught were very high but that it was also difficult to prove.

"C.J. who told you this," he asked.

"Rusty…he didn't trust him either but told me to basically make nice with him…just to not rock the boat so to speak…I didn't like that much."

He suppressed his smile.

"No I don't imagine you would…but maybe he's right…"

"Houston, I can't believe you're saying that…letting someone continue to something illegal."

He held up his hand.

"Look, maybe we need to do some probing to find out if there's good reason to believe that's what is going on…"

That made sense and she could live with that, after all they had both been investigating cases including criminal actions for a few years now. During which time, Matt had discovered that some of his closest friends had been murderers, kidnappers and all around creeps…she knew that too nearly having been engaged to one who engaged in all of the above.

"Enough talk about shop," he said, "Let's get down into some serious romancing here…"

She moved closer to him.

"That sounds great to me," she said, "Chris texted me earlier and said that Murray did sensational on his press release on the condom recall."

"That's good…at least that will appease the stock holders but we still don't know the fallout from it."

She smiled.

"We don't even know about us."

He patted for her to join him on the couch and she did.

"You look so gorgeous…"

She looked down at her casual attire.

"In this…hardly…"

"What about if we take that off," he said, "and see what's underneath?"

She stood up and swiveled her hips.

"No I'll do that…and you can sit there and watch okay?"

And when she started dancing slowly, while unbuttoning her shirt, he just watched transfixed as she sashayed to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothing for him to follow.

Which he happily did.

* * *

They lay sprawled on her bed in the dimly lit road, his arms wrapped around her as she curled up against him.

"You are…incredible…where did you learn that?"

She smiled.

"What…oh you mean that…well I got it out of _Cosmo_."

He furrowed his brows.

"You're kidding…"

"No…Chris subscribes to it and I happen to run across a copy in the office."

He stroked her hair.

"Well…you're really something…"

"I know…"

He pulled her closer to kiss her and she enjoyed that…and the fact that neither of them had to go anywhere or do anything but could spend the night together.

Whatever tomorrow would bring would wait.


	27. Chapter 27

Matt walked into the office and found Elizabeth sitting there dressed in a smart pantsuit waiting for him. She had a broach on her top shaped like a horse shoe studded by what looked like diamonds and she had her hands recently manicured probably by a top line salon. Elizabeth had always enjoyed the finer things in life and never wanted for anything, coming from a family fortune albeit some of it as a result of ill gotten gains.

"Matlock, it's really been good to see you again," she said, "I've been over your books and they're not…bad."

He raised his brows.

"Not bad…there's nothing wrong with them…I do have an MBA in business and a minor in accounting…and everything I didn't know about figuring numbers Murray taught me."

She smiled indulgently.

"Now Matt darling, I'm not doubting your counting skills but Bryce you have to understand has some fairly stringent standards and his trainer, Red knows a lot about horses but not as much about balancing budgets."

Oh, Matt could just about guess how Red would have received such an assessment but he hadn't heard any arguing that morning when he arrived nor any grumbling by Red at the racetrack during morning works. He had been businesslike as usual giving orders and critiquing the performances of horses and exercise riders alike.

"That's why Red wanted me to do his books for him…because he didn't have much time…"

"You mean interest…"

Matt heard the dismissive tone in her voice.

"Red's like you said, an expert on training horses…and he's damn good at it… in case your fiancé is thinking about firing him and replacing him with a CPA."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No need to get smart with me…I'm not the villain here…in fact…you and I we were going to be married at one time."

Oh yeah, he did remember that when she had been dressed up in her bridal gown and veil and he in his tux…and his family and friends including a somewhat reluctant C.J. serving as maid of honor…

"Elizabeth…it never was going to work out between us…we're two very different people and neither of us wanted to change."

"Oh I know that Matt but that doesn't mean that everything has to change…after all if I remember correctly…you were quite good…"

He just looked at her and she reached out and patted his hand.

"in between the sheets and a few other places," she said, with a sigh, "Oh I'm not sure marriage would have worked out but we still could have had a lot of fun."

Matt blinked, wondering if this woman were really the same as the one that he had asked for her hand.

"But you're engaged to what's his name…"

She nodded.

"And he's been very good to me…given me everything I could ever want or need…but he's a very busy man and I suspect he has his own appetites…though he denies it."

"Then why marry him…if he can't even be faithful before you walk down the aisle?"

She just chuckled at him.

"Oh you are still the man I remember…because Bryce is so perfect in every other way…and we'll make a great team…with his stable and other businesses."

Matt just watched as she rationalized the institution that they had almost entered into together…as a business merger more than a love match. And he had loved her at one time…enough to go for the latter…business after all had its places but not in a marriage.

"You were out with Red watching the workouts."

Yes he had been, and watching one particular rider who had been assigned three horses that day, to either jog around the track or to breeze at shorter distances. She had been focused on her work just as he had been, but they had gotten up together early that morning and had a light breakfast before heading to the track separately.

Bryce had joined Matt and Red for a few moments, not saying very much and not looking very pleased. That irritated Matt because it's not as if Bryce had been around at all and he knew Red knew his stuff. Bryce supposedly had grown up around horses too and had been an accomplished rider according to Red.

He had watched C.J. riding by on a colt with interest.

"She should be riding for us…"

"Rusty hired her first," Red said, "and we've got good riders."

"But she's better…I can pay her more money."

Red folded his arms.

"I'm not poaching…"

Bryce didn't appear moved.

"I'm not asking…I'm telling…we can offer her five times the amount she's making under him."

Red blinked his eyes and Matt watched, surprised as well because what Bryce was talking about was an awful lot to pay an exercise rider. But Bryce had already walked away, taking a call on his cell phone.

"I don't like this…"

Matt picked up an undercurrent in Red's voice.

"He seems to like throwing his money around."

Red shook his head.

"I met his fiancée…she's really pretty and can handle herself…but he's shopping around already."

Matt's brows rose.

"You mean…"

Red sighed.

"He's not just looking to buy himself an exercise rider…"

Matt wondered what C.J. would think about that when she found out. He knew from her conversation with her the previous night that she didn't much care for Bryce and she would show him the door if he tried anything with her. He thought about that conversation now as he sat in the office with Elizabeth. They hadn't worked out but he wondered if she really knew what she was getting herself into hitching up with a man like Bryce.

"Matt…you going to the party tonight," she asked.

He rubbed his forehead.

"Yeah…I got roped into it."

She chuckled.

"Oh darling you can't think of it that way…it's a chance to hobnob with Bryce's crowd…and maybe do some networking for Houston Enterprises."

Matt sighed.

"I took off from L.A. to get away from all that for a while."

"You left because of her…didn't you?"

He looked at her but she had already returned to scribbling notations in a file, not that she wasn't awaiting a response.

"You mean C.J…"

"Yes, her…she had that huge crush on you after all…she told me all about it in her office that day."

"I know…"

Elizabeth looked up from her notes.

"So I can understand you wanting to get away from that kind of drama…really she's hopeless…I mean if you had been interested in her…that way…you'd have acted on it years ago…"

That had been C.J.'s argument too at one point, the one that had kept her from acting on her feelings…the assumption that he didn't share them.

"So you get in one of your jets…take a sports car and drive up the coast…where you can play at another career with a new population of young ladies to keep you happy for a while."

"Elizabeth…"

She shook her head.

"No Matt…I'm not judging you for it…in fact I heard you were screwing around with an exercise rider working for another trainer…which can't be allowed by anyone working for Bryce…so you'll just have to drop her and pick another flavor to take to bed."

Matt sighed, not even recognizing the woman in front of him but regardless of whatever transformation she had undergone neither she nor anyone else including her big shot fiancé was going to run his life.

"Elizabeth…who I'm with is none of your business and it's not Bryce's either…I've been keeping my work and relationships separate."

She didn't look pleased.

"My fiancé won't be happy…"

That's because her fiancé that morning had decided to buy another trainer's exercise rider for reasons other than her equine skills. But that wasn't going to be a development he was going to pass along to Elizabeth. For one thing at this point, he wasn't sure she'd care.

"Fine…then he'll learn he can't get everything he wants…"

Elizabeth's mouth hung open and Matt just returned to his own bookkeeping.

* * *

C.J. returned to the tack room with a bridle with Gloria after they had been helping with cooling out the horses. Rusty had been tense that morning as clearly the arrival of this Bryce Crawford character had him on edge.

"Rusty's in his office with Mr. Crawford," Gloria said, "Seems he's being offered a business proposition."

"I wonder if it's for one of the horses…"

Gloria smiled as she sat down on the bench while C.J. went to get herself a bottled iced tea from the small refrigerator.

"No he's more interested in a two legged filly…you…he wants you to ride for him…"

"You're kidding…"

"No I overheard it…only the type of riding you'll wind up doing if you take it won't be on horseback."

C.J. sighed.

"You mean…"

"Yeah he's looking for the whore in the bedroom now that he's gotten his lady to wear on his arm."

C.J. grimaced, just thinking that to be totally disgusting. She had no interest in him at all…she had her guy after all and besides that…the fact that he was another man that thought he could buy a woman to bed just made her skin crawl.

"Gloria…that's a bit blunt…"

The other woman didn't seem apologetic.

"That's what happened a couple summers ago…when Betty rode for Rusty…she took the offer of more money to switch over and when he made the moves, she seriously thought he loved her…she was young and not that experienced in the ways of the world and then she disappeared at the end of the summer…just took off…rumor was that she got pregnant with his kid and he paid her off so his father wouldn't find out."

C.J. knew of men like that when she had been growing up. Cattle barons back in Texas with their girls on the side…professors at universities who traded grades for sex. And if the women complained in any of the situations, it was their lives or futures that were ruined not those of the men. The world could be so damn unfair and filled with pitfalls for women including those who still felt they had much to prove.

But if that sleazoid Bryce thought he was going to use her that way, he had another thing coming and he wasn't going to like it much.

"I've got a boyfriend…"

"Oh yeah…Matt…who's working for Bryce now…I'm sure fraternizing with the enemy's not going to be looked at too kindly."

"What we do outside of work…"

Gloria put her hand up.

"Hey I don't give a hoot ha who tangles with who but I think Matt's going to be given his marching orders soon if they know about the two of you."

That might be true and with Matt so intrigued in the rumors about race fixing by Bryce, he knew his best chances of finding the truth were if he remained in the enemy's camp.

"In fact you might want to think about going stag to that party tonight…"

C.J. sighed at that…thinking it couldn't be that bad…if they were just at a party together.

Rusty walked in the tack room with a frown on his face and the two women knew he'd been chatting with Bryce…about his business deal.

"That guy's a piece of work…he wanted to pay you more money and me a hush fee for you to come and work in his stable."

C.J. made a face.

"No way in hell…am I being purchased like I'm some concubine…"

"Oh you heard about his rep already?"

She looked at the trainer and nodded.

"I figure with a big mouth like Gloria…"

"Hey…"

He cast a glance at Gloria.

"That he plays around with other people's exercise riders…in order not to compromise the work ethic of his own."

Gloria sighed.

"He never hit on me…which means he's got no taste…"

Rusty just shook his head at her.

"He's used to money getting him what he wants…so consider yourself lucky."

"He paid off Betty a good sum to go away when he got knocked up with his kid," Gloria protested.

Rusty looked away for a moment.

"Don't be too sure about that."

And then he walked out of the office without another word.

* * *

Matt had showered and changed into his tux and checked his watch…the party would be starting in about an hour. C.J. had gone home to get ready and she would be heading by herself. He knew she'd be absolutely gorgeous, the most beautiful woman there.

The woman who had attracted Bryce's attention…that had made Matt bristle at the thought…but he knew that she could take care of herself. But even though Matt had grown up with money, he didn't like those who used it to not just buy things but buy people too. Whether it was much younger trophy wives or mistresses kept in separate apartments…or someone to follow every order without question…even when woken up in the middle of the night…Neither Matt's father or he for that matter had ever subscribed to that practice that was so commonplace in their world and thus tacitly accepted. C.J. had her own feelings on the matter with the added dimension of having had that horrible experience when she had come down with amnesia in Bannon County and nearly forced into prostitution. If he had just driven through that dusty town and kept going…if those deputies hadn't gotten careless and stupid and tried offing him, he might never have found her again.

And she had been aware of that too.

But she had moved on and so had he and they had gone through so much together both good and bad and had grown from it…and they had grown even closer together. Even though he had known her most of his years on earth, the past few weeks had been the most precious he had ever spent with her. He had always harbored deep affection for her, she had been his dearest friend since nearly forever...but he had no idea…about this whole other side of her. Because that best friend of his, the one who he had worked alongside with for years, had also been the sexiest woman he had ever crossed paths with and if he hadn't taken the risk to explore that with her, he might have never known.

Even right now, he wanted nothing more than to drop by her house and to explore that with her…to just forget about the party and spend another scintillating night together. But no, they both had to forget about steamy sex for the evening and go to some boring work party. And not even together.

Any moments they shared would have to be stolen.

* * *

The drive up to the estate was magnificent. C.J. knew this area had its great beauty, the picturesque village in the midst of emerald mountains and rivers packed with breath taking redwoods. But the architecture of the house looked very modern and the garden in front of the circular drive, impressive with its centerpiece a fountain, with "The Kiss" statue. A uniformed valet met her and she gave him the keys to go park her car. She had worn a simple and elegant black dress with thin straps and heels, her hair loosely curled around her shoulders.

Waiters circulated with champagne which she had to avoid in case she was…well in case someone's little swimmers had hit paid dirt. But the finger foods looked delicious so she got herself a sampler plate. She ran into Gloria who was wearing some hot red number and surrounded by several men who looked like they were corporate. Matt hadn't shown up yet or he was hiding somewhere. The décor was contemporary mixed with antique in a way that actually worked, looking as if professionals had designed the interior. A winding staircase led to the upper floor and French doors outside to the back.

She might go out there and explore later. But first, she looked ahead and saw the host and hostess meaning Bryce and his fiancée Elizabeth greeting guests including what looked like a senator and the mayor of this town along with other politicians and members of the state horseracing board.

The orchestra in the corner started playing their instruments and just like that, the party had begun.


	28. Chapter 28

The party looked grand, Matt thought after he had walked inside the mansion. He hated wearing tuxes when there was a perfectly good pair of faded jeans lying around but he knew that this would be a black tie event. The party looked grand, Matt thought after he had walked inside the mansion. He hated wearing tuxes when there was a perfectly good pair of faded jeans lying around but he knew that this would be a black tie event. The man definitely had money and it oozed from every corner of the house in terms of the décor including photos that had been taken at different breeding farms and racetracks worldwide.

Bryce had also dabbled in fast cars just like Matt had and did some amateur racing in venues across the globe including Monaco, in fact, he had his photo taken in racing attire next to that of Clover, a friend and former business investor of Matt's. She had returned smack dab in the middle of his life at the party that he had put on without knowing anything about it that had nearly ended in a bloodbath after a vengeful swindler came after the victims that had put him away…apparently after reading Agatha Christie while in an Indian prison.

She had also flirted with him shamelessly and given him the number of her hotel suite at the Beverly Wilshire and promised him some good times but he passed on that…one round with Clover could put a man out to pasture prematurely. But he wondered what her interaction had been with Bryce in Monaco…

"Mi amore…is that you…"

Speaking of blasts from the past…Matt looked up and saw Serena, the spoiled heiress of a now dead billionaire sashayed to him, dressed appropriately enough in a scarlet red dress and dripping with diamonds.

Matt knew it was too late to make a getaway from her but any sign of her spinning her web…he would definitely move on.

"Serena…what a surprise…"

She looked bored, not an unusual look for her.

"Not really…I have known Bryce since he…my father…tried to arrange a merger between our families…Obviously it didn't work out but we did meet up in Roma and the sex was absolutely…"

Matt really didn't want a blow by blow description of her personal life.

"Serena…nice to run into you…"

Her talons grabbed onto his arm and pulled.

"Oh Matlock darling…it's been so long…"

"Yes it has…and I think we best keep it that way…"

Serena's lip curled into a pout.

"Oh mi amore…I have missed you so much…my body misses the beautiful music we made together in your office…"

He sighed.

"I'd had too much to drink that night. I don't remember all of it."

She shrugged and grabbed a flute of champagne off of a tray and downed it in one gulp.

"Then I will show you…"

Then in walked Elizabeth and she threw Serena an icy look, which didn't seem to impress the younger woman.

"Serena…don't you have some hearts to break somewhere?"

The other woman snarled.

"I believe that's your department…I read in the news what you did to Matlock here…walking away from him at the altar."

Matt interrupted.

"Serena, that's not what happened…It, was a mutual decision between us."

"It matters not…as long as she's out of the picture," Serena said, "Oh amore, I am departing to return to Milan tomorrow but we still have tonight and I've become well versed in the Kama Sutra."

Matt blinked as he found that difficult to believe but since Serena didn't really have a career since her blackmailing schemes had fallen through, maybe she had the time to broaden her education.

"The Kama…what," Elizabeth asked, "Was that what you tried on my fiancé fifteen minutes ago?"

Serena shook her head.

"God no, I only save it for the most special men…like Matlock here…I could expand your horizons…"

Matt sighed.

"I think I'll pass…excuse me…"

He really wanted to get away from this dangerous woman. He knew she hadn't killed her father by slipping him nitro in a vintage champagne bottle because it was too damn creative to come from her…but he knew that if the bottle hadn't taken out her father then she would have eventually.

Elizabeth turned to Serena.

"Excuse us you little harlot…we have business to discuss…"

Serena's jaw dropped and Matt thought for sure she'd explode and tear Elizabeth to ribbons because a fair amount of homicidal traits ran in her family. But she just remained calm and smiled before walking up to Matt, kissing him on the cheeks European style and then walking away.

Elizabeth just shook her head.

"She's been a burr in Bryce's side…okay they were hot at that film festival a couple years ago and made the press but they've been over a long time…Bryce had one of his moments of weakness."

Yeah, Matt bet he did…more than one of them.

"What's this business you wanted to discuss?"

She smiled and then looked at him.

"That was just to get rid of her…My fiancé is doing enough business for the both of us at this party…he's spending his time with the racing board…they've started asking questions about his stable."

That perked Matt's interest but he appeared casual about it.

"Oh…I haven't heard anything about it from Red."

Elizabeth reached for some champagne when it came around on a tray. Matt saw worry laced in her eyes when she sipped it.

"Well, they are questioning the performances of some of his horses…including some last month at a fair down south. One member of the board said point blank that at least two of them shouldn't have won their races."

"Isn't that difficult to predict how horses will ultimately perform on the track," Matt said, "Good horses lose and not so good horses often run the races of their lives and win."

She nodded.

"I know that…but they're persistent…that something's going on…"

"You mean that he's tampering with the horses?"

She sipped her champagne again.

"Or fixing the races themselves…and that's just ludicrous…doing so would be near impossible…unless nearly everyone involved was doing it."

Matt thought it would be near impossible for Bryce to do without some active partners involved with the other entries in the race.

"I don't know why they're intent on persecuting my fiancé who's innocent…he would never do such a thing…"

Matt didn't feel nearly as certain about that as did Elizabeth.

* * *

"Elizabeth is a nice woman…"

Bryce agreed with C.J.'s assessment by nodding his head as they stood outside in the magnificent garden which led towards the barns where horses were kept and tended for by hired grooms.

She had come out for a breath of fresh air because she had been relegated to drinking ginger ale and listening to tedious conversations about point shares and whether the stock would rise or fall in the months ahead. Nothing that actually sounded remotely useful to finding out what Bryce had been up to and why he was spending most of his time in deep discussions with the racing board members even giving them a tour of his impressive spread.

But when he had come across her, he had been alone dressed in the tux which did mold to his body very well in all the right places. She could see why women might flock to a man like him, who exuded charisma and power but she just wasn't one of them.

This didn't seem to matter to him very much…when he offered her some champagne.

"No thanks…"

"You don't drink?"

"Not tonight…your garden's quite lovely."

He sighed.

"Yes…the best landscaper I could buy started it a couple of years ago…I hear that you're not interested in working for me."

"I already have a job working for Rusty as his exercise rider and I'm happy there…not everything's about who pays the most money…"

He chuckled at her.

"Oh really, Ms Parsons… I know that when you were a corporate attorney and vice president for that major Fortune 500 Company owned by Mr. Houston who like you is also slumming, your net value grew exponentially."

She couldn't deny that but that's not how she defined herself.

"I also realized that you two ran an investigative firm…Curious that both of you arrived in this charming little corner of the world to get low-paying jobs in horse racing guaranteed to be tiring and dirty."

She tilted her head at him.

"I don't know why he's here…but I needed a change…just to get away from the hustle and bustle of L.A. and do something very different for a while. I grew up around horses on a working ranch in a valley filled with working ranches and this is second nature to me."

"But then Mr. Houston arrived not long after…was he following you?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes.

"He got upset because I left him hanging on a huge business deal and he hoped I would return to my senses and return with him but as you can see…He's still waiting."

"Yes, he was talking to my beautiful fiancée a while ago…I know they were engaged once but they broke it off."

She nodded, wondering what he was getting at because a ruthless businessman like him might feel aimless without a goal.

"I'm determined to do what I want," C.J. said, "and not let anyone decide for me."

That made Bryce smile and that made her a little nervous.

"You really are a beautiful woman…and you're spirited too…Shame you didn't take my job offer."

She looked directly at him.

"You didn't want me for my riding skills…at least not my equine ones."

If he was shocked by her candor, he didn't let on but he smiled more widely.

"You're right of course…I don't really need an exercise rider…what I want is a woman who will spend time with me…when Elizabeth is not there."

She folded her arms.

"So you want a mistress…someone who will satisfy your…needs and that you'll provide some compensation for…a posh place to live, nice clothes and money."

He nodded.

"Yes…I like your directness…it's quite refreshing… and yes, such arrangements have worked well in the past..."

She sighed.

"I'm not interested…I did not work my way through university and Harvard Law School to be some wealthy man's plaything…and I don't sleep with married men certainly not for money and Elizabeth…I may have had my differences with her but I don't want to hurt her."

Bryce shrugged.

"Why do you want to do that to her," C.J. pressed.

"She is not a naïve woman…she knows my history….and that I have needs that she can't possibly fulfill…"

C.J. really didn't want to hear more about them nor did she want to find out.

"You don't have to decide now…this is a lot to think about…I know that you don't want to hurt my fiancée but she will never know…"

C.J. sighed.

"I don't think you heard me the first time…my answer's no, I'm not interested in being your lover or mistress or whatever…that's not who I am…but you're a handsome man who wants to sleep around and are willing to pay for sex so there's other places to go for that…"

He looked at her for a long time, silently and she just looked back at him. He reached out and stroked a tendril of hair off of her face.

"You would know perhaps?"

She narrowed her eyes believing that to be an odd and very inappropriate question so she just folded her arms and shook her head.

"I said no…"

He didn't seem fazed by that, perhaps it wasn't a word he had been used to hearing much.

"Like I said, think about it for a while before you give me an answer," he said, "We'll talk again and in the meantime…enjoy the party…"

He walked away from her and she just shook her head at him…thinking he must be crazy if he ever believed that she might agree to any type of relationship with him. She remained in the garden and saw that Gloria had been out by another fountain, this one of a Greek goddess lit up by colorful lights. The other woman had kissed a man and then whispered something in his ear and he left to go inside. She then turned and saw C.J. there.

"Oh it's you…so isn't this some party?"

Yes indeed, C.J. thought, not much different than the ones she had left in L.A.'s upper society. But it had certainly been a while since a married or soon to be married man hit on her.

"That's just Zach, he's a groom for a local stable here…checking out the action here…kind of cute though."

"Seems harmless enough…"

Gloria laughed.

"Oh yeah he is, he's very much so…I'm not really looking for anything serious…not like you and Matt."

C.J. sighed, sitting down on the bench.

"Bryce came out here and yeah, you were definitely right about him…he didn't even pretend to be interested in an exercise rider…"

Gloria nodded.

"It's great while it lasts…to hit the sheets with a sexy and wealthy guy who takes care of you…but if you're like Betty…"

C.J. frowned.

"Didn't you think Rusty was enigmatic in his comments about her?"

Gloria shrugged.

"That's just Rusty…I'm sure that she's happy wherever she wound up…back with family probably."

C.J. nodded, figuring that must have been the case. After all, even when some guy broke your heart, you still moved on…she knew that from experience. She certainly had no desire to sign on to the list of Bryce's castoffs since she didn't even like him in the first place.

Then her phone vibrated in her purse and she reached for it.

"_Meet me at the barn behind the fountain…_

She smiled up and Gloria and excused herself.

"Where are you going off to," Gloria asked.

"Just for a walk…check this place out and see if we have anything to worry about…"

* * *

Matt waited for C.J. pulling at the tie on his tux. Damn he hated them with a passion and he had almost succumbed to the temptation of buying a clip on but if C.J. had ever found out not to mention his uncle…no better to torture himself a few times a year with the real thing and with C.J. there to fix it for him…that would give him an opening to make the moves on her.

He had missed her so much…had only seen her in passing in that hot black dress that she wore…with the simple pearl necklace around her neck and he imagined, matching earrings as well. But after having to deal with Elizabeth and Serena of all people turning up again, all he wanted to do was get away but not alone…

So he had sent that text while by the refreshment table before anyone else would walk up to chat him up on business, some past event they had seen him at, or that damn sexiest millionaire cowboy article that some media rag had wrote.

The door creaked open and his eyes looked up to see a vision slip inside, closing it carefully around her. A shaft of light highlighted her and he moved towards her.

"God, you're the prettiest sight tonight…."

She smiled and stepped to complete their meeting, running her hands over him first.

"Houston…your tie…"

He smiled back at her, as she wrapped her arms around him and her lips met his gently, like butterfly wings at first and then more intensely…enough to send electric shocks through him. She slipped him tongue and they tasted each other, the sensations intensifying.

"We don't have much time," he whispered.

She nodded, already out of breath from the kiss as she backed towards the hay bales crooking her finger at him to follow. He stepped closer as her back brushed the straw and kissed her mouth without touching her while she placed her hands on his shoulders.

His own hands slid down her waist over her hips down her thighs until they met they stopped on top of the silk fabric of her dress and then he moved them upwards slowly, inch by inch taking the dress up with him, exposing her bare skin. She sighed as his fingers reached her hips again, and she kissed him again, reaching for his pants, unfastening them and slipping her hands inside.

That made his eyes widen.

"C.J…"

"Shhh….I'm busy here…"

And oh he could tell that as he closed his eyes and tried to breathe…but the sensations she elicited. She didn't know what drove her brazenness right now, but she didn't care…she just wanted him and then she swallowed noisily because he started touching her too. She leaned her head against his chest, her breath ragged just like his had become.

"I didn't…we can't…"

She nearly chuckled at his dismay, and then gently pulled away from him, looking him straight in the eye.

"Oh yes we'd better…"

She reached inside her purse, digging around for a moment and then she pulled it out and the relief on his face…well that did make her chuckle. She handed it to him with a smile and then bit her lip waiting.

"Do you need any help…?"

And then he grabbed her and pulled her close to him and she wrapped her legs around him, and holding on tight, never wanting to let him go.

They left the barn hand in hand…their clothes straightened out and feeling much better…than they had felt at this stifling party.

"You know…the food's not bad…I can't vouch for the champagne because of well you know…"

He looked at her then seriously.

"How long…until you know," he asked.

"I imagine I could take a test…but I don't know how accurate it would be…"

He held up her hand and rubbed it with his other one.

"Just the thought…"

"Houston…I might not be…"

"I know…but someday you will be…"

She smiled at him then because he just sounded so certain about it.

"Maybe…I really want to be married first…to the man I love…but I'm not really in a hurry."

Matt remained silent for a moment as they walked and she thought maybe she said too much but after what they had just shared…she felt less guarded with some of her deepest feelings about those things.

"We'd better split up…go mingle some more," she said, as they neared the house.

He swung her around and in his arms again…then kissed her…after tilting her face up with his fingers.

"I'll see you later…"

She nodded and they went their separate ways just like they had arrived.


	29. Chapter 29

C.J. returned to the party separately from Matt but still thinking about him and what they had shared together. She crossed paths with Serena who just threw her a nasty look before hitting the wet bar for another drink. She looked a bit tipsy already and C.J hoped she wasn't driving anywhere.

She really shouldn't be surprised to see that trouble making spoiled princess at this party and she walked over to pick up another plate of food, being suddenly quite hungry. Maybe because of the exercise…she smiled to herself. Matt was across the room talking to Red and one of the jockeys who worked for him. Bryce wasn't anywhere to be found and she hoped he wouldn't return.

Then her phone vibrated…was it Matt again? Not that she'd mind at all but no…he was still talking across the room. She looked at her phone and saw that it was Chris back in L.A.

"Hi Chris…what is it?"

"What's all that noise I hear?"

C.J. took her plate of yummy snacks and walked away from the orchestra to a quieter spot.

"I'm at a party…put on by the owner that Houston works for…under Red and this house is huge, the garden in back was grander and…well the barn's cozy…"

"What…"

"Oh never mind…what's up…?"

Chris sighed and C.J. figured there must be some sort of problem, personal or professional.

"Oh it's Murray…Houston Pharmaceuticals is being sued over what the media's been calling Rubber-Gate."

"Say what?"

Chris sighed again.

"Haven't you been watching the news…there's been major demonstrations at the plant in Houston…they had to call the civil air guard to control the crowds. All of them wanting their money back."

"Did the women all get pregnant?"

"Well…no but everyone's real worried about it happening…you can't just recall a major brand of contraception and not create some panic…but Murray's been working on it 24/7 with his brother Myron back in Texas. Only Myron nearly got trapped in his car when the mob tried to tip it over…"

"Oh dear…maybe Houston ought to handle it."

"Oh no…everything's fine really…besides it would really be a serious blow to Murray's…manhood if he didn't feel like he were in charge in a crisis."

C.J. understood what her friend was saying because Murray had been put in charge of the day to day operations of the conglomerate when Matt and she had essentially walked away from the business world. But this sounded like it might be getting a little dangerous.

"Well if he needs anything…anything at all…Houston will help provide it…I will too."

"I'll tell him that…he's passed out in the Jacuzzi here at the office right how…it's been a long day…"

"I imagine it has been…it's just plain crazy over here…You know Serena…no you don't that was Pam…well she's here right now getting drunk as a skunk which means crystal will be breaking soon…and Elizabeth is not only here, she's engaged to Matt's boss…"

"Get out of town!"

"No I'm serious…and this Bryce character…he's the boss tried to hire me away from Rusty so he could set me up as his mistress at some posh house."

"Is he cute?"

C.J. rolled her eyes, even though Chris couldn't see it.

"I'm not that kind of woman…and I told him that…but he's not the kind of guy who easily takes no for an answer."

"Well didn't you tell him you already have a boyfriend?"

"We're not even supposed to be seen together…Bryce has this stupid fraternization rule where his employees can't date those working for the competition…though he didn't think anything of trying to sign me up to give him sexual favors."

"Sounds like a cad…but Matt's the guy you're with and nothing can come between you."

C.J. smoothed her hair back.

"So did you get tested?"

Chris had obviously changed the subject leaving C.J. to barely keep up.

"What…"

"Meaning are you pregnant with Matt's love child?"

"His what…?"

"You told me that you used that defective brand of rubbers and it broke when you and he…were…"

"Yeah well, the chances of me getting pregnant from that one time aren't that great," C.J. said, "I'm sure it will be a false alarm and we've switched brands since."

"Did you tell Matt that it's not very likely he got his hole in one?"

"Well no, I just told him it might be a week or so before a test would be reliable….but I don't have any symptoms…I'm not nauseated…I'm not particularly tired…and I'm not overdue so far."

"You might not be far enough along for those signs…my sister, the other one, when she got pregnant...her skin got really sensitive especially around her breasts and all she could think about was getting it on with Bill…in the strangest places too."

C.J.'s quiche didn't quite make it to her lips. That sounded a bit familiar.

"Really…..?"

"Yeah, she wore her poor husband out the first couple of weeks…but that might have been a coincidence."

God, did that mean…because right now, she had been thinking about Matt and not being able to wait until they left and went back to the house…

"Chris…If I am, I'm not sure what I'm going to do," she said, "Oh I'm going to raise my baby and Houston's said he's going to be there but we've not been seeing each other that long and there's so much we're still figuring out."

"You will…you really care about each other…everyone's always known that."

"That's because we're best friends…"

"So…doesn't mean you're not made for one another," Chris said, "If you get hitched by the end of the year, I think that means I'll win the office pool."

C.J. couldn't believe what she just heard. Wasn't anything sacred in this world that it didn't end up being part of a wager in the office pool?

"Though quite a few wagers were adjusted after that live confession that you made before taking off," Chris pointed out.

"Oh…wow…I don't know what to say to that."

"No problem…I'm still feeling lucky…"

C.J. said goodbye to Chris and went back to the refreshment table and this time Serena sidled up to her.

"What are you doing here," she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing…I didn't know you were into horse racing."

Serena scoffed, and teetered just a little bit.

"You don't know anything about me…and you don't know anything about mi amore and what he likes."

C.J. shrugged and started to walk away from her which Serena didn't like at all.

"Where are you going…you can't walk away from me…"

"Yes I can…you're drunk…you need to go somewhere and sober up."

"You can't tell me what to do…you're not nearly the woman that I am…"

C.J. sighed.

"I don't care…you're a spoiled brat who brought nothing but misery to everyone you touched…and Houston's not with you now…which should tell you something."

"You speak such nonsense…Matlock and I…we had such fun together back in Italy…at the film festival…back before he became so serious."

C.J. stifled her laughter…because the way Matt described it, not much had happened mostly because Serena's father didn't think that Matt was good enough for his daughter. Matt felt like thanking the dead billionaire years later.

"He's passé now that I've got Rene waiting for me in Paris before starting his new film…the one that has become an investment for my new production company."

C.J. tried to picture that and failed…because frankly the woman in front of her didn't have the attention span to complete such an arduous project.

"Excuse me…it's been nice…"

C.J. extricated herself from that conversation just nicely until she bumped into Elizabeth.

* * *

Matt had listened to the men talking who were engaged in some sort of business deal for a while and had answered their questions because he had worked in the computer technology industry himself, even buying out a small company to fit underneath his umbrella. He didn't know where Bryce had gone off to but the two members of the racing board were missing as well. They probably had gone off to conduct business or discuss it separately. Perhaps Bryce sensed an inquiry into suspicious activities associated with his race horses and was trying to head it off at the pass.

But Matt knew if he were really up for investigation, then trying to buy his way out of it would only lead to further problems.

He looked over and had seen C.J. earlier by herself in the corner, talking on the phone but from the expression on her face, it was someone friendly. He really thought that they should be leaving soon to go home. Then Bryce came up to him, after the bartender served him a Scotch on the rocks. He asked Matt what his poison was and Matt demurred having had enough to drink.

"Some of us have to get up early in the morning…"

Bryce smiled.

"This must be quite a career change for you Mr. Houston…"

"Not really…I was raised with horses from before I could walk..and this seems more natural to me than making business deals."

"But you're such a major success and yet…you're here…working for my stable…not doing any investigating I hope."

Matt smiled.

"I'm on vacation…and it's been a great one…Red's a really great trainer and I've learned a lot."

Bryce sighed, sipping his Scotch.

"He's a bit stubborn and set in his ways but he gets the job done…and as soon as the books get straightened out."

"They are…they were in pretty good shape…though I have to say I found some of the expenditures a bit puzzling."

"How so…?"

"Oh the regular cash payments out to undisclosed parties…if this information is kept hidden from the accountant…little hard for that person to know what's going on isn't it?"

Bryce looked at him thoughtfully.

"No need to bother yourself with such minute details…the numbers all come out even in the end."

"If you say so…but it doesn't seem that professional to me…"

"You sure you're not investigating?"

Matt just looked at the other guy…but gave nothing away.

"I met your charming associate…but she turned down my offer of riding for us."

"She likes where she is just fine," Matt said, "Besides she thinks I'm up here to keep an eye on her."

"Are you…because if you and she…are having problems…you really should tell me…"

Matt couldn't think of one reason why Bryce needed to know anything about the two of them but maybe coming up with some kind of cover wouldn't be a bad idea.

"She's just a very headstrong woman, knows what she wants and goes after it."

Yes, that definitely was true, Matt noted, being very happy about that but he saw that Bryce appeared to look intrigued by his description.

"Ah…a woman just like me…you know she refused to ride for us…but I know I can talk her into it."

"Maybe it's because she knows what kind of riding you're really interested in," Matt noted, "She's a very smart woman, scares me half the time."

Bryce chuckled.

"Well we'll see about that…she's very beautiful."

"Yeah she is…but where does this leave Elizabeth…the woman you're set to marry?"

Bryce sipped his Scotch again.

"She and I have an…understanding…that we're a partnership first, the marriage of families as much as individuals that's mutually beneficial to both of us. She's very lovely…I can see why you almost married her."

Matt sighed.

"We're two very different people but it doesn't mean I don't care about her…I would hope that you don't hurt her…"

Bryce frowned.

"I didn't ask for your opinion Mr. Houston or your permission…if you plan to go with Elizabeth with this, I think what you'll find is she already knows."

* * *

Elizabeth and C.J. eyed each other some distance from the buffet table. C.J. noticed that the other woman's eyes were somewhat reddened. Had she been crying or just had too much to drink?

"I hope you're enjoying our little soiree," Elizabeth said, "Bryce demands the best of those who work for him and this party is an example of that."

"I can see that…it's very nice…and so is the estate."

Elizabeth sighed.

"He demands the best in terms of the women he takes into his bed…I assume he's already made you an offer?"

C.J. just looked at Elizabeth.

"That's pretty blunt for you…I'm not interested in having any sort of relationship with your fiancé. That's just not me and what I'm about…"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Yeah right…you stood there pining over Matt during our entire engagement…"

"Hardly…had I after all given you both use of my house and all the furniture in it including…"

"But as you can see…Matt and I didn't marry and I'm engaged to a very wealthy and powerful man who can buy anything he wants…including his mistresses."

"And his fiancée too…?"

Elizabeth's face grew reddened and her eyes flashed.

"He didn't buy me…this was a mutual decision…If you want to take his offer…feel free…sex with him has its pleasurable side…"

"I really don't think that we should be having this discussion," C.J. said, "I'm not some interested in being his plaything and I did tell him that."

A ghost of a smile crept across Elizabeth's face.

"Well that might be the first time a woman's said no to him."

"About time then…besides he's really not my type…"

C.J. really couldn't figure up what was up with Matt's ex flame. Didn't the woman have any self respect at all, or was she willing to let a man tell her how a relationship with him was going to go…that she would have to honor a marriage with a man who openly had mistresses.

"How can you stay with a guy like that…who disrespects you like that?"

Elizabeth just looked at C.J. and shook her head.

"You don't understand the realities of marrying a man like Bryce…"

"I guess not…but he didn't ask me to marry him…he just said he'd reward me for sex…I just don't understand why you would stay with him."

Elizabeth smiled.

"This is the way it's always been in my family….back in Ireland…you see my family never approved of my engagement to Matt..that's why none of them showed for the wedding…well maybe the ones in prison had a better excuse but they understand my relationship with Bryce much better."

C.J. still viewed the whole situation as being very twisted. She'd only marry for love, if she got married at all. Who married for the sake of being married these days…apparently a whole class of wealthy people still held onto those practices.

"You think this is odd don't you," Elizabeth noted, "but you see. Bryce will live his life and I'll live mine…I have my own hobbies too…and until he needs an heir for his fortune from his wife, I'm free to do whatever I want…with whoever as long as I'm discreet."

That appalled C.J. but she just looked at the woman she felt she hardly knew after all and she could only imagine how Matt felt now.

"It's perfect actually…that gives me and Matt the change to rekindle…at least part of what we shared in L.A."

C.J. arched a brow.

"I know Houston…and although he cares for you, he's not like some cabana guy or hired help that you can order around…he won't be interested."

Elizabeth sighed.

"I guess I'll find out soon enough…he and I are working very closely together…and we felt love for each other once…enough to say, travel down memory lane a little bit in a way enjoyable to both of us…I don't think it will take all that much persuasion on my part."

"I don't think you know him like you think Elizabeth."

"Actually I think I do…Matt's a man of large appetites and he's very…passionate."

C.J. definitely couldn't argue with that certainly considering what happened a while ago. But what would Matt do in this situation? She didn't think he'd go for it at all and she wondered how Elizabeth would react when she found out.

Life had definitely grown more complicated indeed.


	30. Chapter 30

C.J. really wanted to leave the damn party after the run ins she had with two of Matt's exes, not to mention the man who thought he had enough money to buy her. The only fun part had been a few stolen moments with Matt in the barn.

And a lot of the guests had been hitting the bar pretty heavily including Flash, the jockey who was ordered by the courts to not be drinking at all and Serena who looked like she was ready to jump on the nearest table and start dancing any moment.

"What did you just say to me…?"

C.J. looked up with a start and saw that Flash had put his glass of liquor down and had squared off with another jockey who went by the name of Jet, C.J. recalled. No, there couldn't be a brawl about to break out inside this posh mansion so stylishly decorated. But sure enough, Flash and Jet, both currently on probation for various offenses, began circling each other. No one rushed to stop them especially when they got perilously close to a Ming vase collection.

She thought she had to do something because Rusty would chew Flash out if he got into anymore trouble so she walked up to him and grabbed his arm. Which he didn't like very much…but too bad. She wasn't bailing him out of the tank anymore.

"Flash…don't do this…"

He turned around and glared at her.

"He called me a coward…only he used nasty words."

She sighed.

"So what…so you can't just walk away from that and you have to jump into a fight with him in the middle of a party just to prove you're a man?"

"You wouldn't understand…you're just a woman."

Wrong choice of words, Flash would find out because she felt irritation fill her and she almost felt like slapping him but she had learned how to control herself long ago…most of the time.

"Flash…I might be just a woman but I'm the only one here with a law degree who can get you out of jail if you get busted again…but I don't think I'll do it until your attitude improves."

He scowled and reached for his glass but she pushed it out of his reach.

"What are you doing woman?"

She pulled on his arm again.

"I'm getting you into your corner so you can just cool off…"

But Jet had already started swinging which C.J. saw coming so she could duck and Flash just moved to shove Jet away…and C.J. felt the brawl coming…

"You need to get some air…"

C.J. looked up and saw that Matt had moved forward and had grabbed Flash and kind of tossed him in the direction of the French doors leading to the garden. Flash fell on the ground but scrambled outside finally when Matt gave him another look. C.J. walked up to him and sighed.

"I'm getting so tired of these jocks who think they're all that…they all need to spend the night in jail next time."

He looked at her carefully.

"You ready to go now…?"

She nodded, putting her hands on his chest.

"I'll go out and head on home…you follow in 15 minutes okay? I'll be there waiting…maybe I'll do something strange like leave a path of rose petals or something."

"Just be there waiting…that's all I care about…"

She smiled and started heading to the door, hoping she could just leave without the formal and obligatory goodbyes to the hosts, neither of who she wanted to see right now.

Matt looked over at Flash who was outside pacing and at Jet who was trying to hit on Serena who was throwing him scathing looks in response. If Jet had any wind at Serena's body count, he'd run away.

Elizabeth walked up to him when he was about to leave.

"Matlock…I need to speak to you for a moment."

He sighed because he just wanted to get on out of there but Elizabeth blocked his way.

"Out in the garden…somewhere private…"

Matt folded his arms.

"Nothing wrong with right here…"

Elizabeth looked around…no one paid any attention to them.

"Okay then…I'm not sure where Bryce went but he went with the two board members so it's probably just business..."

"I imagine that he's got a lot of business."

She smiled.

"Well yes he does…he's only down here for a month or so...and then he'll leave…to head off to deal with the rest of his empire…but we'll be married by then."

Matt looked at her and saw that she had been wearing clothes by the top line designers and everything on her dripped money. He hadn't known that had been so important to the woman he had almost married.

"Oh Matt…I thought that was what I wanted…but after seeing you again, I'm not so sure."

"Elizabeth, there's still time to change your mind."

She shrugged.

"That's not what I want to do…I set this path for me and I intend to go through with it…but that doesn't mean we can't spend time together."

She moved closer to him and started fiddling with his tie.

"Elizabeth…"

"Oh Matt, I know we didn't get married but you know that if Bryce is going to treat our engagement as if it's an open relationship than I can do the same…and it's been so long since we…"

He stepped away from her and when she reached for him, he grabbed onto her hands.

"Elizabeth…I can't do this…what we had was very special but it's over…we've both moved on…I've moved on…"

She looked bewildered; clearly she hadn't been expecting that. After all, hadn't she been the big love of his life, the woman who had finally tamed the famed playboy? That's what she had thought.

"Why not…you know how my fiancé views this engagement…"

He sighed.

"I'm not going to step between you and your fiancé no matter what kind of relationship you share," Matt said, "and I'm not going to mess up my own relationship."

Her eyes narrowed.

"You…oh yeah, that stable girl I've been hearing about…you know what my fiancé said about fraternizing with the enemy…"

"I don't care what he said…I don't let anyone dictate my relationships."

Elizabeth tilted her face.

"You sound so adamant."

He didn't miss a beat in his response.

"I am…"

"Who is this woman then…?"

Matt paused.

"What does C.J. think about all this…I mean you're both in the same town and she's always had the hots for you…you know that."

"She and I have been seeing each other Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth looked amazed at that news, but Matt supposed she couldn't be blamed for that because not very many people knew that his relationship with his associate and best friend had changed.

"Oh my god…I can't believe it…the two of you…that's just so funny…"

Matt didn't think so…in fact he couldn't wait to get to the house...and see what C.J. had waiting for him. The interlude in the barn had just left him wanting more after all.

"Why…?"

"Because you've known each other so long and it's like I told her back in L.A., if you didn't make a play for her all that time then it was because you didn't want her."

Matt ran his hand through his hair. He had heard that argument before too and after what he and C.J. had shared, he couldn't remember back when she hadn't been on his mind.

"Things change…people change and so do priorities…"

Elizabeth sniffed.

"Do you love her?"

Matt hadn't thought about that very much because he knew what he felt…and it was different than he had anything he had ever felt for a woman.

"That's between her and me…but I know that this relationship means more to me than anything."

"More than us…?"

He sighed.

"Elizabeth…it never would have worked and I'm realizing that I'm sorry about hurting you but I'm not sorry about that…because I'm where I want to be…"

She licked her lips.

"But we could have some good times…like we did before…remember the time in the Jacuzzi?"

The trouble is, Matt had many delectable memories in the Jacuzzi, and he had enjoyed his interludes with Elizabeth because he had loved her and he loved women and sex but life had taken him in a much different direction than he had ever anticipated…and he wasn't turning back. He and C.J. had a lot to sort out soon but he knew that their togetherness wasn't part of that, it was a given as far as he was concerned.

"I'm with the woman I want…and she's waiting for me…so I'll see you at the office tomorrow…for work."

She just stared at him as he walked away from her, but her mind had already started working.

* * *

C.J. had tried to wait up for Matt but she had been hit by a wave of sleepiness…she had worked hard all day after all, and the shock of the past two days having everything change so much…but she had sat on the couch to wait for him…not to fall asleep. Matt had seen her lying there, in her dress, her hands beneath her head as she slept and his heart swelled.

He knelt beside her and kissed her on the cheek, wondering if he should get a comforter. She moved a little bit and then her eyes opened.

"Houston…you're back…"

He smiled at her.

"And you're fast asleep…sorry I woke you up."

She yawned as she sat up, her thigh high stocking clad feet settling on the floor.

"No I'm fine…I just had a hard week…with all the horses needing workouts and the extra work…but I'm rested now…for whatever you want."

He stroked the hair off of her face.

"I was just glad to leave that party…"

She smiled at him.

"You mean you didn't enjoy breaking up a brawl?"

He smiled back at her easily enough.

"I enjoyed that hot woman I ran into in the barn…she knocked my socks off…"

"Hmmm…didn't notice didn't pay much attention to your feet," she said, "Though I can remedy that if you'd like."

"That's okay…I enjoyed the attention I did receive very much…"

Ah yeah, the woman did know how to use her hands after all, when she had been running them over him.

She got off the couch and started heading towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going," he asked.

"I'm hungry…I think there's some coffee ice cream with my name on it somewhere."

Matt followed her and she took it out of the freezer and he brought out some bowls for her. They ate it in the living room on the couch, where she lay against him, still in her dress though Matt's tie on his tux wasn't in very good shape.

"This is good," she said, "a lot of flavor…"

Matt looked at his spoon.

"It's okay…not mint chip…"

She chuckled, oh yeah that had always been his favorite back when they were kids. Then she fiddled with her spoon.

"Bryce hit on me in the garden."

Matt didn't say anything.

"But I told him I'm not interested…god, what a creep…but if that's what Elizabeth wants…"

This time he sighed.

"She hit on me towards the end of the party…after you left."

C.J. furrowed her brow at him.

"You're kidding…"

"No I'm not…but I did the same thing you did…and I told her about us…"

She digested that, while finishing her ice cream.

"What did she have to say about that?"

"She wasn't very happy…"

C.J. put her bowl on the table and started focusing on him.

"She made her choices Houston…"

"I know… and I told her I made mine."

She answered that by kissing him softly on the mouth and fiddling with his tie some more…which he didn't mind at all…he hated the damn thing and he loved her hands. After a moment, she tossed the tie aside and started unbuttoning his shirt, and kissing him where it had been. His hands reached to unzip her dress exposing the naughty lace she wore underneath.

"I didn't know you were wearing this earlier…"

She looked at him.

"That's because we were still mostly dressed."

They started kissing each other more intensely and he gently tugged her dress down off of her shoulders exposing her bustier. That made him smile and she loved to watch him do that.

"Houston…"

His hands went where she wanted them and she closed her eyes.

"You sure know how to make a woman feel good…"

He smiled as he pulled her closer for a kiss.

* * *

Later, they snuggled together in her bed and she held onto him while he slept, while she kept thinking about everything that had been happening…her relationship with him, the newer and more exciting elements of it and the possibilities that lay ahead for both of them.

And what it might mean when they left here to go back home…after they paid a visit to Vince and Mama in Hawaii of course. She put her hand on her abdomen and knew that soon enough she'd find out whether a new life was growing inside of her too. Not feeling any real signs associated with pregnancy, she doubted that the condom breaking that one time had been enough to get the job done.

She felt his hand move instinctively to brush hers while he slept and she grabbed onto it holding it with her own against where their baby lived, if not now maybe someday. When they were a bit more settled…

* * *

C.J. woke up earlier than the sun, still feeling a bit tired from the previous day, but she got ready to go to work and Matt got up too, hitting the shower because he had received a phone call from Red telling him that he would be attending a power breakfast with Bryce and Elizabeth at the Priory.

So C.J. hit the track and met up with Gloria to pick up their first horses after they were tacked up.

Rusty waited there for them as they rode out onto the race track which was shrouded this morning by a veil of fog.

"Take two laps and then breeze out the straightaway."

C.J. nodded, nudging the filly out towards the chute. Gloria jogged on her horse right next to her.

"How'd you like the party," Gloria asked, "I thought Jet was cool until he tangled with Flash."

"Flash got some fresh air, courtesy of Houston before any damage was done…"

Gloria chuckled.

"Never a dull moment, but there were some heavy hitters there…the racing board spent a lot of time with the host."

"I noticed…"

"Well, I heard rumors that they were looking at some of his horses and the races that they ran a couple months ago," Gloria said, "But they do this all the time and I don't think anything will come about it."

C.J. didn't know what would happen but she suspected that Bryce had been doing something unethical if not illegal. But men like him who had a lot of cash to insulate themselves from accountability for their actions usually got away with them.

No shortage of men like that in the world, unfortunately.

* * *

Matt pulled the phone away from his ear after Murray started in on another barrage.

"Now slow down there Murray…Myron's got the right idea…offer compensation to all the customers who purchased the product if it…didn't work…I guess the two of you can figure out the details…I've got the upmost confidence in you…in that product…not at all…but that we can turn this situation around…so that everyone's okay with it…"

He walked into the restaurant and saw the couple sitting at a booth waiting for him no doubt.

"Murray I got to go…I'll get back to you later…Fax me the specs on the Milton project and I'll have C.J. take a look…she's fine…keeping an eye on her and making sure she doesn't run off again…yeah keeping her busy definitely would be the best strategy…I'll keep that in mind…talk to you later."

He put his phone away and headed to the table.

"Sit down…we already ordered…the eggs Benedict here is quite tasty…and the juice is freshly squeezed."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled at him.

"You should give it a try…"

Matt felt uneasiness fill him as he sat down for the business meeting.


	31. Chapter 31

Matt sat there while both Bryce and Elizabeth stared at him. They didn't look like a couple in love that was for sure. And Matt knew the difference.

"Your books are fine…I could have an accountant I know out in L.A. look them over but he's busy handling a problem that's come up."

"With your company," Bryce asked.

Matt sipped his coffee.

"Yeah…but nothing that can't be fixed…now about your books, I did have a couple questions about some payments which went towards an unnamed source…a couple last month and several more a couple months before that."

The waitress brought them some food and asked Matt if he wanted anything and he said no thanks, having already eaten at the house.

Bryce sighed, and Elizabeth looked at him, a bit tensely.

"Like I said, those accounts and their expenditures are not your concern," he said, "You're to look over the books with my fiancée involving the stable's operation."

Now that perplexed Matt because that was what he thought he had been doing all this time.

"But…okay then maybe you should go over with me again…what expenditures are with the stable and those that show up in the same books but are separate…and not my concern…"

Bryce looked at Matt critically.

"What are you saying exactly?"

"You heard me…just what I asked."

Elizabeth smiled at both men.

"Matt darling…I'll give you whatever help you might need," she said, "We can go over them when we get back to the office."

Bryce nodded.

"She's right…we were sitting here talking about another business proposition," he said, "That has to do with the breeding side of the business."

"Oh…my mother's family used to do that," Matt said, "They still have a farm out in Kentucky."

"I've been looking at some land right here in California," Bryce said, "I have a band of broodmares on hand but no studs."

"That's not a bad way to start," Matt said, "That way you get the babies who you can sell or race."

Bryce nodded.

"That's what I was planning," he said, "as soon as I get this stable sorted out…I have another meeting with Red later today."

Matt frowned.

"Red's done a great job…like I said, you can fire him and hire a CPA to handle the horses."

Bryce didn't get the humor in his words.

"My stable needs to win its races…to bring in enough earnings to support itself…and this meet hasn't gone as well as hoped."

Matt fiddled with his coffee cup.

"Lot of quality horses…running against him…Rusty's operation is doing very well…some of the other newer ones that are stepping down from the bigger tracks for a piece of the purses."

Bryce just shook his head and Elizabeth stood up and said she needed to go to the powder room. After she was gone, Bryce's mood changed and he leaned forward in his chair.

"We need to do better…Rusty's a pretty good trainer though he's a bit soft in my opinion but his riders are good particular your associate."

Matt looked over at Bryce.

"She's not interested in riding for you…she's happy where she's at."

Bryce shrugged.

"Maybe if I offer her more money…"

Matt bit his words, knowing what she would have to say to him about that because he knew what Bryce was really after…and to treat C.J. like that…well maybe when this was all over he would have a few choice words with him about it and how he treated women.

"She won't take it…"

"You seem very sure about that…know her as well as you think…you might be wrong about that."

Matt picked up something in his voice he definitely didn't like but he didn't show it…the man was a snake but a well heeled one. But then some folks killed snakes and made boots out of them…and he knew that one day Bryce would tangle with another with more potent venom than he had and he'd pay the price.

"I mean how well do you really know her?"

Matt didn't blink an eye.

"I've known her most of my life…a lot longer than you have…so you can park the innuendo and just listen to this, she's not interested in what you are offering her."

Bryce didn't look all that impressed but brought his coffee cup to his mouth to sip it while watching Matt.

"She's a fine looking woman…of course she's always been from what I've seen," he said, "I would compensate her very well for a variety of services."

Now those were fighting words, but Matt knew that the man might be baiting him to see how he'd react. His instincts warred with him because a huge part of him wanted to slug the arrogant millionaire…but nailing him for corruption in his dealings with the horse racing industry might do more lasting damage.

* * *

C.J. wrinkled her face at the egg burrito in front of her.

"Get that disgusting thing away from me," she said, "It just smells awful."

Gloria looked at her puzzled from where she had been eating her own meal.

"You're kidding right…you eat that almost every day…you not hungry or something?"

C.J. rolled her eyes.

"I'm starving…I just…the cheese is just got a pungent smell it didn't have before…maybe it's a new cook."

Gloria shrugged.

"Could have gotten a bad burrito…here have some toast at least."

C.J. took a slice of it, slathered it with butter and preserves and tasted it, closing her eyes at the succulent flavor. Now that was more like it. She could live on the toast easily…and she decided the roasted potatoes on her plate didn't taste so bad…even better with salsa. So she doused a good measure of that on them and decided that made them go down quite nicely.

"You are riding this afternoon?"

C.J. reluctantly stopped focusing on her potatoes to look up at Gloria.

"Yeah…just in the third…Powwow's not too bad but he's taken off a time or two and tried to head back to the barn."

Gloria sighed.

"Yeah I noticed…well maybe he's been cured of that after the last time."

C.J. hoped so, because when she had finished her riding this morning, she had felt a little tired…she had thought the coffee would wake her up better but she still felt as if she hadn't gotten enough sleep. But she and Matt…they had been quite active at night…and sleep wasn't something neither did very much…but how could she help it…who could sleep with a man like him in her vicinity? The temptation was just too great.

But she would catch up on her sleep at some point because as she yawned…again, she realized she had to do that. She had meant to do that when she woke up earlier this morning, before she had to get it and damn, he had to, which meant…well her cheeks flushed at the memory and Gloria started looking at her oddly.

"You okay?"

C.J. looked at her and nodded.

"Just thinking…that party last night…"

"Yeah really something wasn't it…at least Flash didn't wind up in jail again…"

"I wasn't going to get him out this time," C.J. said, "I'd just tell Rusty just to leave him in there for a while, teach him a lesson…they're other jockeys out there who don't get in as much trouble."

"I don't know if Rusty would agree but Flash needs to learn to shape up or he'll blow his career…like other jockeys have done…he used to ride in the big leagues you know…Santa Anita…Bay Meadows…but the partying took over his life."

C.J. sighed. That might very well be but they couldn't deal with what could have been if…they needed him to do his best riding for them now.

"So you and Matt left early…and separately…"

C.J. returned to finishing her juice…which made her feel better than the coffee did.

"Yeah well, he had business to talk to with Elizabeth…they've been working together on the books."

"I'll bet…she wants to get her hooks into him," Gloria said, "I mean she must know that Bryce fools around with other women."

C.J. grimaced.

"He's been hitting on me but I don't even like him."

"Well he's gorgeous but I heard he's heavy into kink…and that it's hard for him to find a woman…who will let him show that side of himself…you know the whole bondage and domination thing."

"You mean he likes to tie women up?"

Gloria nodded.

"That's what I've heard. I hope his fiancée doesn't mind but if she doesn't go for it, he'll find some woman who will."

"Not my thing," C.J. said, "Another reason to avoid him as if I needed one."

"Yeah…that's what Betty said…before she left…No one really knows where…but she was trying to get him to marry her…rumors were she got pregnant."

C.J. thought that must have been a bad situation because men like Bryce didn't marry women that they used…they kept their marriages separate from their affairs. It must have been a hard shock to a woman exposed to the reality that she was in the disposable category especially getting pregnant with the man's child. She knew that pregnancy made women feel vulnerable in ways they didn't normally…hell just imagining that she could be right now…brought those feelings even though she knew Matt would never abandon her or their baby. Even if the relationship didn't work out, that wouldn't happen. They'd still raise their child together…but a woman like Betty probably would have felt very alone…unless she had family or friends to support her.

"Well I got to get back to the stable…groom's sick again…if you don't have anything…"

C.J. pushed her plate away.

"No I'll help…it's still a few hours until I have to be at the racetrack."

"Okay you handle Rogue and I'll take the other…"

C.J. smiled, as she loved the headstrong filly who had recovered quickly from her maiden win. She headed back with Gloria to the stables.

* * *

Matt just sat there with Elizabeth in the office after they had returned after the breakfast meeting. Bryce had really pressed his buttons when it came to C.J. and Matt wondered if it were deliberate. Maybe Elizabeth had told him about their relationship…but somehow he didn't think so.

"Matt are you even paying attention to anything I'm saying?"

He heard the reproach in her voice but he really hadn't been focused on his work…he had been wondering if C.J. had been doing okay. She had looked tired this morning while he had been fixing himself a quick breakfast. Yeah they had woken up in the early morning hours and gotten a little frisky but they had fallen asleep afterward. Well tonight he would make sure that she got plenty of sleep…after all, Rusty worked her pretty hard now that they were short on a groom.

"You missed a number there…"

She had stood up and had been looking over his shoulder…only now she had rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Elizabeth…"

"What…," she asked as if she didn't notice.

He sighed.

"I'm here to focus on the numbers…not anything else…if we're done, then maybe we should just call it a day okay?"

She folded her arms and frowned.

"I'm not done…I've just gotten started with the trickier figures."

He looked at her carefully.

"You mean those unmarked payments being made…I was hoping we'd get to that at some point."

She sighed.

"You know how my fiancé feels on that issue and it's his prerogative as it's his money."

Matt just looked at her shaking his head.

"How much did it cost for him to buy you?"

She looked startled at the question and he thought he'd see anger next but she just hid it all with a careful smile and shrugged.

"You don't need to know that…we're not engaged anymore…besides he's already spent two nights on business trips and I know there are women with him."

"You do…"

She sat down in her chair and leaned back.

"Of course I do…and he's got his tastes…a darker side to him that I don't care to know about…we're partners first in our family businesses."

"Does he funnel money into the terrorist branch of your family…you know the ones who call themselves patriots?"

She threw him a funny look.

"Oh no…but he does invest in the mines that my grandfather owned in South Africa…and the other industries."

Matt wondered if she knew about all of her fiancé's investments. Then he figured she chose not to know much about Bryce and that was her prerogative…and he had to leave it at that. Because he had his own life to live and his own choices to make…so he turned back to the ledger, ignoring the mysterious payments…for now. Elizabeth had clearly closed the book on the matter.

* * *

C.J. sat in the grandstand after having dealt with Powwow who seemed awfully subdued actually on his way to the post and although favored, didn't really fire in his race and finished last. As a beaten favorite, that meant that the toxicology would be run on a urine sample submitted post-race to the vet. But Rusty chalked it up possibly to a virus.

She had headed back to watch the races and enjoyed the warmth of the summer sun on her face and then she looked up and saw Matt approaching her with what looked like some lunch.

"Is that pizza?"

She grabbed it out of his hands without thinking and opened the lid. He just glanced at her before sitting down next to her.

"Yeah…it's got the four food groups, beef, sausage, ham and pepperoni…"

"What about anchovies…?"

He looked at her oddly.

"C.J. you never eat those…when Murray wants them on the pizza, you make sure it's separate."

She furrowed her brow for a moment…then shrugged.

"Can't a woman change her mind or her tastes?"

"I suppose so…"

He took a slice after she took two of them and they both ate the delicious food while watching the action.

"How'd your ride go?"

She chewed her food, and tilted her head.

"It went fine…the colt was a little sluggish actually…Rusty's going to vet check him."

Matt slipped his arm around her shoulders, caressing her back, in a way that she most definitely loved.

"Any plans after work?"

She thought about it carefully.

"I was thinking of just heading home…having some of those leftovers and taking a soak in the tub."

"Want company?"

She kissed him softly on the mouth which tasted of pizza and then looked at him.

"Most definitely…especially in the tub…"

Matt remembered how much they had enjoyed it the last time…and he looked forward to it only…

"We'll need to turn in earlier because you need your sleep."

She stopped chewing her food.

"What do you mean…I plan on a late night session because I've been dreaming about it all day…getting my hands all over you…where you like it…and then my mouth..."

Matt closed his eyes unable to help himself when she put it that way. One touch from her and he was literally putty in either situation. But he had to look out for her, made sure she got her rest because she had been looking tired the past day or so. And it was his fault because when he was at her house, they didn't do much sleeping.

"Okay…but only if you agree to take a nap earlier on…tell you what…I'll give you one of my specialty massages and that will put you to sleep for a while…and then when you wake up…we'll make up for lost time."

She smiled.

"That'll work….if I can return the favor…I'm not really that tired…just mostly hungry."

"I can see that…"

And she had really eaten a lot of the pizza so quickly…so she must have been…from working so hard of course.

"So how was your work?"

Matt sighed.

"They still won't let me ask too many questions about those payments…but what if they're bribes?"

"Then they've got some explaining to do if they're investigated and so does whoever's on the receiving end of those payments."

"But we don't know…nothing's written clearly to keep anyone looking in the dark."

C.J. picked an anchovy from the box and stuck it in her mouth, closing her eyes as she relished it. Matt marveled at her ability to eat them..He found them too salty.

"I even asked Elizabeth," he said, "and she wouldn't say anything."

"Maybe she's loyal to Bryce or she just doesn't know Houston…"

Matt didn't know which was correct but he knew that if Bryce thought that he wouldn't find out what was going on, he had another thing coming.


	32. Chapter 32

C.J. rolled her eyes while she was on the phone with Chris that evening.

"Elizabeth's crazy in my opinion…who would want a guy like Bryce for a husband…yeah the guy's loaded but what kind of woman knows he's seeing other women and puts up with it?"

She sat there trying to conduct a phone call and work on putting polish on her toe nails at the same time. The footwear of choice, boots, was brutal to her feet so she took up doing pedicures once a week. Teak from the boutique that sold all that cool sensual stuff even helped her put together a good kit. Matt was on his way over from working with Elizabeth…who C.J. knew was putting the moves on her man but she trusted Matt.

"Well isn't she still into Matt…maybe that's the answer why…they married because they're on some power trip and she's still hung up on your boyfriend."

"But he's over her…I know that…I just hope that's not the sign of a short attention span."

Chris must have caught something in her voice.

"That's a sign of not being in love with her…Personally I think Matt was infatuated with her and the whole marriage thing…he knew her what…five minutes and then he proposes…something was definitely in the water…but he's known you forever."

"And he never acted on it…a couple kisses here and there but…"

Chris made a reproaching sound.

"Oh be quiet…because you two are making up for lost time aren't you? Seriously do you manage to squeeze time in for work?"

C.J. chuckled at that.

"Well we both try of course…but being with him is so different than anyone else…I can't get enough."

"That's a good sign then…I wouldn't worry about Elizabeth…she'll figure out a few things maybe though she's not very bright, like whether she wants to marry him…if all that money and status is worth holding on to a man that has no respect for the institution."

"Damn straight he doesn't…he hit on me again when I was done riding…Promised me all the clothes…jewelry…a nice house if I'd well, you get the picture…"

"What did you say?"

"No…and he said he's not giving up…then walked away…Rusty came up and asked if anything was wrong and I just laughed…the whole thing is ridiculous."

"Well you know how those wealthy men are…thinking they can buy anything with their money including women."

"Houston's not like that…and I'm not sure most men in that category are…I think Bryce was never told otherwise…maybe his father's the same way."

"Well, Houston is his own man…and he knows what he wants and I'm glad that you two are together…finally…oh…Murray's coming out a hero in this whole Rubber-gate deal…He might make the cover of _Time_ magazine."

"Wow….so how's the strategy working?"

Chris sighed, clearly it had been a long several weeks.

"Oh the furor's calmed down…the product is totally off the market and the scientists are trying to figure out what went wrong."

"The damn thing broke…is what went wrong…"

Chris chuckled.

"Maybe the polymers in the material are defective…in their attachments with one another…were you doing anything unusual?"

"No…we were having sex…in this loft in this barn we broke into one afternoon."

"Hmmm that sounds…unusual..."

"I mean I put it on but I could do that with my eyes closed…no trick to it at all and everything seemed okay…in fact it was great."

"But it still broke…wow…never happened to me…"

"Well that was only one time…and we've been covered since…but I'm thinking of going back in the Pill…I have my old prescription…"

"Got to be less of a hassle," Chris said, "but you're not pregnant are you?"

"Of course not…I'd know if I were by now," C.J. said, "and everything's just fine…I think Houston and I dodged a bullet."

"Well it hasn't been that long…maybe you'd better wait to be sure and see a doctor…"

C.J. sighed.

"I'm fine…the odds of getting pregnant from that one time…very slight…and once I'm on the pill, I won't have to worry about any condom recalls."

"Did you submit a claim to the company?"

"Not necessary…besides knowing the media…they might find out and then they'd want to know who I'd been with and half the population in this town might not spill the beans if someone threw some cash at them for a scoop but the other half…"

"You mean like that woman, Madge?"

"Well maybe her…but if they knew that the CEO of the company had used the product and nearly gotten his associate pregnant, the tabloids would have a field day."

Chris chuckled.

"Yes they would…so okay, no claim then…"

"It's not necessary anyway…because I'm not pregnant…"

* * *

Matt drove up and parked in front of the house where C.J. resided, after having fended off another advance from his ex-fiancée. This was getting old really fast and he kept telling her he wasn't interested and she would nod and say of course, and then within 10 minutes, she would rest her hand on his shoulder or lean close to him…and laugh at anything he said that sounded remotely funny…or not. And not much about the book keeping had fallen in that category.

He had made sure that C.J. had been getting more sleep even though it had been difficult on his end…because she was just too damn desirable…those curves…he thought…though last night when he had been engaged in some serious attention to her "girls" as she called them, she had told him to go a little easy on them. That had given him some pause because they had always enjoyed his fondling so much. Not to mention…he pulled on the tie he had to wear today…he hated wearing business suits but Elizabeth said it added professionalism to the workplace and he wasn't getting down and dirty with the horses.

Before he hit the house, he had a stop to make at the drug store…and the old lady had been there waiting, frowning when she saw him. As he approached the counter, she held up her hand.

"Stop right there young man," she ordered, "I'm required by the state of California Department of Public Health to read you this disclosure statement…"

"Is it about the condoms?"

"Why yes…you heard the news then…there's been near riots in several cities in this country," she said, shaking her head, "What's this world coming to…when people engage in that behavior…"

Matt nodded.

"I think the manufacturer should be ashamed of itself for creating a faulty product but mistakes happen…but you… you are one of my best customers in that area…did you experience any problems…because if you did, I can give you a toll-free number to call…"

"No I'm just fine…We're fine…but we're shopping for another brand…what do you recommend?"

The lady smiled.

"That depends…I'll need to ask you some questions first. Now they're a little personal…and back in my day, someone might be slapped for asking them but they're important."

Matt nodded.

"Okay…shoot…"

"How many times do you…and your lady friend engage in sexual activity?"

"Excuse me?"

The lady continued in her clinical voice.

"Do you do it once a week, a day…no I think based on your purchasing history…it's quite a bit more than that…maybe I should ask how many times in one day…"

"Yes, that might work better…because we both enjoy making each other feel good."

The woman smiled.

"That's always nice when couples work together and not against each other…so are you strictly a missionary man?"

"A what…?"

She sighed, shaking her head at him.

"Don't they teach you younger folks anything anymore…"

Matt blinked.

"That's a bit personal don't you think?"

"Well…different…positions…put different stresses on the product…so if you're into…the more vigorous positions then you might want this brand here…if you're more into the sensual pursuits where you're not in a hurry… then the one next to it…"

He sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"I…we like a bit of everything…"

Matt was beginning to think this woman had other motives and that this was just the strangest town ever.

"Well…then maybe I can give you the mixed variety pack…economy sized…so you don't have to drop by every week…"

"That uh, might work."

"Okay…do you…she engage in a fair amount of foreplay before you…"

He put his hand up.

"Wait a minute here…I don't see how a question like that has to do with purchasing contraception...Either the product works or in the case of that other brand, it doesn't…"

She folded her thin arms.

"Mr. Houston…I believe that you're being deliberately difficult…"

His eyes blinked again.

"What did you just call me?"

The lady smiled.

"By your name…the whole town knows that you've been slumming her with your lady friend and business associate…in some sort of love nest because you don't want the rest of the world to know that you're having an affair with her."

He sighed.

"That has nothing to do with it…she took off on me because she…I had been engaged to…"

"Elizabeth," the lady continued, "who's now engaged to that rogue Bryce Crawford, a troublemaker if I ever saw one..."

Then she started whispering.

"Teak…the woman who has that wonderful boutique said that Bryce recently put in an order for some silk scarves, a blindfold and a riding crop…now what do you think he would want with that?"

Matt rubbed the bridge of his nose…not wanting to go any further with this conversation.

"Well, he is a horseman," the lady said, "but it seems a bit odd to me…back in my day, we got randy of course…but we kept it basic and elemental…kept the props to a minimum."

"I'll take your word for it…listen I'll take the variety pack but I have to go…"

"In a hurry to put good use to it I see," she said, with a smile, "Well, run along…"

Matt left the store not sure he should ever return and headed back to his car to drive to C.J.'s.

* * *

"Wow…that sounds hilarious," she said, as she snuggled against him in bed.

"I wasn't about to answer that last question…it's personal…and I keep my affairs private…even though the media always tries to intrude."

"Affairs Houston…is that what this is?"

He brushed her lips gently again and inhaled her scent, their foreheads brushing.

"No…most definitely not…this is the most important relationship of my life."

Something caught in her throat when he said that and she stroked his face tenderly. She loved its angles, the way his mustache tickled her when he kissed her wherever and the stubble too. He had grown a beard before…but had shaved it off after a couple of months…and she kind of missed it. But she liked him anyway she could get him.

"Mine too Houston…I look forward to waking up in the morning with you…for some early nookie…"

"Nookie…?"

"Yeah…nookie and I love falling asleep in your arms…I feel so wonderful. And safe…expect when you're dangerous."

"Am I dangerous?"

She chuckled.

"Very…you make me feel like I'm not always in control…like in that barn…anyone could have walked in on us…god, it was so intense…"

"You like that…we still had our clothes on?"

"Oh yeah…and hey, that wasn't the only time…the tack office is great too…but I enjoy these times just as much…"

He paused…rubbing her bare leg with his own…they were so wrapped up as they loved to be that neither knew where one began and the other ended. Feeling that close to her and even closer when their bodies joined…both exhilarated him but it also unnerved him because he didn't feel in control either. But maybe that was okay for both of them…he just knew his search for that someone who complemented him was over…because why keep looking when what you needed and wanted was in your arms?

"She means well…whatever she is really interested in…but maybe we'll order online next time…overnight of course…"

She smiled, curling against him.

"Houston…I'm going back on the pill and I think when it's time…we can eschew the condoms…"

"You mean go bareback?"

She wrinkled her brow.

"Hmmm…that sounds…like fun…but I'll be going to the doctor to see if my prescription's still active."

"That'll be good…maybe you should ask them about your…"

"My what…?"

"Your girls…are well, is it normal for them to be that sensitive?"

She smiled at his description of the fact that yeah, during the past few days, when he touched them; it hadn't hurt just felt more intense. So he'd been using his mouth more which helped because she did enjoy the sensations he elicited when he gave them his full attention.

"Houston…it's probably because I'm due…well I think I am…but it's normal for them to get tenderer at that time…"

"So you're not…late or anything?"

"No…I'm never exactly on schedule but I'd know if I were late…hey, I'm not pregnant okay? One condom slip…"

"C.J. all it takes is for one of my little guys to get through and nine months later…"

She grabbed his hands which were around her waist.

"Houston…really I think there's nothing for you to worry about…"

Worried, he wasn't because a part of him would be thrilled if one of his swimmers had hit a home run…because the thought of her with his child…fulfilled part of a dream he didn't know existed until the condom broke. He kissed the back of her neck.

"Would it be so bad if you did get pregnant?"

She paused for a long moment and he knew she was thinking about it…it was different for her because their child would be growing in her body, drawing on her resources to nourish itself and grow and then there was childbirth…not the least painful not to mention perhaps gory experiences out there.

"No…I want children…and I always wondered what it would be like to share that experience with you…I just never thought it would actually happen."

His mustache tickled the back of her neck and she sighed happily…glad to have admitted that to him, because she had kept it inside herself for so long.

"Right now…it's just…it'd be hard with everything that's going on….us just getting together not knowing what our future holds…"

"C.J. I'm right here with you and I'm not going away ever."

She sighed as he tightened his hold, his body molded against her own in a way that felt too damn comfortable….they had actually made it through dinner before…she smiled…still holding onto his hands with her own.

"Well, maybe when we're ready…we'll talk about it…if…"

"C.J. look at me…"

So she turned around in his arms so they were facing each other, only a couple inches apart. He stroked her face with his hand and then tilted it closer to him before he kissed her, and their tongues mated. Her heart raced, and her palms became damp where they touched his back.

Then he released her, to catch her breath again.

"We're going to find our way through this…"

He continued stroking her face, brushing her loose hair aside, the line of her jaw, her ears…she felt heat fill her again…on its own volition her body responded.

"And we're going to have a wonderful life…"

Her lips found his again to silence him and he draped his leg over hers as she slid her arms around his chest, drawing him closer to her, the damp hair on his chest stroking her bare skin where it touched.

"You sound so sure…."

He looked directly at her with his eyes, without blinking.

"That's because I know what I want…and I'm not letting it go…"

"Oh really…"

"Yeah…really…"

She wiggled closer to him and he reached for the nightstand.

"Houston…they're right next to you…the economy pack…"

"Oh…"

She smiled to herself as he prepared himself and when his lips met hers again, she knew she had really fallen in love with him.


	33. Chapter 33

C.J. returned to the tack room after riding three horses that morning including a filly who tried to hurdle the inner rail and by the time she had handed the last one off, she felt pretty tired. She had eaten some oatmeal for breakfast before leaving for work but was famished.

She headed to the canteen to pick up some more breakfast…as long as it wasn't eggs, she would do just fine. That mystified her a bit because she had always loved eating omelets and eggs, fried, scrambled or soft boiled. But lately…well maybe it was just a passing phase or maybe the way they had been cooked. So she bought some buckwheat pancakes with plenty of syrup, and some orange juice and sat down while Gloria brought over Jet who looked better than he had when he had nearly tangled with Flash at the party.

"Jet, I can't believe what you're saying," Gloria said, "I'm not going out with you again…you have a death wish in that car of yours."

He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up. The smoke wafted near C.J. and she felt her stomach turn. Gloria looked over at Jet.

"You also do with that cigarette…put it out."

He just looked at her.

"Now," she said, "You'll thank us later."

C.J. felt some relief when he stubbed it out and just shook his head at them.

"I don't plan on living forever," he said, "not in this line of work."

Gloria shrugged.

"You certainly won't last if you pick fights with people…Flash is no one to mess around with…he's got a criminal record."

"Yeah…I know he did some time down south," Jet said, "but I can still kick his ass."

C.J. sighed, not really interested in two jockeys who had nothing better to do with their free time than to get drunk and compare caliber sizes. She finished her breakfast and felt better.

"I've got to go to the tack room and clean some bridles for tomorrow," she said, "I'll see you later."

Gloria just nodded and got back into some serious conversation with Jet while C.J. headed back to the shed row.

* * *

Matt grabbed the calculator and added up some figures from the ledger omitting the series of numbers involving the payments that Bryce didn't want to talk about with him. Elizabeth had shown up in the past hour, dressed in a summery dress and a wicked pair of heels. He sighed as soon as she entered the room surrounded with a waft of perfume.

"Are you ready to work," she had said.

He nodded and he had focused on the task at hand which was to balance the books. But Elizabeth wasn't making that easy on him because he knew that she was on the prowl…the way she crept behind his chair and rested her hands on the back of it. After all, they had been engaged earlier and it's not like he wasn't familiar with her attempts at seduction.

"Elizabeth…I think we should concentrate on the facts and figures here."

She just looked at him, tilting her head and smiling coyly.

"Oh come on, all work and no play makes Matlock a dull boy…"

Matt sighed, knowing his day had just gotten more difficult.

"I told you…that I'm not interested in anything but a working relationship with you."

She didn't look moved.

"Oh, that's what you say…but really can she give you anything that I can't…after all we were engaged after a whirlwind courtship."

Yeah and Matt had started thinking that might have been part of their problem…that they really hadn't gotten to know each other before they decided to get married. And besides, didn't she remember that she had gotten engaged to Bryce?

"I'm not going to go down that road again…and I'm going to leave now if you're only interested in trying to take us back some place we might have been."

She sighed.

"Oh Matt must you be so stubborn…my fiancé, he really doesn't care what I do as long as it doesn't wind up in the papers."

"Well I do and whatever relationship you are going to have with your fiancé, that's between you and him to figure out…I'm not sure why you've chosen to sell yourself short by deciding to get hitched with a guy like that but it's not my business."

She ran her hand through her fiery red locks.

"She's not the right woman for you…she can never make you happy…you and I…we both come from money and that presents its own challenges in a relationship."

"I can see that…since you had said that your merger…I mean marriage to Bryce is mostly a business decision."

She sighed.

"That's true…and we're going to lead our separate lives until it's time to produce an heir for our combined family fortunes."

Matt just listened to a conversation that struck him as cold and very clinical. When one thought about bringing a child into the world, one didn't relegate it to a discussion about dollars and cents and net worth of and the inheritance of massive fortunes. Just the thought of C.J. possibly being pregnant with his child…it excited him for much different reasons…not the least of which was that he always wanted to have a family when he found just the right woman. Only for a time, he thought that might be Elizabeth but then again…he knew they hadn't owned the same dream.

"That's too bad Elizabeth…that having a child to raise that you'll love as your own isn't enough for you by itself."

She just looked at him.

"Don't say about me…I'd love my child…but you know how complicated things can get when there's so much money involved and wealth through property including horse farms. I want my child to have the best, to what he or she is entitled. That's showing how much I love them in a way that really matters."

He just shook his head at her.

"Houston…you don't know what it's like to grow up inside a feuding family filled with warring factions…yes some of my family members did horrible things and I want better for my child.

But Matt wondered the same thing about Bryce…whether or not he had engaged in criminal actions himself, including bribery of public officials meaning the racing board or engaging in race fixing. Not to mention anything else that fell outside the law. Bryce acted as if he were above any law to prohibit wrongdoing. As if money could buy him immunity from accountability.

Bryce was about to find out differently if Matt had anything to do with it.

* * *

C.J. sat in the tack room going over some figures on her desk. Rusty had stuck her with dealing with the entry forms for next week's racing and she knew that Rogue would be stepping up in class at the end of that week. She hoped the filly could do it and knew that there was a good chance she would turn out to be a nice runner. Matt had headed to the office to work with Elizabeth when C.J. had left the house herself.

The bridles were in pretty good shape though most of them were older, and had seen better days. She took great care when she cleaned them, being careful to polish the bits just right. A lot of her time spent growing up usually either on the coldest or rainiest days had been spent doing this chore. And she still had helped Matt clean tack on his ranch that he used to own outside of L.A.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and looked up, to see Bryce standing in the doorway.

"May I come in for a moment?"

She looked at him from where she had been treating one bridle's leather to make it supplier.

"I'm busy working here…maybe another time…"

He didn't look cross at her for her response but just smiled, leaning against the doorway. He was actually dressed down in jeans and a turtleneck, along with a jacket. Some might call him irresistibly handsome but she wasn't one of them. She just found his arrogance born of the entitlement of some wealthy people so annoying.

"I'm sure you've got a moment…you're done riding…horses and Rusty's got you doing his dirty work."

"I don't look it that way…I've grown up doing chores like this while living on a ranch…Some of us actually understand what hard work is and that it must be done."

He chuckled, folding his arms.

"You don't like me for some reason…and you don't know me."

She looked up at him, her chin set.

"I know that you want to pay me to service you sexually…and any man who looks at me as his personal whore is going to be treated accordingly."

He sighed, still not looking really upset. Obviously he saw her refusal to do what he wanted as a challenge. Well he'd learn otherwise, she decided.

"Yes I do want you…but if you don't want monetary compensation that's fine too. Come on, it would be pleasurable for the both of us, I'd make sure of that."

She shook her head.

"I'm not interested and you and Elizabeth might have some sort of twisted open relationship thing going on but I don't sleep with men who are with other women and that's that…so since there's nothing more for us to talk about, I have work to do."

"You were quite the impressive student at Harvard…top in your class wasn't it?"

She frowned, wondering how he knew that, had he been checking up on her and her background.

"So you know where I went to law school…should I be impressed?"

He folded his arms, moving a step into the room.

"You were editor of the law review and won some moot trials and you clerked for some of the best including that famous lawyer, F. Lee Bailey."

She sighed.

"Is there a point to this?"

"You also had a personal life?"

She pursed her lips and went back to working on the bridle in her lap.

"You did…I'm assuming a woman who looks as beautiful as you do, must have drawn men like bees to honey…"

"Actually I spent most of my time working…and I waitressed…"

He nodded.

"Ah yes, at an exclusive bar and restaurant….where Boston's wealthiest and most educated hung their hats…got a lot of tips?"

She had no idea at what he was getting at and wished he would just go hassle some other woman who might be turned on by his routine.

"You've been very busy…"

"Only when it comes to what I want…and you are too lovely to resist…"

She sighed again.

"Look, I've told you I'm not interested and I'm quite busy…"

He paused for a moment and she thought he might leave but he wasn't through yet.

"Too busy to talk about a certain law professor…"

Those words stunned her into silence and he took one look at her before he turned to leave here there.

"I'll be back…and we'll see if your approach to me has softened by then."

* * *

Matt sighed as Elizabeth came back into the room with two cups of coffee. The day had become chillier as another rain system threatened to move in. He hadn't had time to go to the racetrack in the afternoon but it wasn't necessary because a pipe had broken in the backstretch area and flooded the track. A crew had been sent out to dig a big hole in the ground to replace it. Between that and the rain, it wasn't clear when the racing schedule would resume so most everyone who would left early and headed to the nearest bar.

Matt just remained poring over a stack of ledgers, purportedly to help make sure they were straight but he kept his eyes peeled for any suspicious payments. And his eyes widened as he saw a second set of payments that had been monthly to a B.M. until just several months ago. He frowned wondering if these were bribes to racing officials and if so, what for?

Nothing else in the books or his work with Elizabeth had offered up any clues to any suspicions of race fixing. Maybe that wasn't what it was all about…but something clearly had been going on because Matt knew that mysterious notations in a stable's books just didn't bode well. His daddy would tell him that if he were still alive and tell him to get to the bottom of it. Well he planned to do just that. But the afternoon was winding down and he wanted to leave and meet up with C.J. He hadn't seen her all day but knew she had been relegated to cleaning tack since the races were canceled.

"Matlock, we might have to stay until later tonight," she said, setting the coffee in front of him, "We still have a lot to figure out."

"I can't…I've got plans….and I'm not being paid overtime."

She chuckled at that as she sat down opposite from him.

"Oh you haven't lost that sense of humor," she said, "She can wait…after all this is very important to Bryce."

"No she can't…and in fact, I'm leaving early…we got most of the books done and until you or your husband care to share where these unidentified payments are going to, then it's a waste of time to continue."

"But…"

He sighed.

"Elizabeth, I'll return when you can be honest with me," he said, "There's a list of payments here for a B.M. that stopped several months ago. Know anything about that?"

She shook her head.

"No I don't…and I'm being honest with you…really…you'll have to ask Bryce."

"He's not being straight with me either…but if there's anything to find out, I do have investigative skills."

She fidgeted with her coffee mug.

"I…I can ask him…but Matt you have to keep helping me with this," she said, "We meant so much to each other once."

Yeah, Matt thought that had been the case but had it been? Had she always been this vague with him when he had been seeking some honest answers? But he had no patience or time for going down this road right now. He had a woman to meet and he couldn't stop thinking about what she might be wearing when he saw her.

She got out of her seat and walked behind him, resting her hand on one of his shoulders.

"I need…"

But he got out of his own chair and grabbed his coat.

"I'll see you later…you think about what I said…"

She sighed to herself as she watched him close the door behind him.

* * *

C.J. had continued working in the tack room after Bryce had left, but what he said remained with her. So the millionaire had used some of that money to dig up information on her. For blackmail purposes to lure her into his bed…she couldn't think of any other reason. The reference he had dropped before walking out had hit her where he had hoped it would…but she could deal with it. After all, she had been a younger woman then determined to succeed in a rigorous academic environment that was almost as cutthroat as the legal profession itself. A wave of dizziness had hit her when she had tried to stand up and she had gone to the mini frig and gotten herself some juice to drink. She'd been feeling tired and would be heading home, hopefully Matt would be there.

She bit her lip at that thought, because she knew she would have to sit him down and talk to him and hoped he'd understand because once she did that, Bryce's implied threats would have no effect on her. She knew Matt would understand if she could find the words to tell him…but maybe after she rested up a bit…and got something to eat because she was starving again.

She got up and grabbed her things before heading to her car but as she passed by the section adjacent to the backstretch of the track, she saw a rush of activity…cars going in and out and lots of people…were those police cars? She walked on over there and a crowd had already gathered. Gloria stood there with Jett and a couple other grooms.

"What's going on here," C.J. asked.

"They found something…some bones…maybe an animal…maybe not…"

C.J. couldn't believe it, as a police officer started cordoning off the site with yellow tape. She knew they did that to preserve the area inside it to be processed for evidence of a suspected crime without worrying about contamination. Matt had walked up to her, his face concerned.

"C.J…."

She nodded.

"I know…I think they found someone…"

They watched with the others as it became clear that a murderer had once walked the grounds of the racetrack of the quiet little town.


	34. Chapter 34

They remained at the scene of what might have been a crime watching the police officers work the scene. A van has pulled up and had read "coroner" on the side of it so they figured the remains might just be human.

A plainclothes officer walked by and Matt figured he might be a homicide investigator. His own work had led to many interactions and even friendships with police officers so he was used to dealing with them..and getting answers where otherwise there might be none.

"What did you find," Matt asked.

The man sighed.

"Some repair crews men were digging here earlier to repair the pipe and found what appear to be skeletal remains wrapped in a cloth. There's not much there but they're large enough and resemble those of a mammal…probably a human."

They both digested that and C.J. put her hand on her chest, trying to process it. She had left a city, they both had, were homicides filled the newspapers and television and in this quiet unassuming little town, there might have been a murder.

"You have any ideas who it might be…if it's human," she asked.

The detective shrugged.

"None…of course we'll have to check the missing persons reports from all around…"

C.J. couldn't stop thinking about one woman who had disappeared not too long ago from this town, a former employee for Rusty who had been lured to switch stables before engaging in an affair with Bryce. But no, she might have left to have a baby elsewhere to avoid the stares and whispers in a small town but she would be alive and well somewhere else in the world. She just couldn't be dead, no this had to be some other unfortunate person who met a violent end.

"Let's go…"

She nodded and they left the busy scene, with Matt putting an arm around her shoulders as they headed back to their cars.

C.J. drove back, thinking the entire way, angry at Bryce for trying to find a way to manipulate her into an affair with him right in front of Elizabeth. And she wondered what exactly did he know about what had happened at Harvard? Her body ached, and her muscles felt tense and she felt famished.

She pulled into the driveway and saw that Matt had already arrived but had just left his car. She parked and got out to meet him, just as the rain started falling. The air still breathed warmly and it felt nice the combination of its heat and the coolness of the rain on her skin. They headed to the house and went inside, after it had started pouring, leaving them both drenched.

"Wow…that was quick…"

Matt pulled his jacket off and then felt C.J. moved towards him quickly and wrap her arms around him, drawing him closer to her. Her lips followed and swept over his, carrying a wealth of emotion with them which he felt when their mouths touched, tentatively and then more completely. He felt the rain dampened clothes she wore beneath his hands and he didn't move while his hands reached towards the front. She arched her body into his hands, which caressed her through her clothing. Their lips broke momentarily and they both looked at each other, eyes dilated and breathing coming more quickly.

She looked at him then and started taking her shirt off, leaving him looking at the lacy perfection of her camisole which hugged her body. He hungered for contact with her but first things first, as he tore his own shirt off, and she smiled running her hands over his chest, causing tingling sensations to erupt inside of him. He sucked in his breath as she reached for his jeans and unfastened them.

"I'll do that…because I want to watch you take what's left on you off."

He dispensed with his jeans never taking his eyes off of her while she unfastened hers and kicked it off of her feet to join his clothes. She slowly peeled off her camisole and his eyes widened, he couldn't help himself, he loved her breasts, perfection as far as he was concerned and they seemed to enjoy his attention including now. She sighed as she watched him.

"You want to take this someplace else," he said, "like the bedroom?"

She shook her head, her hair still damp enough to throw off beads of water.

"There's a nice rug in front of the fire place..."

He furrowed his brow as she smiled at him, wearing only her lace panties which matched the camisole now on the floor. His hands itched to touch her everywhere…and he stepped closer but she pulled away and moved towards where she wanted him.

"C.J…there's no fire…"

"We don't need one…"

"True…everything we need is right here."

They sank together in front of the fireplace and damn, the rug did feel nice and plush, soft without them sinking into it. Perfect for…well them. She wrapped her arms around him and felt his hardness against her. Damn, she never could get enough of him, couldn't ever be close enough for long enough…how had she made it this long without him? She watch him fiddle with the foil packet.

"Let me…I promise it won't break this time…"

And so he handed it to her to do and her fingers proved defter.

She felt the carpet against her back as he nudged her to the floor and gently placed himself on top of her while taking her mouth again with his own. She ran her hand through his hair, taking in the hint of cologne and musk…as she wrapped her legs around him.

* * *

Afterward, they had wrapped themselves on the comforter listening to the rain, still damp against one another, both coming back down to earth because they had lost themselves in the moment they had just shared. Being with him was much different than with anyone else…more elemental and exciting but the feelings which grew inside her each moment they spent together…overwhelmed her.

"Wow…"

He wasn't a man of words, she had learned but she didn't mind…because he held her and his lips still brushed against her skin, tickling and tantalizing it, he made her smile and he made her forget that today had been so stressful…between dealing with Bryce and the discovery of the body…but now she just wanted to be wrapped in his warmth and feel secure for a while.

"Yeah...I love being with you Houston…I've never felt like this before…and you know it's exciting but it's so…"

"New…I know but in a way it feels like it's been this way forever…"

She nodded, glad that he understood.

"I don't know what it would be like if I never knew…I guess it's academic at this point."

He chuckled.

"C.J. you don't have to be analytical about making love…it's not like practicing law or even investigating cases…"

"Oh really Houston…?"

He smiled at her tone, though he knew he had been teasing her.

"It's much better….much more satisfying after the buildup of course…the moments of being close and not close enough…of wanting to rip your clothes off when I'm on the other side of the room…"

She nodded.

"You have it that bad? I'm the one who moved on you tonight when we got here but I…I don't know…it's more than just nice sex…"

"Great sex…the best sex…"

That pleased her, causing her to blush too which he really liked.

"Okay…the best sex…and I just could get so used to this…spending nights like this with each other…"

He stroked her skin, softly with his fingers causing her to shiver.

"Me too…and mornings too because when I wake up…"

She chuckled.

"I know…believe me…we're two young adults who obviously needed this for a while."

He wrapped the comforter tighter around them and she loved that, as she felt her eyelids get heavy.

"You falling asleep on me…I thought that was my job…"

She stifled a chuckle because she knew it was something men often did but they had plenty of cuddling time before either succumbed to sleep. It's just that she felt pretty tired all day and now that she felt relaxed…she did appear to be nodding off.

"I'm sorry Houston…"

"Don't be…just here…let me grab some pillows….and that blanket over there."

He reached over to get them which offered her a nice view of well…she just said nothing until he returned and after setting the pillows down and making sure they were nicely covered, he pulled her closer to him. She loved the way their bodies molded together…for sure while making love but even during quieter times like this…when they were both tired after a long day. He stroked her hair off of her face and she closed her eyes.

"Houston…"

"What…"

"Do you ever wish you could change the past?"

She didn't know why she had even asked that except she felt so relaxed and so safe with him. She knew she could trust him with her life, and maybe her heart too but as far as a secret? She swallowed, to put everything out of her mind, to focus on this moment they shared. Anything else could wait…

"Maybe not so much change it…as how I thought about the things I had done…maybe just realized that it's all part of the life experience of learning…instead of blaming myself for what I had done."

She knew that it had been his painful experience losing and then rediscovering his cousin that had helped shape his perspective now. She had been there during those painful years and he had been there for her when she had needed him. After Carl's death at the hands of Christian Dean…after Robert's betrayal and after her bout with amnesia in the Arizonan desert…that hadn't been too long ago but before Will's return.

She had spent days not knowing who she was, even her name and she had nearly been forced to do things that shocked her now…if Matt hadn't cared enough to check up on her when she hadn't called him. Anyone else might have chalked it off to forgetfulness or the thrill of a road trip and just let it go…and she could have round up being raped by a man like Semour Piser or worse, dead because she didn't know if she could have let anyone hurt her that way. If she had the choice in a nightmare with no choices, she knew she would have been like Carrie and chose to run…even if it killed her.

She knew that because…she closed her eyes and tried to focus on how good it felt when Matt stroked her hair, his breath against her skin as he felt sleepy too.

* * *

Matt had so many thoughts running through his head as he held onto her. That what they had shared had been damn spectacular and the bond between them, the one that went beyond friendship felt so rich, much more textured in so many different emotions than any relationship he had known in his life. He had fallen for his best friend so deeply but he didn't care…he didn't want anything else in his life as much as her. Life had gotten complicated with Elizabeth surfacing with a new fiancé who had made a play for C.J., the suspicions of illegal behavior involving Bryce's horse racing operation and now the unidentified skeleton dug up after months maybe years after its death.

She curled against him and he felt sleep creep up on him and he smiled. He thought about asking her if she suspected that she might have gotten pregnant from their afternoon in the barn but…it could wait. He knew she had been feeling more tired and she seemed to certainly eat more food and then her girls…he smiled had seemed more sensitive…whether that meant that she had conceived his baby…remained to be seen.

He didn't know what her reaction would be if that were true. She would be facing the most changes not the least which would be to her body and her health but she wouldn't be alone…he would damn sure take care of her…even when she might not like it. He had a secret that he had kept from her…one that he had kept to himself for over two years and he had wanted to tell her but felt it wouldn't be right until after his father passed. And if they were having a child together, he would need to tell her…he needed to find the words to explain it and why he hadn't told her earlier.

As he drifted off to sleep, he started thinking of the words….


	35. Chapter 35

C.J. sighed as she watched the news on the television while eating her breakfast. Matt was still in the shower and she had left him some eggs…which she herself refused to touch going for a power breakfast of oatmeal and toast. The news anchor had provided some disturbing news….

"_This is Alicia Silver at the scene of where yesterday, skeletal remains of what is now believed to be a human were discovered by plumbers who were repairing a leak that had closed the track for racing action that afternoon. When they realized what they had found, they stopped digging and called the sheriff's department which responded quickly. Sheriff Representatives are mum on any word about who the body is or even its sex and how long it might have been there buried…._

Matt walked in while buttoning up his shirt and caught the tail end of the news broadcast.

"Is that on…"

"Yeah, they still don't know who it is Houston…"

He went to get his breakfast to join her.

"They might need to take it to a forensics lab and find an expert who can work with a crime scene that might be quite old."

"I wonder how old...I keep thinking…"

Matt knew what and who had come to C.J.'s mind pretty readily because he had similar thoughts…that it might be the missing exercise rider who had disappeared on rumors that she had been pregnant after an affair with Bryce.

"Betty right…"

"Yeah the rumor's so widespread…I almost wondered if she were real but she is and there's no way to know whether she's still out there somewhere."

"I imagine she must be…that's what is more likely anyway…the body could belong to someone else."

"True…I can't stop thinking though Houston…what if…"

He sighed.

"It might take a long time if ever…they'll have to get lucky with the DNA or dental records and with both they need a sample on file they can match it with…wonder if Betty's family provided any of that to police."

"God, I hope whoever it is, they found out so their family can get some closure…"

Matt knew better than most how important that was…in the case of his cousin who had been believed killed in action for many years until he had turned out to be alive…that could very well happen with Betty but unfortunately, not for the person found in the unmarked grave yesterday.

"C.J…you're not touching your eggs?"

She shook her head.

"Don't feel like it…I seem to have lost my taste for them."

He scrutinized her and she looked back at him.

"Houston…I'm sure it's just a passing thing…but for now, I'll stick to oatmeal."

He smiled, nodding.

"I'm pretty sure it's a passing thing…."

She caught that glimmer in his eyes.

"Houston…I'm not…"

He put his fork down.

"Maybe you should let a doctor determine that…I've never known you not to dive into a plate of eggs and I'm a little bit worried."

She chuckled.

"Houston…I'm fine…a little tired but I've been working pretty hard since the groom took off."

"Maybe you shouldn't be working so hard if you're…"

"Oh Houston, just stop it…I'm doing fine…and if I were pregnant, I could still work you under the table."

He chewed his eggs, watching her protest…she was a live wire this morning. They had woken up in each other's arms still by the fireplace and the shard of sunlight that had come through the window told them the day might just be beautiful.

"I'm sure…but are you nervous about finding out for sure…is that why?"

She tossed her napkin down.

"I'm not worried…I'm not scared…there's just no reason …because I'm not showing any of the signs…see, I'm here, not in the bathroom throwing up or any real signs…nothing strange…"

"You won't touch eggs…that's not strange, that's downright bizarre…and that's…"

He started counting with his fingers then and she just couldn't believe that…what had gotten into the man she had known most of her life?

"Well, it's been nearly three weeks since that incredible afternoon we spent…cavorting in the barn when…"

She put her hand up.

"Houston…look I'm not pregnant…"

He nodded, conceding the point at least for now.

"Okay…you're not…and you won't hate eggs forever and your ladies…"

"What about them, they're just fine…they're just a bit sore and I told you why that's normal for a woman like me…for a little while anyway…"

"Yeah…I took biology too…I might not read Cosmo but…"

She just shook her head chuckling at him.

"Houston…I'm fine…really…we'd better get ready for work…"

He watched her as she went to put her dishes in the sink, still reliving last night in his mind.

"What plans do you have tonight?"

She looked over at him.

"Maybe I'll go to that art gallery showing…there's a brand new exhibit."

Matt nodded.

"That sounds good…"

"I'd like you to go with me…though I know it's not your thing."

Matt joined her at the sink.

"No…it sounds fun…"

She turned to face him.

"Oh really…then why when you had the opportunity to go to galleries in L.A., you always opted for the fights?"

He just smiled at her as he dried the dishes she had washed.

"I want to spend time with my girl…"

She folded her arms.

"You do know you'll get lucky whether you go or not…"

"Yeah…but this is a date…I'll pick you up…we can go get a bite to eat."

She nodded.

"Okay…but afterward, we can come back here for some coffee…or your place…"

"Haven't been there in a few days," he said, "Kind of like this house…you have a front porch where we can watch the stars."

She smiled at him, before she headed back to the bathroom to get ready for work.

* * *

Matt walked with Red out to the racetrack, relieved that Elizabeth hadn't been on the prowl in the office again. He'd heard that she would be busy helping out with the art gallery exhibit. Before hitting the books on his own to figure out what the hell some of the numbers meant, he had gone out to help Red sort out some of his racers. C.J. had been out there on a filly trailing behind Glory on a gallop, an easy loping pace for the two horses who clearly were itching to show more…but their speed had to be parceled out gradually so they wouldn't get injuries like bucked shins. The area where the body had been found by the backstretch of the track had been cordoned off and police officers still stood guard over it.

Not much more information had been released about the identity of the remains except that they had been shipped from the county morgue to a special lab with the DOJ for further analysis.

"I think that one looks okay…"

Matt looked over at where one of the riders had been trotting along a chestnut colt, tossing his head in the air.

"Yeah…spirited…that's good…"

Red chuckled.

"I like to think so…they won't tell us when they'll be taking the tape down over there."

Matt looked towards the cordoned off area…at least the plumbing had been fixed enough so that the races could resume but they still had to reroute the horses towards the other entrance into the shed row from the track until further notice.

"It's going to take time…they have to process it as a crime scene…get every bit of evidence they can now for when it matters, later."

Red shook his head.

"Damn shame…I wonder who got unlucky."

"No way of knowing without dental records or DNA…if they have a sample from anyone missing…hair follicles or anything on file if they were in jail…either the victim or the killer…that might help in a cold case."

"Never been anything like that here…fights maybe…assaults…a couple of suspicious horse accidents…you know for insurance purposes though it's difficult to prove."

"Yeah…well someone met an awful end here or someplace else before being brought here to be buried…that's a bit of trouble…it's work and it's risky if you get caught before you're done."

Red shrugged.

"If it was off-season, this place is pretty empty most of the year…Killer could get away with just about anything…."

"Not forever…at least not now…," Matt said, mostly hoping.

* * *

Gloria and C.J. hit the canteen for some lunch after they had finished riding horses and cleaning up a stall or two, before sitting down with some hamburgers and fries. Everybody's mind and most of the talk had naturally been on the dead body. Gloria had just shaken her head as soon as they sat down.

"I can't believe it…someone just died and I'm wondering… if it's…."

"Betty?"

Gloria paused, and then nodded.

"Well yeah…I mean like I said, she just up and disappeared…after messing around with Bryce for a while…what if she did get knocked up with his kid…how would it look to his family that he got some hired help pregnant?"

"So you think it might be him…"

Gloria looked away quickly.

"I didn't say that."

"Never said that you did…but you do wonder don't you?"

Gloria just looked uncertain.

"Why you looking at me…you're the one he wants know…his stable girl of the summer."

C.J. bit into her burger.

"Yeah I told him I'm not interested," she said, "I'm not into men like him."

"Yeah well, neither was Betty and she changed her mind…all it takes is a little of the right attention and incentive….she did say he excited her."

"Maybe that's the way it is in the beginning."

Gloria shrugged.

"I wouldn't know…he never tried that with me…"

C.J.'s phone buzzed and she pulled it out seeing that it was Chris.

"What's up….?"

"Oh Murray's on Good Morning America tomorrow…going to do a live broadcast at the L.A. office…he's all excited."

"You're kidding…"

"No…they're doing a whole panel on Rubber Gate…they're actually looking for a couple who experienced a failure and are pregnant."

"Oh….that will be interesting…"

"Yeah…I wonder who they'll get…they're getting a minister who says that any such couple will be experiencing the wrath of God for their sinful choices."

"Who's going to referee?"

"Oh the usual….they're expecting it to be a rating's hit…_People_ Magazine was out here yesterday.

C.J. couldn't frigging believe it…all this attention over a manufacturing problem at a condom production plant. Next thing, they'd be scheduling congressional hearings.

"Before I forget, the U.S. Congress has convened a…"

She sighed, half listening to the news that Chris had delivered to her while thinking about what might have happened to Betty and whether or not Bryce had anything to do with it. After all, he had proven his relentlessness towards getting what he wanted by digging up stuff from her past to try to get her to sleep with him.

"So about you and Matt…are you going to be parents soon?"

C.J. sighed.

"Not you too…No we're not…as far as I can tell…though I'm going to the doctor to get back on the pill so we don't have to worry about more recalls."

"Sounds sensible…"

"Well…it's not as if I didn't learn something from this experience."

"Is that rich guy still hitting on you?"

C.J. paused.

"He's doing more than that…he's trying to push me towards it by claiming he knows something about my time at Harvard."

"You can't be serious…he actually went into your background?"

"He's been dropping hints…but I'm not doing it…whatever he thinks he can use to pressure me…he's wrong."

"So Elizabeth his fiancée is cool with all this sleeping around he does?"

"I guess so…she's still engaged to him…and she's been hitting on Houston but he's not interested."

"Why would he be…he's always wanted you."

C.J. sighed.

"I don't know about that…but we're together now and I don't remember what it's like without him."

"That's love for you, in all its headiness…and he loves you back."

"We don't really talk about that much…we just started going out…"

Chris laughed.

"Oh yeah right…and how long have you been apart since?"

C.J. knew Chris had her there.

"Just during our working hours…except for a few interruptions…"

Chris sighed.

"There's more going on up there than here…you and Matt…then Elizabeth showing up with that rich guy…and then a dead body."

"I'm hoping she's not the exercise rider who disappeared…"

"Probably not…more than likely it's someone else," Chris reasoned, "No telling how long the body was there to be in that shape."

C.J. thought about that after getting off the phone with Chris and heading to the doctor. She'd be hitting the track later on for one race before heading to the house to get ready for her date with Matt.

A date…that excited her…and she couldn't wait to see him…yeah she definitely loved what was going on between the two of them…she knew she had found…no it was too early to start thinking like that still…even though they had known each other forever it seemed.

* * *

C.J. hated the damn stirrups, the paper gown and the whole damn exam but she had to go through it to get her prescription updated so she could tell Matt that they wouldn't have to worry about defective condoms any longer. The doctor at the clinic finished her exam soon enough and wrote some notations on a chart.

"So am I back on the pill?"

The doctor smiled.

"We'll have to run some tests first…when did you say your last period was?"

C.J. tried to think.

"About four weeks ago…maybe a little longer…I'm not always on schedule."

"Few women are…but you did mention being sexually active with someone…"

"My boyfriend…and like I said, the condom…it broke…only once and then we switched."

"I see…well since that happened, I'm going to draw some blood and urine and do some tests…they should be fine…your physical was unremarkable…but I think we need to run a pregnancy test before you start back on the pill."

"Really…but I'm fine…I think I'd feel something if I were…"

The doctor smiled again, no doubt hearing all this before in other patients but no, C.J. just felt very sure.

"Okay…go ahead…but I'm sure it will be negative…"

"We'll see…now I'll have the nurse come and do it…and we'll give you the results tomorrow."

The doctor walked away leaving her there to change out of the damn gown and she went to find her clothes before the nurse came in to run the tests thinking that the doctor must surely be crazy.


	36. Chapter 36

C.J. got ready for the art gallery showing, actually wearing a dress, a nice little blue number that she had bought at the boutique and which covered nicely her latest bits of lace that she had purchased from Teak. Because yeah, there would be plenty of action after they checked out the artwork, nibbled on some refreshments and mingled a little bit with what constituted upper society in the town. She knew Elizabeth had been busy on the planning committee even though she had been in town all of a week. Clearly Bryce had that kind of pull and of course he would want to keep his fiancée busy while he hit on his choice of women.

Which unfortunately at the moment was her….just like before it had been Betty…the now missing Betty. No, she had no interest in him and he had to get that through his thick head.

Matt would be picking her up soon as she fixed her hair, putting some more curl into it and putting on a pendant that went nicely with her dress. Looking in the mirror she thought she looked pretty good…and she went to get her purse. She hoped that the night didn't run long and that Matt delivered on his promise for an evening spent looking at the stars. Any time with him worked for her….she thought as she heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. He stood there dressed in a tux and she covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

"C.J…really it's not that funny…"

"Oh Houston…I know but you know what, I know you hate tuxes but you look so damn hot in them I don't know if I still want to go to the art gallery."

He arched his brow.

"So you want to forget it and take me right here?"

She bit her lip, thinking about it but then they needed some time out and Lionel, a local painter had some of his work on display and for sale. She had met him at Rosie's when she first arrived and they had struck up a conversation and got along really well. He had moved into town with ideas to turn it into an artists' colony and C.J. thought that might work well, with the galleries that had sprung up.

"We'd better go put on an appearance…but after a while we can split…"

He smiled at that and putting his arm around her shoulders, they left the house to drive to dinner and then the gallery.

* * *

The event turned out to be even more elegant than C.J. had imagined. The gallery was decorated in subtle colors which matched the artwork on display. She had seen Lionel with a group of people interested in his artwork and she hoped he landed some sales.

Elizabeth dressed in a velvet dress and glittering with diamonds smiled and greeted all the guests while her fiancé looked like he was talking business with some other gallery owners in the corner. The liquor was wine so no one could get into too much trouble and the wilder crowd including the jockeys was off at some other party. That suited C.J. just fine because she didn't feel like babysitting Flash tonight.

Teak walked up to her.

"Nice dress…the boutique down the street right?"

C.J. nodded.

"Lots of nice dresses there…but I'm wearing some of your stuff."

Teak sipped her wine.

"This party's livelier than I thought it would be…Lionel's a great artist but this is kind of a sleepy little town."

"Must be an interesting place to own a lingerie shop," C.J. noted.

Teak smiled.

"Very few secrets can be kept once people walk inside…if people don't find what suits them, we have a popular online business."

"Did you ever meet a woman named Betty?"

Teak tried to think, furrowing her brow.

"I'm not sure…"

"She worked as an exercise rider for Rusty before switching to Red."

Teak started to nod.

"Yeah…I think I remember…she was kind of quiet though…you know she was seeing some rich guy…she came in with a wad of cash once or twice to buy stuff."

"Apparently she dated Bryce…"

Teak chuckled.

"I don't think the women he's with might consider it dating…their relationships with him consume all their time…he's very demanding I heard."

"That wouldn't surprise me."

"He's also into kink…what some might consider it to be anyway…he buys a lot of silk scarves…"

"Well…"

"Like I said, it might be par for the course for some…but it has generated a lot of talk…but then people in a closely knit town like this view him as detached and mysterious."

"He's very aggressive and pushy I noticed."

Teak just gave her a look.

"Well if he's interested in you, he's relentless, very used to getting what he wants…Tammy…she used to run with him just one summer a while back."

"She still around here…?"

"No…she's in Seattle right now…married some salesman."

"What about Betty?"

Teak shrugged.

"No one ever heard from her after she left town I guess…something happened between her and Bryce…there were rumors of a pregnancy."

"Yeah I heard…and then that she had left…but no one ever saw her again."

Teak sighed.

"Not surprising…most people wouldn't have reason to do that… the group she hung with were nomadic, moving from racetrack to racetrack. She didn't have many close friends."

"Any family…?"

Teak didn't know.

"Well if she did, they never came here looking for her…so maybe she's with them."

C.J. didn't know about that…,and if Betty hadn't been close with them, then all the easier for her to turn up missing. She wondered if any of her family would have submitted anything to the police which would have helped with identifying her if she had met with foul play.

She hoped so.

Teak went back to get her wine glass refilled and C.J. felt her stomach grumbling even though she had just eaten. So she went to fill herself a plate of snacks to nibble on.

Elizabeth sidled up to Matt before long. He had been admiring a painting of some horses running across a meadow.

"Enjoying yourself," she asked, after sipping her wine.

"The paintings are impressive," Matt noted, "I didn't know this was such a popular place for artists."

She smiled.

"Yes…it's always attracted a following of painters, sculptors and even some muralists…we're planning to capitalize on that."

"You and Bryce…?"

She nodded.

"Well mostly me…because Bryce has so much else to keep him busy but I joined the planning committee for this showing and there are already two more planned before the end of the summer and then autumn will be a big season…"

He frowned.

"I didn't know that you two were planning on settling down here."

"Well after the wedding, I'll be stationed here most of the year…Bryce of course has all that traveling on business."

He couldn't picture Elizabeth being happy in a small town but he had just learned a whole lot of things he hadn't known about the woman who had once been his fiancée.

"You'll be back in L.A. by then I'm sure…"

"We might be stopping to visit some friends in Hawaii first."

"That will be nice…it's wonderful there this time of year…it was on the list for consideration for our honeymoon but we picked Cancun instead."

"It's beautiful there this time of year."

"Yes…we weren't sure there'd be anytime for a honeymoon but we can squeeze in a couple of weeks."

Matt watched as she kept sipping from her wine glass before emptying it and asking for another. She didn't seem very excited about her pending nuptials at all but then again the engagement appeared to be more about preparing for a merger rather than a marriage.

"We need to review a couple more books tomorrow morning if you think you can handle it."

He sighed.

"That's not what it's about…it's about you and Bryce being honest and forthcoming about what where those unidentified payments were going."

"They've been ceased…isn't that good enough?"

"No…not if they were supposed to be taxed."

"Oh Bryce would have had the regular accountant take care of all that," Elizabeth said, "He'd never let it go unaddressed."

"Good, then can I see that paperwork?"

She just hedged, sipping her wine again. Matt knew she drank when she felt nervous or uneasy…which was why she had hit the tequila at the bachelorette party before their aborted wedding so heavily. An omen that their wedding wouldn't go off without a hitch….but now engaged to another man, she still hit the booze.

"And Matt…maybe we can spend some other time together…maybe over lunch?"

Matt sighed.

"Elizabeth…I'm not going there with you wherever that is…I'm in a relationship and so are you."

"Oh Matt…what they don't know won't hurt them…and my fiancé doesn't care anyway."

"But I care and I'm very happy with where I'm at…and you have to find your way to that place in your own life as well."

She shook her head and then downed the glass of wine.

"Oh Matt…you used to be a lot of fun…what happened?"

He just stared at the woman he used to know but maybe never did at all.

* * *

C.J. sat outside the gallery by a small fountain which lit up at night as it sprayed water against a background of different colors. The air had gotten a bit stuffy in there and she felt a bit dizzy so she came out here to get some fresh air. The night was still warm, the breeze gentle.

"Trying to get away?"

She looked up not having heard the footsteps of Bryce approaching.

"Just for a moment," she said, "In fact…"

She started to get up not wanting to have to go another round of him using different tactics on her to get her into his bed. He stepped in front of her blocking her path.

"I just wanted to ask you something…why don't you like me?"

She just looked at him.

"You mean why don't I want to have sex with you."

He smiled.

"That too…but the two can be mutually exclusive."

She supposed that could be true but not for her. But for a man like Bryce, she had no doubt it could happen.

"I told you I'm not interested and you don't need to know the reasons why…It's enough I said no."

He reached out to caress a loose tendril off of her face and she flinched.

"I could make it so pleasurable for you…for both of us…"

She stepped backward.

"Get out of my way…"

He grabbed her arm as she tried to evade him. That made her freeze.

"Now that I have your attention…I'm telling you to reconsider your answer."

"No…I'm not doing that…and let me go."

He released her arm but didn't let her pass. He gazed at her slowly up and down, his smile even more so. He reached out and nudged one of her dress straps off of her shoulder.

"You're very beautiful…and just thinking about what it would be like to have you…"

"Get out of my way."

"Is that what you told that professor…the one you interned for that summer…when he invited you to his home?"

She just stared at him.

"Ah yes…quite the scandal…or it would have been if it hadn't been hushed up."

She gritted her teeth.

"You don't know what happened…"

He stroked her arm.

"Oh yes I do…and I heard you were very good…I just want a taste of that side of you…the side you reserve when you need to use your body to get what you want."

She slapped his face then…without even thinking. He put his hand to his cheek just looking at her.

"I can see you do remember…but the question is, do your friends know…those you work with…and does that special someone in your life, does he know?"

She just glared at him in silence, her heart thudding against her chest.

"I could make sure they all know…and we can start with your boyfriend…or you can use those skills of yours to make me happy…beginning right now."

She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What…?"

He just smiled.

"Unzip my pants."

She took a step away from him, feeling dizzy again.

"No…"

"Okay…fine but I've got photos…of you and the professor…"

That shocked her, and he knew it.

"What…how?"

"That's for me to know…but you have a choice…unzip my pants and satisfy me or those pictures will be sent out."

She felt herself hyperventilating.

"You're crazy…no…I'm not doing it…You want it, try your fiancée."

She took one look at him and rushed on out of there while he watched her go, smiling to himself.

She didn't go inside but waited until he walked back into the gallery then went to sit by the fountain, willing her breathing to slow down, not believing what had just happened. Okay, calm down, she told herself, what was she going to do…she had to tell Matt…no she couldn't…because…she closed her eyes feeling embarrassed and ashamed…and not just over what had happened…but…she had closed the book on that chapter of her life…or so she thought…how did he…but it didn't matter…because now he was trying to blackmail her.

Teak walked out then and saw her sitting there alone.

"What are you doing out here?"

C.J. just looked up at her and tried to smile.

"Just getting some fresh air…it's a bit stuffy in there."

Teak sat down beside her.

"I know…so is some of the company…if I weren't tight with Lionel and some of the other artists, I'd have passed."

"He's nice and he is talented."

Teak paused.

"You know I always thought Bryce was a creep…but I never realized how much."

C.J. looked at her startled.

"Did you…?"

Teak nodded.

"Part of it where he was trying to pressure you to go down on him…but you stood up to him."

C.J. shrugged.

"He found out something in my past to use against me."

Teak's eyes flashed angrily.

"I think he uses that when nothing else works."

C.J. covered her face with her hands.

"I slapped him…"

Teak smiled.

"I missed that part…"

"He pretty much called me a whore…," C.J. said, "and it wasn't anything like that."

"So what did he do…find something on you and threaten to tell on you?"

C.J nodded.

"My boyfriend…and he doesn't know anything about it…not even the truth."

"Then maybe you should tell him," Teak said, "If he's really into you, he should be okay with it."

"He'll be upset…not at me…but he'll want to kill someone."

"and you don't want him to get into trouble," Teak concluded, "Okay…but would you rather it came from you or from Bryce…or even worse let him coerce you into something you don't want?"

C.J. sighed.

"You're right…I'm going to have to tell him…but please don't say anything about what happened just now."

Teak looked a bit troubled but nodded.

"I will unless he keeps hassling you…that's all I can promise."

* * *

C.J. accepted that and then she and Teak walked back into the club. Bryce wasn't visible which gave her some relief. Matt looked up at her as she approached and noticed the difference right away.

"What's going on…you okay?"

She paused and then she nodded.

"I just want to go home…okay?"

He looked puzzled but he wrapped his arm around her waist and held on tightly as they walked out of the gallery to the car. As they drove back to the house, she wondered how on earth she was ever going to tell him.


	37. Chapter 37

They sat on the porch looking at the stars just as he promised.

"They're beautiful," she said, breaking the quiet.

"So are you…"

She just remained silent, looking up at the sky filled with so many stars…many more than back in L.A. but back there, she had spent some evenings on the helipad looking across the landscape of the sprawling downtown to the horizon. And back in Texas, when she had been out camping, sometimes with the man beside her.

He looked at her sideways noticing how quiet she had been on the ride back and how she had spent most of her time looking out the window, apart from him. The distance that had grown up suddenly between them…and when he looked at her, she seemed even further away.

And now sitting together, their shoulders brushing, she had seemed even more distant.

"C.J. what's going on here?"

She turned to look at him, smiling.

"I'm right here Houston…"

He sighed.

"No…you're not. You haven't been since we left the gallery."

Her shoulders slumped.

"I guess I'm just really tired…I've been working hard…"

She did appear weary to him but he saw more there on her face, and how tense her body had become since he'd asked.

"I know you have…I also know that there's something else going on here…"

She just looked down at her hands in her lap.

"Something recent…?"

She turned to look at him then, her eyes flashing suddenly.

"Because I didn't want to…when we got back? Like I said, I'm just tired…"

He had started kissing her the moment they had set foot in the house, in the darkness but instead of responding, she had put her hands on his chest and told him to stop. So he did but instead of explaining, she had said something about being tired and had walked away.

But she did agree to his suggestion that they go sit outside for a while and enjoy the last remnants of warmth around them, the heady smell of the flowers.

"You know you can tell me anything…"

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do I have to tell you everything…about me…my life…my past…is that necessary?"

He watched her carefully because what she had been trying not to say still spoke volumes, and his investigative skills kicked in without him noticing.

"What happened in the past?"

That stopped her cold…damn he had always known her so well, could figure out somehow what was going on with her, or what she was thinking. Not that she was any different with him, chalk it up to a lifelong friendship she guessed. But still…

"Houston, the past is the past, we're in the present and right now I'm just tired…"

"So you won't tell me?"

"Maybe there's nothing to tell Houston…Maybe it's better off just left alone…."

He zeroed in on her fear, the sound of it in her voice and how more rigid she became sitting there close to him, yet getting farther away.

"Maybe it's not."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you tell me everything that's been going on in your life…your past…we all keep parts of ourselves private…nothing wrong with that."

He sighed and shifted his position.

"You're right…but this one's got you upset…and you can try to hide that and tell me to get lost…run away…but it's going to follow you."

She got up and started pacing…obviously not happy with his observation.

"I'm fine…just like you are when you keep things to yourself that maybe you shouldn't for the same reasons."

He watched her pace and finally she stopped and just looked down at him, her eyes on his and her arms folded.

"So what's your big secret…the one you carry around you that I see in your eyes sometimes?"

He looked up at her, his jaw set and she knew what she said had grabbed a hold of him and he was thinking of how to respond. She turned around to walk away from him.

"I'm…adopted."

That stopped her in her tracks and she turned around to look at him.

"What…really…?"

He nodded.

"Yeah…really…I haven't known that long…about two years…"

"Back when Bill was still alive…oh god…"

He just took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Yeah…he never knew I discovered the truth…I never wanted him to know…or maybe I was too scared to tell him…and I thought I had time."

She heard the pain in his voice, that hadn't gone entirely away with time. She walked over and sat next to him again.

"It was that guy…wasn't it…the one who died protecting you back in Texas…"

He looked at her and nodded.

"So you had two fathers then…"

That was one way to look at it, he thought, but it had taken him a long time to get to that point. For a while, he had believed he had been fatherless, because one had abandoned him and the other hadn't ever told him the truth about it.

"I was angry at him C.J…Wade before he was killed…I don't know for sure if he ever knew that I…"

She put her arm around him and moved closer to him.

"Of course he knew…he was your father…and I know how much Bill loved you…especially when…you got shot and we thought you died on the operating table…I thought your father…well when we found out you were alive, we were both really relieved."

She looked at him and saw moisture in his eyes.

"Houston…I'm so glad you told me…I understand why you didn't but thank you…"

He took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you for listening…and it was time to tell you the truth…it's only fitting if we're together."

Meaning if they had children together…and then she realized she hadn't told him about the pregnancy test. But there wasn't much to say about it right now until the results came back.

* * *

They snuggled together in bed, his arms wrapped around her while she placed her head on his chest. The best way for her to get to sleep, after they had remained on the porch for a while, they had headed inside. He stroked her hair, as she finally began to relax against him.

Silence fell between them for a long moment and he almost thought she had drifted off to sleep.

"I slapped Bryce…"

He looked down at her face.

"What….tonight?"

"Yeah…outside the gallery…."

"What happened?"

She pulled around and sat up in the bed, wrapping the sheets around her. He gave her some space.

"He came onto me…no it was worse than that…"

Matt's body tensed.

"Did he…what did he do?"

She looked away for a moment, trying to catch her breath again, like she had to do earlier that night. Just thinking about it, finding the words to say brought it back.

"It doesn't matter…because I walked away…"

"It matters to me…and I can see that it does to you…if he did anything to hurt you…"

She put her hands up.

"No…he gave me a choice…to do what he wanted…sexually…or he would…he knows about something that happened…years ago…"

Matt looked incredulous…but she noticed he also appeared angry…though not at her…but if he did something rash…what would it matter?

"So he tried to blackmail you…with what?"

She wrapped her arms around her legs and tucked them close to her.

"It happened back in Harvard…well the summer I spent doing that internship before I went there…I was so excited about being accepted to law school there…it's been my dream since I was a little girl…because…"

"Your daddy went there."

She nodded, and he knew that her father had meant everything to her…only she hadn't had much time before he'd been killed. But she did remember the photos her mother had left her of him graduating with his law degree from there before her own death.

"Well I was looking for a paying job that would pay my room and board until my scholarship kicked in…and this internship, it seemed perfect…it would be a small group of us working with one of the most foremost defense attorneys of all time…who also had taught in the other Ivy Leagues and in Oxford."

"So you worked with him…sounds like a great opportunity."

"I thought so too…for a while…You know I always worked really hard in school…even when I could have been doing other things…when I wasn't busy on the ranch."

"I know…you won every award they gave out…and you were valedictorian…president of the Honor Roll."

"Yeah…I really wanted to get into a great university and then Harvard but I loved learning and applying what I learned."

He smiled.

"And you liked helping others including certain thick headed athletes."

"Well…that too…and you know you're smart…it's just a matter of fitting it into your very busy schedule."

"So what happened there…that Bryce is using against you?"

She bit her lip and rubbed the bridge of her nose and Matt knew she didn't want to tell him…didn't even want to talk about it…and he wasn't going to push her and risk her closing herself off to him.

"I spent a lot of time with the professor…I really liked the excitement of researching criminal cases because I really wanted to go into that area of law…probably more than any of the other students…and I liked him…he was so brilliant and dedicated to his work…and that's catching…not to mention he was very…good looking…"

"So what happened?"

He saw her struggling to find the words.

"I started having these feelings about him…you know…I was attracted to him…but mostly it was because I thought he spent time with me because he thought I…he kept saying that I had potential to be a really good attorney…"

"You know you were the smartest kid in school…"

"Yeah…but I was a big fish in a little pond…and at Harvard…that's a much bigger pond filled with big fish….you grow up feeling really smart and that you're an achiever and you get there…even in the internship and everyone seems better and smarter than you."

"I felt like that when I was playing football at Rice…at first…I had a very difficult first couple of years…"

"Maybe…but you turned out to be this football star…winning play in the Cotton Bowl…Heisman award…could have been a pro…"

He paused.

"But C.J. you did the same thing…you landed in a huge pond filled with sharks…much tougher world than mine and you graduated with honors…you led the…the law review and you passed three bar exams, all of them the first time."

She smiled.

"Thanks…but even that summer…I felt sometimes like I was drowning…looking back I realize I did fine but back then…so I told the professor and he told me to spend more time on his project…that it would help boost my confidence for the difficult first year."

"And that wasn't the only thing that he wanted…"

She paused, running her hand through her hair and then she nodded.

"Yeah…he wanted a lot more…it wasn't like that at first…but he started making personal comments…and then he starting touching me…innocently I guess at first…then not so much…"

Matt digested that.

"What'd you do?"

"Nothing…I just pretended that it wasn't happening…and part of me…I enjoyed the attention. Houston…I'm not like you…I'd only had a couple boyfriends and to have someone older and that well known pay attention to me like that…was I wrong to like it?"

"No…it's not…but I think we're coming to the part where you started not liking it."

Damn, he had read her accurately once again.

"Well the other students started complaining that he was favoring me and he was…only it took me a while to figure out why…"

"Did you…and he?"

She nodded.

"It didn't last long…but …when he invited me to a party with his friends…they were all well known in the legal field…and I felt really lucky to be able to meet them…and that it was really great to listen to their stories about their work…their own experiences…"

Matt didn't say anything just listened…not wanting to interrupt her flow of speech.

"Then we were cleaning up afterward…and I'd had some wine…and then he started kissing me afterward on the couch and touching me…I thought it was because he believed I was special…that maybe I had finally…well anyway…afterward…I left and went back to the apartment where I stayed with Julia…but I didn't tell her what happened…."

"How long did you see him?"

She sighed.

"About a month…it wasn't much of a relationship really…he just wanted sex…and not much in between but I was pretty young and I thought that's what older guys were like…and then I started finding out that he'd left part of his history out…"

"Oh..."

"He was married…he had a wife, also an attorney, the daughter of a prominent senator who lived in Connecticut and had a couple of kids…Julia found out and told me and she told me to break it off with him…I wanted to…but he…well he invited me to talk about it and I went over to his place…"

"And he didn't want to talk?"

"No…he and some of his friends were there…and one of them asked me if I wanted something to drink…and I said water…and someone spiked it…it didn't take me long to figure out that something was wrong…but by then…I …if Julia hadn't shown up when she did…"

"How'd she know?"

"She tried to call me on my cell and I didn't answer…so she got worried…at least I'd been smart enough to leave her information on where I was going that night…so she came and got me…and got pretty rough with them I heard."

"Oh…God…"

C.J. covered her face with one of her hands.

"Yeah…and then he got in an argument with one of his friends about a week later…and his friend went to the dean."

"About you and the professor…"

"They were going to do an investigation but they cut some kind of deal to save his career…and prevent it from getting out…I didn't have much to say about it but I didn't want to mess up my whole life…if it had gotten out…I would have been kicked out of Harvard before I even started…I just wanted to put it behind me."

"Did you do that?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah I did…but he's world renowned and if it got out…he's a federal judge now…it would hit the news…and…it would make life difficult for a while for me…and for everyone around me like you."

Matt knew from the expression on her face how badly she didn't want that…didn't want the past dredged up in some sort of scandal…now that she had put it behind her. She had always been a private person and even when he got attention for his exploits, his business or his looks, she always stayed in the background by choice.

"C.J. you were drugged…how do you know what even happened…they could have done something…committed a crime."

She shook her head.

"No…Julia had gotten there in time although I wasn't wearing much…and they'd taken pictures…I didn't know that but Bryce said…he said he had copies of them and would send them to you and the media."

"If you didn't do what he wanted…"

She heard the anger in his voice, as calm as he sounded…and his fists had clenched tightly and she knew right then what he wanted to do. He wanted to run off, find Bryce and kill him or at least maim him.

But he couldn't do that…not even for her. And it wasn't just to protect himself from repercussions for any revenge he might exact. It was because, she realized, they had to find the truth about whether or not Bryce had committed worse than blackmail.

"Houston…if you go after him, you'll go to jail for it…"

He sighed.

"I can't let him get away with it earlier…what he did to you was a crime…"

"Yeah well…it'd be my word against his…and in the process what happened in Harvard will come out…I don't know if I'm ready for that and the lives it will rip apart."

He heard the anguish in her voice and he moved closer to where she sat.

"Okay…so what do you want to do then?"

She didn't hesitate.

"I want to find out what happened to Betty…if it's her body that's been found, I want to find out what happened to her, who killed her."

"You mean if it's Bryce who did it."

She nodded.

"We can't do that if you try to kill him…you're working closely with him and his fiancée…you might be able to find out something."

Matt considered it and even though he much preferred the quick revenge route, he agreed that she had a point. Betty hadn't left town on her own, they both knew that and if Bryce had anything to do with her disappearance, they had to find out. Matt just didn't know what it would do to Elizabeth…if her fiancé turned out to be a killer.

"Okay then, we'll come up with a plan tomorrow but in the meantime…you need some sleep…it's been a long day…"

"But Houston…after what I just told you?"

He tilted her head with his fingers so she'd look straight at him.

"C.J. it's okay…I'm glad you told me…I know how hard it must have been but it doesn't change how I feel about you…how much the past few weeks…hell most of my life that I've spent with you has meant to me…"

Her eyes filled with moisture then.

"Thank you…"

"No thank _you_…for being you and for being there when I needed you…but we've talked enough tonight…now it's time to sleep…"

She nodded and he took her in his arms and they lay down on the bed, where she curled up against him, once again listening to his heart beating. And he stroked her hair as long as it took until she fell asleep.


	38. Chapter 38

They woke up before the dawn and snuggled together in the darkness. His arms felt so good around her. She felt better for having told him what had happened to her and she knew that Matt would focus his anger at Bryce on trying to dig up information on him. To find out if he had anything to do with Betty's disappearance…she hoped they would find some answers.

But it might not be easy because when she had casually asked around about the missing exercise rider, people reacted by shaking their heads or shrugging, some looked nervous about it. That didn't bode well for Betty.

"Houston…if he killed her…to hide the affair…do you really think?"

Matt certainly did think Bryce might kill to get what he wanted which might include not wanting one of his indiscretions to come to light. After all, at the time Bryce had publicly involved with another socialite from a prominent family but that relationship had apparently ended at some point before he met Elizabeth.

"I think anything's possible…we need more answers to these questions."

"I can help get them…"

He knew what she was thinking and he most definitely didn't like it.

"C.J. I don't want you to have any contact with him…not after what he did…"

"What he tried to do," she said, "and I might have better luck than you."

Matt sighed.

"It's too dangerous…if anything happened to you…"

"Nothing's going to happen…and I'll be careful…"

He wanted to believe that would be enough but he remembered when they had conducted the sting on her ex-boyfriend Robert Tyler after she had set him up. Believing her to be a blackmailing socialite, he had pulled a gun on her and threatened to kill her. Even when C.J. revealed her identity, Matt had watched behind the one-way mirror, his heart in his throat during that moment when he knew Robert had been trying to decide what to do with his gun. Would he turn it against her…but instead he had thrown it at what he had believed to be a mirror. Had seen Matt and Roy behind it and Matt had taken off in chase.

No, he couldn't take any chances with her when it came to a man who might even be more dangerous than Robert. The homicidal anchorman had broken her heart, Bryce might do worse than that if he discovered her intentions.

"You can't…"

"I'm not asking your permission Houston…I think something terrible happened to Betty and I think he's responsible."

"I'm not disagreeing with you," he said, "but it's not safe for you…after all, he tried to blackmail you."

"I know what he tried to do…but if he killed Betty…"

Matt sighed, pulling her closer to him, not liking the way this conversation was heading. Damn she could be pretty stubborn. But he knew what had happened to her at the gallery last night had made her angry. Hell, it made him furious, his hands itching to pummel Bryce to a pulp. But at the very least, that would have to wait.

"And if he carries out on his threat to me last night, another scandal's going to erupt Houston and you're going to be caught up in it and your company just went through a crisis."

"Don't worry about me…or the company…besides I think he'll try to put more pressure on you before he does that."

"You might be right…all the more reason to see what information I can get out of him…

"C.J…"

"Houston…I promise I'll be careful…"

Matt clicked some buttons on the calculator but as he sat in the office while Elizabeth went to fetch them some more ledgers to review. Not that it would do anything but complicate the situation created by Bryce and Elizabeth refusing to be forthcoming about the unaccounted for payments. Elizabeth had said that she would get the information from her fiancée but hadn't said anything to him, just telling him not to worry about it. Well, Matt knew from experience when people said that, it was time to get a little worried.

She returned with a stack of ledgers and sat down next to him.

"This should be the last of them," she said, "Then we'll be done with this part."

Matt grabbed one and flipped it open…he scanned the pages and again, saw some dollar amounts on the spent column with no designated purposes.

"Elizabeth, it's going to be very difficult to check these books if there's no written record of where the money's being spent."

"Matt…I told you that you've got nothing to worry about…"

He sighed.

"You're right, I've got nothing to worry about…you and Bryce on the other hand, if the IRS comes to check your finances might have some explaining to do."

She shrugged.

"That'll be my fiancée's problem and he'll solve it," she said, "I have a lot of faith in Bryce when it comes to money."

He wondered if Elizabeth had any clue what Bryce had tried to pull with C.J. and he wondered if she did know, would she care…and after working closely with her for a week, he knew that wasn't a given.

Then he picked up the original ledger, the one with the strange payments that were at least initialized.

"Who's B.M.?"

Elizabeth looked up at him from what she was reading.

"I…I don't know…I imagine Bryce knows."

Matt sighed again, knowing that didn't help him much because Bryce wasn't passing his knowledge along. And he didn't really want to see him right now because he might just decide to deck him after all and that would mess up what C.J and he had planned. He still didn't like what C.J. had in mind but he couldn't stop her once she had her mind up…what he could do was watch her back.

How complicated their joint sabbaticals from the busy circus that was L.A. had become in just a short period of time. Matt knew that she could probably agree with him on that. But he looked at the initials scrawled on the page in front of them and then got an idea of what it might mean.

* * *

C.J. finished putting the tack away after sorting out the tangled reins and bits…it was a job she had taken in between riding this morning and before heading to the racetrack this afternoon. To get her mind on whether or not Bryce would drop by to deliver anymore ultimatums and hearing from the doctor about her tests.

She could eat a horse right now, the way her appetite had been all morning and she felt warm but then the day had started heating up right after dawn.

Gloria wondered in.

"Flash got in another fight last night at that big bash."

C.J. sighed.

"Is he in jail?"

Gloria shook her head.

"Nah…they just sent everyone home this time…but you were at that art gallery weren't you?"

"Yeah…much quieter crowd there…"

Gloria sat down.

"That was Elizabeth's big show I guess…heard it went out pretty well…"

"Lot of people there," C.J. said, "Lionel sold some paintings."

"I heard Elizabeth did some serious drinking and her husband's eye went wandering again."

C.J. bristled.

"I guess she's going to have to figure out if this is what she really wants."

Gloria chuckled.

"Oh the problems of the rich and famous…oh let me get my hands on some of that fortune…"

"Being rich doesn't mean being happy…you either are or you're not..."

"I'd be more than happy to test that out myself," Gloria said, "but you'd think if she's going to marry him, she would ask him to be more discreet."

True, C.J. thought, she couldn't think of anything less than that than when he had asked her to unzip his pants outside the gallery and…she didn't even want to think about it…but what if someone had seen them…she hadn't considered that part at the time.

"Well it's pretty clear that word's not in his vocabulary," she said, "but the fact that he's cheating on her while engaged means he'll do it when married."

"You'll get no argument from me there," Gloria said, "but he's great looking, he's stinky rich and I can understand why women might be tempted…"

"Like Betty?"

Gloria paused.

"It took him a while to win her over…"

Ah, another man who liked the chase, the pursuit of a woman who he believed was just waiting to be caught. C.J. had definitely come across men like that and she had no intention of having anything to do with this one…but she wanted to find out what happened to Betty especially if that had been her body uncovered from the unmarked grave at the racetrack.

Speaking of which…she heard footsteps and looked up to see Bryce in the doorway. He looked at them.

"I need to speak to you for a moment…"

C.J. just looked at him.

"I have nothing to say to you…"

Gloria must have noticed the edge in her voice because she just looked at her but C.J.'s attention was focused on Bryce.

"I believe I have something to say to you…can you excuse us?"

Meaning he wanted Gloria to leave. The other woman looked at C.J. who finally nodded, with a sigh.

"I've got an errand to do for Rusty anyway."

She walked out and C.J. just sat there with her arms folded.

"What do you want to say…if it's another round of blackmail…"

He stepped into the room.

"I wasn't blackmailing you…I was merely…"

"Spare me…you were telling me to unzip your pants to give you a blow job or you were threatening to expose something in my past."

He smiled slightly.

"I see you have your own way of looking at it…and putting it."

She sighed.

"You were very clear what you wanted me to do…no problems there except I don't respond to blackmail."

"I told you what I would do…"

She shook her head.

"Go right ahead…do what you have to do…but I'd rather deal with a scandal than have anything to do with you."

"What about Matt…what do you think he's going to say?"

"I know…I already told him…and he's the only one who needed to be told by me."

Bryce's smile faded a little bit.

"Well this can still make life a bit unpleasant for you if it gets into the media…"

She shrugged.

"Do it then…I'm the worst person for you to try to blackmail Bryce…because I don't give a damn. I was young, I made a mistake, I paid for it and I've learned to avoid the men out there who are snakes…men like you."

He chuckled.

"Oh that's what you say but when you have the media parked at your house…and what about the fallout at Harvard?"

"What about I go and tell Elizabeth that her husband tried to blackmail her ex-fiancé's friend into sex…at a public art gallery showing…I bet she'll like that."

"She probably won't care…I'm aware she's been making a play for him…trying to rekindle the flame between them…doesn't that worry you?"

"Not really…now do you have anything to say…any more threats to make or are you finished here?"

He cast her a look that reminded her not to trust him.

"For now…but I'll be back…"

C.J. sighed, watching him leave pretty sure of that. She didn't know whether or not he planned to make good on his threat to expose her past to the media but she didn't think there was anything she could do about it, even to brace for it.

Her phone rang and she picked it up and saw it was Chris.

"What's up…?"

"Murray's gone to speak in front of Congress and I have to say, he's been absolutely brilliant."

"What…oh you mean the hearings on the condom recall…I think he'll be in his element there …he's always wanted to go to DC."

"Yeah, he practiced all night at the office and I stayed with him…in fact, I think I'm going to head on home to get some sleep…finally…"

"You sound tired…I know the feeling…"

"Yeah, but at the same time, it was so exhilarating, so on the edge of my seat to take part in this critical process."

"Chris…wait a minute…you almost sound as if…"

"What…yeah I was excited…I helped write or at least inspire a speech that's going to be read on Capitol Hill."

"Are you…and Murray?"

Chris chuckled.

"Oh no…I mean we're going to go out when he returns…but it's just casual..he's got so many women calling and dropping by the office who want to meet him…some fainted in the lobby when they see him approach…it's like he's a rock star."

C.J. could only imagine that…she wondered how he would handle his celebrity status as the voice of calm and reason behind Rubber-gate. But then Murray had a sensible head so she thought that might be enough for him to survive. Houston Enterprises had weathered the scandal quite well and most of that was due to Murray and Chris.

"So speaking of Rubber-gate…"

C.J. sighed.

"I'm not pregnant…at least as far as I know…the doctor did run a test but that was just routine."

"You never know…and if you are, you're going to have to deal with that."

"I know Chris…but it's just outside the realm of possibility…after all, it only happened once and the rest of the time we were careful…lots of times…"

"It's not majority rules here…it only takes one time…"

"Yeah I passed health class…but I'm not feeling really sick…just a little tired because I've been working so hard."

"Well call me when you do get the results back…but I'm putting a ten spot that we're going to be adding a nursery to the penthouse."

"Oh…well I don't think so but I'm not betting…the doctor's supposed to be calling me back soon."

"Well I got to go get some sleep before I nod of here…talk to you later."

She hung up the phone and went back to finishing her work.

* * *

Matt had been fending off Elizabeth's flirtation for several hours but she now stood behind his chair as Bryce entered into the room. If he noticed anything odd about her behavior, he didn't let on and he looked over at Matt.

"I see you've been busy."

Matt of course wanted to smack him from one side of the shed row to another but he knew he had to remain calm…as he had a job to do like C.J. and that was to find out what happened to Betty. But he wanted to bring Bryce down and then kick his ass before handing him over to the police. He forced a smile on his face.

"We've been trying to figure out these numbers…the ones with the BM notations next to them…any idea what they mean?"

Bryce looked straight back at him.

"There's nothing to worry about there."

"I didn't say there was but you know in my experience and line of work, when people say that, it's usually to keep attention off of themselves."

"Not in this case…it's simply not your affair…"

"If the IRS asks you about it, you might have to give them the answer then."

"I doubt it will…they've got other people to go after…"

Matt shrugged.

"They will find the time eventually and they'll find you if you're breaking the law."

Bryce frowned.

"Elizabeth…will you excuse us?"

She just looked at both of them, sighing loudly.

"Fine…you two circle each other and call me when you're done."

They both watched as she left. Bryce looked at Matt.

"I told you…"

"Does this have anything to do with one of your affairs?"

Bryce frowned again at him.

"I…"

"Come off it…I know you're interested in C.J. since you've been here…you cheat on whoever you're engaged to at the time."

Bryce leaned against the door.

"Why are you so interested…isn't this what all men do up at our level?

"Maybe some of us do…some of us don't…"

Bryce chuckled.

"Don't give me that…I've read about you in the spreads…you've been with a lot of women including my fiancée…and you've broken a few hearts."

Matt couldn't deny that but he also knew he was no Bryce in his relationships. Especially if as he suspected the man had committed murder…which was what he needed to find out.

"I'm having a small dinner party tonight," Bryce said, "A working dinner…and I'll need you and my wife to be there."

Matt paused.

"I have other plans…"

"We need to go over these books…The Priory…at seven pm…and we'll see if we can get some of the answers you've been looking for."

Matt was about to argue but decided this would be a good opportunity for him to maybe get some answers out of Bryce in a casual setting so he agreed.


	39. Chapter 39

C.J. watched as Matt got dressed in his business suit, buttoning up his shirt. She just shook her head as she headed in the shower thinking that he looked good in whatever he wore so he should really stop worrying about being all gussied up. She knew that at heart, he was a jeans and casual dress kind of guy and she really missed those chaps of his but tonight was all about business and having to glean information out of a possible killer in order to find a possible victim.

She knew how quickly someone who professed to love you could contemplate killing you, from her experience with Robert, the thought of which still unnerved her, how a man she had thought about marrying had turned out to be a cold blooded and absolutely remorseless killer. What he had done to simply further his career…she had to close her eyes to stop thinking about it. When she had seen the police pull him out of the harbor that Matt had dunked him into, her flesh had crawled at the thought of even looking at him.

But what had happened between Betty and Bryce, who had been lovers at one time, though only Betty had believed she had fallen in love with a wealthy man who took care of her. He had exacted his price of absolute control but maybe she had felt it was worth it at the time. If Bryce had killed her, what had she done or did she simply just need to disappear?

She wanted to find the truth, and the answer to the questions and many others she had been thinking about lately.

The shower felt great because her shoulder muscles had been sore from riding a particularly willful horse. The racing meet was winding down and she didn't know how much time they had until Bryce left town. Elizabeth might be remaining at the estate but her future husband traveled around a lot. She suddenly felt a little dizzy probably from the warm humidity of the shower and when she stepped out of it and grabbed a towel, she wrapped it around herself and took another one to dry her hair.

Matt sat on the bed pulling on his tie and she hid a smile as she walked over to help him with it.

"Thanks," he said, dropping the tie and wrapping his arms around her.

"Houston…don't you dare…"

She knew what he was planning to do even before he slipped his hands in the front of her towel.

"I can't help it…and we've got some time…"

She smiled, but held onto her towel.

"Houston, we've still got to work on our script," she said, "This is important…"

He sighed, still not believing she had talked him into letting her go with him. Not that he had wanted her too originally because of what happened, but she told him she could handle herself, certainly at the dinner table of a nice restaurant.

"So what's it going to be?"

She thought about it, while she looked for her dress, something nice that fit snugly around her curves.

"Maybe we should act a little estranged…"

He furrowed his brows.

"What do you mean?"

"Like we were fighting before dinner…so they think that there's a rift in our relationship."

He scratched his neck.

"Okay, is this going to be one of those situations where we fight and we make up afterward?"

She hid a smile, knowing exactly what he meant.

"We'll see how it goes…we have to be convincing…but not too over the top."

"I guess that means not throwing anything."

She nodded.

"Not this time."

She changed into her black dress with a lacy covering over it and fixed her hair. Matt had received a call from Murray who had been holed up in a hotel in DC after a mob of reporters and screaming female admirers had tailed him.

"Houston…I can't believe it…all my life…I never thought I could be viewed as a…"

Murray gasped.

"A sex symbol…"

Matt coughed.

"Well Murray, it's your due reward for saving my empire from this…scandal."

"How are you and C.J. doing?"

Matt looked towards where she was working on her hair.

"We're fine…"

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know that Murray…could be a while longer…we're caught in something up here."

In more ways than one, Matt thought.

"Do you need my help boss…when I'm done here?"

"Oh no…Murray you've got to head back to L.A. and help Chris with that new project."

"Ah…yeah…I forgot, sorry about that big guy…I'll be there by tomorrow night…"

"That's great…talk to you later…"

Matt hung up the phone and headed back to where C.J. had been about to grab her purse.

"You look beautiful…"

She smiled at him.

"Thanks…you look great…but then you always do."

He took her hand and together they left the house to go to the Priory restaurant for their business dinner.

"How dare you tell me what I can and can't do," C.J. fumed, walking into the restaurant, "I'm a grown woman not a little girl."

"C.J….just hold on there a second…"

But she kept walking, her eyes flashing until they reached the table where Elizabeth and Bryce sat waiting. Matt attempted to grab C.J.'s arm and she pulled it away.

"Excuse us…"

She turned around and looked at Matt.

"I don't want to talk about this now…later…"

He sighed.

"Fine…sit down…"

She shot him a look and did that while he sat down next to her. Bryce looked at the both of them.

"Is everything okay?"

Matt and C.J. looked at each other.

"Fine…," they answered in unison.

"The wine here's great…would you?"

Matt nodded but C.J.'s stomach turned at the thought of it.

"I'll take some mineral water instead…"

They just sat there, a great silence between them as Bryce and Elizabeth looked at them and after they all ordered, Bryce pulled out some ledgers.

"These are the ones that you wanted to review?"

Matt pursed his lips.

"The ones with the unidentified notations," he asked.

Bryce tilted his face.

"What do you need to know…?"

"Who was getting paid…and why they aren't readily identified."

"That's not for you to know," Bryce said, "It's not important anyway."

"Not important," Matt said, "Like I said when Uncle Sam comes looking…"

Elizabeth's face became more animated.

"Matt…it's really nothing to be concerned about…is it Bryce?"

Bryce looked at his fiancée.

"It's just…business and it's over…been over for a while…"

Elizabeth turned to look at Matt.

"See…you're making a big deal out of nothing…"

C.J. sighed looking at all of them while the waiter brought their food.

"How can you say that…you men are all alike…you hide as business what's clearly not…"

"C.J…"

She spun around on him.

"Houston, you know it's true…after what I found, those old letters…"

Matt had to keep his eyes from widening. Damn, she was good, at coming up with a good script on the fly. He had to scramble to keep up.

"They were nothing…"

She stood up then.

"Oh yeah…that's what you say but I know better…"

"You're wrong…and remember you were on the phone with what's his name…the company president…"

C.J. blinked, what was Matt saying…that she was having a secret fling with…Murray? Oh well, considering that he had become pretty famous in the past few weeks…

"Oh yeah…well he's worked for you for years and you can't remember him?"

"I can remember…but now's not the time to discuss this…"

She glared at him.

"Fine…then I'm going to go out and get some fresh air…"

* * *

She left the table and thought that she really needed some…so she headed out to the patio out in the side of the restaurant which wasn't busy…so she sat on a bench near the fountain. She collected her breath because she had really gotten into their argument and yet there he had walked up to her.

"I don't think he's buying this Houston…"

"I know…and I don't think I want to continue this," he said, "It's too risky."

She folded her arms looking up at him.

"Oh really Houston…for you or for me…we're both trained at his in case you're thinking I'm the weak link here."

"C.J. I didn't say that…"

She ran her hand through her hair not sure where her irritation at him right now came from, his over protectiveness just tapped into some place that was very sensitive, and had always been that way.

"You didn't have to Houston…you think I like being in the room with that creep…he makes my skin crawl…"

"After what he did to you, I don't want you anywhere near him…"

"Look, we have to divide and conquer here," she said, "She knows more than she's saying and he knows a lot more including whether or not he killed Betty."

Matt sighed.

"If that's true then I really wish you'd let me handle this…"

Oh the wrong words, Matt discovered as soon as he said them.

"Houston…what's so different…you weren't ever like this…not this much."

He just looked at her.

"Everything's different…we're together now…"

She nodded.

"Yes we are but I'm still me…I'm still an equal partner in this firm when you allow me to be…and I can handle this…"

"I don't want to risk it…he could be a killer."

She rolled her eyes.

"I've been around them before…working with you or facing them by myself…god I stung my own ex boyfriend…"

He sighed.

"And I watched him point a gun at you even when he knew who you were," he said, "And I couldn't do anything about it."

She sighed.

"It all worked out…he's in prison now and we're here and we have a job to do…."

He looked at her.

"Okay…but I'm going to keep a close eye on him in case he tries anything…"

"So will I…now go back to the table before he suspects anything," she said, "I need to get that fresh air remember only now I think I really need it."

He looked at her before walking back to the table. She just shook her head, knowing that he meant well as he always did but she felt confident about her own capabilities and knew how to take great care in these situations. Damn, they still had some issues to work through though in their complicated relationship and he really had to take a chill pill sometimes so she could focus on what she needed to do just like he did. He could really be so exasperating sometimes, pulling this behavior on her as if she couldn't handle herself in a precarious situation if necessary.

When they got home tonight…she might just give him a piece of her mind…and settle that issue…she knew it was partly, okay a large part because of what had happened with Bryce…but it had always been there, the need to protect her even when she didn't need it. When she did, she was grateful…but at other times…

Then she heard her phone vibrate and pulled it out, not recognizing the number.

"Hello…this is C.J…"

"Hi…this is Sheri…I'm from Dr. Greene's office…"

"Oh yeah…I thought you might call earlier."

"The doctor had an emergency call but she left the results of your tests for me to provide for you if you like…"

She had forgotten all about her appointment the previous day since so many other things had been going on.

"Sure…I'll be more than happy to receive them...is there anything wrong?"

The nurse paused.

"You can tell me…"

"Well, the tests were normal…everything within the normal ranges…however…"

C.J. waited and braced herself for her to finish.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh…I didn't mean to alarm you or anything…it's just that we ran a pregnancy test like we told you and it came back positive."

So many emotions ran through her right then she almost felt slammed to the ground. And she didn't know which ones felt the strongest. She just sat there with her phone in her hand.

She was having a baby.

"Ms Parsons, are you still there?"

Just barely, she thought.

"Uh…yes I am…I'm just…shocked…"

"Oh….well we can make an appointment for you to come in the office and talk about it."

She felt the shock ebb a bit and something like elation, intermixed with uncertainty filled her.

"No I'm fine…is there anything I need to do?"

"We can leave a prescription for some prenatal vitamins at the pharmacy in town…but it's mainly common sense. Get plenty of sleep, eat a good diet and set up regular appointments with a physician."

C.J. hung up after that and just held onto her phone sitting there.

* * *

Matt had gone back and explained to Bryce that C.J. had been in a touchy mood. Elizabeth had gone to the powder room.

"I don't understand women sometimes…"

Bryce smiled.

"That's why it's important to take the reins in the relationship like you do when you're riding a horse."

Matt folded his arms.

"I'm not sure how that works…she's much more headstrong than anyone…Elizabeth was much easier."

Bryce nodded.

"That's the way she was raised in a wealthy family where there's expectations from the cradle."

"It sounds like you know her pretty well…"

"Well not in terms of the time we've spent together but we understand each other…"

Matt sipped his wine.

"So how does she feel about you seeing other women?"

Bryce's smile faded a little bit.

"What has she said about that?"

Matt shrugged.

"Not much…she's been a little…demonstrative with me lately and you know the two of us were engaged at one time."

"Well that's just her being friendly."

"She's been awfully friendly then…and I'm aware that you've been more than that with my girlfriend."

Bryce chuckled.

"Can't blame a guy for trying…she's beautiful but it's just harmless flirtation."

Matt sighed.

"Oh come on…you told her to take care of you in a matter of speaking at the art gallery."

"Oh that…a misunderstanding on her part…after all, I am more discreet than that," Bryce said.

"One would think so."

"You know what it's like to be a man and have…appetites that one woman can't or might not want to accommodate."

"I wouldn't know...I'm not judging you…Not all of us engage in that…no matter what you hear in the media."

"Well I travel a lot on business and my wife won't be coming with me…so when I need to unwind…"

"Okay…but when you're in these cozy relationships on the side, how do the women feel about them?"

Bryce hesitated, wiping his mouth with his napkin. '

"They know the terms…and they're well taken care of while they're with me."

"And what about after…when you're finished with them…do you provide them with a severance package?"

Bryce just looked at him.

"When it's over, it's over…and we both go our separate ways…"

Matt wasn't so sure about that but Bryce's face betrayed nothing.

"Always…?"

"Yes…and what's your interest in all this…what are you asking about?"

"Nothing…I just think sometimes these arrangements can get so complicated…when feelings are involved and all."

"I keep my feelings out of it."

And the cool tone of his voice left no doubt in Matt's mind that he did that.

* * *

C.J. still sat in the bench on the patio, her emotions swirling over her news. Wow…didn't even begin to describe it…she became so overcome…she had to wipe her eyes. Then Elizabeth came up to her.

"Nice patio…"

C.J. looked up and nodded.

"Reminds me of a restaurant back in L.A…."

"Are you going back soon?"

C.J. shrugged.

"Finishing the racing meet here and then going to visit some friends in Hawaii with Houston."

"You two…things seem tense between the two of you."

"Oh that…it's the same old thing…it's about control and men and how much they want to exert it…you must know all about that."

Elizabeth looked at her puzzled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about Bryce…I hear the rumors about him and what he likes…it sounds like he has exotic…tastes."

Elizabeth pursed her lips.

"I don't think you can believe everything you hear…there's a lot of trash talk going around environments like this one."

C.J. nodded.

"I understand that…but your fiancé had a relationship with a woman before he met you…she worked as an exercise rider about a year or so ago."

"I wouldn't know about that…I don't play close attention to his…hobbies."

"But you're going to marry him…doesn't that bother you what he does when you're not with him?"

Elizabeth sighed and fidgeted with her hands.

"We are compatible and we understand each other….that's enough."

"What about love…I'm asking because when you were with Houston, you did love him…"

"Of course…but we were two very different people and well Bryce and I are a better match."

"I don't know if I could ever do it that way…I've made poor choices in men so I know that relationships have to be based on more than love but that's an important part of it."

"I…do…love him or I like him very much but I trust and respect him."

Those words sent a chill through C.J. because like Elizabeth, she had once trusted a man who in her case turned out to be a remorseless killer.

"I felt that way…you know about Robert Tyler…"

She was pretty sure that after a few shots of tequila at Elizabeth's bachelorette party that she had spilled on that relationship not to mention that it had been plastered in the news for a while after his arrest.

"He killed people and kidnapped them for his own career advancement…Bryce is nothing like that."

"Probably not…but how much do you really know about his background?"

Elizabeth's face looked irked.

"I know enough…I know everything I need to know…besides why do you care? You're with Houston and yet Bryce told me you've expressed interest in him."

C.J. sighed, not really all that surprised that he had twisted what he had done.

"Actually no…he expressed interest in me…in fact at the art gallery when we were outside, he wanted me to…well get him off so to speak. I don't know what he told you but that's what happened."

"I don't believe you…"

"No you probably don't…but I've never lied to you and I don't think your fiancé can say the same."

"He's not a liar…and you're just upset at me because Matt was with me first."

"I don't care about that…and he and I…well…tell you what when you get back to the table, tell him I left and went home…"

C.J. was just tired of all this drama and wanted to go back to the house…she wanted to tell Matt that he was going to be a father away from all this. So she got her phone out and sent him a text while Elizabeth just muttered something under her breath and walked away.

* * *

Matt felt his phone vibrate.

"_I'm leaving…but not without a scene…put on your gloves…" _

He brightened but hid his smile and when he looked up and saw her stomping towards the table.

"What's up darling?"

She folded her arms.

"I'm going back to the house…you can stay here with your friends…but if you do…the door will be locked…"

"But…we were just discussing…"

"I don't care…I'm tired of being second shift in this relationship…and I never see you anymore."

"What about me…you spend all your time at work…you're more into the horses than our relationship."

She sighed.

"Lately they've been better company…see you…"

She walked right out and Matt watched her go then he turned to Bryce.

"What can I tell you…I'm sorry about that display."

Bryce smiled, looking amused.

"I told you that in relationships, who has to be control…if a woman did that to me…I…well I'd let her know how much it displeased me."

Matt digested that.

"Well if you have any tips…I'd like to hear them…but I'd better get home before she starts destroying crystal."

Bryce chuckled.

"Then you'll definitely need some tips."

On how to control a woman by killing her, Matt wondered but he simply nodded as he got his things to leave.

Heading on back home, the thoughts swimming in his head of his growing certainty that the man he had just left in the restaurant was a remorseless killer.


	40. Chapter 40

Matt drove the vehicle a block before he realized that C.J. must have started walking to the house. Hopefully he would get there before she locked him out. She had been plenty upset with him for real when he started telling her that maybe she'd better back off on this operation involving Bryce.

Now that had been the totally wrong thing to tell her to do and she had reacted accordingly. Her work with the investigative firm had been a sore subject already because she had spent months in the background while he and Roy had gone out to handle most of the field work on cases. She had felt pushed away and now he understood that so he knew his actions and his words tonight probably ticked her off. Even while they were pretending to be mad earlier which had almost been kind of fun…bringing back memories of when they had engaged in role playing before on other cases. And he had meant it about returning home and making up, in fact he had been thinking about that since he left the restaurant and rushed to the car.

But he had realized too that during their faux dinner date with Bryce and Elizabeth, she had gotten upset for real and that hadn't been his intention at all. It's just that when it came to her…he couldn't bear it if anything happened to her…when she had gotten shot by some gunman or kidnapped by some escaped psycho or his one night stand turned fatal attraction, his heart just about stopped. Even thinking about it…and that's what had made him say those things to her. Truthfully, she had saved his ass as many times as he'd saved his, they really had been a great team. So now he had to go and apologize for what his instincts had driven him towards again.

But then she had gotten a bit moody after she had walked out on them to get some fresh air…Matt knew that Elizabeth had been talking to her and that C.J. had probably tried her darnedest to get some useful information out of his former fiancée. And she had taken off leaving him the car which meant she was walking home. The town they were staying on seemed pretty safe but it was about a five block walk and she had been wearing those killer heels that showed off her legs.

So he had been looking out for her but so far he hadn't seen any sign of her. Did she walk faster than he thought, or had she stopped somewhere? All the shops had closed except for the pharmacy and the woman who worked there scared him. He kept on driving.

* * *

C.J. had walked down the street, not so quickly because she had worn her heels. She regretted that not long after she had started walking back to the house…thinking about what had happened at the restaurant. Not to mention the bombshell the nurse had dropped on her. She really didn't think…even when the condom broke that she would get pregnant. How could that happen after only one time…then she berated herself for that because she had been warned about that in health class. But then it hadn't taken her long to have her pregnancy scare. And now…she caressed her abdomen totally overwhelmed that new life that she had created with Matt was now growing there. She felt faint as she kept walking and she had decided to stop at the pharmacy to pick up her vitamins that the doctor had prescribed…all the better to get herself off to a good start. But she thought already of what lay ahead…and she just didn't know how she could do it. Go through pregnancy with all its changes and its impacts on her life including her career and go through childbirth…and then the next 18 years of her life at least…motherhood would be her number one priority for the child who would depend on her.

She ached for that kind of life at the same time it scared her. Could she do it, go through all these life changes, and what kind of mother would she be? She hadn't really had parents herself having lost them both when she was small and her memories of both had faded…if she didn't have the worn photos of them that she had been able to salvage…would she even remember them? She knew what a good father looked like because she had watched most of her life how Bill had loved and raise Matt to be the outstanding man he was today. And Bill had filled in part of the gap by showering her with the love that her uncle couldn't. She smiled at that, knowing Matt would be a great father to their child.

Their child…that was overwhelming too. Not that she had thought it would ever happen but a part of her had always wished. But how would he feel about it and about her? Sure they had gotten together, lived together, and shared some amazing sex but what about their future? Now defined by the reality that their lives had changed forever…and though she knew he would love and provide for their child, how would he feel about his life changing so drastically?

She walked into the pharmacy and saw the elderly woman there reading a magazine, the cashier that had given Matt some gray hairs. But first she had to go fill her prescription which fortunately was there waiting.

The woman looked up from her reading when she approached the counter to pay for the vitamins.

"Your first?"

C.J. just looked at her.

"Your first baby?"

She nodded, hoping she wouldn't be facing twenty questions. Matt had regaled her with the tales of his experiences with this inquisitive woman.

The woman sighed.

"You've got a lot of excitement ahead of you…a lot of hard work…heartaches and joy…and varicose veins."

"Well I'm only in the first month…"

The woman nodded.

"Ah yes…you're one of the casualties of that scandal…your fellow was one of my customers..."

C.J. didn't know what to say to that. But it might not be good if news that the Houston of Houston Enterprises had gotten his associate pregnant due to the failure of a product produced by one of his subsidiary companies.

"Well…"

The woman patted her hand.

"It's not such a bad thing is it," she said, "You were planning on having a family together."

Well, actually she and Matt had never had that discussion…they had just gotten together after all…it just had never come up. But now it would have to, she supposed, well not that particular discussion because that would be like worrying if the barn door was open when the horses had already taken off.

Speaking of which, this meant that she wouldn't be able to exercise horses in the morning…even though she had been doing that since the condom broke. But now that she knew…she guessed Rusty would have to find something else for her to do…which meant other people would find out about it. Maybe if she talked to him…she had reasons for not publicly announcing it right now.

"You just got started a little sooner…happened to me…it's a bit of a shock but that fades away when you realize you are starting one of the greatest chapters of life…"

The woman pulled out some forms from behind the counter.

"What's this?"

"Oh…nothing to worry about…just claim forms from the company that made the recalled product…you just fill them out and send them in…and I think they give you a rebate on a future purchase."

No thanks, C.J. thought and pushed them back. She paid for her vitamins and she hoped the woman wouldn't get on the phone after she left and spread it all over town.

* * *

Matt still hadn't seen C.J. and when he got to the house, it looked dark and the house was locked. He looked at his watch and he felt concerned wondering why she hadn't returned yet. But he sat on the swing on the front porch in case she was just slow walking back. He had the apology ready when she returned because really he had been wrong to push her that way. She had been right…she could take very good care of herself and had a great head on her shoulders and he would tell her all that…and that they would be working together to find out what happened to Betty.

Right after…they made up.

C.J. walked up to her house and saw him sitting on the swing, still in his dinner clothes and then she realized that he hadn't been able to get into the house. He looked up and saw her and she stopped walking. God, she didn't know what to do or to say first. So she just watched him instead.

"C.J…where have you been…?"

She bristled a little at that but only a little bit. But before she told him her news there were some things he would have to understand, some ground rules to set.

"I…have some errands…went to stop for a milkshake at Rosie's…"

That had been true for some extra calcium of course.

"And I had some thinking to do too Houston…"

He sighed.

"Me too…come on, let's go inside."

She nodded and she walked up to unlock the door. They went inside and she flipped on the light and put her bag down on the table.

"How was the rest of dinner?"

He sat down on the couch and patted a spot for her next to him but she looked at him a bit warily instead.

"I didn't learn much from either one of them and I was missing you…I'm sorry about what I said…"

She softened almost immediately. How couldn't she stop herself?

"It's okay…I should have taken it better…you were only looking out for me…"

He nodded.

"But I overstepped my bounds and I'm sorry…"

She bit her lip.

"Houston…"

He saw a mixture of emotions on her face, some he recognized, others he didn't all meshed together.

"Is anything wrong?"

She looked at him, and that's when she went to the couch and sat down beside him, and when she did, she turned and she kissed him. And he returned it eagerly, wrapping his arms around and pulling her closer to him. But after they broke their kiss, she moved away from him and took his hand.

"Come on…let's go make up."

He wasn't going to argue against that so he squeezed her hand back and they moved their action to the bedroom and it didn't take too long for zippers to be undone, clothing to be removed piece by piece and for them to slip between the sheets.

"Where are…the…"

She looked at him then and that's when she knew she had to say something.

"Oh Houston…I don't think we need them anymore…"

He blinked his eyes at her, and she smiled back at him, enjoying how it felt to be wrapped up in his arms, their bodies molded together.

"What…oh okay…I guess you're back on the pill?"

"Nope…"

He sighed.

"But isn't it…like opening the barn door and letting the horses out?"

She smiled again at his analogy and kissed his mouth softly before looking at him again, their faces only a couple inches apart.

"No…it's like shutting the door after they've gone."

He looked confused but only for a second because after all, he was very bright. Comprehension dawned on his face.

"C.J. are you telling me…"

"Now Houston…if I tell you…you've got to promise me that you're not going to act like I'm fragile and can't make my own decisions or take care of myself."

"C.J. that doesn't answer my question…are you…"

He didn't seem to be able to finish his question but she read the look on his face so she knew what he was asking.

"Yeah Houston…I am…That afternoon in the barn got me pregnant…"

He just looked at her incredulous…and he didn't move at all.

"Houston…are you still with me?"

"Oh yeah…I'm just…"

"Shocked…I know I was too but it'll fade…I'm happy about it really…and I'm scared too…it's so much at once…but I've known for a couple hours longer than you…"

He brushed her hair out of her face.

"In the restaurant…"

She nodded.

"I couldn't say anything because we had a job to do…"

"About that…"

"Houston…not another word or I'm kicking you out of this bed…"

He pulled her closer to him.

"I don't think so…"

And then he started kissing her again and doing those things that drove her crazy with wanting him. He didn't say anything more about the news she had told him, at least not in words but he did speak with his body.

And she answered.

* * *

He didn't let her go afterward…keeping her close to him, while their heartbeats returned to a more normal rhythm.

"My god…"

She stroked his arm with her fingers.

"I know I shouldn't have told you why we were…"

"The best time…," he said, "That's what brought us here."

She sighed.

"Your company's faulty product got us here…but I'm glad about that…"

"Me too…"

"So you want this baby then?"

He kissed her softly on the mouth again…sending shivers through her.

"Yeah I do…and I want its mother too…more than anything…"

She heard in his voice that he meant it…but she looked at him raising her brow.

"Even when I'm busting out of my clothes…?"

He smiled back at her.

"Oh especially then…"

She snuggled against him.

"You tired?"

"A little more than usual…but I haven't been sick…yet…"

He pulled the sheets over them both.

"You're going to have to get more rest…and eat very well…and taken vitamins…"

"I already picked them up…at the pharmacy and boy did that favorite cashier of yours have advice for me…she even gave me those claim forms to fill out."

"I wonder if she's told half the town already."

"Maybe…oh god, when it gets out to the media…I guess we're going to have to issue a public statement…"

He chuckled.

"We don't have to mention what happened…We probably shouldn't tell Murray."

She smiled back.

"No definitely not…he's maxed out on what's happened already."

"And I'm going to tell Rusty tomorrow so he's going to have to assign me other work to do…I don't know what."

"We've got a lot to talk about…"

She definitely knew that…about their future plans…how they would work out the logistics of being parents…living together and…

"We probably should get married…"

When he heard her sigh, he knew he had said it wrong.

"Houston…we…you don't have to do that," she said, "We've just gotten together and…"

"But…"

"I want my future husband to marry me because he can't live any other way," she said, "Not out of an obligation to me and our child."

"C.J. I really…"

"I know…but let's table that for now…because we've still got work…and before you object…I'm going to tell you…you're very sexy but I will kick you out of this bed if you say one word…"

He didn't say anything but kissed her instead and she liked that much better.


	41. Chapter 41

C.J. woke up with a man's arms around her and his soft breath against her skin. It took her a couple seconds to remember where she was and who she was with. She had been having some strange dream about trying to find her baby. And then she had woken up suddenly feeling a man's arms round her waist.

The man she had been a bit cross with last night but yet she had some important news to share with too. It had seriously been one of those strange evenings which had wound up with the two of them hitting the sheets. But that part of it always was a lot of fun.

She felt him stir next to her.

"You awake…?"

"I've been awake Houston…I've been having some strange dreams…"

"About what?"

"You might think it's silly…"

"Oh try me…counselor…"

He started kissing her shoulder which tickled.

"And soon to be mother of my child…"

Yeah, she still hadn't gotten over the magnitude of that and how it was going to change her life…their lives.

"I just was dreaming that I was looking for my child…our child and I couldn't find her or him…sometimes I think I can hear her…"

"Are you worried about being pregnant?"

She shook her head. She didn't think so mainly because she hadn't completely wrapped her mind around it yet.

"It's just going to take some getting used to…I'm happy about it though…but a little nervous at the same time."

"You know I'm going to be right there with you the whole way…beginning with the visit to the doctor's."

"Houston…you're not coming to the doctor…not in the examining room…"

"C.J…"

"It's not like when you men go to the doctor…we women do a little bit more than turn and cough."

He chuckled at that.

"Okay…then I'll wait outside until the exam is over but I want to be there when you talk to the doctor."

"That's fine…but it's fine to wait until we get back to L.A. Everything's fine for now."

"Okay…we'll do that…now let me get up and get you some breakfast…"

He started to do that and she watched him reach for his sweats while she remained in bed.

"Houston…wait a sec and I'll help you…"

"No…no I'm fine…you stay right there…you need your rest…"

"I'm not an invalid…pregnancy is a normal stage of heath for a woman."

"I know that…but you've been feeling tired and we didn't fall asleep until just a few hours ago."

She thought that had certainly been true enough but they had been feeling somewhat frisky. After he left, she reached for her robe and put it on and she looked over at the clock. She had left a message with Rusty that she would be late today and that she had to talk to him about the riding . She would be heading out at the same time Matt did to pick up where he left off with his accounting work.

But yeah the pregancy had complicated things even though the meet was nearly over and they needed a groom more than an exercise rider anyway. Plus she could help him in the office with that work, with her background.

And they still had to figure out how to tell the L.A. contingent that they would be having a baby…only was it necessary to tell them that it had been due to that contraception failure that had led to Rubber-gate. She would rather not because Houston Enterprises had gotten back in an even keel and she didn't want to send stock prices falling again. They had so much to figure out still…how they would go through all this and raise a child together when they had just gotten started themselves.

Not to mention trying to figure out what had happened to Betty and whether Bryce had played any part in it. If he did, it wouldn't surprise her because the guy was a creep…when he had tried to blackmail her at the gallery, she had been so upset…and she hadn't known that the earlier chapter of her life at Harvard would come up again. But Matt's former fiancee Elizabeth was still with him…even knowing what Bryce had asked her to do and she didn't get this whole open relationship the two apparently shared. Had Matt really known the woman he had been planning to marry as well as he thought he did?

Suddenly she heard clattering of ironware in her kitchen.

"Houston…."

Something definitely fell on the floor.

"Are you having trouble?"

"No…Everything's just fine…I was just looking for the egg whisk…"

Oh, well then everything was all right then and hopefully later on, her kitchen wouldn't be a war zone after he had cooked breakfast.

She rested against the pillow and thought at least she didn't feel sick and hadn't run to the bathroom to throw up, first thing. She had heard that morning sickness could be pretty awful…well maybe she would be spared that part of pregnancy.

A while later, Matt came in with a couple of plates of what looked like pancakes, with butter and syrup and some juice…and was that a couple of flowers in a little vase from the garden probably.

"I know you've had this strange aversion to eggs so I thought I'd make hotcakes instead."

She smiled at him.

"Thanks Houston…they look delicious."

He settled with her on the bed.

"The kitchen…well I'll tell you about it later."

They ate together and it was delicious. He kept asking her if she had enough on her plate because he could cook some more and she said everything was fine, she was fine, the baby was fine and told him to relax a little bit.

"Houston, we've got about eight months to go here…you've got to pace yourself."

After they finished, they went into the kitchen to rinse the plates and he had done most of the cleaning up so she showered and got ready to go to the stables.

* * *

"Matt, Bryce said that you'd help him with these books…"

She put another stack of ledgers on the table in front of him and he looked up at her.

"These about as straight forward as the rest have been?"

She sighed.

"I don't appreciate your attitude…we've been as open with you as we can be."

"That's not enough Elizabeth…when did you start agreeing with him about this…the IRS finds out and you're going to be audited and then what?"

"We'll cross that bridge if it comes up."

"It will…and did you ever wonder what you'll do when that happens or whether Bryce will still hold onto his secrets?"

She threw up her hands.

"Oh Matt, what does it matter to you…we're no longer together…you're with C.J. now and there's no real problems here."

"Elizabeth I'm still concerned about you…I'm wondering what Bryce is hiding in those ledgers…one of his relationships?"

"How do you know that's what it is…and besides he knew many women before we got engaged…C.J. told me last night he made a play for her at the gallery."

"She told me what he tried to use against her," Matt said, "but why would your fiance do such a thing?"

"I don't know…maybe it never really happened...and besides, the two of you didn't seem to be on such friendly terms at dinner last night."

"Well we do have our arguments and she's being awfully stubborn on some things…but that's normal for relationships…and you know how spirited she can get."

"I remember that…when she was chewing me out in your office…said something about being in love with you?"

"Oh that…well these things happen…like it did with you and Bryce?"

"Well it was definitely whirlwind but then that's how it was with us, remember?"

Yeah he did and he had asked her to marry him after knowing her less than several months. But their incompatibility had caught up with them soon enough…and now they had gone in different directions.

"We used to be in love…and I still have regrets about breaking off with you…but your career, it's just so dangerous and I don't know what I would have done if you didn't come home one night."

Matt listened, remembering the discussion that they had about their relationship. It had been pretty damn painful back then but the wounds had healed and he had moved on to wind up with the woman he had wanted all along. But Elizabeth had wound up with a man who might be a killer…but he still had a ways to go towards finding out for sure.

* * *

Rusty just looked at her when she gave him the news.

"What'd you go and get yourself knocked up for," he said, "You were my best rider."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I…he…well it happened and we're dealing with hit but I won't be riding anymore…I can still do other things."

Rusty sighed heavily.

"Okay…you're a good groom…I'll put you there but I hate losing exercise riders who go off and get themselves pregnant with some guy…at least tell me he's gainfully employed and is responsible."

She smiled.

"Yes he is…and we're both happy about it. I know this is inconvenient but I'm giving you a heads up."

"Yeah well, it's not like it hasn't happened before…only last time the rider got pregnant after she left me…for Red's operation…"

"Was that Betty?"

Rusty paused and then nodded.

"Yeah…great rider too, but she got lured over by Bryce to his stable and rumor is, someplace else of his as well…and that she got pregnant."

"What happened with her?"

"She left town…or at least that's what we were told…she just took off and never returned…but that's not unusual. People drop out of horse racing all the time."

Yeah, but C.J. had her suspicions about what might have happened in Betty's case. Especially since a body had been dug up on the racetrack grounds…who else could it be?

Gloria walked into the office.

"That horse just about kicked a hole in the fence after his work."

Rusty nodded.

"A bit spirited."

"A bit…you might think about gelding him."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think," Rusty countered.

Gloria didn't think so.

"Or I will…"

She had been in a bad mood since Jet dumped her to go out with a groom working another shed row. Seriously though, C.J. thought she was better off without that trouble making jockey who had been giving Flash a run for the money in that department.

"And I heard you're not riding anymore…"

"Yeah…I can't…"

"Why?"

"I just can't…I'm going to be grooming and helping Rusty in the office."

"Meet's winding down anyway," Rusty said, "Paperwork's piling up though."

Gloria frowned.

"Okay well…I did four of them today but I'm bushed…"

"Take the rest of the day off then Gloria."

She nodded and walked right out of the room. C.J. just sat there while Rusty outlined the schedule…and then her phone vibrated. She checked it and found a text.

_"Have you had your lunch yet…and taken a break…If you want, I'll come and drag you out of there…."_

Matt. Oh yeah, just let him try to go all caveman on her. She still had a half hour to go until lunch, she was resting up plenty sitting in a chair and she was pregnant…not sick.

"Okay…so we have the list of owners that we have to go through right here…"

C.J. nodded but then her phone vibrated again.

_"I'll be there in five minutes…"_

Oh no he wouldn't, she thought about texting that back but she had to focus on the meeting.

Then someone stood at the door but it wasn't Matt. It was Bryce.


	42. Chapter 42

C.J. looked up at Bryce and just grimaced. Rusty saw him too and got straight to the point.

"What the hell are you doing on my shed row?"

Bryce put his hand up and smiled.

"I'm just here because I need to speak to your exercise rider…"

Rusty sighed.

"She's not riding for me anymore…she's a groom now."

Bryce lifted his brows.

"Well I'm here to offer her a much better job…I told her about it but I've raised my asking price."

C.J. folded her arms from where she sat.

"I'm not for sale…so you can just move along."

Bryce's smile remained on his face as if she hadn't given him the big brush off. But what he deserved was a knee in the groin for trying to pressure her into a sex act in the middle of an art gallery showing. But then if she had done that she might have gotten arrested and someone would have to bail her out of jail instead of the other way around.

"I think you'll reconsider after our talk."

She refused to budge.

"Look you offered…your price…and I said no…and I'm still not interested with what you have so do what you have to do…"

He leaned against the door.

"You'd never make a good poker player…just one minute…"

C.J. looked over at Rusty.

"I'll be back in a sec…"

Rusty got up from his chair.

"I need to refresh my coffee…I'll be back in 20 after I go yell at Flash again for…something."

She watched him go and then looked up at Bryce, her jaw set and her eyes looking at him without flinching.

"Okay so what's it this time…you want to have sex on the desk or you'll run off to the press with those photos you keep telling me about?"

He just kept smiling and she wanted to wipe it off of his face.

"You're pretty crass…"

"It's called cutting to the chase and getting to the point…which is blackmail…I don't do what you want when you want it and you'll try to smear me in the press over something that happened years ago."

"It doesn't have to be that way…and there's other people's lives who could be impacted even destroyed by what you decide."

She sighed.

"That's how it usually is in situations like this," she said, "but that's not enough for me to decide to have sex with you."

He moved closer to her.

"You make it sound like it's something that can't be pleasant for you…even pleasurable…lucrative because I'm a very wealthy man."

She folded her arms.

"I know and you like to buy women and when that doesn't work…you do this…how many have there been since you decided one woman…one fiancée wasn't enough?"

He shrugged.

"Look, it wouldn't be all the time…two nights a week and maybe a weekend a month…plenty of time for you to spend with your…boyfriend."

She rolled her eyes.

"No…I wouldn't spend five minutes with you…and I wouldn't do what you wanted…I was young when those photos were taken and something was slipped in my drink by someone I thought wouldn't harm me…my mistake but I've learned from it and moved on."

"But have you told anyone…I don't think so."

"I told the person who matters…and he and I…well we're dealing with it. So you can just leave now and do what you have to do."

"You're a willful woman," Bryce said, "but you don't know what you're saying…life could get really difficult for you."

C.J. had no doubt about that if he went to the media like he threatened but she couldn't bend to his blackmail or he would own her. Whatever happened, she would just deal with it. And Matt would stand with her, she knew that.

"I've given you my answer to your…offer and you need to leave now."

He gave her a look that told her he wasn't used to being turned down with his ultimatums. He'd better get used to it if he messed with her again…especially if she started feeling hormonal.

And then he turned around and walked out.

She just sat there, the conversation and his threats running through her head. She knew she could survive this and Matt and his company could too. She wished she could have left everyone around her out of it but it looked like it might be out of her hands now.

* * *

Matt sat in the office by himself because Elizabeth had left in a rush. Saying she had gotten a phone call and had to return it. They hadn't been getting much work done because she had been nonresponsive when he had started in with the questions but he'd been getting a sense that the payments might be bribes after all, to buy the silence of an unknown person but who might that be?

He had plans to meet C.J. and take her to Rosie's for a burger and a nice chocolate malt. With a life growing inside of her, she had to have plenty of good food to eat and they really had to start working on the sleep part of it.

"Well I think we might be almost done here."

Elizabeth had breezed on back in the room.

"Are you going to give me any more information?"

She sat down looking up at him.

"You know Bryce won't even share that with me…"

Matt sighed.

"What's he hiding Elizabeth…an affair…one that was before he met you?"

She looked down at the ledger.

"I don't know Matlock..and if I asked, he might not tell me if it's ancient history…look he's a very complicated man."

"What about a woman named Betty…used to ride for Rusty before Bryce lured her away to his stable…she left at the end of the summer or so people say."

Elizabeth leaned back in her chair.

"Are you saying that he had an affair with this woman?"

Matt leaned forward.

"What do you think?"

She pursed her lips and looked at the doorway.

"If it was before me…I don't really care who he slept with…or had affairs with…now it's as long as he's discreet and I don't have it in front of me."

"Elizabeth what happened to you…is this what you think marriage is all about?"

She looked impatient with him suddenly.

"I thought it would be you I'd share my life with…but we're really too different…and two different people, our lives couldn't ever mesh and I moved on…and so did you so Bryce isn't you or like you…but he's what I want."

Matt couldn't figure that one out at all. He really had loved Elizabeth…maybe not as much as she wanted to which would have meant that he would have changed his life and even himself for her. But he did still care for her even though he'd fallen for someone else…the woman carrying his child.

The woman who had been in the crosshairs of Elizabeth's fiancé for some sordid arrangement that he would even blackmail to ensure…not that C.J. had gone for it. But she knew by refusing him, he could make her life a lot more difficult, something she definitely didn't need right now.

"Bryce tried to blackmail C.J. into an affair with him…she didn't want that…partly because she didn't want to hurt you."

"But Matt…as long as I don't have to be faced with it, Bryce can do what he wants…it's going to be in our prenuptial…as long as it doesn't become public."

Matt didn't think that would bode well for most brides but Elizabeth had apparently made her decision and her peace about it. But if Bryce were going to follow through on his threats to C.J. about exposing her past, then Matt would find a way to hit him back harder.

C.J. might tell him no, to let it go but he couldn't…and he wouldn't. No one came after the people who were his family, those he loved including her. Anything she faced, anything dangerous or a life threatening injury always had brought out that response in him.

And that would happen this time as well.

"Elizabeth…if anything happens to C.J. over this, I'm not going to let it go."

She knew that about him for sure, how much he cared about his lifelong friend…another wedge that had come between them in their engagement. As C.J. and he via his office intercom system had found out not too long ago.

"You want to protect her, that's only natural…but neither you nor I can stop him from doing what he wants to do."

Matt knew that too and he'd had enough for the day…he had other places he wanted to be, a woman to see and nothing productive had come out of this work day, nothing that would bring him closer to the proof he needed to know that Bryce wasn't only a blackmailer, he was a killer.

With that in mind, he left the office.

* * *

C.J. sipped her milkshake at Rosie's with Matt sitting beside her, making sure she ate her meal.

"You left a fry…"

She just looked at him, bemusedly and plucked it up to eat. They were damn tasty lightly salted and seasoned. He had naturally cleared his own plate and had been pestering her to eat for two, as they called it. She thought she might as well in case she got hit with any nausea later on but she thought she might avoid it.

After telling Matt what had happened when they met up in the tack room, she had just told him she wanted to forget everything and head on home. She felt tired and her muscles ached and her stomach…felt empty. Matt told her he would help her with all three things.

Starting with the food….then he'd give her one of his custom massages that he had picked up from an ex-girlfriend though he didn't tell her that part and then they'd spend some time together watching a movie. She usually fell asleep when they did that and he'd set up some cushions and pillows and blankets on the living room floor.

"I just wish he'd get it in his head, I don't want anything to do with him…"

"He might not…and he might use that information against you," Matt said, "but if he does, we'll be ready."

She sighed.

"I don't want it to hurt you and the company," she said, "but I can't do what he wants either."

"No, I don't want you to even worry about that," Matt said, "We'll just wait and see and we'll come up with something."

She sipped the remainder of her shake.

"It could get messy…I just wish it had never happened but I was much younger and not very smart."

"C.J…you trusted someone who let you down…and that's not your fault," Matt said, "and no matter what happens, you know I'll be there, you and our baby mean more to me than anything else."

She smiled at him, knowing that he meant every word. She knew Matt would make a great father, one who would be there for his kids whatever it took and that he had been the man she had wanted to spend her life with, together building something very special.

Because she loved him and always had, more than she ever knew until now.


	43. Chapter 43

She woke in the morning, after a good night's sleep still on the living room floor nestled in blankets and pillows. Matt had fallen asleep there sometime after she had nodded off after one of his massages that he had been giving each night. She couldn't help herself because it had felt nice and relaxing and she had been tired anyway. Now that she wasn't exercising horses anymore, she didn't have to go to the racetrack as early in the morning so she slept in and she and Matt headed off together later in the mornings.

The fatigue still crept inside her through the day and remained with her until she fell asleep at night. And she felt hungry much more of the time than she normally did but she made sure she ate smaller meals throughout the day. Rusty had given her more files to sort out after she completed grooming the horses after they returned from their training and works. Some of the paperwork looked pretty old but she had done so much clerking in college and while at Harvard that she quickly fell into an easy routine.

Matt and she met for lunch at the cantina or drove off someplace else if they had a longer break. Including to the abandoned barn, where they spent part of the afternoon in the loft reliving their first time there. They looked out the window at the expanse of land surrounding them and they talked about buying a similar spread when they returned to L.A. outside of the city.

Someplace rustic and with plenty of space to raise horses and other animals… not to mention plenty of kids and a house that would be filled… but neither of them mentioned that word, marriage. Matt knew that she didn't feel ready to take that type of major step and so he kept it in his mind even if he didn't raise it again.

She cooked them both breakfast, pancakes and toast and they ate together while watching the news on television. A blond woman with a microphone standing in front of the sheriff's department building had informed the viewers that the remains that had been discovered buried at the racetrack hadn't been identified but that the body was mostly likely that of a grown woman of undetermined age and race, C.J. had sighed after hearing that, knowing that nothing had been reported so far that had eliminated Betty as the potential victim. In fact, it strengthened her conviction that most likely she had finally been found.

But unless someone came forward with a DNA sample from her or her dental records, then the truth might not ever be known. The reporter mentioned that the sheriff's department had received numerous tips from the public but nothing had panned out so far. C.J. wondered who else it might be but Betty but figured there were probably quite a few missing women in the state or this area of the country right now.

"They're no closer…"

Matt agreed.

"They need to get some dental records, DNA samples from missing individuals to do that, but there's no national database for that."

Matt knew they had to stretch the net wide because the body uncovered could have been someone based across the country given the migratory nature of those who worked and passed through the racetrack's shed row. But like her, he suspected that Betty had been murdered and buried there by the killer or killers to cover their tracks. And if that were the case, then the police needed to take a much closer look at Bryce but he knew that the man's wealth and social status provided a buffer of insulation between him and those investigating.

He certainly didn't detect any anxiety or nervousness in Bryce since the body had been found and unless the man had icy water running through his veins, did that mean he was innocent, or that the body wasn't Betty?

The man certainly had a ruthless streak after his attempts to blackmail C.J. but did that make him capable of murder?

"We don't even know if Betty has family out looking for her," she said, "We don't know much about her background."

"People don't like talking about her either," Matt noted, "Makes finding that out pretty tough."

"She had a couple of friends…Gloria spent time with her but she clams shut when you ask the wrong questions."

Matt sighed.

"That might make them the right questions," he said, 'but there are still no answers."

"Maybe we have to change the questions," she said, "or maybe our approach."

He slid another pancake on her plate and she raised her brows at him.

"What's that?"

"A pancake…"

"I know that…but really I think three's enough."

He smiled.

"You need to make sure you're getting plenty to eat."

"I am…but I don't want to overdo it."

"Don't worry about that…here's some more maple syrup."

She sighed and stuck her fork in the pancake because they were tasty but she would be busting out of her clothing soon enough, she thought.

* * *

Later, she sat in the office going through records on the thoroughbreds who would be shipped back to the farm in the next couple of days as the meet wound down. She had spent some time with Rogue who had one more race in a couple of days before she would be leaving. But having a win behind her and slipping into a race filled with winners like her, she would probably find this race tougher, but she seemed to be a very nice filly.

Rusty said that the trailers would be dropping by and that would leave some of the stalls empty and needing to be cleaned out. C.J. would help with that work with Gloria which would keep them both quite busy.

It didn't give her and Matt a lot of time to find out what had happened to Betty because the operation would remain in town for several weeks after the racing meet ended. And after that, Bryce would probably leave town to tend to his other business interests leaving Elizabeth behind to engage in planning their wedding. She didn't think Bryce would be as interested in the ceremonial aspects as Elizabeth might be and since she already knew her husband saw other women rather openly, she still had difficulty imagining what the woman must be thinking getting into this kind of arrangement.

After all, what Bryce had proposed to and then tried to pressure her into disgusted her and yet Elizabeth had still clung to him, refusing to consider that he might have a darker side. But then again, she couldn't exactly judge her given her own experience with Robert Tyler, who had apparently started staging kidnappings before he swept her off of her feet. The killing came later during the time he had been courting her and when she had first been confronted it, she had gone off on the messenger, Matt because she couldn't accept the truth.

Maybe Elizabeth's sense of denial about Bryce just ran deeper than her own had been but when reality hit her finally, it was going to knock her down quite a bit. Just like it had done with C.J. but she'd gotten over it, had helped bring her murderous boyfriend down and had moved on with her life.

Someone knocked on the door. She looked up and saw Matt poking his head inside.

"You alone…?"

"Yeah…Rusty's gone to the track and won't be back for a couple of hours."

He walked in the little office where she had set up her shop and sat down in a spare chair.

"You look tired."

She shrugged.

"I guess that's to be expected the first several months…but I'm feeling fine."

He smiled at her.

"Come here…"

"I am here at my desk."

"I'm feeling lonely…"

She chuckled.

"I bet…but I feel safer over here."

He had his most persuasive expression on his face.

"You're already pregnant…"

She laughed.

"I know that…but I've got work to do and so do you."

"You need a break…

"I need to get my work done…

He patted his lap.

"I'm feeling really lonely here..."

She sighed, trying to stifle a laugh and got up and went and sat on his lap, to find him wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer to him, close enough so she smelled his cologne which she loved. Then he started kissing her neck close to her ear which she loved even more.

"Houston…what are you doing?"

"I think it's pretty obvious…I'm kissing you."

She laughed.

"I know that…and it feels…wonderful…but I think we both need to get back in our respective corners."

He kept kissing her…and she just sighed because she loved it when he did that. But she did have to get back to work and so did he. But when she turned to tell him so, he just pressed his mouth against hers before she could say one word.

"I want you in mine," he said, when the kiss ended, "Any chance you're getting off early today?"

She considered it because it sounded tempting especially when he started stroking her arms with his hands…tantalizing her.

"Maybe…what have you got to offer?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could stay in and order pizza and watch some movies…"

"That sounds nice," she said, "Maybe I'll join you…we can make out afterward."

They started kissing again and his hands slipped underneath her shirt and her breath caught when he started stroking her breasts nestled in lace. They were so sensitive these days and he seemed attuned to that treating them gently.

"We can do some fooling around here…"

She didn't feel like arguing the point when his hands made her feel so good.

"Maybe just a little…"

He smiled as she started fiddling with his shirt, unbuttoning it enough so that she could stroke his chest.

Then someone knocked on the door and the both of them looked at each other.

"Who is it," C.J. called out.

"It's me Gloria…I need to talk to you for a sec."

C.J. jumped off Matt's lap and straightened out her shirt while he struggled to button up his shirt before Gloria walked in on them.

"We're going to have to take a rain check on this but I'm collecting later on," he said.

She smiled at him as she walked to the door, wondering what Gloria had to tell her.


	44. Chapter 44

Gloria just looked at the two of them and rolled her eyes.

"Don't stop making out on my account…"

C.J. just looked at her.

"So what did you come here to tell us?"

Gloria hesitated.

"Do you want to talk to me alone?"

She shrugged.

"No it's okay…it's just that Flash is threatening to quit…again even though he's only been on the wagon very shortly."

C.J. sighed. She was getting really tired of dealing with the talented but very immature jockey.

"I have a ton of paperwork here and I'm not leaving it to go deal with him…not even if he gets arrested again."

"No, he got in some argument with Rusty about Betty."

That perked up C.J.'s interest and she looked over at Matt.

"What do you mean…he knew Betty?"

Gloria shrugged.

"Not that way…they were just friends…hung out together…but he had tried to talk her out of working for Red."

"But she didn't listen," Matt said, "And he suspected something had happened to her when she disappeared."

Gloria rubbed her forehead.

"Well he even suspected that she wound up with Bryce."

C.J. wondered what he had seen or heard to figure that out…Flash seemed the typical self absorbed jock…the kind of guy who attracted women without much thought. But it sounded like he had cared about Betty. Maybe she and Matt should go talk to him about what he knew about her and her disappearance.

"Did she talk to him about what was going on with her," C.J. asked, "mention anything about working at Red's or Bryce?"

Gloria thought about it.

"Well...you'll have to ask him but I imagine it's possible given that they were buddies in a sense."

C.J. marked that down under her list of things to do even though she had often grown frustrated when it came to dealing with him.

But if he could provide important clues for her and Matt, it would push their investigation forward into her disappearance…before the body dug up near the backstretch had even been identified.

"I got to go deal with that new gelding that Rusty had to claim," Gloria said, rolling her eyes, "I'll see you later…"

C.J. turned to Matt after she left.

"That sounds like something."

Matt scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah…definitely…I might want to talk to him myself…but I got to head to the office…more books to look through."

She walked over to him, and wrapped her arms around him, drawing him in for a kiss.

"I'll see you later then…"

He stroked some hair out of her face.

"Most definitely…mama…"

She smiled at him as he walked out of the office. Damn it was really hitting home that she was going to have a baby…Matt's baby and even though a busted condom that had been defective had been to blame, she couldn't be happier about it. Well, they had some things to work out to figure out how they would raise their child together and where.

But they had some time even after they finished up with this caper here. They could head back to L.A. and figure out where to live…and baby proof the penthouse suite, most definitely.

She really hoped that she could find a spread of land and build a house there and he seemed to go for that too. So they could live together with a bunch of animals and commute to the city. She wanted to raise a family out where there was plenty of open space and fresh air…like she had while growing up.

First though she had to finish her job here and her stomach already growled because she had noticed that more lately and still hadn't had any of the dreaded morning sickness. She didn't know how she'd cope if she spent half the day throwing up in the bathroom. So she might as well enjoy a settled stomach while it lasted she thought as she settled back to work.

* * *

Elizabeth paced the room, her nerves clearly at a twitter.

"What are you saying Matt…that my fiancé is paying someone off that I don't know about?"

He sighed from where he sat.

"Elizabeth, how much about him do you know about…because it doesn't seem like that much to me… the guy is clearly hiding something and if you want to go into a marriage with that…"

She stopped pacing and looked over at him.

"Matt…I know what I'm doing and how to conduct my own business…that's what it's all about really…how often do people marry for love?"

"I thought we almost did."

"Almost being the key word…because we never actually went through it…reality got in the way and our dreams came crashing down around us."

They had walked away and Matt at least had discovered new dreams with another woman. The woman that had always been there for him…who was going to be Elizabeth's maid of honor after all and had been there for him afterward when the engagement had gone bust.

"Elizabeth…you have to make new dreams for yourself but is Bryce what you really want?"

She almost looked lost then…as her eyes flittered around the room and she started pacing again.

"I made my choice Matt…and I'm going to live with it."

He sighed wondering what she would think if she knew she might be marrying a murderer. But it had to be her decision to stay or leave. He remembered how his heart had been in his throat when C.J. had stormed on out of the office after he gave her the bad news about Robert. When every instinct inside of him wanted to grab her and tell her that she couldn't go back to Robert, he knew that he had to let her go because she had to figure things out for herself.

And he knew even though she had been pissed off at him at that moment, she had a good head on her shoulders and she would realize that he was only looking out for her as soon as she calmed down.

C.J. had always been passionate about what she felt, what she did and what she believed in and they had clashed over the years a few times but they had always realized that their friendship mattered too much to let go by the wayside and this newer romance between them…he was already counting the moments until he could see her again.

Even in the midst of both of thing being far from L.A., working in a field far different than what they did but treading over familiar turf by investigating a woman's disappearance and probable murder.

Elizabeth just didn't want to face the fact that there might be sinister reasons why the figures in the books didn't match up. And if she couldn't face what he had told her and the questions he had asked, then he didn't think he could help her.

He wondered how she would feel when it came time to bring Bryce down a few notches hopefully by sending him to prison.

"Matt…I just feel like I was adrift after we…broke it off and Bryce just seems like such a rock…and that's what I really need right now."

He sighed, meaning that it's not likely that Elizabeth was going to understand what he had been trying to do. But he still had to do it…the guy had tried to blackmail C.J. into an affair with him using something he dug up from her background. He definitely needed to go down for that not to mention the fact that he was probably responsible for Betty's disappearance.

And Matt was going to find a way to do that.

"Elizabeth…then maybe that's a sign it's not a good relationship for you…"

She just scoffed at his words.

"You're one to talk…you broke it off with me and then hooked up with ...her."

Meaning C.J…well that hadn't happened right away but it had happened and probably should have happened…maybe sooner but the point was that the two of them had found their way together.

"C.J. and I…well we finally figured it out…and we're both happy about that…doesn't mean that I didn't love you…it just didn't work out and it couldn't have worked out."

She kept pacing until she was sure to wear out the floor beneath her heels. He knew that the engagement to Bryce who flaunted his relationships in front of her had to be wearing into her but her decision had been made and she had to deal with it.

"You know C.J. hooked up with a guy who turned out to be a killer…and she had to make a hard decision to walk away from him…and turn him in."

Elizabeth ran her hand through her hair and it trembled.

"I'm not here and Bryce isn't a killer."

Matt certainly wasn't sure about that but it was looking more and more likely that he had a ruthless side.

"Maybe you'd better think long and hard of what he's capable of because like I told you, it looks like he made regular payments to one party…with initials just like Betty and then she disappears…"

"That means nothing…it's just supposition…"

He sighed.

"Well that might nor might not be…but the truth will tell won't it?"

He started to leave wanting to get out of there and she noticed that.

"Matt…"

"If you'll excuse me…I'll come back when you're ready to face some serious reality Elizabeth…"

And then he walked out of the office.

* * *

C.J. leaned back in her chair.

"So we got to deal with Murray…when we get back?"

Chris giggled.

"No problems…Murray the heroic sex symbol's actually a sweet guy," she said.

"And you know this…how…?"

Silence met that question.

"Oh my god…you didn't…."

Chris sighed.

"Well no we haven't but Murray swore to me last night that the defective condoms have been fixed so there's nothing to worry about when we…well you know."

C.J. did and she knew that maybe the two of them would be a good match.

"So when you head back home from Hawaii, will you be coming back to work?"

C.J. sighed.

"Yeah…I'm pregnant not sick…"

"So you and Matt…how are you going to work this out between you?"

C.J. paused.

"We're still feeling our way but I think we will…I know I've never been happier."

"Ready to be a mom….?"

"Yeah I think so…I'm ready to settle down a bit in my life and maybe move out of the city…buy a ranch…"

"You can buy back Matt's maybe…"

C.J. smiled at the thought.

"How does he feel about that?"

"He likes it…we're going to be looking at some spreads when we return…."

She heard some noise and looked up and saw Flash standing there which meant that she was going to be talking to him after all.

Maybe about Betty and what he knew about her.

"Listen Chris…got to go…talk to you later…"

Then she clicked off her phone and looked at the jockey, whose usual bravado was missing.

"I need to talk to you about something…."

She nodded.

"Yeah I figured…come sit down…"

And so he did.


	45. Chapter 45

She looked at Flash the jockey who well flashed her a nervous look. All his bravado and swaggering had vanished.

"So what's going on, you said you knew something about Betty?"

He looked around the office.

"I don't know if I should tell you here."

She folded her arms looking at him, feeling awfully tired and more than a little hormonal right now.

"If you don't tell me at the count of 10, I'll kick you out of my office."

"What?"

She almost laughed at how shocked Flash looked right now; obviously he'd never been bossed around by a woman so far. Well the guy could live and learn, because after he left, she thought about taking a quick nap.

"Just tell me what's on your mind Flash."

His eyes flittered around and then he shifted his stance.

"Betty's not just missing," he said, "She didn't just leave town. She was murdered."

C.J. raised her brows because after all, she had already figured that out and that most likely the remains dug up in the backstretch belonged to her.

"How do you know that?"

"Because she was shacking up with Big shot Bryce…that's what he's called among other things…but I tried to warn her to stay away from him."

"And she didn't listen?"

Flash sighed and nodded, his face pinched with emotion. Obviously on some level Flash was capable of carrying for others and included on his very short list was Betty.

"No…she thought he was hot…though she didn't like the kink as much…but the man has money and more power…he could buy any woman he want…like his latest."

C.J. knew that Elizabeth's history was much more complicated than Flash did but she kept her opinion on Matt's flaky ex to herself.

"And did he buy Betty?"

"Well yeah…she shacked up with him for a while…even though he had this thing for tying his women up…but she wouldn't leave him and then there were rumors she had stayed in town when everyone else left for the next race meeting on the circuit…and then she disappeared not too long ago."

"Why don't you believe that she just left town to return to some family?"

"Betty wasn't in the place where her family would embrace her," he said, "She knew that she'd had sex with a man who had been seeing other woman, including another fiancée, now his ex. She felt like his whore…and she wanted to get away from him…but then…"

Flash paused and C.J. waited expectedly for him to continue.

"There were rumors flying around by those who were left that she'd gotten pregnant with Bryce the Big Shot's baby."

C.J. had suspected as much and she knew that often proved to be a very vulnerable and sometimes dangerous time in a woman's life or her relationship with a man. Some men killed their mistresses when they found out they'd gotten knocked up. Was Bryce one of them, she wondered. But then again after the way he'd tried to blackmail her into sex with him, she didn't speculate long.

She knew he'd killed Betty if she were indeed dead. That would explain why she had been buried in the backstretch of the track where it was only a fluke that she'd been dug up at all. God, she could have been in that position if she'd gotten pregnant back then with that professor…not that he would have been driven to kill her but what if he'd tried to hide it by paying her to go away, get an abortion or just drop out of sight? Men could be such creeps, like Bryce had proven to be and that professor from years ago.

But many weren't and when you found the right one, she smiled; life could be pretty damn wonderful even if you got knocked up. She rubbed her abdomen as she looked up at Flash.

"So did she tell him?"

Knowing the answer already but wanting to hear what Flash said about it.

"I guess…I mean I think she would…she had this crazy idea he cared about he but I know he just thought he was a girl he could use and then throw aside."

"Did she suddenly come into any money?"

He scowled.

"How would I know…are you saying she demanded he pay her off?"

C.J. shook her head slowly.

"No Flash, it could have been that he provided money for her to take care of herself while pregnant and maybe afterward…"

"Nah, he'd want her to get rid of it," he said, "and he wouldn't give her any choice either."

No, C.J. didn't think that Bryce would allow a woman that kind of choice, not if she chose to have a baby that would mess up all his plans…like to get engaged to a socialite who came from money.

Perfect motive for murder, she thought, not like it hadn't been done hundreds of times before, including in some cases she and Matt had solved together.

"Anything else Flash," she asked.

He just looked ill at ease, maybe at having told her all this but not being able to keep it to himself, especially if the police who investigated any death came looking for him.

"Nah…except you look a bit pale lately…"

He left her and she just shook her head but her mind spun with what he had told her. She wanted to tell Matt but he was working in the enemy's camp today. Maybe she could text him a teaser.

So she did and she knew he'd drop by her office at the first opportunity because she had just texted him that she had a few moments for a quickie. Dirty pool, but just in case someone should happen to see the text…

And she'd deliver if need be.

* * *

Sure enough Matt had been sitting in the office after having returned from his break. Elizabeth had returned a few moments later acting properly chastised and not hitting on him for a change. She had sat in the corner reading a ledger hopefully not the one with the payouts on it.

Matt had been scribbling some figures on a cheat sheet from another ledger. The books were such a mess, but then Red had overseen them and his mind had always been on the horses even when he wasn't with them.

"Matt…"

He looked up and knew his thoughts had been premature about her not making another play for him.

"Elizabeth, I told you…"

Then his phone vibrated, and he looked down and saw C.J.'s text and he looked up at Elizabeth.

"Got to go…I'll be back in an hour…"

Her mouth gaped.

"Matt…we still have some figures to go over…"

He sighed, knowing what she really wanted and well, what he wanted was waiting on another shed row and he wasn't waiting.

"Later…"

He left and hurried to C.J.'s office where he knew she'd be waiting for him, hopefully attacking him when he passed through the door. Oh, he could hardly wait.

C.J. was waiting but not in amour mode when he walked into her office. She cast him an amused look when he just looked at her.

"C.J. I thought…"

She walked up to him and kissed him softly on the mouth shutting him up, and then when she pulled away and looked at him, he remained quiet.

"In a minute…first I have to tell you what Flash told me about Betty."

"Flash…he got in touch with you about her?"

She nodded, running her hands across his chest.

"Sure did…and he believes she was murdered…by Bryce."

Matt scratched the back of his neck.

"Well that's what we figured C.J…she's never turned up and then someone finds human remains on the racetrack where she'd worked."

"Exactly but Flash thinks that Bryce killed her because she got pregnant with his baby during their affair at about the worst possible time for anyone to get wind of it."

"Because he was trying to marry into money and an out of wedlock baby by an exercise rider would mess that all up."

C.J. nodded again.

"God, what an ass and poor Betty from the moment she hooked up with him."

Matt looked at C.J. knowing she really felt for the missing woman who probably had been murdered by her lover. And being pregnant herself right now, she probably felt a common link with the missing woman. He slipped his arms around her waist, looking at her.

"Okay…we've got more information to work with but let's just take a little break here and think about something else."

She licked her lips.

"Like what?"

"Like that quickie you promised me…that's quite a proposition to make to a guy."

She nodded.

"You're quite a guy…and I've got just enough time."

He drew her into a kiss, as she unsnapped his pants as quickly as she could, as he moved her towards her desk.

* * *

C.J. sat on her porch later while Matt cooked in the kitchen, promising her that he'd take care of dinner tonight. She smiled as she remembered their tryst in the office, the desk hadn't broken but they had just finished and were fixing their clothes when Rusty had knocked on the door telling her that he needed to talk to her for a moment.

She'd made up some excuse for Matt being there on the spot but as he left, she caught and she was pretty sure Rusty had too, that his buttons didn't quite line up correctly. Oh well, what she and Matt did on their breaks was their business. She'd done a lot of paperwork now that she was grounded from riding the horses and then headed on home to relax. Matt sat her down on the couch and had her put her feet up while he rubbed them.

He took such good care of her, not that he hadn't always but since she'd gotten pregnant, he had taken on this protective father attitude that was not only reassuring but downright sexy. So naturally, she pulled him down on the couch after the massage was done and they relaxed in a different way for a while before she had sent him into the kitchen.

She could get used to this and him, she had never felt happier but somehow she couldn't embrace the marriage word, even as he dropped hints. She knew he wanted to give their baby his name and that he wanted to cement his relationship with her but…to get married after only being together a short time…made her nervous.

Fortunately, he hadn't pressed the issue, they were in love, together and that's what counted…maybe when the baby's arrival came closer, they might discuss it. But for right now, they had to solve the mystery of what had happened to Betty and if she were indeed murdered, who had killed her and why….they were putting the pieces together but if they were on the right track, how would they prove it?


	46. Chapter 46

C.J. woke up the next morning still feeling fine. If morning sickness was indeed to be in her future, it hadn't yet arrived. So she got up and went to fix herself some oatmeal before heading off to the racetrack for workouts. Matt still lay asleep in bed, and she smiled remembering how much she had tuckered him out last night. Served him right for waggling his eyebrows at her the way that he had done…caused her to melt every single time.

She took her vitamins and thought about making him some breakfast but she couldn't look at eggs or smell them without feeling nauseous. Eggs were just evil right now though she hoped her new sentiments about them wouldn't be long-lasting. The oatmeal proved to be easy enough to make and she had some leftover blueberries to put in it.

Although she'd slept well in the capable arms of a certain man, her dreams had been about Betty and what it must have been like to be in her situation. To be swept up by a powerful man who made every decision on you and to have gotten pregnant and then was told to get rid of it. What had Betty's response been to Bryce? Everyone she knew had thought she'd just left town and disappeared and now….was it her body that had been discovered in that grave? And if so, had it been Bryce who had killed her?

C.J. knew that Bryce was capable of evil things after what he'd done, trying to blackmail her into Betty's spot.

She took her oatmeal and a glass of orange juice and headed to the breakfast nook. The sunlight had just started to turn the sky pink although there were traces of the fog that must have drifted in overnight. She didn't know how much longer she'd stay in town knowing at some point she'd have to return to L.A….with Matt. The crisis with the recalled condoms had been handled well enough by Murray, fantastically as it turned out. She bit back a smile imagining Murray as a folk hero of sorts after testifying at the Congressional Hearing. When she and Matt returned to L.A. at some point everyone who had been following it would know about her pregnancy.

Maybe they should just issue a press release but then she wanted to keep it to themselves for a while longer. After all, it was still early and so many decisions to make, she thought with a sigh. She knew she loved Matt but they had just gotten together, they still were navigating their way through this new dimension of their relationship, not that she wasn't having the best time of her life.

She heard some noise in the kitchen and knew that he'd gotten up. He came into the breakfast nook wearing faded grey sweats and no shirt.

"Hey you've got enough to eat there?"

C.J. looked at her empty oatmeal bowl and nodded.

"I'm fine…just got up."

"I was going to make some omelets…."

She grimaced.

"I don't know why Houston but the thought of eggs…I just can't look at them."

A smile curved his mouth because of course he knew why but he walked back into the kitchen and started making one of his famous omelets that he had time to perfect after picking up his culinary skills from the cooks at his daddy's ranch.

He reappeared a moment later.

"So how you feeling this morning otherwise…?"

She smiled at him.

"Great…well I was thinking about Betty."

He nodded and in a few moments reappeared with some oatmeal and coffee and she almost laughed.

"Houston…I never knew you even liked the stuff."

He looked puzzled.

"What?"

"Oatmeal…."

He looked down at his bowl as he sat down.

"Well I like it just fine and I don't want to sit down with such a beautiful lady with eggs if they make her feel sick."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair.

"I hope it's not forever…because I really love your omelets especially the map of Texas."

He dug into his oatmeal and appeared to be enjoying it.

"I'm sure it's just temporary…"

C.J. fidgeted with her glass.

"Yeah…I just can't stop thinking about her."

Matt sipped his coffee looking at her.

"Betty?"

She nodded.

"They don't know for sure that it's her lying in that grave."

She looked at him directly.

"We both know who that woman is Houston."

He sighed.

"I guess we do."

She rubbed her forehead.

"We still have to wait for an ID on the body," he said, "and that might take a while."

"I know but why would anyone do that to her," she said, "Why would Bryce…"

"If it's her and if he did it."

She felt impatience inside of her, struggling to the surface.

"I know he did it," she said, "He did it because she got pregnant and he didn't want the baby…didn't want it to mess up what he had going…didn't want any scandal."

"C.J…we have to more investigating to know that…."

She nodded, reaching to sip her juice.

"I know that but I know what we're going to find," she said, "and I hope he pays for what he did."

She felt as strongly about that as anything and she knew that Matt understood that. She did get where he was coming from too, but she felt it in her gut that Bryce was guilty of murder among other crimes.

"Elizabeth…"

She nodded knowing that one of the underpinnings of the situation had to do with the woman he had almost married. The one who was now engaged to Bryce.

"Houston, you tried to warn her about him," she said, "Just like you tried to warn me about Robert."

He looked down at his coffee mug in his hand.

"That was one of the most difficult things I ever had to do."

She smiled at him to let him know she knew that.

"Look you gave me the space to figure it out on my own about Robert," she said, "You did the same for her and that's really all you can do."

Because she knew that if Matt had pushed the issue with Robert after she had threatened to resign from the firm, she would have just pushed back harder, gotten more stubborn…no, what he'd done was give her the space to calm down and for her to realize he had been right.

"I don't think she's listening."

"Well Houston, I didn't at first….I was so angry with you I couldn't think about anything but deep down I knew you'd never intentionally hurt me."

He smiled.

"Yeah well the 24 hours after you walked out were some of the longest hours of my life."

She reached out with a hand for one of his own and he met her, clasping it.

"I'm sorry about that Houston…"

He squeezed her hand looking at her with one of those looks that made her melt.

"Nothing to be sorry about," he said, "besides whatever happened we're together now."

She smiled at the way he said, that, the confidence, the absolute certainty in his eyes and the timbre of his voice that it was what he wanted. What she wanted too but it still felt so new.

"I know the baby complicates things…"

He looked at her blinking his eyes, but still held onto her hand.

"C.J. I know we didn't plan it," he said, "but I'm so excited about it…I…"

The emotion in his voice, the tightness she heard mixed with the happiness, she knew that he meant what he said…but a part of him wished his father had lived long enough to know that he'd be a grandfather.

"Me too….I just don't know what comes next…I mean we just got together."

"Well we'll figure it out," he said, "When we get back to L.A., we'll figure out where to live."

She pulled her hand away.

"I know….we've each got a place so there's options."

He looked at her thoughtfully.

"I was thinking about finding a new place…maybe outside the city."

She nodded happily..

"Yeah I'd like that…some open space to build a house…raise some animals…"

"Horses…"

Like they had grown up back in Texas and like the ranch Matt had bought when they first arrived in L.A. The one he sold when their investigative firm had taken off and the commute started to bite so much into his busy lifestyle.

"Yeah…we can go looking for land when we get back but we have some other things to work out."

"Like what?"

He rubbed his hands together.

"Like when to get married."

Her eyes widened suddenly as she looked at him.

"Married?"

"Well yeah…isn't that what couples usually do…"

She pointed her finger at him.

"Houston…don't say it….I'm not having a shotgun wedding."

He just looked at her, his mind clearly working.

"C.J. it wouldn't be what you just called it," he said, "but I want my child to have two parents."

She pursed her lips.

"I know, I want that too," she said, "but I don't want it to be the only reason I marry someone."

"C.J…"

"No Houston….I love you….I know we're going to be parents but I think we should wait before making any decisions like that."

She saw a look of impatience on his face but she wasn't going to take it back.

"C.J…we need to talk about this…"

"I know…but right now I just don't want to," she said, "I want to take it one day at a time and I want to find out what happened with Betty."

He looked at her a moment and then nodded, realizing that she wouldn't budge…at least not right now.

"Okay…we'll do that then."

Her face softened.

"Thanks…I just need some time," she said, "So many things going on right now."

She got up from the table to take her dishes to the kitchen and he watched her go. He knew that she felt more than a little overwhelmed with all that had changed lately. Getting together, getting pregnant and being affected by what had happened to Betty because she clearly saw parallels with some of it in her own life. But while she might be confused on some things, he most definitely knew what he wanted, he thought as he followed her into the kitchen.

She rinsed her dishes to put them in the rack and then turned to look at him, her dark hair tucked around her face wearing her blue robe, the one he liked mostly because he knew she liked only wearing it. She smiled as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, against him while his lips brushed her mouth, tasting her. She returned his kiss eagerly.

He broke away and stroked her mouth with one of his fingers, looking intently at her.

"Hey we've got a few moments….why don't we…"

She smiled back at him and then the phone rang.. She sighed and went to answer it. He looked at her face which had been relaxed become more lined with concern.

"Oh my god….yes…I guess I can be there in about an hour…maybe less," she said, "I just have to get dressed….okay…give me the information."

He watched as she listened intently after reaching for a piece of paper towel and a pen to write some information down.

"Yes…got it…I'll see you there…."

She hung up the phone and turned to Matt.

"It's Rusty…Flash's been taken in for questioning…."

"On what…one of his bar fights?"

She shook her head.

"No on investigation of murder."


	47. Chapter 47

C.J. went to the police station and since Matt insisted on coming with her, they both drove down to the substation and were greeted by a plainclothes man who identified himself as Det. Al Green.

"I want to see my client…"

Al looked at them puzzled.

"The subject didn't say anything about retaining counsel," he said, "Though he's not been very helpful while answering our questions."

C.J. just shot a direct look at him.

"Then he's acting smart for a change but I still need to see him."

Al remained unconvinced.

"He didn't mention your name at all," he said, "He used his dime to call Rusty…the man who employs him."

C.J. nodded.

"I know Rusty…I work for him too as an exercise rider," she said, "He's the one who called us to drop by and talk to Flash."

"Flash…oh yeah that's his riding name," Al said, "I guess it's better than what he gave before we questioned him."

C.J. realized she didn't even know Flash's real name.

"Oh…everyone at the barn's always called him Flash since he's been riding for Rusty."

Al sighed.

"His birth name appears to be Archibald Cranston but we're not even sure about that," he said, "The man has numerous aliases…all came up on the computer."

C.J. could only imagine. Most of them probably made up to help Flash dodge the law given his propensity for getting in bar fights and getting drunk in public, usually both at the same time.

"We'll just stick to Flash for now and make it simpler," she said, "now can I see my client?"

Al folded his arms.

"He hasn't mentioned having a lawyer."

Matt took a step forward.

"You heard what she said," she said, "His boss called her on the phone and told her to get down here quick. Flash must have told Rusty he needed her help."

C.J. furrowed her brow.

"How much trouble is he in…you haven't booked him yet on anything?"

Al shook his head.

"No…he's been booked a time or two for public fighting and making a spectacle of himself," he said, "but now he's being questioned for the disappearance of Betty…"

"Rusty said something about you wanting to ask him about a murder."

"Her murder…she's left DNA all over the place," he said, "Even without her bones that just got dug up."

C.J. didn't feel surprised at all that the police had found out so much already. But that left Flash vulnerable to winding up in jail or worse charged with a murder she didn't believe he committed. She didn't know why he was a suspect.

"Why are you so interested in Flash?"

Al pulled out a piece of gum, unwrapped it and put it in his mouth.

"He's got priors for fighting which shows a propensity for violence…someone likely to commit murder in the right circumstances."

C.J. snorted.

"Really…if you questioned everyone in town with priors for fighting…especially during the county fair season…you won't have time to do any actual investigation."

Al didn't look pleased by her words.

"Listen…are you criticizing our police procedures here…what do you possibly know about how to do this most difficult job?"

C.J. didn't respond not wanting to get into it with him.

"Take me to Flash…now. He needs an attorney whether he realizes it or not and Rusty called me to come help him."

Al hedged and C.J. knew that he didn't want a lawyer in the interrogation room with him and Flash but that there were constitutional rights involved that could come back and bite the investigators later. He finally nodded.

"Okay…you can see him as potential legal counsel," he said, "Your boyfriend has to stay here."

Matt nodded.

"I'll check in with Murray about our…situation and how it's coming along."

C.J. smiled.

"He's probably less than thrilled that he's now a folk hero for safe sex," she said, "but I'm sure Chris and the others are having fun with it."

She followed Al to the interrogation room where Flash sat there sprawled in his chair, not looking too thrilled with the situation. But he brightened somewhat when he saw her.

"Hey babe…you made it."

She arched a brow at him.

"I might be your lawyer but I'm definitely not your babe."

Flash nodded.

"Oh yeah right…you're shacking up with that rider who's working for the enemy."

She just rolled her eyes and sat down in a nearby chair.

"I'm here because Rusty think you need legal help and he's probably right."

Flash scowled.

"It's not me that did the crime," he said, "I really liked Betty…but she was in trouble. Does it make me guilty to think that she was probably dead?"

C.J. shot a look at Al and another bald headed detective who called himself Murphy before looking back at Flash.

"No…no it doesn't," she said, "But since you're here, you might think about retaining me…at least for the time being."

Flash hesitated then nodded.

"Okay…but only because Rusty insisted on it," he said, "He thinks you must be good at it. They just dragged me in to ask me a bunch of questions about how I knew Betty…whether I knew where she went all those months ago…I didn't tell them much."

Al nodded in affirmation.

"He's kept his mouth shut for the most part. He must have something to hide. They're just innocent questions."

C.J. set her mouth in a fine line. Hardly innocent, she thought. They were itching for a suspect to pin on the murder of a body that had been dug up at the racetrack during the time of year when the most tourists had come to town pouring their money into its economy. It was all about reassuring the public that crime was scarce and the police handled serious crimes seriously.

But to pick on Flash…was just stupid. They should be looking elsewhere for more viable suspects to question like…Bryce. She knew that he'd had his eye on Betty and lured her into his bed before she'd supposedly left town.

She still didn't know how their affair had ended. But it was obvious now that she'd never left the town limits, someone had gotten to her first and killed her.

If the police didn't care to investigate it, well that would just leave it to her and Matt. There was no way she'd let Betty's murder go unsolved.

* * *

Matt had phoned Murray who'd been all excited about the press response to the statements he'd issued which had stopped the rioting over the recall of those…prophylactics. Not for what it did to his own image which he found embarrassing but for how it had boosted Matt's corporate interests.

"Murray that's all well and good but how are the reparations coming along?"

His corporate president cleared his throat.

"Our lawyers drafted the documents that will allow people who were…damaged by the use of our faulty product to seek compensation…including money to put in educational funds for any children."

Matt sighed. He wondered how much his product had boosted the birthrate rather than do the opposite but he couldn't complain in his own case. Ever since C.J. had given him the news about their own pending arrival…he'd been excited about it.

C.J. didn't seem so sure that he'd stick around as he'd promised…knowing there was no place he'd rather be than with her. But he'd prove it to her…he'd been doing some planning.

"Matlock…?"

He looked up and saw Elizabeth walking towards him dressed in black down to her shoes.

"Elizabeth…"

"You're here about Betty aren't you?"

He nodded.

"In a manner of speaking…yes…they hauled in Flash for questioning about her death."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"It's so sad…so tragic," she said, "So he's the one who did it? I guess that makes sense. My fiancé said he gets arrested every other week for fighting."

Matt rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at the direction where C.J. had gone to meet Flash. The door had remained closed to what was likely a conference room since then.

"I think they're just guessing," he said, "I don't think he did it."

Her eyes widened.

"You don't…but if not him then who?"

Matt didn't answer. She looked at him in question and then her expression changed.

"Oh Matlock, you can't seriously think…"

He sighed.

"I'm not saying anything…just that Flash probably didn't kill Betty. He seemed to like her and been concerned about her leaving."

She just tilted her face looking at him.

"Don't all guilty people act that way…all concerned to get attention off themselves?"

He admitted that.

"Some do…but in this case, I think he's sincere," Matt said, "I know you don't want to hear this but your fiancé knew her too."

Elizabeth frowned.

"So I heard…but it was just professional even if he did sleep with her," she said, "I know Bryce has his…pursuits and that our marriage is based on both of us being professionals."

Matt watched the feelings play out on her face and he wondered about that. Had Elizabeth viewed their on relationship as anything less than being about love and related emotions? Had she looked at him and what they'd shared in the same way?

"You deserve better than that…even if you don't understand it."

She scoffed at him.

"Oh Matlock…stop being a romantic," she said, "I grew up without such thoughts in my household and it was always about business and making money…even those among us who were considered less than model citizens."

Meaning terrorists, but Matt knew Elizabeth had a difficult time coming to terms with those in her family who had aligned themselves in criminal movements.

"Elizabeth…how well do you even know him?"

"Asked and answered Matlock," she said, "Besides you're one to ask…we were together what all of a week before you proposed to me?"

He remembered that and he thought he'd been in love with her and maybe he had been but he knew now it never would have worked with them…that the broken engagement saved them both a lot of pain later on. But she was inviting more of the same for herself if she married her latest fiancé.

"At least think about what I'm telling you," he said, "Like I said, I'll always care about you…just not in that way."

She stared at him then shook her head.

"No Matlock you drove me to him…when you turned me away because of…her."

"I love her…"

Elizabeth just scoffed as if she couldn't ever believe it.

"Oh you are a hopeless romantic…but she'll never be what you really want because she'll never be me…"

After saying that, she walked away from him down the hallway. He just watched her go realizing that they both had their own interpretations of their broken engagement…and it was probably best to leave it at that.

But it didn't mean he wouldn't be looking into Betty's murder and if that meant investigating her fiancé so be it.


	48. Chapter 48

C.J. left Flash after speaking on his behalf and telling the detectives that he'd be answering none of their questions. She knew they'd be releasing him from custody on them as they didn't have nearly enough to hold them. The truth was, no one knew what had happened to Betty or why she turned up dead and buried in an unmarked grave at the racetrack.

But she knew where to start looking and she wondered about Betty's relationship with Bryce. The one that she'd suspected had ended badly for Betty. Maybe something had happened and she'd been trying to walk…or run away from him. Maybe he didn't take rejection from his mistresses very well. He'd been so persistent trying to get her into his bed…even resorting to blackmail. What had he done with Betty?

She knew in her gut that he'd been the last one to see her alive…before she'd been living no longer. A cause of death hadn't been determined yet and that might never happen now that her body had been reduced to bones sitting in a box somewhere in the morgue. No one had shown up to claim them for burial yet and they hadn't been released from evidence.

Betty hadn't deserved what had happened to her and C.J. knew that not too long ago it could have easily been her that wound up like that. When she'd suffered amnesia and been locked up inside a jail in Bannon County forced into prostitution, she had learned only later what had happened to the women who'd tried to escape before getting caught. Sheriff Butz had the deputies take them out and shoot them in the head execution style…no doubt while they begged for their life before burying them in shallow graves in the desert outside of town. She closed her eyes and sucked in her breath every time she remembered how many such graves…and remains of women the state police had discovered in the desert….with others likely to never be found. After one of the deputies had copped a plea he'd taken detectives out on a tour of the burial ground.

She found out later that she'd been earmarked for that fate…her and Matt once Butz and his men realized that she'd really been a lawyer and Matt had been a PI out looking for her after not hearing from her for a couple days. But when Betty had gone missing who'd been concerned enough to look for her or call police? Flash seemed concerned but he wasn't her family. Where was her family and how could they be located?

So many questions overwhelmed her with no answers for them…at least not yet. She had to go to the stable and do some book keeping now that she couldn't ride horses. Rusty had grumbled when he'd found out about her condition but told her there was plenty of work to do…why put that brilliant mind of hers to waste? But he did warn her, he had a few words to say to Matt for knocking up one of his best riders.

"C.J….how'd it go?"

She looked and saw Matt heading towards her.

"It went fine…I told Flash to keep his mouth shut and the police that he wouldn't be answering questions."

Matt nodded.

"Good job counselor…do they really think he's a murderer?"

C.J. shrugged.

"I doubt it…but he's the one closest with an arrest record so it's easy for them to target him," he said, "especially if the killer turns out to be someone who makes the sheriff very uncomfortable."

Matt sighed.

"Like Bryce…"

She nodded.

"I know it's going to get ugly if the investigation starts pointing in his direction," she said, "I wonder if he has an alibi for when she was killed…if they can ever determine when that happened."

"Not likely…no one can nail down the date when she even disappeared."

C.J. thought about it, wondering if there were ways to do that or at least narrow down the window further. She didn't think the police seemed to eager to do that so that left it up to her and the man standing next to her.

"We can ask around…find out," she said, "maybe we can find more suspects…though I'm looking at Bryce."

Matt looked troubled even as he agreed with her.

"Elizabeth was here…I'm still not sure why. She seemed concerned that her fiancé would be the target of our investigation."

"Tough luck then…no one told her to get engaged to Bryce."

"I know but I'm still concerned about her C.J.," he said, "That she's setting herself up for a fall."

C.J. ran a hand through her hair.

"It happens Houston…been there myself a time or two."

He knew she meant Robert and he knew how much that had hurt her…especially since she played a key role in bringing him down and getting him sent to prison for the rest of his life.

"She also thinks I'm a hopeless romantic."

That made her smile and she tilted her face looking at him.

"Is that so? I might be interested in meeting this Houston fellow and getting to know him."

He wrapped his arm around her as they started to leave the station.

"I can arrange that…you got any free time before you have to head to work?"

His face looked so hopeful…and she remembered how great looking he was underneath his clothes. Her body tingled when she thought of what he could do to it with his hands…his mouth…the rest of it. Oh, it was starting to get warm in here…but first things first.

"I wish Houston…but Rusty wants me to start doing the books. I've been grounded on account of you."

Matt coughed.

"Me? What did I do?"

She gave him a pointed look.

"In a couple of months it's going to be more obvious what you did," she said, "God, I've got to start thinking of my wardrobe…after I start to burst out of this one."

"You mean when you start getting bigger…"

She put up one of her hands.

"Don't say it Houston…I'm going to get huge. I just know it."

He stroked her face with his fingers…damn that felt so fine…

"You're still going to be the most beautiful woman in the world."

She melted under his words and they continued walking out to the car to head to the stables.

* * *

C.J. looked at Gloria.

"Flash didn't do it," she said, "The police are going to let him go."

The other woman shrugged.

"I figured as much…he's a lover and maybe a little bit of a fighter but Flash is no killer."

C.J. opened up one of the ledgers on a stack.

"I don't think so either," she said, "Maybe someone's trying to get the police to zero in on him or even trying to frame him."

Gloria snorted.

"This is just BS…everyone knows who did it…at least everyone on the backside here."

C.J. knew that too but no one was talking about it at least on the record. But the whispers continued as the news spread about Flash's visit to the police station. People thought it was unfair and easy to label him the killer because of his past.

"Bryce did it and everyone knows it."

C.J. rubbed the back of her neck feeling the tension build up there. She needed the hands and the skills of a certain man to relieve it but he was busy doing what she was doing with Red's books.

"He's certainly aroused suspicion but there's no proof he did it either," she said, "No one can pinpoint the exact day let alone time that Betty vanished."

"I know it was not long after she said she felt like leaving Bryce."

C.J. had heard those rumors as well but still no proof. No one would officially say anything and she knew that some people were afraid of Bryce and what he might do if he found out that he'd been the subject of such speculation. The man had so much money and he welded so much power in this small town.

So how would she ever find out the truth?


	49. Chapter 49

C.J. sighed as she ate her lunch in the office. The morning sickness had faded mercifully. At least she didn't have it all day like some of her friends had experienced while pregnant but she had to hit the bathroom more frequently which was a bit of a walk. She felt tired too and with Matt checking in on her by texting her to make sure she wasn't working too hard, that she ate her snacks and took her prenatal vitamins…she nearly threw her phone at the wall.

She loved him fiercely and she knew he meant well but she could handle everything that life threw at her good or bad and that certainly included being knocked up. He'd have to figure that out or she'd tell him straight…again. But then again, when she started to show and grow bigger and bigger with each passing day if he wanted to compliment her by telling her how much he liked that and how sexy she looked…she could go with that.

Rusty's books looked a lot more organized than when she started and she knew they were a damn straight more so than Red's. She knew the nightmare that Matt faced having to work on them and make them semi-legal thanks to Bryce's manipulations. But with Elizabeth in there dropping by to help him with it…even though she didn't have an iota of bookkeeping experience…no Elizabeth had spent most of her life spending her wealth from her parents a good portion of it ill-gotten on herself and her looks. C.J. knew that if she had married Matt, she would have driven him crazy with all her incessant needs…not the least of them the constant reassurance that she was the prettiest woman around. She didn't know what had bred such insecurity and she didn't care…she just wanted Elizabeth to keep her hands off of her man.

Elizabeth might be engaged but C.J. knew she was on the prowl and Matt was her target. She'd seen some of the dresses his ex-fiancée had worn to a stable for goodness sake. Dripping with jewelry including that given to her by Bryce…C.J. wondered if he had any clue what his wife was doing and she realized…of course he did. He kept her on a leash though and he'd only let her hang out with another man if it helped his own cause.

"Hey C.J….I need your help with something."

She looked up and saw Rusty standing in the doorway. She sighed.

"If it's about your jock Flash…I did my best but the man talks too fast, thinks with his fist and what's in his pants."

Rusty didn't seem taken aback with her harsh assessment of what had once been his most talented rider. But Flash had succumbed too often to the demons that plagued him, all the temptations his lifestyle and the money he made brought him. Not that he was bringing in the serious bucks anymore riding horses…not if he was spending his time here on the fair circuit.

"This coming from an exercise rider who got herself knocked up by the opposition…"

She put a hand up.

"Hey…knock it off."

He smiled at her.

"Not that I'm not happy…for the both of you. After all Matlock and I go back quite a ways...he used to be like Flash sometimes."

C.J. narrowed her eyes.

"He was never like Flash…He had his wild times but he never started a fight."

"True…but he was a hothead when it came to not being like his old man," Rusty said, "Wanted to do things his own way."

C.J. softened.

"He still does…and he's done very well for himself."

Rusty folded his arms.

"And yet he's up here working for Red earning peanuts if that," he said, "Sometimes I don't understand the rich and famous."

C.J. laughed.

"Neither do I but Houston…he came up here because of me," she said, "This isn't usually liked that…but after I made a fool out of myself back in the office."

Rusty waved his hand dismissively.

"So you told the whole building along with Elizabeth that you loved him," he said, "nothing wrong with that."

"It was embarrassing at the time."

"Yeah but I'm guessing based on your current condition, that he had his way of responding."

C.J.'s cheeks flushed a bit.

"Yes he did…with Houston his actions are always decisive and how's a woman to say no to that?"

Rusty scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm thinking that you're cut from that same cloth," he said, "by the way, thanks for going down to the station and getting Flash straightened out."

She shrugged.

"That's too big a job for one person…but if you mean getting him released, you're welcome. They have nothing on him and he's innocent but they want someone easy to blame because having a body dug up during the county fair is a PR mess."

Rusty sighed.

"The media's been all over the place…we can keep them off the backside but the fair's people have their hands filled with all the press conferences from the police on the case."

She'd heard that there hadn't been much to say about the case. Police had no idea who did it and she knew that the chief didn't want to look too closely at the most obvious suspect, Bryce. But she and Matt had dealt with that kind of nonsense before and she knew they'd find a way to roust out whoever had killed Betty if the local police couldn't handle it.

They just needed to find proof and the way Bryce walled himself in his own world to keep the police from looking too closely…it'd be tough.

Elizabeth just complicated the situation…mostly for Matt. She knew he didn't love her but that didn't mean he didn't care about her.

Then her phone vibrated and another text came from Matt asking her if she'd been drinking plenty of water to avoid dehydration. Her grip tightened around her phone…yes she was going to have to have a talk with him. Rusty read her mind with a smile.

"Better get used to it…a Houston is fiercely protective of those he loves…his father was the same way."

She smiled at that because she knew the truth but she had her own independent streak to think of as well.

* * *

Matt backed away from Elizabeth who had been making suggestions to him again that she had her needs and all that.

"Elizabeth...we both got work to do here and I work for your fiancé."

She sighed dramatically.

"I know…but let's skip all over that," she said, "I was thinking about what you said last night and I…I have doubts…maybe we could discuss them over dinner."

Maybe not, Matt thought, definitely not. He had plans with a woman who he hadn't been able to stop thinking of all morning.

"No Elizabeth…I think you need to make your own decision about Bryce…I can't make it for you. I'm just telling you to be careful."

She sighed again.

"I know…but I need someone to help…guide me towards that decision making and we were close once…you did love me and we were engaged."

He knew that, but it had never happened for them and now he knew why. Life had its own way of nudging you in the direction you needed to go and okay, it'd been more like pushing him forward at times because he'd been so pigheaded about C.J. but now he knew where he was going.

No looking back at what might have been when everything you wanted stared you in the face.

"Elizabeth…we need to get back to work and get these books done."

But she leaned closer to him and before he knew it, she'd placed her hands on his waist and lowered her mouth over his for the kiss. He tried to pull away from her but as his eyes skipped around the room, he saw C.J. standing in the doorway not looking very pleased.

Uh oh.


	50. Chapter 50

C.J. just looked at the two of them, having walked in on Matt and Elizabeth kissing in the office. Not what she expected at all.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Matt broke away from Elizabeth's clinch when he'd seen her in the doorway. Elizabeth just glanced that way and didn't even act surprised. She adjusted the top of her dress and smiled at her.

"Hi C.J…."

"Elizabeth…"

C.J. kept her voice cool and her eyes on the both of them. She knew there was an explanation for what she'd just seen. The rational, thinking part of her did, the side of her that had made her an excellent attorney. But then there was that other, more perplexing part of her that had just started to show up…to the point where she didn't always feel comfortable in her skin. That more elemental, instinctual part of her struggled for control…because her man, the one whose child she now carried was with his ex-fiancée in a compromising position. Her eyes stung and they weren't supposed to but damn, did she have to walk into this…when she already felt tired and would be hitting the bathroom soon…again?

Matt spoke up first.

"I…she kissed me."

C.J. put a hand on one of her hips studying him.

"I can see that…but what were you doing?"

She knew he had been pulling away but then that other part of her…damn if she'd let him get off that easy.

He just looked straight at her.

"Pulling away from her," he said, "She kissed me and she's not the woman I want to kiss…"

Elizabeth broadened her smile.

"Oh Matlock is a great kisser…I used to melt in his kisses…"

C.J knew the feeling but kept it to herself. But she had to point something out.

"Elizabeth…he broke up with you…or you broke up with each other…whatever," she said, "not to mention that you're engaged to Bryce…whether or not you actually love him or he you…that's between the both of you but if you're trying to rekindle things with your ex…"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"You are accusing me of trying to poach your man," she said, "A woman of my background and character doesn't have to do that…and what do you mean…are you saying he's really that serious about you? Whatever for…when he can have a real woman…"

C.J. felt irritation flow through her and an urge to slap the woman…but that wouldn't accomplish anything. Matt turned towards Elizabeth.

"Yes I and C.J…we've been seeing each other and it's serious so next time you get a temptation to do what you just did…don't."

Elizabeth's mouth trembled.

"Oh Matlock…you don't mean that," she said, "Don't you remember what we shared? All those moments together…"

C.J. sighed. Not that many…as it had been one of those whirlwind deals where Matt clearly hadn't been thinking much…at least not with his head.

"Elizabeth I do…but we're not together anymore and it has to do with the fact that our lifestyles…they didn't fit together very well and neither of us was willing to compromise…which just means we're not suited to be together that's all."

C.J. thought Matt was being awfully tactful and picking his words carefully but she didn't think Elizabeth would get the point even if hammered over the head with it. For whatever reason despite being engaged she had her designs on Matt…maybe because she was having second thoughts about him…about Bryce but that was her affair not theirs.

Time to take some action and make herself very clear…so she took one step closer towards Elizabeth.

"Look we're together now and I don't share my men," C.J. said, "So you're going to have to back off. He's made it clear that he's finished with you and as for me…I'm not feeling very rational right now…so maybe you'd best leave while I'm just telling you…"

Elizabeth snorted.

"You wouldn't force me…you couldn't…my fiancée owns everything here."

C.J. didn't feel moved by that.

"Oh I would…and nice of you to remember you are engaged," she said, "I remember how you were with Houston…how I had to babysit you during your five minute engagement because you were so tense about it you hit the liquor a bit hard…I won't get into what happened with the exotic dancer…"

Matt's eyebrows shot up.

"Exotic dancer?"

Both women looked at him and Elizabeth nodded slightly.

"Yes darling…quite harmless really and what she said happened…It wasn't quite that way at all."

Matt looked even more confused because C.J. hadn't really told him what had happened at all. Soon enough, Elizabeth realized that too and her face flushed pink.

"Oh Matlock…I was just feeling…maybe I was having second thoughts even then but it doesn't mean I don't love you and wanted to marry you."

Matt sighed because he had loved her….briefly and in a whirlwind of all kinds of emotions that had hit him back then. His father had died not long before, his uncle and then his long-lost cousin had both returned into his life. It had been an eventful year and he realized that he had felt that marrying a woman and having a family of his own had been the next logical step…and he's grabbed onto the first attractive and utterly helpless and endangered woman he'd seen.

But the woman he was now didn't fall into that category. She'd been his best friend since they were kids and his business partner later on. C.J. looked back at Elizabeth.

"Look it doesn't matter now and as long as you keep your hands off of my man…"

Matt arched his brows again. _My man?_ C.J. just said that about him? He smiled to himself watching this new side of her.

Elizabeth huffed.

"Your man…I believe he was mine before he even looked at you twice," she said, "You know I only asked you to be maid of honor to please him."

Not quite true, C.J. knew because Elizabeth's family had abandoned her and she had no real friends so C.J. had been the only person left and she'd agreed to it because she cared so much about Matt.

"Elizabeth…whatever…what I'm telling you now is what you and Houston shared is over and he's with me now."

"He won't stay with you…if he dropped me."

C.J. tilted her face.

"Revising the history of what happened isn't going to change the facts," she said, "You and Houston just weren't going to get married. You're real high maintenance and clingy and I'm not…and since he's with me…"

Elizabeth's face twisted.

"Why you bitch…you knew he loved me when you went after him," she said, "I remember that day in the office when you tried to stake your claim and poach him from me…saying that you loved him…how pathetic is that?"

Matt interjected.

"Elizabeth…you need to just leave…"

She shot him a look and continued.

"Oh Matlock…if we could just give it another shot, I know it'd take this time."

C.J. heard the desperation in Elizabeth's voice and knew that this wasn't just about loving Matt. In fact, she didn't think Elizabeth loved him at all and Matt deserved a woman who loved him. Okay, so maybe Elizabeth was after him for other reasons…maybe having to do with her engagement to Bryce…but it didn't matter. That was her own bed she'd made, she had to lie in it.

Then C.J wagged a finger at his ex-fiancée.

"I'm a patient woman…most of the time but right now for reasons I won't get into…I'm not feeling very patient…or even very rational. So you need to leave now…."

Elizabeth folded her arms.

"Why…I mean if he's kissing me you can't hold onto him can you?"

Bait, cheap at that and C.J. knew better not to take it but her emotions just rushed through her and her fingers itched. She felt like slapping Elizabeth…the woman really needed to just get out of here.

"Elizabeth…he doesn't want you," she said, "He's made that clear. You kissed him…I saw him pull away end of story…you'd better just stay away from him if you can't control yourself…because if I ever see you come on to him again like a cheap shirt…I will haul off and slap you…"

Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"You…you wouldn't….you?"

C.J. sighed at the tinge of amazement in Elizabeth's flustered voice.

"Oh I will…don't mess with me right now," she said, "Now excuse me…but I have to hit the ladies room…"

Matt watched her go and smiled, then turned to Elizabeth.

"You heard her and do us both a favor and let's keep this professional okay?"

Elizabeth just shook her head, obviously taken aback.

"What's gotten into her? I never thought much about her to be honest," she said, "I mean she's from common stock…she'd never understand what it means to have superior breeding and class."

Matt smiled.

"Elizabeth…remember what I said…"

Matt's phone vibrated. He read the message and he smiled again. C.J. had been telling him that she'd wanted a picnic for lunch with that special sauce on the chicken she just had to have right now and he'd better bring a blanket.

He was going to bring a lot more than that.


	51. Chapter 51

Elizabeth fretted after her run in with her ex-fiancé and the shrew who had claimed him as her own. How dare C.J. step between she and Matt and try to bald fast poach him like that. Everything would have worked out if he'd just been a little patient with her. Sure, she'd dumped him but she'd been so freaked out by the psycho hit man who interrupted their wedding.

And yes, perhaps she'd run straight from her broken engagement into the arms of another man in Bryce but that was perfectly understandable considering the circumstances. He was just being difficult.

"You're engaged to Bryce...," he'd reminded her.

Well yeah but that could be fixed quickly if only Matt would give her another chance. She deserved that much after what they'd shared together. This thing whatever it might be that he had with C.J…it'd never last.

She was such a nonentity, it was almost laughable. Really…she'd bust up right now as she sat in the office going through the ledgers. She bit her lip because what she really needed right now was Matt to help her sort out these perplexing numbers. It didn't make sense to her, not most of it and she was already wondering about her current fiancé.

Not to mention the discovery of that dead body on the backstretch of the racetrack. There were whispers that it had been one of Bryce's ex-employees and that it was foul play. Well he had nothing to do with that just because she happened to work for him in the past.

He was a powerful and very wealthy man and she knew that meant he attracted all kinds of people and speculation.

But he unnerved her too. He was just so different than Matt…maybe that's what had attracted her to him.

She heard footsteps and noticed that Tiffany walked into the room, one of the members of the wealthier crowd that surrounded Bryce. She figured that the socialite had her own designs on her fiance which always made her bristle.

"Hello Lizzie…"

She stiffened at that reference.

"It's Elizabeth…"

Tiffany waved a hand.

"Whatever…I was listening to the news about that poor woman they found dead and buried not too far away. They still don't know what killed her…or who…"

Elizabeth flipped the pages in her ledger.

"I'm really quite busy here Tiff so if you have anything to say, you should do it so I can get these books done."

Tiffany shook her head.

"How can you be so calm? They think the young girl was murdered…and there's rumor that she was pregnant when she died."

Elizabeth grew tense at those words.

"The coroner said that?"

"The police but they must have gotten the information from him don't you think?"

Elizabeth's mind swam with that information. If the woman had been pregnant, then that might be a motive behind her death. She knew that Bryce had been with many women…before meeting her and perhaps even after. Their engagement wasn't based on romantic whim anyway. Not like it had been with her and Matt.

That had just been so magical…the way their eyes had met across the room, just before he'd saved her from peril. Then when they'd hit the sheets, it had been so blissfully wonderful. He'd said he loved her and she believed him.

So what had gone wrong then? Because now he was with _her_.

Tiffany chuckled.

"There was also an update on a scandal involving the company of your ex-fiance."

Elizabeth blinked.

"You mean Matt?"

"Why yes…Houston Enterprises had to recall a defective product which will cost them millions in restitution?"

"Oh dear god…I think I heard something like that…"

"It was a subsidiary that produced condoms and well, they were defective during manufacturing and over one million wound up on store shelves."

"Oh my," Elizabeth said, "You can't be serious…Oh Matt must be so distraught."

Tiffany sighed.

"His president, Murray Chase is being lauded as a national hero for stopping a riot singlehandedly in downtown L.A…"

Elizabeth wrinkled her face.

"Oh I remember that little man…are you serious?"

Her friend nodded.

"But you can understand can't you? If a product like that fails, the consequences can be tremendous."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"I must talk to Matt at once," she said, "What if this has just emotionally devastated him?"

Tiffany sighed.

"I suppose it could if the media comes after him up in our quiet little town…"

* * *

C.J. curled herself next to Matt as they both came up for air after a rather passionate interlude in a secluded spot where they had their picnic.

"Wow…"

He brushed a tendril of damp hair off of her face.

"You took the words out of my mouth…"

She arched a brow as she glanced up at him.

"I didn't think that could ever happen with a man as suave and glibly spoken as yourself."

"Hardly… I believe that's your area of expertise counselor."

She felt one of his hands resting on her abdomen. It felt warm and tender, her skin tingled beneath his touch.

"Houston…I'm not going to look like this for much longer."

"Look like what?"

She sighed.

"Like a hot and sexy woman."

"You'll always be that no matter what…and that includes when you get all big and round."

She pinched him.

"Hey cowboy I'm not there yet and whose fault is that anyway?"

He caressed her skin now and she sucked in her breath. The guy could mesmerize a woman, drive her crazy in nothing flat with those hands.

"It's not all mine…I mean who seduced who in that barn?"

She smiled.

"I might have started it…but you sure finish well."

He played dirty pool with his hand just then and she sucked in her breath.

"Houston…"

"What? You want me to stop?"

Her hands clenched.

"Uh…no….."

"Then I won't…."

* * *

Elizabeth tried to figure out where Matt might be when Bryce walked into the office. He looked at her coolly.

"You need to get home and change for the dinner tonight."

She drew a blank.

"What dinner?"

He frowned.


	52. Chapter 52

Elizabeth tried to figure out where Matt might be when Bryce walked into the office. He looked at her coolly.

"You need to get home and change for the dinner tonight."

She drew a blank.

"What dinner?"

He frowned.

"The one for the theater foundation," he said, "at the civic auditorium. All the bigwigs will be there."

"The mayor?"

Bryce nodded.

"We need him to sign off on the racetrack expansion."

She tilted her face.

"Won't that be difficult now that part of it is a crime scene for a murder?"

He didn't answer for a long moment which of course made her wonder.

"Where's Matt?"

That caught her off guard until she remembered they were supposed to be working together.

"He…he left earlier," she said, "He had errands to do."

"I need some of those ledgers for a meeting with investors tomorrow," Bryce said, "Are they finished yet?"

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No…but I can come in early and ask Matt to do the same to get them done before you need them."

"Okay then…the meeting's at 10 in the conference room."

She closed the ledger that was open and looked up at her fiancé trying to see if there was anything about the man that she'd planned to marry that she'd missed.

Was one thing missed that he might be a stone cold killer?

* * *

C.J. and Matt headed back to the house after their picnic and she decided to take a nap. He had some business to conduct online so he did that while she curled up on the couch to do some snoozing.

Matt glanced at her as she closed her eyes and then went back to his emails. Murray had sent him some copies of documents on the merger that had plagued them for six months involving the cosmetics company.

Finally it had gone through, all signed sealed and delivered. Matt read through the documents and found them sound.

Murray also updated him on the situation involving the settling of all the claims for damages involving the defective condoms. Not as many as had been expected considering the near riot situations in several cities and they wouldn't make a dent in the corporation's reserves. He felt badly about the failure of such a popular product

But not all of the failures, not the one involving C.J. and him. He very much looked forward to meeting his child in a matter of months. He was glad that C.J. was taking a nap, she'd been more tired lately from the pregnancy most likely.

He returned Murray's email thanking him for all he'd done but he figured that Murray had been more embarrassed than pleased from being turned into a folk hero. There had even been songs written about him and what he'd done to both save the company and restore order from the chaos that had erupted during the recall.

Then he noticed he had a message on his phone. He didn't recognize the number off the bat so he listened to the message and discovered it was Flash.

The jockey who had been friends with the girl who'd wound up murdered. He called him up.

"What is it?"

Flash paused.

"You know they're trying to put me away for it."

"For what? You were released."

"It's just a technicality. They need to nail someone for her murder and it's going to be me. I didn't kill her. I wasn't with her when she died."

Matt believed him and he knew C.J. did too. They knew that the killer had to be someone that she knew and perhaps trusted. She'd been pregnant and she'd had an affair with her boss, a very powerful man who controlled the lives of those around him.

The man engaged to Elizabeth. She'd used her fiancé to try to get back together with Matt and that wasn't going to happen. But she was truly playing with fire if she stayed with Bryce.

"She was afraid of him too. Did you know that?"

"Bryce?"

A laugh on the other end of the phone.

"Who else? He scares a lot of people but not me."

Matt sighed.

"You need to be careful with him especially if he's a murderer."

"Oh I will be but someone's got to pay for killing her and he did it. He had to have done it. And he wants to frame me."

"That's not going to happen. C.J.'s going to help you."

"Where is she? I need to talk to her."

Matt glanced over to where she slept on the couch.

"She's resting but she'll meet with you tomorrow okay. We both will and we'll discuss this further."

"I need to figure out what to do," Flash said, "or I'm going to go crazy."

Matt didn't doubt it after seeing how volatile Flash could be especially when drinking.

"Don't do that…just hang tight and we'll see you tomorrow," he said, "And stay away from Bryce."

Flash paused and Matt hoped he'd take his advice.

"Okay…but if he killed her, he's going down."

Matt clicked off the phone and just then C.J. stirred. She sat up and looked at him.

"Did I miss much?"

He went over to the sofa and wrapped his arms around her.

"Talked to Flash. We're meeting with him tomorrow," he said, "He's thinking about going after Bryce."

Her eyes widened.

"For what he did to Betty? Houston that's just going to get him killed."

"I told him that and I think he's backing off but we'd better talk to him."

She sighed.

"Why not tonight?"

He shook his head.

"You're worn out and you need to relax a bit."

"I'm fine Houston. I'm not some weakling just because…"

He smiled.

"I know that…but I thought we'd stay in tonight and order some pizza and watch a movie."

She considered that and then nodded.

"Okay but we'll have this conversation bright and early with him tomorrow…before we go to work."

He nodded.

"Sure things…I don't want Flash to run off halfcocked and do anything stupid. I kind of like him."

C.J. smiled. She couldn't argue that Flash had grown on both of them. He got a bit wild when he'd been drinking but he'd been a great jockey once and he had a good heart though he tried to hide it.

"I think he's right C.J…that if we don't do something Bryce is going to get away with what he did."

"We still need proof."

He stroked her face gently with several fingers.

"We'll get proof. Betty's murder will not go unsolved and it won't go unpunished."


End file.
